Inframundo
by NanuRiveros
Summary: Universo Alterno: La ex policía de homicidios Hermione tiene demasiado a lo que enfrentarse. Por un lado, la boda de su hermana; por otro, su labor de seguir la pista de Gregory. Quizá no tenga más remedio que acudir al hombre con el que mantiene una relación pero en realidad Hermione apenas conoce a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los dos están atrapados en un vínculo irrompible.
1. Antes de Leer

_Querido lector:_

 _Si has llegado a esta segunda parte de la obra, es porque la primera te ha gustado. Quiero agradecerte por seguirla y darte un momento de tu vida a leerla._

 _Esta nueva obra, que es la secuela, se llama en el libro Peligro Mortal (la anterior fue Peligro Tentador). He decir que la he amado como la anterior, y espero que a ti también te guste. Creo que la actualizare cada mes, con sus capítulos completos, cosa totalmente diferente a lo que fue Love Danger. Todas las preguntas que surgen de sus mentes, serán respondidas un rato antes de que salga el capítulo. Podrán saber su respuesta en La Autora, así que si me has dejado un comentario, ahí lo encontraras._

 _Creo que no tengo más nada que aclarar, así que ya mismo me pongo a crear la primera parte de tan bella obra. Mientras esperas el primer capítulo, te dejaré el Argumento..._

 **La ex policía de homicidios Hermione Granger tiene demasiado a lo que enfrentarse. Por un lado, la boda de su hermana; por el otro, su labor de seguir la pista de Gregory, el carismático líder de un culto empeñado en traer un antiguo mal al mundo,y a demás, la súbita decisión de su abuela de irse justo ahora que Hermione podría necesitar algunos consejos suyo.**

 **Quizá no tenga más remedio que acudir al hombre con el que mantiene una relación. Pero por mucho que sus encuentros estén marcados por la pasión, en realidad Hermione apenas conoce a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los dos están atrapados en un vínculo irrompible. Y es que Draco es un hombre Lobo, un príncipe entre su gente, y eso complica las cosas...**

 **Espero que disfrutes esta segunda parte de la historia que me abrió las puertas al mundo de la escritura.**

 **Dedicada para ti y para quienes me dieron su apoyo en este proyecto**


	2. Prólogo

Declame:

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora JKR con el libro Peligro Mortal de Eileen Wilks.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

La sala de audiencias era enorme, calurosa y bulliciosa; un horno excavado en los restos de un antiguo volcán, en cuyas paredes rebotaba el eco. San caminó por el suelo de piedra tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas cortas y rechonchas, y no dejó de vigilar las sombras. A veces parecía que las grietas de las paredes se movían. Lo que un día parecía una sombra, al día siguiente podía derribarte con mucha facilidad. O podía hacer que quedaras como un imbécil, lo que era igual de malo.

No había techo. Las paredes irregulares se abrían hacia el cielo desnudo por el borde del cráter, oscuro y vacío. San sentía un cosquilleo en la piel al verse sólo en medio de aquella estancia, a pesar de que sabía que las mascotas de Xitil no se molestarían en meterse con él. No esta vez.

Cortesanos de todo tipo peleaban o conversaban entre las columnas talladas que nacían del suelo; un gran falo de granito de casi cuatro metros y medio de alto, o un conjunto que asemejaba a unos colmillos de ónice lo suficientemente grandes para devorar un buey.

Aunque mientras rodeaba una estructura con forma de labios rosados de cuarzo, San pensó que la mitad de aquellos idiotas ni siquiera sabría lo que era un buey. Pero él si lo sabía. Quizá fuera joven, quizá pequeño, pero sabía más sobre el mundo de los humanos que cualquiera de ellos.

Y por eso había sido convocado. Sintió que un escalofrío causado por el temor y los nervios le recorría la espina dorsal. Llamar la atención de la Más Temida no era buena idea.

Pero, bah, seguro que iba a ser interesante.

San estaba tan ocupado divirtiéndose antes de tiempo con lo que iba a suceder, que rodeó demasiado rápido una garra de roca que parecía querer agarrarlo y cayó al suelo de inmediato, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente de terror.

Una gran serpiente con una cola mortal llena de púas siseó sobre su cabeza.

 _¡Idiota!_ se reprocho San en silencio. ¡Había actuado como un diablillo de apenas dos años en vez de un diablo adulto! ¡Fantaseando en el gran salón! Casi había chocado con una de las garras de Xitil. No era buena idea estar en unas de sus garras. Sus reflejos eran tan rápidos como lento era su entendimiento.

Por lo menos San se había detenido instantes antes de que aquello se convirtiera en un insulto. De hecho, no había tocado la garra.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto? _-_** Una voz aguda descendió sobre San. Aquella garra era hembra o al menos lo era en su mayor parte, decidió San **-. ¿Un insecto?**

El campo de visión de San abarcaba en su mayor parte el suelo de piedra lleno de polvo, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un pie escamoso tan grande como uno de sus brazos. Las garras que sobresalían de los cuatro enormes brazos eran gruesas, amarillas y afiladas.

 _No respires aún_ , se ordenó a sí mismo. El peligro inminente había pasado pero las garras de Xitil era tan susceptibles como tontas.

 **\- Quizás -** dijo una segunda voz, más grave, quizá de un macho. Su origen estaba a la izquierda de la primera voz. Moviendo sus ojos hacia la derecha todo lo posible, San pudo ver otro par de pies **-. O algún tipo de parásito. Lo mejor será pisarlo.**

 **\- Su grandeza -** chilló San **-, mil perdone. Uno merece ser aplastado, sí, aplastado por molestarte, pero te ruego que sujetes tu pie. He sido convocado.**

 **\- ¿Convocado?** _ **-**_ Una garra rodeó a San a la altura de las costillas, derribándolo con facilidad en el suelo. San quedó mirando fijamente a la pareja ojos dorados que la garra tenía en su parte delantera **-. ¿Cree que es tan estúpido como para mentir sobre eso, Hrrol?**

 **\- Parece estúpido casi para cualquier cosa. Mejor es pisarlo.**

 **\- Oh, su grandeza, desde luego soy estúpido por haberte ofendido, pero no lo soy tanto como para mentir sobra la Más Temida. Si no digo la verdad, castígame dos veces, tres, dame un castigo sin fin, pero por ahora permíteme responder a la llamada. -** _¡Maldito imbécil! Si fuera estúpido no podría mentir, no es cierto? Ni siquiera con palabras. Y si Xitil se disgustaba porque llego tarde, se enfadará contigo por haberme retrasado._

 **\- No quedará nada que podamos castigar si está mintiendo -** observó la garra de la izquierda **-. Será mejor aplastarlo ahora. O por lo menos arrancarle la desgracia que él llama cola.**

San se molestó. Estaba muy orgulloso de su nueva cola, que quizá no fuera tan larga y prensil como la de la garras, pero era muy fuerte y tenía preciosas rayas en toda su envergadura.

 **\- No -** se lamentó la primera garra- **. Si Xitil tiene algún plan para este insecto, quizá quiera que conserve su patética y diminuta cola, que parece más bulto. Después -** decidió **-. Lo castigaré después. ¿Cómo te llamas, insecto?**

 **\- Me llamo San, su grandeza. -** Ojala te devoren los gusanos.

 **\- Eres un insecto con suerte, San, porque hasta yo tengo que inclinarme antes los deseos de la Más Temida, que quizá prefiera tenerte entero. Te libero.**

 **—** **Gracias, su grandeza. -** San se puso de pie de un salto y se retiró con una profunda reverencia **-. Que tus garras crezcan más largas y más afiladas, para que desgarres a tus presas con mayor facilidad. -** Y que tu presa no muera de un ataque de risa ante tu estupidez.

Una vez fuera del alcance de las garras, San prestó más atención de dónde ponía los pies y se apresuró hacia el rincón más caluroso de aquella gran sala. En aquel lugar las rocas estaban al rojo vivo, ardían y caían alrededor de la entrada a las habitaciones privadas de Xitil. No había cortesanos en aquel extremo de la sala. Si Xitil quería ver a sus súbditos, se unían a ellos. Si no lo hacía, ¿quién desearía presentarse ante ella sin invitación?

San había sido invitado. Lleno de temor, con el orgullo hinchando su pecho al sentirse tan importante, y con los pies ardiendo al caminar por aquel lugar, cruzó el umbral.

Inmediatamente sintió que el ambiente era más confortable. El techo del túnel de roca era irregular, pero en ningún punto medía más de seis metros de alto. El camino tomaba una sola curva muy cerrada que obedecía a motivos defensivos y que indicaba el grado de confianza de Xitil en sus súbditos. Nadie había intentado derrocarla en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El túnel se estrechaba al final; muy pocos cortesanos y ninguno de sus nobles podían entrar directamente en sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, San podía. Avanzó hacia la luz rosada al final del túnel frunciendo el ceño. El rosa significaba que ella estaba contenta, o quizá excitada y ardiente. Púrpura, sin embargo…

San salió del caluroso pero seco túnel y se vio inmerso en una niebla húmeda y rosada, como si el mismo aire estuviera sudando a causa del calor que Xitil creaba y disfrutaba. El suelo era de obsidiana pulida y estaba húmedo y resbaladizo. Y allí, ante él, reposando en los mullidos cojines de su sofá, estaba Xitil, la Más Temida, escultora de rocas y tirana, dueña del clima y princesa del infierno. Un paroxismo de asombro y lujuria obligó a San a detenerse en seco.

 **— San. —** Su voz retumbó en la niebla, como una caricia auditiva **—. Ven aquí.**

Temblando de miedo y de excitación, San obedeció. Su inmensa y ondulada forma brillaba bajo la luz, la carne tan rosada y húmeda como una vulva excitada. Y densa, oh, el sentido _üther_ de San la captaba tan deliciosamente densa, cada rollo y pliegue de carne llenos de vida. Sus brazos delanteros estaban doblados para ayudarla a mantenerse erguida, las garras cargadas de joyas, ligeramente replegadas.

Últimamente Xitil se había aficionado a los pechos. Se había dejado crecer seis, y el par que se encontraba en la parte superior estaban al desnudo. Los pezones estaban erectos, duros y pequeños como pepitas enmarcadas en aureolas tan rojas como sus ojos, que brillaban de diversión.

 **— San —** susurró **—, no has saludado a mi invitado. Hazlo.**

San se detuvo y sus ojos se agrandaron de asombro. ¿Acaso iba a castigarlo? Ella lo había mandado a llamar, pero… _Obedece, idiota,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Consiguió dejar de mirar a Xitil por unos segundos y sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa al ver quién, o qué, permanecía de pie a la izquierda del sofá de Xitil. Un humano. Qué extraño. Sí que solían aparecer por allí de vez en cuando, muchos cortesanos tenían tratos con uno o dos de aquella especie, pero ¿por qué querría Xitil que San conociera a uno? _No,_ se corrigió un segundo después. No era un humano, aunque esa fuera la forma que mostraba. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para camuflar su energía, de modo que San pudo deducir más bien poco… pero lo que pudo comprender le volvió a producir escalofríos.

Los rumores eran ciertos. Xitil había recibido la visita de un aliado muy extraño. ¿O quizá fuera un alimento en potencia? Estaba seguro de que ella no se atrevería… Pero San había recibido la orden de saludar al invitado de la Más Temida, no de ponerse a especular. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una profunda reverencia.

 **— Su reverencia, discúlpeme si en mi profunda ignorancia no me dirijo a usted como debería.**

La muchacha, pues era eso lo que era, una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que apenas alcanzaba los quince años, le sonrió amablemente.

 **— Muchos de los que han nacido en este ciclo no me conocen. Estás perdonado. —** Miró a Xitil **—. ¿Estás segura? Este no tiene un aspecto precisamente…**

 **— ¿Amenazador? —** Rió Xitil, un sonido grave que hizo que le temblaran los pechos **—. Es joven y débil, y demasiado curioso para su propio bien, pero no necesitas un guerrero. San tiene las habilidades y capacidades que has requerido. Puede cruzar sin ser invocado, y yo puedo utilizarlo para transmitir instrucciones e información a tu herramienta.**

 **— Ah. ¿Y la otra herramienta que he solicitado? —** preguntó la muchacha.

Xitil recorrió la curva de sus caderas con una mano perezosa y en su recorrido separó los velos que la cubrían dejando ver parte de sus exuberantes rizos púbicos.

 **— Ese es el acuerdo al que se llegó en el plan original. Pero no abriste la puerta. Ni estabas dispuesta a concederme mi única petición a título personal.**

Amenaza, desafío, poder; el ambiente se cargó de todo aquello en un solo instante. Un poder tan vasto que San no tenía referencias para poder compararlo. Sintió una oleada nauseabunda que se convirtió en vértigo cuando la gravedad empezó a tirar de él para luego soltarle y agarrarle de nuevo. Su corazón dejó de latir.

Y tan pronto como había arreciado la tormenta, todo pasó. La muchacha rió, una risa ligera y despreocupada.

 **— Oh, mira, has asustado al pobre San. Sería una pena que lo hiriéramos en el transcurso de nuestras pequeñas bravatas, ¿no es cierto? Además, Xitil, no me llevaré una buena impresión de ti si intentas provocarme sexualmente. Ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de asuntos.**

Oh. ¡Oh! Así que era Ella…

Xitil se encogió de hombros y no respondió. La muchacha que no era una muchacha se volvió hacia San para estudiarlo detenidamente.

 **— Supongo que las herramientas de este tipo no son muy de fiar, y, además, es tan pequeño. Del tamaño de un niño humano. No importa la manera en la que altere su forma, nunca tendrá la presencia que yo necesito que tenga.**

 **— ¿Crees que no? —** Los ojos de Xitil brillaron **—. San.**

La atención de San se concentró exclusivamente en su princesa, porque por debajo de aquella sílaba que había empleado para llamarlo revelaba el poder de su nombre verdadero.

 **— Crece.**

San hizo una mueca de disgusto pero obedeció. Quizá un poco más despacio de lo debido, pero Ella no había dicho que tuviera que darse prisa. Cuando Xitil habló de nuevo, San medía tres metros y medio, y se sentía muy incómodo.

 **— Detente.**

Aliviado, San acató la orden y se concentró en retener su crecimiento mientras la no muchacha lo estudiaba.

 **— Asombroso —** dijo esta por fin. Su voz sonó distante, ya que la capacidad de los oídos de San estaba demasiado atenuada para captar los sonidos en su totalidad **—. No tenía ni idea de que podían extenderse de esa manera.**

Xitil rió.

 **— El pobre San. Apenas tiene materia para expandirse demasiado, pero hasta donde llega servirá para tus propósitos. Puedes recuperar tu tamaño habitual, San.**

Gan volvió a su tamaño y densidad normales en un suspiro.

 **— Tengo un trabajo para ti —** anunció la muchacha a San **—. ¿Te apetecería beber un poco de sangre?**

 **— Me apetecería mucho, sí —** respondió honestamente **—. ¿De quién?**

 **— De una humana. La traerán aquí.**

 _¿La traerán aquí?_ Los ojos de San se abrieron de asombro. Por eso Xitil se había aliado con la que tenía aspecto de muchacha de ojos marrones. Al menos, era una de las razones. Los juegos de Xitil nunca eran simples. La invitada de Xitil traería una humana para que San pudiera… pudiera… San susurró:

 **— ¿Quieres que posea a esa humana, Más Temida?**

Xitil acarició el pelo que cubría uno de sus pechos con una garra cubierta de rubíes.

 **— Ahí está. Sabía que no podías ser completamente ignorante. Al fin y al cabo, devoraste al viejo Mevroax.**

 **— Y… ¿Y la humana volverá a su mundo? —** Los sentidos de Gan se habían vuelto locos.

Iba a experimentar el mundo humano como un humano; ¡podría comer, beber y follar como los humanos, y vería tantas cosas! Mucho más de lo que había visto o había podido hacer hasta ahora…

 **— La humana no servirá de nada aquí. Por supuesto que volverá a su mundo. Pero no podrás poseerla con facilidad, San. Es una émpata.**

San abrió la boca. Y justo a tiempo, la cerró de nuevo. La Más Temida debía conocer alguna manera de traspasar las barreras de un émpata, o no habría convocado a San. Y en el caso de Xitil, no era buena idea hacer preguntas.

 **— Muy sabio, San. —** Afortunadamente a Xitil le había hecho gracia la reacción de San, y no se había enfadado por la casi metedura de pata del pequeño demonio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía planeado para aquella humana, la había puesto de muy buen humor **—. Tus pensamientos no verbalizados son correctos. Normalmente supondría un problema el tener que romper las barreras de un émpata, pero mi invitada se ocupará de eso.**

La mirada de San derivó hasta volver a la muchacha de ojos marrones. Tragó. Xitil se había ganado a pulso su título de Más Temida. Pero esta… La muchacha sonrió dulcemente.

 **— No temas, San. Lo que voy a utilizar para abrir a la humana y hacerla receptiva a tu posesión no te hará daño. Los demonios no tienen sentimiento de culpa.**

Una oleada de alivio recorrió a San. Aquello tenía sentido. Los humanos, con sus molestas y misteriosas almas, eran muy vulnerables a la culpa. Incluso los émpatas se los podía derrotar de esa manera. No por demonios, desde luego, sino por dioses especializados en almas y culpa y cosas así, ¿acaso no era cierto?

 **— Serás dirigido por otra de mis herramientas —** añadió la muchacha **—. Xitil, con tu permiso…**

Xitil no respondió, pero las rocas cercanas a la muchacha crujieron y se separaron, dejando a la vista otro túnel. Pocos minutos después apareció un humano. Su rostro estaba compuesto por el usual conjunto de facciones. Sin nada destacable, pensó San, incluso para un humano. Iba ataviado con uno de esos trajes que indicaba alto estatus en las naciones occidentales de la Tierra y portaba un báculo negro que lo igualaba en altura.

San se sintió molesto. ¿Iba a recibir órdenes de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué? Su apariencia no era más imponente que la del propio San. Su energía era escasa y apenas poseía poder. Sin embargo, el báculo que sostenía… San estudió la pieza con detenimiento y la leyó cuidadosamente. Aja. Aquello era extraño. Aquel báculo tenía poder, pero lo percibía vacío en vez de denso, como debía ser.

 **— Excelencia —** susurró el hombre con los ojos fijos en el avatar de la muchacha de ojos marrones. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de lo que San dedujo era idolatría **—. ¿Cómo puedo complacerte?**

Ella le sonrió.

 **— Este pequeño se llama San. Se encargará de terminar tu trabajo cuando regreses. San. —** Ella se volvió hacia él, aún sonriendo **—. Este es el arzobispo Gregory Goyle. Cuando llegue el** **momento, te ayudará.**

San se atrevió a formular una pregunta a la muchacha de pelo castaño, no sin antes tomar prestadas las palabras que el humano había empleado para dirigirse a ella. Nunca se era demasiado cortés a la hora de dirigirse a Ella.

 **— ¿Puede este ser pequeño y lastimoso preguntar de quién va a beber, excelencia?**

 **— Se llama Hermione. Hermione Granger**

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? ¿Les gusto este capítulo? ¿Que tendrá que hacer nuestro pequeño San con Hermione? ¿Quién será Ella? ¿Qué pasará con el arzobispo? Estas y demás dudas serán respondidas con el recorrer de los capítulos. Como consejo, les puedo decir que lean con calma y que, cuando se suba un nuevo capítulo, lo lean todo desde el principio. Sus preguntas ya fueron respondidas, como lo prometí, y esta subida en La Autora. Obviamente que todas las que surgen tanto en esta como en las demás obras, serán subidas ahí.

¿Reviews?

 **Lumione**


	3. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora JKR con el libro Peligro Mortal de Eileen Wilks.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

El Odissey era grande, ruidoso y estaba abarrotado. Era un restaurante circular construido en los setenta, con sus enormes ventanales brillantes colgados sobre un promontorio que daba al océano, como una bola de discoteca gigante que hubiera acabado chafada y aplastada con el paso de los años.

Los invitados a la boda llenaban dos salones y se desparramaban por el patio, un lugar que proporcionaba una vista perfecta del sol poniéndose sobre las olas del oeste. En la sala de banquetes principal, la música competía con el rumor de las conversaciones mientras parejas jóvenes y mayores se adueñaban de la pista de baile. En el comedor anexo, las mesas del bufé desplegaban de forma inteligente todo tipo de aperitivos, galletitas saladas, gambas, salmón ahumado, fruta, queso y galletas que se podían comer de un solo bocado. Los restos de la enorme tarta nupcial con forma de torre ocupaban el lugar de honor en una mesa adyacente.

Hermione Granger no estaba disfrutando de la puesta de sol, ni picando de la tarta de boda. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que su primo segundo, Freddie Granger, no le pisara el pie mientras bailaban, y se preguntaba cuándo podría largarse. Por lo menos, no hasta transcurrida una hora más, decidió. No si no quería pagar un alto precio por hacerlo. Su madre se enteraría si se escabullía demasiado pronto.

Freddie interrumpió su monólogo sobre las injusticias del impuesto para trabajadores autónomos para decir:

 **— Por lo menos podrías intentar aparentar que te lo estás pasando bien.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **— Todo el mundo te está observando. Tu madre. Mi madre. Todos.**

 **— ¿Quieres decir que esta vez no vas a intentar meterme mano?**

La barbilla de Freddie se elevó de aquella forma orgullosa y obstinada que a Hermione le había hecho derramar limonada en sus pantalones cuando tenía doce años.

 **— No hace falta que seas tan ruda. Solo porque un tipo intenta ser cordial...**

 **— ¡Ay! —** Hermione dejó de moverse.

 **— Esta vez no te he pisado.**

 **— No, has chocado con mi brazo. El que llevo en cabestrillo —** añadió con intención.

Freddie pareció mortificado.

 **— Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo he olvidado. No deberías estar bailando. —** Tomó a Hermione por el codo sano **—. Deberías sentarte.**

El hábito de Freddie de decirle constantemente lo que era bueno para ella era una de las muchas razones por las que Hermione lo evitaba siempre que fuera posible. Sacaba lo peor de ella. Se esforzó por mantener los labios sellados hasta que estuvieran fuera de la pista de baile.

 **— Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Creo que voy a picar algo del bufé.**

 **— De acuerdo. Te traeré algo.**

 **— Puedo alimentarme yo sola, gracias.**

 **— Solo tienes un brazo sano. —** Y Freddie lo tenía bien sujeto, llevando a Hermione hacia el comedor donde estaba servido el bufé.

Hermione suspiró. No quería comer. Quería alejarse de Freddie. De todos, en realidad, pero eso no era posible, así que no tenía más remedio que aguantarse e intentar ser amable.

 **— Madre me ha contado que por fin has dejado ese trabajo tuyo —** dijo Freddie nada más llegar a la mesa del bufé **—. La verdad es que estoy aliviado. Y madre también. Es una lástima que no lo hayas visto hasta que no te han herido, pero...**

 **— Espera un minuto. —** Consiguió liberar su brazo de la mano de Freddie con un fuerte tirón **—. No he dejado el cuerpo porque me hayan disparado.**

 **— Sea cual sea la razón, me alegro de que hayas recuperado el sentido común. El trabajo policial es peligroso y te expone a tratar con el tipo de gente, eh, equivocada.**

Como los criminales, supuso Hermione. O quizá Freddie se refería a los otros policías.

 **— Supongo que tu madre no se ha enterado de la noticia completa. Todavía soy poli. Federal, pero aun así poli.**

 **— ¿Federal? —** Compuso un gesto de profunda desconfianza.

 **— FBI. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? —** Agarro un plato.

Freddie nunca captaba el sarcasmo. Mientras le llenaba el plato de comida que ella no quería, frunció el ceño, pensativo, y no por sentirse ofendido precisamente.

 **— Supongo que es como un ascenso. Ahora llevarás casos criminales de otro nivel y no tendrás que tratar con asesinos ni carteristas.**

Los labios de Hermione sufrieron un espasmo semejante a una sonrisa cuando pensó en un FBI que arrestaba a una mejor clase criminal. Hermione le podía haber contado a Freddie que había recibido su único balazo en acto de servicio justo después de haber sido reclutada por el FBI. Pero no lo hizo. Él se lo contaría a su madre, que se lo contaría a la madre de Hermione, que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Freddie: que Hermione ahora tenía un trabajo más seguro.

No hacía falta agitar aquellas aguas. Miró el plato que sostenía en su mano, y que Freddie había llenado de comida suficiente para alimentar a tres personas.

 **— Espero que hayas recogido todo esto para ti. Soy alérgica al marisco.**

 **— Ah. —** Freddie miró el plato **—. Lo había olvidado. Puedo, puedo quedármelo yo, y a ti te consigo otra cosa.**

 **—No importa.**

Él no la escuchó, por supuesto. Simplemente se puso a llenar otro plato.

 **— Hay algo que he estado esperando a preguntarte.**

 **— No lo preguntes.**

Freddie hizo una pausa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **— Supongo que te consideras, eh, comprometida ahora mismo. A causa del tipo ese, Malfoy. Él, eh...**

Ojos de cerdo, pensó Hermione. Freddie tenía aquellos pequeños y codiciosos ojos de cerdo.

 **— Lupus. Puedes decirlo, no hay problema, sabes. No es un insulto ni nada parecido.**

 **— Estaba intentado decirte las cosas con tacto. Dime, es verdad que ellos...**

 **— Sí. Absolutamente. —** Miró a su alrededor. ¿A quién podría tomar corno excusa para escapar?

 **— ¡No me has dejado terminar!**

 **— Ah, ¿no? —** Ah, Beth estaba hablando con uno de los amigos médicos de Susan. Hermione se las arregló para captar la atención de su hermana, pero Beth simplemente sonrió, cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

Pequeña rata malcriada. Beth siempre había sido una consentida.

 **— Quiero que sepas que no voy a echarte en cara tu relación con Malfoy —** anunció Freddie **—. Soy un hombre justo. Lo que está bien para ti está bien para mí y todo eso. Y, eh, ya sé que su gente... bueno, que ejercen una influencia sexual muy fuerte en los demás. Aunque me sorprendió oír que tú..., pero no es culpa tuya.**

La atención de Hermione volvió inmediatamente a Freddie.

 **— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?**

 **— De tu amorío con Malfoy. Hermione, de verdad, no debería repetirlo. Lo educado es escuchar a los demás.**

 **— Oh, te estoy escuchando. Solo que creo que no te he entendido bien, ya que mi vida personal no te incumbe en absoluto.**

 **— Somos primos. Y algún día, cuando termines con tus experimentos juveniles...**

 **— Tengo veintiocho años, no dieciocho. —** Sacudió la cabeza exasperada. Una vez que a Freddie se le metía una idea en la cabeza, solo podías sacársela con un escalpelo afilado **—. Lee mis labios. No vamos a casarnos. Nunca.**

La sonrisa de Freddie era paciente. Tolerante.

 **— Tu madre lo desea. Y la mía también.**

 **— Mi madre quiere que me case, punto. Tú eres del género adecuado, eres Ingles, posees un buen negocio. Eso es suficiente para ella, es una pena que ya esté casada. Déjalo ya, Freddie. No quieres casarte conmigo. Ni siquiera te gusto.**

 **— Por supuesto que me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Eres mi prima.**

Y seguro que lo decía de verdad. O al menos se lo creía, que era casi lo mismo. Suspiró.

 **— Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, deberías casarte. Cuanto antes. Pero no conmigo. _—_** Le pasó su plato, le dio palmaditas en el brazo y escapó aprovechando que Freddie tenía las manos ocupadas.

A veces la familia podía ser un infierno.

Decidió bailar un poco más mientras se dirigía al otro salón. Eso no eliminaría la probabilidad de que le hicieran más preguntas molestas, desde luego no cuando tanta gente se veía impulsada, obligada más bien, a preguntarle sobre su hombro, su nuevo amante y su cambio de trabajo. Pero al menos, reducía el número de momentos en los que podían hacérselas.

El DJ había pinchado _I Want You to Want Me_ y el salón estaba abarrotado. Hermione se quedó al borde de la pista de baile, moviendo el pie más por irritación que por llevar el ritmo.

Freddie no era precisamente un as de la perspicacia, lo que hacía que para Hermione fuera más irritante que hubiera puesto el dedo en la llaga. Estaba comprometida, de acuerdo. Aunque decir que se habían apropiado de ella se acercaba más a la verdad.

Su mirada recorrió el salón, pasando por primos y extraños, conocidos, amigos de la familia y aquellos con los que había emparentado recientemente a causa de la boda. Se detuvo en la tía Rose, que estaba bailando con el padre de Hermione.

Rose Wilton (*) era la hermana de su madre. En esa rama de la familia de Hermione eran todos bastante altos, y Rose era además delgada en todos los aspectos: cuerpo delgado, rostro delgado y una sonrisa delgada que parecía más una tirita que cubría una herida dolorosa. Los labios de Hermione amagaron una sonrisa. La tía Rose odiaba hacer el ridículo, y la cabeza de Wendell Granger (**) apenas llegaba a la altura del hombro de su cuñada.

A él no le molestaba eso, Hermione lo sabía. Su padre poseía la maravillosa capacidad de ignorar las cosas que consideraba poco importantes. Probablemente estuviera hablando de la compra de opciones, crecimiento vertical y otros misterios esotéricos del mundo de los corredores de bolsa.

Probablemente..., aunque Hermione no podía estar segura. Estaban a casi cinco metros de distancia de ella. No podía oírles con el rumor y la cháchara de los demás invitados.

Tres semanas atrás, habría podido hacerlo.

Una oleada de alivio se mezcló con una pizca de decepción. Durante un breve tiempo, el vínculo que la unía a Draco le había permitido tener un oído tan fino como el de un lupus, pero el efecto ya había desaparecido. No sabía por qué había adquirido aquella característica de Draco, ni sabía por qué la había perdido. Un oído inhumanamente fino había resultado ser muy útil en algunas ocasiones, pero su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo... En general, estaba contenta de que eso al menos hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Aunque podría volver en cualquier momento.

Hermione tocó el pequeño amuleto que llevaba colgando de una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello. El toltoi era el símbolo externo de todos esos cambios, era el pequeño obsequio que había recibido al aceptar entrar a formar parte del clan de Draco. Su pie empezó a moverse más rápido y perdió el ritmo de la canción.

Draco pensaba que el vínculo se había creado como respuesta al peligro, al borrar la línea que separaba sus habilidades de las de ella. Quizá tuviera razón. En aquel momento, él había sido capaz de absorber algo de la inmunidad de Hermione hacia la magia; y desde luego habían pasado momentos de gran peligro. Una telépata loca había intentado sacrificarlos a su diosa.

Pero la teoría de Draco implicaba que el vínculo que los unía era sensible a todo, como una serpiente psíquica, estrechando su abrazo alrededor de el os ahora y aflojándolo un poco después.

Sobre todo, lo que más irritaba a Hermione era que no sabía nada. Había demasiado misterio alrededor de aquel vínculo.

Quizá descubriera algunas cosas en breve. En tres días tenía que entrevistarse con la rhej Nokolai. La "Rhej" hacía alusión a una posición o a un título. Draco le había explicado que era una especie de combinación de sacerdotisa, historiadora y bardo. Ahora que Hermione formaba parte del clan, se suponía que tenía que ponerse al día sobre la historia de su nueva familia.

Iba vestido de negro, por supuesto. Siempre iba de negro. Y aquel traje caro cubría un cuerpo que no dejaba de fascinar a Hermione. De alguna forma parecía estar más concentrado que otros cuerpos. Observándolo en aquel instante, Hermione tuvo el pensamiento de que Draco andaba por el mundo con todo su cuerpo, escuchando con sus muslos y sus bíceps además de con sus oídos; observando con su cuero cabelludo y sus ojos y la nuca, con las plantas de sus pies y la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

La parte de atrás de sus rodillas... Hermione sabía qué sabor tenía la piel de Draco en ese lugar.

En aquel instante Draco giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Oh. Hermione puso una mano sobre su estómago. Normalmente no sucedía aquello, al menos no desde la primera vez. Pero de vez en cuando sentía esa ligera sacudida cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Como si la hubiera rozado una pluma, pensó Hermione. Y se sorprendió porque lo había sentido en un lugar para el que ella no tenía nombre. Un lugar que no sabía que podía ser tocado.

¿Por qué sucedía solo en unas ocasiones y en otras no? Hizo un gesto de disgusto. Misterio del vínculo número trescientos setenta y seis.

Como si él le hubiera leído la mente, su boca se ladeó en una sonrisa. Aquellas cejas indisciplinadas se elevaron, como haciéndole una pregunta. Hermione sonrió también y meneó la cabeza: _No, no te necesito ahora mismo. Estoy bien._

 **— Así no, tonta —** dijo una voz a la altura del codo de Hermione **—. Así.**

Hermione se giró. Beth estaba lanzando besos a Draco. Este sonrió y lanzó un beso a su hermana pequeña.

 **— ¿Lo ves? —** le dijo a Hermione **—. Si tienes a un Dios así pendiente de ti, lo que tienes que hacer es evitar el fruncirle el ceño.**

 **— Eso era una sonrisa, no estaba frunciendo el ceño. Ahora sí.**

Beth la estudió.

 **— Por Dios que tienes razón. Sin embargo, la diferencia no es tan clara como debería ser. ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **— Me hace tan feliz que me haga esa pregunta una persona a la que puedo decirle que se meta en sus asuntos.**

 **— ¿La parentela te está dando mucho la brasa? Pregunta retórica —** añadió agarrándose del brazo de Hermione **—. Por supuesto que lo están haciendo. Todos tenían sus expectativas sobre ti, y los has desconcertado. Otra vez. Vamos. Veamos si hay algún lugar para esconderse en el patio.**

Podía elegir entre marcharse con Beth o sentirse atraída cada vez más por Draco hasta perder el control. Hermione siguió a su hermana.

 **— La abuela se ha hecho fuerte ahí fuera.**

 **— De acuerdo. Entonces al bufé —** dijo Beth cambiando de dirección **—. Estoy segura de que todavía puedo meterme más chocolate en el cuerpo.**

 **— ¿Crees que es buena idea que tanto tú como yo nos acerquemos a la comida? Hay personas que tienen el estómago muy delicado.**

Beth miró el vestido de dama de honor que llevaba puesto, idéntico al de Hermione.

 **— Y pensar que siempre creí que le caía bien a Susan. No era necesario que se esforzara tanto para eclipsarme. Lleva haciéndolo toda la vida.**

 **— Quizá se ha vuelto daltónica. —** El hombro de Hermione pasó de molestar a doler. Pensó que quizá podría utilizarlo como excusa para marcharse, pero su madre y su tía empezarían a traerle comida otra vez. Y no dejarían de decirle las cosas que Hermione debería estar haciendo de otra manera... otra vez.

 **— Eso no explica lo de madre —** dijo Beth en tono lúgubre.

 **— Nada explica lo de madre. Creía que ya lo sabías. —** Hermione se recordó a sí misma que no necesitaba tener el brazo libre. No iba a necesitar pelearse con nadie en la boda de su hermana mayor. Ni siquiera las probabilidades de que se desatara una pelea a puñetazos eran significativas.

Pero se sintió aliviada cuando llegaron al bufé y Beth dejó el brazo de Hermione para lanzarse a por los dulces.

 **— No quedan galletas de chocolate —** dijo con tristeza, y echó mano de una galleta con forma de campanas de boda **-. ¿Cuánto le ha llevado a Freddie hacerte la gran pregunta esta vez?**

 **— Ha dejado de declararse. Ya habla como si nuestro matrimonio fuera un hecho seguro. Podrías haberme rescatado.**

 **— Odio interrumpir los momentos tiernos. Y a propósito de eso, ¿por qué estás evitando a Draco?**

 **— Puedes llegar a ser tremendamente fastidiosa, lo sabes, ¿no?**

Beth asintió y se tragó el resto de la galleta.

 **— No quieres hablar de tu relación con Míster Alto, Oscuro y Ocasionalmente Peludo. Lo he captado. Y entiendo por qué no le has hablado mucho a madre sobre él. ¿Quién lo haría? Pero mira qué no querer hablarlo conmigo.**

Hermione captó que había herido a su hermana, a pesar de que ella se esforzara por disimularlo. De modo que se rindió.

 **— Hemos discutido, ¿vale? Nada grave. Es solo que ahora mismo no quiero tenerlo cerca**.

Beth la miró preocupada.

 **— No ha sido por otras mujeres —** dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia **—. Si ese hubiera sido el problema, no habría dicho que no era grave, ¿no? Y no estaría sonriéndole.**

 **— Cierto. —** Beth estaba aliviada **—. Claro que no le sonreirías. Pero sigo sin entender por qué tú... está bien, está bien, no te pongas gruñona. ¡Eh, todavía queda un poco de salsa de chocolate! Pásame una fresa.**

Hermione sabía en qué estaba pensando Beth y por qué. Y quizá fuera mejor que le diera a su hermana una explicación mejor que la que le había dado hasta ahora... Pero no sería en aquel momento, ni en aquel lugar.

 **— Bien, ¿y no vas a contarme sobre qué han discutido?**

 **— No. ¿Todavía sales con el pulpo?**

 **— Si te refieres a Bill, es agua pasada. Al menos dime que Draco es tan bueno en la cama como aparenta serlo.**

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

 **— Mejor.**

Beth hundió la fresa en la salsa de chocolate mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de confesarle su hermana, y después meneó la cabeza.

 **— No es posible, pero intentar imaginarlo es excitante. ¿Tienes esas ojeras porque las sesiones de sexo ardiente te impiden dormir? ¿O es que te molesta el hombro? ¿O hay algo más que no me has contado?**

Hermione se encogió de hombros con el hombro bueno.

 **— Pesadillas. Pasarán. ¿Vas a comerte eso o le vas a hacer el amor?**

Beth lamió el chocolate que quedaba en la fresa.

 **— Lo uno no quita lo otro. Considerando lo que te ha sucedido en las últimas semanas, no me sorprende que tengas pesadillas. Aunque tampoco es que sepa exactamente lo que te ha sucedido. Supongo que no querrás hablar de ello.**

 **— No soy muy de hablar.**

 **— No me digas. —** Por fin Beth se metió la fresa en la boca.

Mientras Beth tenía la boca temporalmente ocupada, la atención de Hermione se desvió hacia la discusión que Draco y ella habían tenido la noche anterior. Él quería que ella se mudara a su apartamento. Según él, había tenido mucha paciencia, pero ella seguía sin estar preparada para dar ese paso. Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a todos los cambios que habían sucedido en su vida. Y necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas.

Él no lo entendía. Luna había explicado a Hermione que a nivel individual, los lupi eran iguales que los humanos y, por lo tanto, cada uno ocupaba una posición determinada en la escala de introversión y extroversión. Pero en general, los lupi necesitaban más contacto físico, tocar más al prójimo y pasar más tiempo con los demás que el humano medio. Al fin y al cabo, el lobo era un animal que vivía en manadas.

 **— Ya que no eres muy de hablar, ¿has estado cavando? —** preguntó Beth una vez hubo tragado la fresa.

 **— Es mi eterna guerra contra las malas hierbas. No puedo usar una pala con un solo brazo.—** Draco se había ofrecido a arreglarle un pequeño jardín en el Hogar del Clan, pero eso lo hubiera cambiado todo. Se dedicaba a la jardinería en casa de su abuela porque ella no tenía tierras propias, pero no significaba que...

 **— ¡Eh! —** Beth pasó su mano por delante de la cara de Hermione repetidas veces **—. ¿A dónde has ido? Estás blanca como un fantasma.**

 **— Muy apropiado —** murmuró Lily.

 **— ¿Qué?**

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

 **— Nada. He visto... He creído ver a alguien a quien conocía. —** Alguien que no debería estar aquí.

Para empezar, la mujer que Hermione conocía con el simple nombre de Bellatrix, no conocía a su familia. Y para acabar, estaba muerta.

 **— Deduzco que era alguien que no te caía muy bien.**

 **— No. —** Hermione siguió mirando en la dirección en la que la mujer había desaparecido, detrás de un grupo de adolescentes que no paraban de hablar. Aquella mujer era como Bellatrix: pequeña, pelo largo y negro, carita de niña, y ojos fríos y vacíos como los de una muñeca.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, caminando hacia los servicios. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró repentinamente como si quisiera escapar de su pecho.

Estaba loca por el mero hecho de haber creído ver a Bellatrix. Era una locura. Y sin embargo... **—Voy a refrescarme un poco —** le dijo a su hermana, y se dispuso a seguir a aquella mujer que no podía existir.

Tres semanas atrás, Hermione la había matado.

 ** _*~Inframundo~*_**

A Madam Chang le gustaba bailar y además era muy buena. Era lo suficientemente alta como para que sus pasos pudieran llevar el ritmo de los de Rule. Olía a tabaco, aunque eso a él no le importaba, y a polvos de talco para bebés, un olor que a él sí que le gustaba. Tenía un tremendo sentido del humor.

En general, Draco habría disfrutado mucho bailando con ella si ella hubiera dejado de intentar meterle mano.

 **— Oh, oh —** dijo Draco llevando la mano de Madam Chang de vuelta a su cintura. Otra vez.

Ella sonrió.

 **— No puedes culparme por intentarlo. No es como si esa cosa bonita con la que sales fuera a quejarse mucho.**

 **— Creo que no conoces muy bien a Hermione.**

 **— No puede ser que sea tan tonta como para no saber cómo les gusta a los de tu raza. Y a su favor puedo decir que ha tenido el valor de lanzarse a tus brazos. He oído decir que puedes proporcionarle a una mujer un viaje bastante movidito. —** De nuevo lanzó a Draco una mirada coqueta... y de nuevo deslizó su mano hacia abajo.

Dividido entre la exasperación y la diversión, Draco tomó la mano indiscreta. Esta vez la mantuvo bien sujeta.

 **— Sospecho que tú también proporcionaste tu ración de viajes moviditos en tus buenos tiempos** —dijo secamente.

Madam Chang tenía ochenta y ocho años, y era una tía abuela del novio. Ella rió.

 **— Mis buenos tiempos aún no han pasado. Simplemente no suelen venir corriendo tan a menudo como antes. ¿Lo captas? No vienen corriendo. —** Se rió de su propio chiste, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Draco también lo pasó bien el resto del baile, porque no le soltó las manos ni un solo segundo.

Madam Chang no esperaba que Draco fuera a tomarse en serio sus atenciones, pero él sospechaba que si le diera una sola pizca de esperanza, Madam Chang saldría en busca de un armario donde meterse para retozar con él. En general, Madam Chang estaba sufriendo un subidón comportándose de forma tan desvergonzada con él.

Algunas mujeres reaccionaban así a su presencia. Se sentían un poco aturdidas ante la oportunidad que se les brindaba de liberarse de las constreñidas reglas de la sociedad tradicional con alguien que vivía fuera de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, así como estaba acostumbrado al olor a miedo que captaba en la gente cuando se encontraban cerca de él. Ambas situaciones podían llegar a cansar mucho.

Deseaba a Hermione. Y ella lo estaba evitando.

Draco se abrió paso por un lateral de la sala de banquetes, poniendo en juego todo su tacto para evitar tener que bailar con otra mujer que no fuera Hermione. El aire estaba cargado de olores: comida, flores, velas, humanidad y una ligera nota de mar. Pero no captaba el aroma de Hermione, ni el tirón que indicaba que ella andaba cerca.

El aspecto direccional del vínculo que lo unía a Hermione no era para él tan obvio como para ella, otro de los misterios que Hermione recopilaba con fervor. Cuando habían descubierto eso durante sus pequeños experimentos de la semana pasada, él había sugerido que podía ser porque ella, debido a su don, estaba más en sintonía con lo inmaterial.

Hermione había sacudido la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

 **— Eso no es una explicación. Eso es sustituir un interrogante por otro.**

Un amago de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Draco mientras caminaba hacia el salón contiguo.

A su nadia le ponía nerviosa lo inexplicable.

Se abrió pasó entre el gentío, buscando a una mujer pequeña y delgada con el cabello del color de la noche, la piel como crema derramada sobre melocotones... y un vestido del color del moho. Su sonrisa creció. No había una mayor demostración de amor hacia una hermana que ponerse aquel vestido.

Pero Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado. Draco se detuvo. Ahora mismo, ella estaba enfadada con él. Sin embargo, él también estaba enfadado con ella. Todavía no estaba lista para volver al servicio. No se había recuperado del todo, maldita sea; y a Draco se le escapaba cómo sus superiores no eran capaces de verlo. Pero ella no habría...

 **— Draco. —** Aquella voz suave y femenina se había vuelto familiar para él recientemente. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la madre de Hermione, que se había dirigido a él.

Monica Granger (***) era una mujer alta y elegante, con unas manos preciosas, una barbilla diminuta y los mismos ojos de Hermione, enmarcados por unas cejas con tendencia a despeinarse. Iba acompañada por dos mujeres de su misma edad, una de ellas era blanca y la otra china, ambas llenas de una inmensa curiosidad por él, aunque intentaban no demostrarlo abiertamente.

Draco reprimió un suspiro. Estaba agradecido por la oportunidad que le había dado aquella boda de entablar relación con la gente de Hermione. Después de todo eran parte de ella, y él tenía una curiosidad insaciable sobre todo lo que se refería a Hermione. La noche anterior Draco había conocido a los padres de Hermione en una cena de ensayo, con resultados bastante dispares. Los dos habían sido muy educados, pero no aprobaban su relación con Hermione. Sin embargo, su padre se había reservado su opinión, pensó Draco. A su madre le había caído bien, aunque ella deseaba que no fuera así y que él desapareciera de la vida de Hermione.

Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes, Draco necesitaba a Hermione. Estaba cansado de la curiosidad, el miedo, las especulaciones. Quizá estuviera acostumbrado a ser objeto de escrutinio, pero esta vez era diferente. Era personal _. Eh, todos, miren lo que Hermione ha traído a casa. Anda y habla como una persona de verdad._

Pero tras una presentación brevísima, Monica Granger se disculpó ante sus acompañantes y se llevó a Draco a una esquina apartada. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

 **— ¿Has visto a Hermione?**

La cejas de Draco se alzaron por la sorpresa.

 **— Justo estaba buscándola.**

 **— Bah. Soy boba. —** Meneó la cabeza **—. Es culpa de Beth, que siempre me llena la cabeza de ideas estúpidas, y he estado tan ocupada... No sabes lo que cuesta organizar una boda como esta.**

A Draco la preocupación le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Respondió con cortesía automática.

 **— Has hecho un trabajo magnífico. La boda ha sido maravillosa, al igual que el banquete. Pero, ¿qué ideas te ha metido Beth en la cabeza**?

 **— ¡Una historia de lo más tonta! Por supuesto que se lo ha imaginado todo. Beth tiene mucha imaginación. —** Era imposible saber si había hecho aquella afirmación como un cumplido o una crítica hacia la más joven de sus hijas. El ceño fruncido servía para cualquiera de los dos casos **—. No le he creído ni una palabra.**

 **—¿Qué clase de historia?**

 **—Dice que ha visto a Hermione entrar en el lavabo de señoras y que ha ido tras ella. Últimamente no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, así que, bueno, supongo que... Pero Hermione** **no estaba. —** Monica apretó los labios **—. Dice que no hay ninguna manera de que Hermione se haya marchado sin que ella la haya visto salir, pero eso no son más que tonterías. Tenían que serlo. ¿No?**

Draco se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Hermione no estaba muy lejos. Él lo sabía. Pero no había sido capaz de encontrarla, y el mundo no estaba tan cuerdo ni ordenado como aparentaba. Las esferas estaban cambiando.

Y tres semanas antes, Hermione había hecho enfadar a una diosa.

 **— La encontraré. —** Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rápidamente, como si se le acabara el tiempo, aunque él sabía que no tenía sentido.

El último sitio donde habían visto a Hermione era el lavabo de señoras, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Los servicios estaban en un pasillo exterior que conectaba los salones privados del restaurante con la zona abierta al público. Nada más llegar se encontró con un grupo de mujeres disgustadas. Captó fragmentos de las conversaciones que se cruzaban.

 **— ¿...Y alguien ha ido a por el gerente?**

 **— ¿No hay otro?**

 **— Hay un montón de retretes, no hace falta cerrar la puerta con pestillo.**

 **— ...Si quieres saber mi opinión, ¡tiene que ser una sádica!**

Alguien había cerrado con llave la puerta del lavabo de señoras. Draco sintió que se le secaba la boca. Se abrió paso entre las mujeres, imponiéndose por su tamaño y su sonrisa, y al cabo de unos instantes, por su fama.

 **— Disculpen, señoras. Perdonen. No, no soy el gerente, pero si se hacen a un lado, por favor...**

 **— Sharon —** susurró una de ellas a otra **—, ¡tonta! ¡Es el príncipe Nokolai!**

Eso las silenció durante unos instantes.

 **— Creo que puedo solucionar esto si ustedes... gracias —** dijo cuando la última de las mujeres se hizo a un lado. Draco captó en el aire un olor extraño y débil. Se acercó a la puerta para captar mejor su esencia, pero no pudo identificarlo.

Hermione estaba al otro lado. Sentía la cercanía como una agitación justo debajo del esternón. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, aporreó la puerta. Sin resultado.

 **— ¡Eso no va a funcionar! —** Le reprochó una de las mujeres **—. ¿Cree que no hemos probado a llamar a la puerta?**

El picaporte giraba, pero la puerta no se abría. Probablemente estuviera cerrada desde dentro.

 **— También hemos probado a abrirla —** añadió la mujer, llena de sarcasmo.

Draco atravesó la puerta de un puñetazo.

La madera se partió. Alguien chilló. Metió la mano por el agujero que había hecho y buscó el picaporte. Su propia sangre hizo que estuviera resbaladizo, pero por fin lo agarró y tiró de él.

Abrió la puerta.

Hermione yacía en el suelo, cerca de los lavabos. Y no se movía.

* * *

 _(*) Rose Wilton; (**)Wendell Granger y (***) Monica Granger: El nombre de Rose, lo he sacado del nombre de la hija de Hermione y Ron, mientras que el apellido lo invente. En cambio, los nombres de Wendell y Monica los saque de la saga, luego de que Hermione les borrara la memoria a sus padres y les diera unas nuevas identidades..._

HOLAAAA... Bueno, perdón por la demora, quería subirlo el día de ayer, pero llegue re cansada del laburo y no pude. Bien, ¿qué les pareció? A decir verdad, he re leído la obra otra vez y cada vez que la leo, me encuentro cosas nuevas. Pero no seré tan malvada de decirla :D

Los leo en el próximo capítulo...

Los quiere

 **Lumione**


	4. Ginny Wright

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

Capítulo dedicado a

 _• Salesia_

 _• cristel_

 _• AnahiMalfoyGranger_

 _• Anahi Lopez_

 _• Zhang96_

* * *

 **—** **¿Y se puede saber por qué** **—** preguntó Draco con un tono que indicaba que se le estaba acabando la paciencia **\- te has negado a que te traten los técnicos de emergencias?**

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de los lavabos, en medio de una mancha de gasa color verde moho, acariciando las baldosas blancas. En el pasillo, junto a la puerta, un agente de policía uniformado mantenía alejados a los curiosos mientras su compañero recogía declaraciones. Draco también estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, alejado de Hermione para evitar destruir las pruebas que hubiera podido dejar el agresor.

Ella frunció el ceño como si alguien hubiera escrito en el suelo un mensaje desagradable con tinta invisible.

 **—** **Querían llevarme al hospital.**

Draco miró al corazón de su corazón, a la única mujer que para él existía en el mundo... a la cabezota, terca, que solo admitía que las cosas se hicieran a su manera y que había rechazado el tratamiento médico.

 **—** **Fíjate. ¿En qué estarían pensando?**

Los labios de Hermione amagaron una sonrisa. Y por fin dejó de examinar el fascinante suelo.

 **—** **Ya iré después. Mi cabeza es una prueba, más o menos; estoy bien, de verdad. Al contrario que tú, no he perdido ni una gota de sangre.**

 **—** **Se te ha abierto la herida.**

 **—** **Pero casi no ha sangrado, y ya me han atiborrado de antibióticos. Me ha examinado mi hermana.**

 **—** **Sí, y ha dicho que lo más probable es que tengas una conmoción cerebral...**

 **—** **Una ligera conmoción.**

 **—** **...Y qué deberías ir a urgencias y dejar que te hagan unas pruebas.**

 **—** **Que tan solo confirman que me duele la cabeza, y después de eso me dirían que descansara.Y estoy descansando.**

 **—** **¡Estás llevando una maldita investigación!**

 **—** **No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen los de la PC.**

 **—** **Estás hablando con acrónimos otra vez.**

Hermione suspiró fastidiada.

 **—** **Los de la policía científica. Quería examinar la escena antes de que lleguen ellos. O Remus .** **—** Volvió a mirar al suelo una última vez y después alargó una mano **—** **. Y ya he descubierto todo lo que hay para descubrir. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?**

Draco se puso en pie con agilidad, caminó hasta ella y tomó su mano. Con un delicado tirón la ayudó a levantarse y la recogió entre sus brazos. Olió el pelo de Hermione. Su esencia se le metió muy dentro, y poco a poco alejó la ira que lo dominaba. Y tan solo quedó el miedo. Respiró temblorosamente.

 **— Maldita sea, Hermione. Tu cara tiene el color de los calcetines sudados de hacer deporte.**

 **— Muchas gracias por decirme eso. —** A pesar de todo, Hermione se apoyó en él, dejando que Draco absorbiera su calidez y su peso, el cosquilleo de la excitación y el alivio por haber recuperado su conexión con ella. Draco sabía que ella también adquiría fuerza gracias al contacto. Por lo menos, Hermione había llegado a aceptar eso respecto del vínculo. Ya no trataba de negarlo por miedo a que sus necesidades llegaran a devorarla por completo.

Pero no quería vivir con él. Y Draco se prometió a sí mismo que eso iba a cambiar. Después de ese ataque, incluso Hermione tenía que ver que no tenía sentido insistir en seguir manteniendo cierta autonomía en sus vidas.

 **— El uniformado nos está mirando —** murmuró.

 **— Mmm. —** El uniformado, como ella se había referido al agente, no estaba muy contento de tener a un lupus en la escena del crimen. El primer impulso del hombre había sido arrestar a Draco como medida cautelar. Y al ser disuadido de hacerlo, lo que quería ahora era sacar a Draco de la escena del crimen.

Desde el punto de vista de un policía era un deseo bastante razonable, supuso Draco. Pero no pensaba dejar sola a Hermione. Llegado un punto, el agente había tenido que aceptarlo, aunque no estaba claro si había sido a causa de la identificación de agente federal de Hermione, de su pasado cercano como policía de homicidios, o de la simple negación de Draco a marcharse.

Draco acarició el pelo de Hermione con la mejilla e intentó respirar su esencia. Y se detuvo.

 **— Hueles raro.**

 **— Eh. —** Se alejó de él **—. No más chistes sobre calcetines sudados.**

 **— No raro en ese sentido. —** Draco se inclinó sobre ella, olisqueando su hombro y su brazo izquierdo por encima del cabestrillo, donde el olor era más fuerte.

 **— ¿Podrías intentar comportarte de un modo menos extraño?**

 **— Imagínate que estoy moviendo la cola y la situación te resultará más natural. —** Draco inhaló profundamente, intentando identificar el olor extraño para aislarlo de los demás **—. No puedo situarlo —** dijo incorporándose **—. No en esta forma.**

 **—Quizá estés oliendo a lo que sea que dejó esas huellas en el suelo.**

Hermione era una émpata. Era el más raro de los dones, y el más intenso. La magia no podía afectarla, pero podía sentirla, incluso en el más minúsculo rastro dejado por algún acontecimiento o ser sobrenaturales. Las cejas de Draco se arquearon.

 **— ¿Qué has sentido?**

 **— Era raro. Algo… naranja.**

 **— Lo que no me dice nada.**

 **— A mí tampoco. —** Sacudió la cabeza **—. Yo percibo la magia como una textura, no como un color, y sin embargo, esto… No puedo explicarlo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.**

Hermione parecía preocupada, pero Draco se sintió aliviado.

 **— Entonces no se parecía nada al maldito báculo.**

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, los interrumpieron.

 **— Disculpe, señora, pero no puede entrar.**

Era el agente situado en la puerta. Una voz femenina que les resultó muy familiar le respondió con una andanada de chino, seguido por otra voz familiar, Monica Granger.

 **— Ya te he dicho que no te iban a dejar entrar. Si no dejan entrar a su madre, no iban a hacer excepciones con su abuela.**

Hermione suspiró y se liberó de Draco.

 **— Abuela, no maldigas al agente por hacer su trabajo.**

 **— Yo elijo a quién maldigo y a quién no. Ahora sal de ahí.**

La anciana a quien el fornido oficial no quería franquear el paso medía alrededor del metro setenta. Su vestido era rojo y largo hasta los tobillos, al estilo oriental. El cabello negro salpicado de plata estaba recogido en un moño sujeto con dos alfileres esmaltados, y el anillo que lucía en un dedo tenía engastado un rubí ovalado. A pesar de sus años, su columna vertebral era como la de un árbol joven, flexible y recta, y tenía todos los aires de una reina.

Draco no podía mirar a Minerva McGonall sin pensar en un gato. Ella sabía quién estaba al mando, fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaran los idiotas que la rodeaban. En aquel momento, era un gato que quería que se le abriera una puerta. Inmediatamente.

Hermione miró a Draco exasperada y salió del lavabo de señoras. Él la siguió. En el extremo oeste del pasillo, otro agente estaba hablando con una de las mujeres que había estado quejándose de que la puerta del lavabo estaba cerrada. El olor a comida surgía de la cocina cercana, y el sonido de los clientes en la zona pública del restaurante competía con el murmullo de los salones ocupados por los invitados al banquete de bodas.

Allí, bajo los ojos sospechosos del agente de patrulla, las tres mujeres formaron un triángulo, con la más anciana situada en el vértice superior. Monica Granger, que estaba en medio, tocó el hombro de su hija, muy preocupada. Hermione le sonrió para que se tranquilizara y se giró hacia su abuela.

 **— Estoy aquí, como has ordenado.**

 **— ¡Ja! A mí no me engañas. Has salido porque estabas lista para salir.**

Dos pares de ojos negros se encontraron; un par rodeado de arrugas y el otro enmarcado en piel joven y tersa. Las dos mujeres medían casi lo mismo. Y se parecían bastante en muchos aspectos, algunos de ellos visibles y evidentes.

 **— No querrías que dejara de cumplir con mi deber —** dijo Hermione.

 **— Descarada —** dijo la abuela **—. Siempre has sido una descarada. —** Tomó la mejilla de Hermione.

La piel en el dorso de su mano era tan fina y suave como un delgado pañuelo extendido sobre la delicada arquitectura de huesos y tendones. Sus uñas eran rojas y estaban perfectamente cuidadas **—. ¿Estás bien, mi niña?**

Hermione sonrió.

 **— A pesar del dolor que me martillea la cabeza desde dentro, sí.**

 **— Entonces tranquiliza a tu madre. Se preocupa.**

Monica Granger estaba indignada.

 **— Tú eres la que ha insistido en venir para ver por ti misma que estaba bien. No te fiabas de mi palabra. Ni de la de Susan, y ella es médico.**

Madame McGonagall ignoró el reproche, retiró su mano y se giró hacia Draco.

 **— No me has saludado.**

 **— Estoy esperando el momento oportuno. —** Se inclinó y besó a la anciana en una de sus suaves mejillas.

Las cejas de la abuela se arquearon.

 _ **—**_ **¿Flirteas con la abuela de tu amante?**

 **— Flirteo con usted, Madam McGonagall. Es irresistible.**

 **— Bien. Me gusta que me halaguen cuando se hace bien. Dile a tu peculiar amigo que quiero verlo.**

 **— Eh… ¿Y qué peculiar amigo es ese?**

Ella rió.

 **— Tienes tantos, ¿verdad? El guapo.**

 **— Habla de Blaise —** dijo Hermione secamente.

Por supuesto que hablaba de Blaise. Draco miró a la anciana, preguntándose si quería saber para qué aquella mujer quería ver a Blaise. Quizá no, decidió.

 **— Le daré su número de teléfono, pero no suele cogerlo siempre.**

 **— No me gustan los teléfonos. Dile que venga a verme cuando vuelva.**

 **— ¿Cuando vuelvas? —** Preguntó Monica Granger frunciendo el ceño **—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No vas a ninguna parte. No te gusta viajar.**

 **— Mañana me voy en un avión. Vuelo a China.**

En el súbito silencio que siguió a aquella revelación, Draco observó los rostros de las tres mujeres. Monica Granger estaba en estado de shock. Madame McGonagall, obviamente, estaba disfrutando de la reacción que había suscitado su anuncio en su nuera. Y Hermione… su malestar era patente, al menos para él. Lo demostraba en su súbita inmovilidad, su falta de expresión, el cambio en su olor.

Draco se acercó a ella.

 **— No ha sido una decisión repentina —** dijo a la anciana mujer con cierto tono de reproche **—. No se puede conseguir un visado para China de un día para otro.**

 **— ¿No se puede? —** La expresión de su rostro revelaba que lo del viaje se le acababa de ocurrir. Se encogió de hombros y habló a su nieta **—. Durante años he pensado en hacer ese viaje. Llevo muchos años en América. Hay personas y lugares en China que quiero volver a ver antes de morir. O de que mueran ellos.**

 **— Siempre has hablado de hacer un viaje —** admitió Hermione **—, pero nunca has hecho planes. ¿Por qué ahora?**

 **— Soy una mujer anciana. Se me ha recordado recientemente.**

El inesperado tono de amargura en la voz de la abuela hizo que Draco pensara en la batalla de hacía dos semanas, una que había implicado a un buen número de azá armados, a él mismo, a Blaise, a Hermione, a un puñado de agentes del FBI, a algunos hombres lobo… y a un tigre bastante grande.

En aquel momento a Draco no le había parecido que Madame Minerva McGonagall fuera muy anciana.

Hermione recuperó el control de la situación.

 **— ¿Poppy Pomfrey va contigo?**

 **— Ella también tiene personas a las que ver y lugares que visitar. Mis jardines… —** Detuvo su discurso volviéndose hacia el extremo este del pasillo a la vez que Draco.

Draco ya sabía quién se acercaba, ya que era capaz de identificar el sonido de los pasos. Y un instante después, el hombre en cuestión torció la esquina y apareció en el pasillo: Remus Lupin, a veces amigo, siempre agente del FBI, parte de la División de Crímenes Mágicos. Y brujo. La bolsa que llevaba con él a todas partes no servía precisamente para transportar archivos ni ropa de recambio.

Pero la persona que acompañaba a Remus no era su compañero, Sirius Black. En vez de eso, el agente caminaba al lado de una mujer alta y desgarbada, con el pelo largo de color rojo, media docena de aros en cada oreja, un traje gris que le quedaba fatal y un par de profundos ojos marrones.

La mayoría de la gente no llegaba a fijarse en sus ojos. No en un primer momento, al menos. Todo lo que veían eran los tatuajes.

 **— ¡Ginny!—** exclamó Draco.

La boca de la mujer se ladeó un poco entre las marcas color índigo que recorrían su rostro desde las mejillas hasta la barbilla.

 **— Hola, Draco. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿eh?**

 **— Cierto —** dijo Draco mientras tomaba asiento.

Tras una breve confusión, Hermione, Draco, Remus y la agente recién incorporada a aquel grupo especial del FBI, se acomodaron en uno de los pequeños comedores privados del restaurante. Contenía una mesa, seis sillas y una jarra de café.

 **— Maldita sea, tienes buen aspecto. No has cambiado ni un ápice. Quizá más tarde te apetezca echarle un vistazo más de cerca a mis nuevos tatuajes.**

Hermione se sentó en la silla que había elegido Draco. Supuso que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a que las mujeres se le insinuaran. Iba a suceder continuamente.

 **— Maldita sea, Ginny, te he dicho que…**

 **— Y yo te he respondido que no son más que tonterías. Draco es un lupus.**

 **— Ah, Ginny. —La** sonrisa de Draco tenía, sin duda, un ligero tono de pesar **—. Aunque no tengo duda de que sería una tarea de lo más placentera, me temo que voy a tener que rechazar tu proposición. No estoy disponible.**

Las cejas de la mujer se arquearon. Miró a Hermione con una expresión que resultaba difícil descifrar debajo de todos aquellos tatuajes. Pero no parecía muy contenta.

Hermione decidió que le dolía demasiado la cabeza para ponerse a pensar en cómo tomarse esta aparición del pasado de Draco. Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía al respecto. Estaba molesta. ¿Pero con quién se suponía que debía estar molesta?

Quizá con Remus, por haberlo arrojado a la cara a Ginny Wright de aquel a forma. Se preguntó si Wright estaba allí para hacer cumplir una orden judicial de ejecución inmediata que, de hecho, era una orden de ejecución normal firmada por el fiscal general de los Estados Unidos en persona. El director interino del FBI estaba presionando para conseguir una, pero hasta el momento, el fiscal general se había negado a firmar nada. No era de extrañar. Las consecuencias políticas a esa acción serían desastrosas, ya que este tipo de órdenes judiciales solo se extendían contra no humanos.

Como los lupi.

Pero Remus les había asegurado que Wright era parte de la unidad. Estaba allí para ayudarles a encontrar a Gregory, no para matar a nadie. Hermione se volvió hacia Remus.

 **— ¿Qué le has contado exactamente sobre Draco y sobre mí?**

 **— Que tiene que portarse bien. Draco ya no está libre. —** Miró a su alrededor **—. ¿No había mencionado alguien algo sobre café?**

Hermione habría sonreído si la cabeza no le hubiera dolido tanto. Remus era un hombre blanco sobrealimentado, con una preocupante falta de gusto a la hora de vestir, una testarudez digna de un asno y una firme creencia en el poder de la cafeína. También era su jefe.

 **— Claro. Ahí hay un poco. Pásame una taza a mí también.**

Remus suspiró y fue a por un poco de la sustancia que, según él, lo mantenía con vida.

El pequeño refugio en el que se encontraban había sido concebido originalmente para reuniones de negocios. Con la policía rondando por todas partes, los hombres trajeados habían considerado que no era el momento oportuno para discutir fusiones, adquisiciones o lo que fuera que hicieran allí; así que Remus se había apropiado de aquella estancia y del café. Mientras los cuatro discutían el tema, el equipo de la policía científica estaba inmerso en su rutina, ya que había llegado pisándole los talones a Remus; y los otros agentes de la policía local estaban tomando los nombres y direcciones de todos los presentes en el restaurante.

Eso incluía, para gran disgusto de la madre de Hermione, a todos los invitados a la boda. Susan y su nuevo marido habían obtenido permiso para marcharse, pero habían sido los únicos hasta el momento. Los padres de Hermione estaban intentando calmar a sus invitados y la abuela había llamado a Poppy Pomfrey para que la llevara a casa. La policía local intentaría detenerla, por supuesto, pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a apostar a favor de la abuela.

Era extraño encontrarse en aquel bando de la disputa de la policía local contra agentes federales.

 **— ¿Sirius ya está en Virginia? —** preguntó Hermione a Remus, refiriéndose al antiguo compañero del agente.

 **— Está de camino. Ha sido una gran fuga, la mayor desde hace décadas.**

 **— ¿Alguna baja?**

 **— Dos confirmados. Esos pequeños seres asquerosos le destrozaron el parabrisas a un camión y causaron un gran choque múltiple en la interestatal. —** Trajo dos tazas llenas de café a la mesa. El traje que llevaba esta vez era marrón, estaba arrugado y le faltaba un botón. Su corbata sugería que había comido algo rebosando ketchup para almorzar **—. Ahí tienes.**

 **— Gracias. —** Hermione rodeó la taza de café humeante con las manos y tomó un sorbo. El café tiene propiedades analgésicas, ¿no? Se suponía que iba a hacerle bien.

 **— ¿Y tú? —** preguntó Draco al agente **—. ¿No vas tú también?**

 **— En cuanto deje las cosas más o menos arregladas por aquí.**

 **— No sé mucho sobre diablillos. Pero siempre ha sido extraño encontrarlos en la costa. ¿Fueron invocados?**

 **— Nadie invoca diablillos a propósito. No se les puede controlar. Pero un hechizo pobremente ejecutado para invocar a un demonio puede acabar llamándolos a ellos. Y la mayoría de los hechizos de invocación son una mierda. Esa es una de las cosas que se perdieron durante la Purga que espero que no re descubramos jamás. —** Remus tomó un sorbo de café, suspiró de placer y continuó **—: Sin embargo, a menudo los diablillos se cuelan por alguna grieta abierta en algún trozo débil del tejido que separa las esferas. No sabemos por qué. Aunque no suelen hacerlo en cantidades tan grandes.**

 **—Últimamente el infierno está un poco inquieto —** comentó Ginny.

Hermione la miró.

 **— ¿Cómo has sabido eso?**

 **— No directamente. A día de hoy me estoy portando bien. Pero he oído cosas.**

Hermione sabía que la División de Crímenes Mágicos, que formaba parte del FBI, y a la que también se conocía como la Unidad, era más flexible que el resto de la oficina federal a la hora de emplear personas con habilidades mucho menos que respetables. Tenían que tener una mente abierta. A la vista de cómo fue su propio reclutamiento, totalmente apresurado, Hermione sabía que la Unidad no podía funcionar sin contar con personas con ciertos dones. Y a lo largo de los años, aquellas personas privilegiadas habían encontrado una manera de ejercer sus habilidades, una manera que a menudo estaba rodeada de secretismo. La Purga había puesto punto y final a la experimentación abierta con dones de todo tipo. ¿Pero que una dizi estuviera trabajando para el reí?

 **— De acuerdo —** dijo Remus **—, tengo que tomar un avión y Hermione tiene que hacer que le examinen la cabeza, y sí, es una orden —** le dijo directamente a ella **—. Así que vamos a darnos prisa. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **— He visto a Bellatrix.**

Remus escupió el café que estaba bebiendo.

 **— Me estás preocupando.**

 **— No era ella de verdad. Lo sé. Pero tampoco estoy hablando de un simple parecido. Aquella mujer tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que Bellatrix, cuerpo, rostro, cabello… Todo era exactamente igual.**

Remus frunció el ceño.

 **— ¿Una gemela?**

 **— Es una posibilidad. O era una mera ilusión. O me estoy volviendo loca. Cosa que no creo, pero tampoco puedo probarlo ahora mismo. La otra posibilidad es que la hayan utilizado para captar mi atención, o la de Draco. Ya que yo sabía que no era una ilusión…**

 **— Espera un segundo —** intervino Ginny **—. ¿Cómo podías saberlo?**

Hermione alzó una ceja y miró a Remus.

 **— Acaba de aterrizar. La he puesto al día de los puntos más importantes mientras veníamos hacia aquí, pero no sabe mucho más que lo que ha leído en los periódicos sobre el gran ataque.**

De acuerdo, así que Hermione tenía que explicarse, cosa que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Hasta el mes anterior, Hermione habría podido contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que sabía en qué consistía su don.

 **— Se me puede engañar, pero no con magia. Soy una émpata.**

Los labios de Ginny hicieron un gesto de disgusto, como si hubiera mordido algo amargo.

 **— Una émpata.**

 **— Nunca me dediqué a delatar a la gente. —** Era una frase que Hermione había empleado muchas veces en los últimos tiempos. A menudo los émpatas habían sido utilizados por cazadores de brujas, oficiales y furtivos, para descubrir a las personas con dones. Eso había sucedido en el pasado… pero no en un pasado muy lejano **—. En mi trabajo me resultaba bastante útil a veces, pero trabajaba en Homicidios, no en la Patrul a X. ¿Crees que vas a poder trabajar conmigo?**

 **— Puedo adaptarme. ¿Crees que tú podrás trabajar conmigo?**

 **— Veremos. —** Hermione alargó su mano.

A favor de Wright, Hermione tuvo que decir que la nueva agente no había vacilado en estrecharle la mano, un apretón rápido, como si estuvieran cerrando un negocio. Después, Wright inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

 **— ¿Y qué es lo que percibes sobre mí?**

 **— No sobre ti, no soy empática. Leo la magia, no a la gente. —** Se detuvo un instante para reunir las impresiones que había recibido del breve apretón de manos **—. Tienes un don muy fuerte, —** dijo por fin **—. Y complejo, como un montón de huellas dactilares que se superponen. Nunca había tocado nada parecido a tu magia hasta ahora.**

Ginny sonrió mostrando los dientes.

 **— No hay muchos como yo por ahí.**

Draco se agitó en su silla.

 **— Volvamos a la mujer que se parecía a Bellatrix. Si una persona hubiera venido aquí a estropear la fiesta, no lo tenía muy difícil.**

 **— No. ¿Pero cómo sabía que había una fiesta que estropear?**

 **— A eso voy. Sospechas que alguien la ha puesto ahí para captar tu atención. Eso significa que saben lo suficiente sobre ti como para colarla aquí, en la boda de tu hermana. Y tú, por supuesto, la has seguido. —** Sus dedos repiquetearon sobre la mesa una sola vez **—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podía ser un cebo?**

 **— Claro que era un cebo. Eso no significa que tuviera que ignorarla. Gregory sigue desaparecido. Al igual que ese maldito báculo. Esta Bellatrix tenía toda la pinta de que tenía algo que ver con él, con el bastón, o con ambos, y alguien sabía lo suficiente como para mandarla a la boda de mi hermana. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que haber hecho? ¿Dejar escapar la única pista que tenemos hasta ahora?**

 **— Podías haber venido a buscarme.**

 **— Si hubiera ido a buscarte, quizá la hubiera perdido.**

 **— La has perdido igualmente.**

Como aquello era una verdad como un templo, no siguió la discusión.

 **— Quizá no he tomado la decisión correcta, pero soy la única a quien ese báculo no puede afectar, y no quería correr el riesgo de perderla. Si hubieras estado ahí… —** Meneó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y miró a Remus **—. La mujer se ha dirigido al lavabo de señoras, la he seguido y eso es lo último que recuerdo. Algo me ha golpeado en cuanto he puesto un pie dentro.**

 **—Y te ha encerrado—** dijo Draco **—. Y después ha desaparecido.**

Remus frunció el ceño.

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **— Los lavabos están en medio del edificio. No hay ventanas. No hay forma de salir, salvo por esa puerta, y estaba cerrada por dentro.**

 **— No alucines —** dijo Ginny **—. ¿Un misterio de esos de una habitación con la puerta cerrada?**

Hermione estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza y, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, estaba un poco asustada. Habían llegado hasta ella cuando se encontraba rodeada de su familia. ¿Cómo habían sabido dónde y cuándo encontrarla?

 **— ¿Esos tatuajes son simple decoración o realmente tienes alguna idea sobre magia?**

 **— Sé lo suficiente como para no tragarme eso de los malos que desaparecen. La invisibilidad ya era imposible antes de la Purga. No creo que de pronto se haya vuelto posible.**

 **— El cerrojo —** intervino Hermione **—. Quien sea que haya sido el que me ha dejado fuera de combate no ha tenido por qué desaparecer. Quizá simplemente lo haya hecho con un hechizo desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

La boca de Ginny se abrió como para decir algo, luego se cerró. Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 **— Soy estúpida. Lo siento.**

La ira no era compatible con las conmociones cerebrales. Aunque fueran leves. El dolor aumentó y le provocó una oleada de náuseas. Hermione esperó a que pasara.

 **— Tenemos que, ¡eh!**

Draco había tirado hacia atrás de la silla de Hermione.

 **— Bien, ya has hecho de poli machito todo el tiempo que has querido. Ahora nos vamos. Remus, encantado de haberte visto de nuevo. Ginny, lo mismo digo.**

 **— Espera un minuto. —** Pero cuando aquella mano grande y amable la obligó a levantarse, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo volviera a la normalidad.

 **— Vale, vale. Incluso te dejaré conducir.**

 **— La ambulancia todavía está aquí. Les he dicho que esperaran.**

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Draco. Él sonrió y rodeó la cintura de Hermione con un brazo.

 **— Vas a ir a urgencias, Granger —** dijo Remus **—. No te pongas cabezota como si fueras un niño en plena rabieta.**

 **— Ya he dicho que iría. —** El orgullo no la dejaba apoyarse en él, pero resultaba tentador. Por mucho que odiara tener que admitirlo, la determinación que la mantenía en pie estaba empezando a flaquear.

 **— Pero esto no es una urgencia. No hace falta que vaya en ambulancia.**

 **— Ya que están aquí, podemos utilizar sus servicios. Asegúrate de tener encendido el móvil, te llamaré antes de marcharme para informarte de lo que descubramos Ginny y yo.**

 **— ¿Vuelas a Virginia esta noche? —** Hermione intentó disimular su angustia. Como agente del FBI era muy novata. Quizá supiera cómo llevar una investigación, pero no conocía los procedimientos ni los recursos del FBI.

Remus gruñó como única respuesta.

 **— No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. No es muy difícil deshacerse de los diablillos, pero hay muchos, y tenemos que averiguar de dónde han salido. Si hay una fuga por una grieta, tenemos que cerrarla.**

 **— ¿Puedes hacer eso?—** preguntó Draco.

 **— Es pan comido. —** Sonrió **—. Bueno, quizá no tanto. Quizá necesite un poco de ayuda. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny se encargarán de buscar a Gregory y a su báculo. Hermione, tienes autoridad para llamar a la policía local siempre que lo necesites. Ginny, tú tienes mayor antigüedad…**

Ginny rió burlona.

 **— Como si me importara esa mierda.**

 **— No, eres una maldita bala perdida. Como estaba diciendo, tú tienes mayor antigüedad, pero no estarás al mando. Esta es la investigación de Granger. Tú estás aquí para ayudarla.**

Maldita sea, Hermione había terminado apoyándose en Draco. Se obligó a erguirse de nuevo.

 **— Dices que es mi investigación, pero has traído a alguien más sin consultarlo conmigo.**

 **— Échale la culpa a Albus. Ayer tuvo una de sus premoniciones. Dice que pronto vas a necesitarla.**

Albus Dumbledore era el líder de la Unidad. Y también era un precog asombrosamente certero. Si tenía una premonición, merecía la pena prestarle atención.

Hermione giró la cabeza para observar a la última premonición de Dumbledore, la mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto, doloroso milímetro a milímetro, por imposibles e intrincados diseños de poder.

O esa era la idea, al menos. Hacía una década, los dizis habían tenido una gran presencia en las calles. Eran un grupo cuasi religioso basado en unas prácticas mal entendidas del chamanismo africano. La mayoría de ellos habían sido negros, tenían que ver con pandillas, y apenas tenían dones lo suficientemente poderosos como para causar problemas, o para que el movimiento siguiera en marcha. Murió en cuanto fue obvio que los líderes no podían cumplir sus promesas de poder.

Debajo de los tatuajes de tinta azul, la piel de Ginny Wright era blanca. Hermione dedujo que era una excepción en más aspectos que en el mero color de la piel. La Unidad no la habría reclutado si fuera tan inútil como los otros dizis.

 **— ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme con la investigación? —** preguntó Hermione.

 **— Soy una localizadora. —** Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa de cazadora **—. Consígueme algo con lo que pueda trabajar y yo te encontraré a ese bastardo de Gregory.**

Mierda.

 **— Eso puede suponer un problema. Su casa quedó reducida a cenizas hace dos días.**

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS. De corazón se los agradezco por insistir que siga publicando por aquí._**

 ** _Salesia:_** _Amiga, no puedo fallarte al escribir en otros medios que tu no puedas leer._

 ** _AnahiMalfoyGranger:_** _Tienes razón. No tengo porque dejar que el problema me sea un impedimiento para seguir escribiendo. No la pienso cancelar, ni esta, ni ninguna otra obras._

 ** _Anahi Lopez:_** _Que hermosa frase la de tu madre, me re gusto. Creo que sí al autor le cierran o cierran la cuenta, las obras se borran. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejarlas abandonadas..._

 ** _Zhang96:_** _Primero, antes que nada, amo tu foto de perfil... Grrr aguante el Sasu x Saku. Tienes razón, Wattpad no se salva de ser plageada. Lo que no sabía, era que en otros países no estuviera bloqueada._

 _Gracias por sus mensajes, sus lecturas, sus votos. El 13 de este mes, Love Danger cumple 1 año de haber sido publicada. Espero para ese día poder subir un nuevo capítulo (por tal motivo, hoy les traigo este adelanto)._

 _Besos_

 **Lumione**


	5. Descubriendo a tu atacante

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

 _Importante que lean abajo_

* * *

Ginny observó cómo Draco protegía a su pequeña y preciosa poli al salir por la puerta. Tenía tanto cuidado con ella, y era tan innecesario. Aquella mujer era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Todavía recordaba la época en la que Draco había sido igual de atento con otra mujer que había insistido en que no necesitaba que ningún hombre cuidara de ella.

Su boca se torció en una mueca de amargura. ¡De joven ella había sido un pedazo de mierda bastante estúpida! Por aquel entonces tenía veinte años pero parecía que acababa de cumplir doce. Era una chica de la calle, se creía muy lista, y tenía miedo a un montón de cosas por razones equivocadas. Pero no había importado lo mucho que había insistido en que no necesitaba que la mimaran. Draco había leído en ella como en un libro abierto. Y ella había picado el anzuelo, ¿no? Al final, había guardado sus recuerdos más preciados de Draco a lo largo de todos esos años. El cariño de él había alimentado a la niña hambrienta que era por aquel entonces.

Bien, pero ya no era una niña hambrienta. Así que él estaba comprometido. Y qué. Lo superaría. Se volvió hacia Remus.

 **—** **¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí. No puedo encontrar a Gregory sin estudiar su patrón, y no puedo estudiarlo si no tengo algo que le haya pertenecido para detectarlo.**

Remus se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Échale la culpa a Albus. Cree que es buena idea que andes por aquí.**

 **—** **Y supongo que no sabe por qué... ¿eh?**

 **—** **¿Alguna vez lo sabe?**

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

 **—** **Vaya coincidencia que la casa de Gregory ardiera hasta los cimientos la noche anterior a mi llegada, ¿no? ¿Cómo ocurrió?**

 **—** **Alguien roció los arbustos de alrededor con gasolina.**

 **—** **Ah. ¿Crees que los tipos malos también tienen un precog?**

 **—** **Quizá. O quizá sólo estaban siendo precavidos y realmente ha sido una coincidencia.**

Remus echó hacia atrás su silla y agarró su taza.

 **—** **Vamos a fastidiar un poco a la policía local. Me gustaría examinar esa cerradura detenidamente para saber si la han activado por medio de la magia.**

Ginny también se levantó.

 **—** **No hay nada que me guste más que fastidiar a los polis.**

 **—** **Eres un poli.**

 **—** **Qué cosas, ¿verdad?**

La puerta del pequeño comedor en el que había discurrido la reunión daba a un comedor principal mucho más grande. La policía local todavía estaba interrogando a los dueños del Odyssey. Por algunos retazos de conversación que Ginny pudo captar mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás del local, algunos estaba excitados por haber estado tan cerca de un crimen, otros estaban preocupados, y la mayor parte de ellos estaban enfadados. Los pobres camareros estaban intentando hacer su trabajo y seguían sirviendo comida, pero no parecía que nadie estuviera muy interesado en comer en aquellos instantes.

Mientras se abrían paso a través del comedor abarrotado, Ginny pensó que aquel lugar debía ser muy popular para celebrar fiestas privadas. El área abierta al público del restaurante solo abarcaba apenas una mitad del círculo. El resto eran salones privados.

Los baños estaban en el centro de aquella especie de donut. La parte externa del círculo rodeaba las cocinas, situadas en el centro. Un policía uniformado los detuvo en el centro de aquel pasillo. La identificación de Remus lo persuadió de que les dejará pasar hasta el siguiente centinela, una mujer de aspecto cansado situada justo delante de los lavabos de señoras. El sonido de una aspiradora manual en el interior anunciaba que los de la científica todavía estaban ocupados, y una breve conversación produjo como resultado que los federales tuvieran que esperar quince minutos para que se les permitiera entrar en el escenario del crimen.

Ginny y Remus avanzaron por el pasillo para esperar en un sitio un poco más apartado. Ginny se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

 **—** **Mucha formalidad para un simple golpe en la cabeza.**

 **—** **El asalto a un agente federal en conexión con la investigación que está realizando es un asunto grave. Intenta recordar que ahora eres importante.**

Ginny simplemente meneó la cabeza. No se sentía como un agente federal para nada, por mucho que llevara cinco años en la Unidad. Y muchos de sus compañeros tampoco dirían que ella actuara como un agente federal.

 **—** **¿Y quién es esa Bellatrix que ha creído ver Granger?**

Remus bebió un saludable trago de café.

 **—** **Era una telépata. Está muerta.**

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

 **—** **¿Esa que quería abrir las puertas del infierno?**

 **—** **Esa misma.**

Ginny consideró lo poco que sabía sobre el tema. La mujer muerta y Gregory Goyle habían formado parte de la Iglesia de los Fieles, más conocidos como los azá. Aquellos que se habían visto envueltos en la conspiración para el alzamiento del infierno eran creyentes verdaderos. Otros se habían visto mágicamente obligados a obedecer a causa del báculo misterioso que Bellatrix tenía en su poder. Con él, ella había sido capaz de controlar mentes.

Lo que, desde luego, era imposible. O eso era lo que decía todo el mundo.

Tres semanas atrás, los azá, liderados por Bellatrix y Gregory, habían hecho prisioneros a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger. De alguna manera, los dos cautivos habían conseguido liberarse y volverse contra sus captores, pero Gregory había escapado. Y el báculo había desaparecido.

 **—** **Yo diría que el báculo es nuestro objetivo principal.**

 **—** **Sabemos bastantes cosas sobre Gregory, pero nada de nada sobre ese báculo. Es muy difícil seguirle el rastro a un trozo de madera.** **—** Remus sorbió café mientras observaba la actividad que se desarrollaba en el interior del lavabo de señoras **—** **. Zabinni lo intentó cuando el báculo desapareció. Pero no pudo.**

 **—** **Ese es el tipo del que me hablaste. El hechicero.**

Remus rió.

 **—** **Tu escepticismo está asomando a raudales.**

 **—** **Bueno, Jesús, Remus, ¡no ha habido hechiceros desde la Purga! Al menos no hechiceros de verdad. Tan solo algunos que saben lo justo para meterse en líos.**

 **—** **Zabinni es verdadero, aunque su poder es limitado.**

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

 **—** **Que yo sepa, la hechicería sigue siendo ilegal.**

Remus rió.

 **—** **Y yo sé que eso preocupa a tu conciencia.**

 **—** **Es importante ser flexible. ¿Ese tipo trabaja para nosotros?**

 **—** **Eh, la hechicería es ilegal. No puede trabajar para nosotros.** **—** Remus sonrió **—** **. Digamos que es un amigo de un amigo. Malfoy y Granger no habrían podido detener a Bellatrix sin él.**

 **—** **Y, sin embargo, es la muñequita de porcelana la que la mató, ¿me equivoco?**

 **—** **Cierto. Y si tienes el valor de llamarle eso a la cara, quiero estar presente.** **—** Remus dejó su taza vacía en el suelo, sacó una pastilla de menta de un bolsillo, le quitó el papel y se la metió en la boca **—** **. ¿De donde conoces a Malfoy?**

 **—** **Oh, Draco y yo tenemos mucha historia. Una historia que se acaba el día que tú me arrestaste.** **—** Sonrió **—** **. Por aquel entonces yo era un buen pedazo de mierda, todo resentimiento y nada de sentido común.**

 **—** **¿Y dices que ahora eres diferente a como eras entonces?**

 **—** **Ja, ja. Listillo.** **—** Meneó la cabeza **—** **. Dios, verlo ahora me trae un montón de recuerdos. Solía dejarme caer por un sitio llamado Mole's en Chicago. Me pregunto si todavía seguirá en pie.**

 **—** **¿Allí conociste a Draco?**

Ella asintió.

 **—** **Nos llevamos bien durante un tiempo.** **—** Vaya, esa sí que era una forma muy educada de referirse a una relación que había cambiado su vida **—** **. ¿Qué es todo eso de que ya no está disponible?**

 **—** **Nada que sea asunto tuyo.**

 **—** **Ya, pero no tiene sentido. A los lupi no les va la fidelidad.**

 **—** **A Draco sí. Déjalo en paz.**

Cuando ella lo había conocido, no era fiel en absoluto. Lo había dejado bien claro, y ella lo había aceptado. En ese aspecto, Draco no era tan distinto a los otros hombres que había conocido, simplemente era más... honesto. Aunque tampoco es que ella se moviera entre lo mejorcito de la especie humana por aquel entonces.

Habían pasado treinta años. Jesús. En cierta manera, era un poco difícil de creer... y sin embargo, parecía que todo había sucedido hacía más de dos vidas enteras. Estaba claro que él había cambiado desde entonces, pero aquello era radical. Las relaciones sexualmente abiertas eran una obligación moral para los lupi. Ella pensaba que tenía que ver con su religión.

¿Cómo había conseguido aquella muñequita de porcelana hacerle cambiar de idea tan drásticamente en algo que era tan importante para él? Desde luego, no haciéndose la mujer frágil. Quizá se lo pareciera a alguien que no se fijara mucho en ella, pero estaba claro que Draco le prestaba mucha atención. Aquello era...

 **—** **Parece que están a punto de terminar** **—** dijo Remus mientras recogía su bolsa **—** **. Me va a llevar un rato prepararlo todo. ¿Quieres empezar el examen por tu cuenta mientras preparo mis barreras?**

 **—** **Claro.** **—** Ginny se irguió y lo siguió.

Remus hacía magia wicca, y los hechizos de la wicca eran considerados como lo mejor de lo mejor. En algunas circunstancias muy concretas, lo que él averiguara por ese medio incluso podía ser admitido como prueba en un tribunal. Pero el método llevaba su tiempo. Según las autoridades, los hechizos de Ginny no eran de fiar porque su precisión dependía de la habilidad del creador del hechizo.

Pero sí que era una localizadora de primera. Y era mil millones de veces más rápida que los métodos de Remus. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta del lavabo, Ginny había vaciado su mente y había concentrado su energía en la serpiente laberíntica tatuada en su brazo izquierdo. Mientras Remus se libraba de los representantes de la autoridad local, Ginny comenzó el hechizo moviéndose a través del laberinto.

Buscar y localizar era su don. No necesitaba hechizos para eso. Pero para ser una buena localizadora tenía que buscar y estudiar los patrones de las cosas y de la gente. La mayoría de los hechizos que llevaba tatuados en el cuerpo servían para eso; al detectar una energía concreta, podía encontrar su fuente.

Cuando Remus le hizo una señal con la cabeza, Ginny entró en el lavabo, se volvió y puso su mano sobre la cerradura. La energía saltó de su mano a la cerradura y regresó, transformada, para deslizarse por los senderos trazados en su piel y dejar la marca de un nuevo patrón en la parte de arriba de su muslo derecho.

Dejó caer la mano, sin dejar de mirar la cerradura.

 **—** **Joder.**

 ** _*~Inframundo~*_**

Hermione estaba sentada en la camilla, con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor y los ojos cerrados. Su "habitación" era un rincón cerrado con una cortina que ofrecía la misma escasa intimidad que la bata del hospital, una indignidad de la que se había librado hasta entonces, pero que incluso le habría sentado mejor que su vestido de dama de honor. En algún lugar cercano un bebé lloraba hasta dejarse los pulmones, el monótono aullido del agotamiento. El aire apestaba a desinfectante y a olores mucho menos obvios.

Pasillo abajo, una mujer estaba insultando a un hombre. Al otro lado de la cortina, un monitor emitía incansable su rutinario bip.

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que hueles aquí dentro?**

 **—** **Dolor.**

Draco estaba sentado en la camilla, a su lado. Hermione había abandonado temporalmente su política de "no apoyarse en él", y le estaba agradecida por dejarla descansar sobre su brazo y su cuerpo.

Extraño. La forma en la que Hermione se había acurrucado contra Draco dejaba prácticamente inservible su brazo sano, pero eso no la hacía sentirse intranquila. ¿Acaso hacerla sentir segura, lo estuviera o no, también era efecto del vínculo? ¿O estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para preocuparse por esas cosas?

 **—** **Y, sin embargo, has insistido en traerme aquí.**

Hermione sintió la sonrisa de Draco en la forma en que las mejillas de él rozaron su cabello.

 **—** **Ha sido fácil obligarte mientras te encontrabas temporalmente débil.**

 **—** **Maldita sea, claro que te ha resultado fácil.** **—** Su escasa altura tenía muchos inconvenientes, pero entre las pocas cosas buenas estaba el hecho de que el hombro de Draco quedará a la altura ideal para que ella pudiera apoyar su cabeza dolorida.

Hermione se sintió culpable por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la ausencia de sus padres. La necesidad de su madre de preocuparse y estar a cargo de todo la habría vuelto loca. Hermione la había convencido de que aquel viajecito a urgencias no era más que una formalidad, necesaria por asuntos del seguro. La abuela, como era de esperar, se había marchado en el momento en el que Draco había obligado a Hermione a subir a la ambulancia. Aunque ella no habría supuesto ningún problema. La abuela nunca pisaba los hospitales.

 **—** **Ten cuidado** **—** dijo Hermione **—** **. Este no es un sitio precisamente íntimo y privado.**

La mano de él se había deslizado hasta la altura de sus costillas y su dedo pulgar le estaba acariciando justo debajo de sus pechos.

 **—** **No sé de qué estás hablando.**

 **—** **Te lo he dicho mil veces: no te sale bien hacerte el inocente.**

Pero no había enfado en su voz. El placer la asaltó en perezosas oleadas, provocadas por los movimientos del pulgar de Draco y por su simple proximidad. Se le cerraron los párpados.

 **—** **¿Cómo puedo sentirme así cuando la cabeza me duele tanto?**

Draco se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió la curva exterior de la oreja.

 **—** **No lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Distraída.**

 **—** **Bien.**

La mujer pasillo abajo había cambiado su discurso y ahora gritaba a causa de un maletín. Alguien se lo había robado, y amenazaba a todo el mundo para que se lo devolvieran inmediatamente.

Hermione suspiró y se incorporó.

 **—** **Espero que Luna llegue pronto.**

Luna era la doctora Lovegood, una chamán veterana además de médico, que había estudiado en Harvard. De alguna manera, estaba relacionada con el clan de Draco. No era una lupus, por supuesto, porque los lupi eran siempre machos. Pero sus hijos podían nacer de ambos sexos.

 **—** **Me preocupas** **—** dijo Draco.

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **No te has quejado ni una vez de que la haya llamado. Después de todo lo que te has quejado porque te he obligado a subir a esa ambulancia, esperaba que te resistieras un poco.**

 **—** **—** **No me gustan los hospitales. Pero me gusta Luna. Supongo que si tener una relación con un príncipe tiene algunas cosas buenas, Luna es una de ellas.**

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba el hábito de la prensa de llamarlo "el príncipe Nokolai". Desde luego era el heredero o lu nuncio de su clan, pero aquella posición no le situaba a una altura equivalente al de la realeza humana.

 **—** **Luna no va a cuidar de ti porque estés conmigo. Acudiría en ayuda de cualquier miembro del clan.**

 **—** **Oh. Vale.** **—** Hermione a veces olvidaba que ahora formaba parte del clan. Por el momento, aquello no había tenido mucho efecto en su vida, aunque la ceremonia de adopción la había conmovido de verdad **—** **. ¿Sabes qué es raro?**

 **—** **Últimamente** **un montón de cosas. Desde tu punto de vista, raro soy yo, el vínculo...**

Hermione golpeó levemente a Draco con el hombro sano.

 **—** **No me refiero a ti. Me refiero al hecho de que todavía esté viva.**

El brazo de Draco se estrechó más alrededor de la cintura de ella.

 **—** **Raro no es la palabra que yo emplearía.**

 **—** **No me estoy quejando, pero piénsalo. Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para agarrarme a solas. ¿Y qué es lo que han hecho cuando lo han conseguido? Darme un golpe en la cabeza y marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. No tiene sentido.**

 **—** **Quizá** **les interrumpieran.**

 **—** **La puerta tenía el pestillo echado, ¿recuerdas? Y aún hay más. ¿Por qué la puerta tenía cerradura? He visto cerradura en los baños de la tiendas abiertas toda la noche o en las gasolineras, pero ¿en un restaurante?**

 **—** **¿Crees que esa mujer que se parecía a Bellatrix lo trajo con ella?**

 **—** **Quizá.** **—** Frunció el ceño **—** **. Ojalá Weasley estuviera al mando del equipo de la policía científica. Sé que descubriría enseguida si el pestillo estaba allí antes o... ¿Qué ocurre?**

Draco giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, la barbilla en lo alto; pero su cuerpo siguió en posición relajada. Fuera quien fuera a quien hubiera detectado, no suponía una amenaza.

 **—** **Luna está aquí.**

 _¿Había oído a Luna, o la había olido?_ Hermione decidió que la tenía que haber oído. Draco no habría sido capaz de captar ningún rastro en aquella mezcla de olores que era la sala de urgencias... ¿Cierto?

 **—** **Te dirá que estoy bien y nos dejará marcharnos a casa.**

Una mujer alta corrió la cortina. Su piel era suave y de color claro; su cabello rubio, alborotado y abundante. El moño que llevaba a la altura de la nuca parecía que fuera a deshacerse de un momento a otro, y su boca grande siempre tenía una sonrisa a punto.

 **—** **Primero tendrás que permitirme que te examine. El orgullo profesional me obliga a incordiar a mis pacientes antes de estar de acuerdo con ellos.**

Hermione sintió que desaparecía parte de la tensión que le agarrotaba los hombros.

 **—** **Eh, llevas bata blanca.**

 **—** **Hace juego con el estetoscopio. Por alguna extraña razón, todo el mundo me pide mis credenciales si me presento en pantalón corto y sujetador deportivo. -** Luna, como la mayoría de los residentes en el Hogar del Clan, solía llevar puesta la menor cantidad de ropa posible.

Caminó hasta la camilla.

 **—** **¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

 **—** **Cansada. Dolorida. Lista para marcharme.**

 **—** **Mmmm.** **—** Luna le hizo unas preguntas mientras llevaba a cabo los típicos rituales médicos, examinaba el gráfico de Hermione y un brillo le iluminaba los ojos. Pero no todos sus métodos de reconocimiento los había aprendido en Harvard.

 **—** **Aveces me pregunto cómo alguien puede ponerse bien en un hospital.** -Encendió un ramillete de hierbas aromáticas, lo dejó arder unos segundos y luego apagó la llama. Quedó un hilo de humo procedente del manojo de hierbas **—** **. En este lugar la energía suele estar más turbia que en el infierno. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie un momentito?**

 **—** **Claro.** **—** Hermione saltó de la camilla.

Luna cantó en voz baja mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Hermione, un sonido extraño que no iba a juego en absoluto con su bata blanca y todos los chismes de médico. Empleó una gran pluma para empujar el humo hacia ella. La salvia que ardía lentamente producía un aroma fresco y limpio. Cuando Luna hubo dado tres vueltas completas alrededor de ella, Hermione hubiera jurado que ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza.

 **—** **¿Realmente has hecho algo para que mejore o me siento mejor porque creo que has hecho algo para que mejore?**

Luna rió.

 **—** **¿Acaso importa? Puedes sentarte de nuevo. Quiero echarle un vistazo a ese hombro. ¿Has dicho que se te ha abierto la herida?**

 **—** **Probablemente cuando caí al suelo.** **—** Draco la ayudó a soltar el cabestrillo y liberó el brazo **—** **. No ha sangrado mucho. Estoy segura de que está bien.**

Fiel a sus palabras, Luna no estaba dispuesta a dar la razón a ningún paciente sin haber hecho todos sus exámenes minuciosamente. Hermione sentía que se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina a causa del frío, ya que estaba sentada en medio de aquella estancia sin nada más que su sujetador sin tirantes; la parte de arriba del vestido estaba sobre su regazo. Entonces sonó su móvil.

Luna agarró su brazo sano cuando empezó a moverse.

 **—** **No, no. No he terminado.**

 **—** **Yo lo atiendo** **—** dijo Draco. Agarró el bolso de Hermione del suelo **—** **. ¿Sí?** **—** Hizo una pausa **—** **. La están reconociendo ahora mismo... La doctora Lovegood. ¿Por qué?**

Hermione no podía estarse quieta. Quería tener ese teléfono en sus manos.

 **—** **¿Es Remus?**

Draco asintió mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor.

 **—** **Deja la lucha contra el crimen para después** **—** dijo Luna **—** **. Ahora mismo tengo otro misterio para ti. Hay algo extraño en tu herida.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Estoy captando algún tipo de... disonancia; es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describirlo. Hay algo que no está bien. Tú eres la émpata. Tócalo y a ver si puedes aclararme de qué estoy hablando.**

Hermione se encogió de hombros con su lado sano.

 **—** **De acuerdo, pero yo repelo la magia, así que no veo por qué...** **—** Su voz derivó cuando tocó la piel cercana a la herida.

 **—** **Siento algo.**

 **—** **Sí.** **—** Preocupada, Hermione palpó la costra que cubría la herida por donde había entrado la bala hacía tres semanas. No debería ser capaz de captar nada ahí, pero lo hizo **—** **. Naranja, lo percibo como algo naranja.**

 **—** **Hijo de puta.**

La maldición pronunciada por Draco en voz baja hizo que Hermione girara la cabeza, pero aparentemente, Draco estaba respondiendo a Remus y no a ella.

 **—** **¿Qué?** **—** Quiso saber **—** **. ¿Remus ha descubierto algo?**

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de atender el teléfono.

 **—** **De acuerdo** **—** dijo no muy convencido **—.** **Aunque creo que estás equivocado.** **—** Y le pasó el teléfono a Luna, no a Hermione.

 **—** **Si ese idiota se cree que necesita el permiso del médico para hablar conmigo sobre lo que ha descubierto...**

 **—** **No.** **—** La voz de Draco sonaba grave y preocupada. Miró a Luna, luego a Hermione y después retiró la mirada **—** **. No es eso.**

La mirada de Luna se fijó en Hermione. Escuchó durante unos instantes con una expresión profesionalmente neutra y después dijo:

 **—** **Puedo hacerlo, sí. El ritual en sí mismo no es muy largo, pero la preparación me llevará una hora.**

La cabeza de Hermione volvió a dolerle al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

 **—** **Voy a explotar si alguien no me cuenta qué está pasando.**

Esta vez Draco la miró y no retiró la mirada.

 **—** **Ginny ha identificado a tu asaltante. Y Remus lo ha confirmado. Has sido atacada por un demonio. Quiere asegurarse de que no sigue ahí... dentro de ti..**

* * *

Ahora sabemos quien fue la persona que ataco a nuestra linda "muñequita de porcelana" como dice Ginny (a que no se anima a decirselo en la cara xD)

Gracias a todas por sus lecturas... No se olviden de pasar por mis otras obras

Los quiere...

 **Lumione**


	6. El Bar y El Ritual

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Los fines de semana había música en directo en el Cactus Corral. La música rasgaba el aire y martilleaba los tímpanos; un estrepitoso aullido de una guitarra de acero y un ritmo incansable. Aquella música era como un ariete, diseñada para romper la contención del público, haciendo que los clientes sintieran la necesidad de darse a la bebida mientras los cuerpos chocaban y se empujaban en la pista de baile. En aquella penetrante oscuridad, era fácil lanzarse a bailar con un extraño. Era fácil olvidar la pérdida de un trabajo o de una mujer, olvidar las facturas impagadas y los sueños incumplidos.

El único lugar vacío en la barra estaba cerca de un hombre de mediana edad que lucía un bigote del color del té poco cargado y una excelente dentadura. Era esbelto, aunque no tenía constitución de deportista. Tenía más el aspecto de un contable que cuida tanto de su cuerpo como del dinero de sus clientes. Aunque era ligeramente mayor que el resto del público, no destacaba demasiado. Y, sin embargo, el espacio a su izquierda seguía vacío a pesar de que los clientes se apelotonaban en la barra intentando captar la atención del camarero. Y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la débil voz que surgió de ese espacio aparentemente vacío.

 **—** **¿Has visto las tetas de esa rubia?**

Gregory Goyle oyó la voz. Y la ignoró.

 **—** **Melones** **—** añadió la voz en tono soñador **—** **. Grandes y firmes. Quizá puedas ligártela.**

 _Maldito monstruo diminuto. ¿Por qué no se lo tragaba aquella música?_ Gregory se apoyó en la gastada barra y gritó su pedido al camarero.

 **—** **La otra se te ha resistido un poco, pero esta rubia despertaría a un muerto. ¿Lo pillas? Hacerte que se te levantara la polla.** **—** Una risilla femenina siguió a aquel comentario.

Gregory apenas podía escuchar su propia voz por encima del ruido que producía aquella banda miserable, pero pudo oír todas y cada una de las palabras de aquella criatura que estaba a su lado.

 **—** **Cállate.**

 **—** **¡Ja! Cállate tú. Y será mejor que lo hagas o creerán que estás loco por hablar solo.**

Gregory miró hacia abajo.

Vio algo pequeño y achaparrado, con una resbaladiza piel anaranjada. Un montón de piel naranja, porque la criatura no tenía vello e iba desnudo. Se apoyaba en dos patas que parecían más las ancas de una bestia que piernas humanas. La cola y la forma en la que la llevaba, inclinada hacia delante, le daban el aspecto de un canguro diminuto. Sin embargo, los brazos eran casi humanos, con manos de cinco dedos; su cabeza era redonda y no tenía orejas visibles, la boca era una gran rendija.

 **—** **Apestoso hermafrodita** **—** murmuró **—** **. ¿Qué haces fijándote en los pechos de una mujer? Juega con los tuyos.**

 **—** **Lo estoy haciendo. Eso no significa que no me gustaría jugar con los suyos.**

El pequeño demonio guiñó a la mujer rubia que, inconsciente del interés que había suscitado, estaba charlando con una amiga a apenas unos metros.

 _Olvídalo_ , se dijo Gregory a sí mismo. Quizá tuviera que aguantar a aquel cabrón enano y horrible, pero era temporal.

Eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado de la chica que había provocado todos sus problemas. Se merecía todo lo que se le avecinaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Oh, sí, ella iba a pagar por todo, y él era quien le iba a presentar la factura. Al principio, cuando le dijeron que no podía matarla, se había enfadado, pero esto iba a ser mucho más divertido. De esta manera la mujer estaría pagándolo durante mucho más tiempo.

 **—** **Quizá será mejor que te dediques a las rubias. Las morenas te recuerdan a Ella, ¿eh?**

La mente de Gregory se quedó en blanco. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho, tanto que sintió que los latidos lo devoraban todo, recuerdos, memorias...

No quería pensar en eso. Y de todas maneras, tampoco lo recordaba muy bien. No necesitaba hacerlo. Ella había acabado en el infierno y él estaba allí. Él estaba bien.

 **—** **Pequeño pedazo de mierda. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Ella tiene el pelo negro, no castaño.**

 **—** **No estoy hablando de esa. Quería decir... ¡Eh, cuidado!**

Gregory había rozado aquella piel resbaladiza y anaranjada con el báculo, y había transmitido un pequeño hilillo de energía a través de él. Sonrió. La satisfacía ver cómo saltaba aquel pedazo de mierda.

 **—** **Oh.**

 **—** **¡Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esa cosa! ¡Si me fríe te vas a meter en problemas!**

 **—** **Tendré más cuidado** **—** aseguró solemne, permitiendo que el demonio viera qué pocas intenciones tenía de cumplirlo. Era hora de recordar a la criatura quién estaba al mando **.** **—** **Tú también tendrás cuidado ,¿no?**

La criatura se frotó el hombro, que humeaba ligeramente, y gruñó por lo bajo.

Gregory, sintiéndose mejor, dejó de prestar atención al demonio y se dio cuenta de que el hombre que estaba más cerca de él lo miraba con insistencia. Como si él estuviera loco. Lo mejor sería arreglar aquello. Sonrió y acarició el báculo con el dedo índice. El hombre, un cowboy cuya camisa color amarillo mostaza estaba estirada al máximo a causa de una gran barriga cervecera, se relajó y sonrió también. Dijo algo, pero no pudo oírlo a causa de la atronadora música. Gregory meneó la cabeza, sonriendo aún, y señaló sus orejas.

Antes de que Barriga Cervecera pudiera convertirse en un problema, el camarero le trajo su bebida y se la puso ante las narices. Gregory se volvió hacia él, su mano izquierda aferrada al báculo, su expresión agradable y simpática.

 **—** **Gracias, caraculo.**

El hombre parpadeó. En medio de todo aquel follón, no había oído las palabras, por supuesto. Solo había captado el tono, el agradable susurro de la voz de Gregory... apoyada por la acción del báculo que no podía ver.

Ninguno de aquellos imbéciles vio nada importante. Ni el demonio ni el báculo; solo lo que Gregory les permitía ver de él mismo. Como en aquel momento.

 **—** **Invita la casa. Te invita la casa,tío** **—** tartamudeó el aturdido camarero cuando la música llegó a su estruendoso final.

 **—** **Me has reconocido.** **—** Gregory solo dejó traslucir una fracción de su disgusto **—** **. Espero que no le cuentes a nadie que estoy aquí. A veces siento la necesidad de escapar, ¿sabes? Relajarme con la gente de verdad.**

 **—** **Joder, no, claro que no diré nada. No haría saltar tu tapadera por nada del mundo.**

 **—** **Gracias.** **—** Gregory le dio la espalda al hombre, mientras se preguntaba sin mucho interés con quién lo estaría confundiendo aquel tipo. Alguien poderoso, por supuesto. Alguien que el camarero reverenciaba en su intimidad, pero ¿a quién podría venerar un retrasado como aquel?

No importaba. Era mucho más fácil dejar que ellos se montaran su propia versión sobre quién era. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era persuadir les de que él era importante, alguien a quien admirar y servir. Gregory siempre había sido bueno en eso. Ahora, con la ayuda del báculo, era invencible.

 **—** **Invencible** **—** murmuró en el vaso mientras tomaba un sorbo. Le gustaba cómo sonaba aquella palabra, la sencilla verdad que encerraba. La puta no podía ganar, y más valía que fuera él quien la destruyera. Personalmente. La mano acarició cariñosamente el báculo.

La banda atacó otra canción, algo sobre taconear, con un ritmo marcado y pesado. Su boca hizo un gesto de disgusto. Odiaba la música country. No hablaba más que de un puñado de perdedores llorando por sus miserables vidas.

 **—** **¿Así que vas a follarte a la rubia o solo vas a ligártela?**

Aquella vez Gregory fue capaz de ignorar a aquel imbécil bocazas. Siguió mirando a la muchedumbre, buscando a la más adecuada. El báculo no era muy exquisito. Se conformaría con cualquiera que lo alimentara, aunque ahora necesitaba que lo alimentaran a menudo. Ella le había hecho algo al báculo, lo había cambiado, cuando estuvo en... aquel lugar. Con Ella.

Pero aquello era parte del plan. Todo era parte del plan, y después de todo tampoco estaba tan mal, aunque se había sentido un poco decepcionado al descubrir las veces que... pero un buen artesano cuida sus herramientas. Eso era lo que le solía decir su padre. ¿Y qué era el báculo si no una herramienta? Su herramienta.

Esa. La chica de la camiseta roja y la falda corta y negra. Estaba claro que buscaba un poco de acción. Solo hacía falta ver cómo sonreía a aquel cowboy con el que estaba bailando... A Gregory le resultaría muy fácil separarlos. Se acercó al borde de la pista de baile de modo que estuviera cerca de ella cuando terminara la canción.

Quizá cuando tuviera el poder se encargaría de prohibir la música country. Muerte a todos los que adoren a Kenny Chesney, pensó, y rió.

La muchacha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cayó como una cascada, un brillante halo de luz marrón lleno de juventud, movimiento y luz. Y eso también era temporal. Bastante temporal.

 ** _*~Inframundo~*_**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber sabido que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera poseída, Hermione estaba en ropa interior, cubierta con una bata de hospital y con el toltoi colgando de la cadena de oro. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza elevada, el televisor apagado y una habitación llena de gente.

Por un momento había creído que la iban a echar en vez de ingresarla. No estaba segura por cuál de las dos opciones apostar.

Las autoridades del hospital estaban preparadas para tolerar cierta desviación de los métodos científicos. Los sanadores nativos estaban de moda, gran cantidad de famosos de Hollywood habían estado alabando los beneficios de la curación chamanística; y Luna tenía una gran reputación en la comunidad médica. Pero la perspectiva de que un pequeño exorcismo fuera a tener lugar dentro de aquellas respetables paredes había traspasado los límites de su tolerancia.

Y de eso iba aquello. Luna le había explicado que la mejor manera para saber si Hermione tenía un demonio en su interior era realizar todos los pasos previos a un exorcismo. De esa forma serían capaces de seguir adelante con el ritual en caso de que fuera necesario.

Así que Luna había solicitado una habitación privada para poder llevar a cabo un "procedimiento elaborado que requería intimidad", y no había especificado la naturaleza del mismo. No hacía falta agitar las tranquilas aguas si no era necesario. Desafortunadamente, una enfermera había escuchado su conversación. Se había chivado al director del servicio de urgencias, que había llamado al vicepresidente del hospital.

Hermione no sabía si el hombre tenía miedo de que ella estuviera poseída de verdad y armara un escándalo en su feudo; o de que si la prensa se enteraba del intento de exorcismo en el hospital, quedarían como unos idiotas. Hermione sospechaba que era más lo segundo. Mucha gente consideraba el exorcismo tan relevante como esos mapas antiguos que mostraban monstruos marinos en las esquinas. Claro, los demonios existían, y de vez en cuando algún loco se las arreglaba para invocar a alguno, pero las puertas del infierno habían estado cerradas durante siglos.

 _¿Posesión?_ Vamos, anda. Entre la identificación de Hermione, el profesionalismo de Luna y el nombre de Draco, ya que su clan estaba representado por un prestigioso bufete de abogados, habían conseguido prevalecer sobre la burocracia. Justo antes de que trasladaran a Hermione a una habitación normal de la tercera planta, habían aparecido Remus y . Y Nettie había ido a la capil a a rezar. Aparentemente, el rezo era parte del ritual. Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la sábana que la cubría. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la religión.

Pero era un asunto peliagudo. Una persona creía en esto y en aquello, otro creía en lo otro y en lo de más allá, y antes de que te dieras cuenta, ambos estaban envueltos en un pequeña guerra para resolver sus diferencias. No le gustaba tener que depender de algo tan poco concreto.

 **—** **¿Te duele el hombro?** **—** preguntó Draco.

Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y le cogía la mano izquierda. Hermione dejó caer su otra mano. Había estado tocándose el hombro de nuevo, del mismo modo que te rascas una costra o pasas la lengua por el lugar donde solías tener un diente. No porque ayude, sino porque hay algo que no marcha bien.

 **—** **La verdad es que no.**

 **—** **No estás poseída.**

Lo dijo tan tranquilamente que parecía tener absoluta seguridad. Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 **— Yo tampoco creo que lo esté. La magia no puede entrar en mi interior, así que ¿cómo podría hacerlo un demonio?** **—** Y, sin embargo, había sentido algo al tocarse la herida. Algo que no debería estar ahí.

 **—** **Probablemente no podría** **—** dijo Remus sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana, mientras hundía la mano en una bolsa de Fritos. Las láminas de la persiana veneciana estaban abiertas, permitiéndoles ver jirones de la oscuridad que envolvía a la ciudad nocturna **—** **. Enseguida lo sabremos con total seguridad.**

Remus iba en mangas de camisa y había dejado su chaqueta colgada del respaldo de la silla. Quizá había sentido mucho calor. O quizá quería tener a mano su revólver del calibre 357 que descansaba en la sobaquera, por si Hermione de pronto se volvía verde y empezaba a arrancarle los brazos a la gente. Ginny paseaba. Hubieran podido conseguir otra silla para ella, pero Ginny no había querido.

Estaba claro que era del tipo persona que no sabe estarse quieta, dedujo Hermione. No se sentía cómoda simplemente esperando.

Hermione sabía lo que era eso.

 **—** **No sé por qué no puedes aceptar mi palabra en este asunto. ¿Acaso no lo sabría? Si estuviera poseída, lo sabría.**

 **—** **Quizá.** **—** Remus metió la mano hasta el fondo de su bolsa de Fritos, frunció el ceño y la sacó con algunas migajas.

 **—** **Yo sí lo sabría** **—** dijo Draco. Su mano estrechó con fuerza la de Hermione.

 **—** **Quizá** **—** repitió Remus, y se metió otro frito en la boca.

 **—** **Pude captar el olor a demonio desde la puerta. Si estuviera dentro de Hermione, también lo olería en ella.**

 **—** **¿Sí?** **—** Ginny se detuvo **—** **. ¿Y a qué huele?**

 **—** **A clavo y a tubo de escape. Más o menos.**

Remus meneó la cabeza.

 **—** **Si el hecho de que lo huelas o no fuera fiable, la doctora Lovegood lo habría dicho.**

Hermione no creía que Draco estuviera hablando del olor, pero no podía hablar del vínculo delante de Ginny ¿El vínculo alertaría a Draco si Hermione tuviera una presencia extraña en su interior? Hermione no lo sabía. Y tampoco creía que Draco lo supiera.

Miró a Ginny.

 **—** **¿Alguna idea?**

 **—** **Un montón, pero no sobre la posesión.** **—** Ginny llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, se giró y siguió caminando **—** **. No sé mucho sobre eso.**

 **—** **Creía que a los dizis os iba la demonología.**

 **—** **A algunos.** **—** Se detuvo en la ventana y miró hacia la oscuridad frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiera visto algo en ella que le hubiera disgustado **—** **. Pero en realidad la demonología se reduce a encontrar los suficientes nombres de un demonio para poder invocarlo y controlarlo si resulta que aparece. El exorcismo es un asunto completamente diferente. Es cosa de religión.**

Religión. Últimamente aquel tema estaba resultando ser muy popular. Sobre todo con el follón de la Iglesia de los Fieles, también conocidos como azá, y su antiguo líder el arzobispo Gregory Goyle. El arzobispo había intentado sacrificar a Hermione y a Draco a la diosa de los azá. Y luego estaba la misteriosa Dama de Draco, la misma que él creía que los había bendecido con el vínculo. La misma que, según las leyendas, había creado a los lupi, milenios atrás, para derrotar a la diosa de los azá.

Aquello era suficiente para que a Hermione le doliera la cabeza.

 **—** **Creía que los dizis eran como una especie de religión. Eh... ¿está bien si te llamo así?** **—** Había recordado de pronto que «dizi» era una malformación de la palabra suajili original.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Así nos llama todo el mundo. Admito que cuando era joven y estúpida estuve coqueteando con la demonología. Por eso he podido reconocer el rastro dejado por tu demonio.**

 **—** **No es mi demonio.**

 **—** **Da igual. La cuestión es que se ha marchado.** **—** Miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido **—** **. Todo este lío es tan poco necesario. He captado dos de los nombres del demonio.**

Remus arrugó la bolsa de Fritos vacía y la lanzó a la papelera. Falló.

 **—** **Has dicho que no eran suficientes para localizarlo.**

 **—** **No, ¡pero estoy segura de que podría saber si está o no en la habitación!**

 **—** **Te creo, de verdad. Pero en este tipo de situaciones hay que seguir el procedimiento.**

Aquello era una novedad para Hermione. Pero también era cierto que todavía ni se había leído la mitad de las reglas y los procedimientos con los que contaban el FBI y la DCM.

 **—** **Y, sin embargo, has retrasado tu vuelo.**

Remus miró a Hermione, sus ojos mucho más amables de lo normal.

 **—** **Si me hubiera marchado, no habría quedado ningún agente veterano para supervisar el procedimiento. No puedo dejarte al mando de una investigación importante sin que alguien declare que estás en condiciones para ello.**

De acuerdo, aquello tenía sentido. Hermione inspiró profundamente para calmarse. Deseaba que Luna se diera prisa para que pudieran acabar cuanto antes.

 **—** **Por lo menos** **—** dijo Draco **—** **, podemos hacernos una idea de lo que perseguían.**

Hermione asintió. Estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. Al principio había creído que era cosa de Luna, pero eso era una tontería. La magia, incluso la buena como la magia de curación, no podía afectarla, así que tenía que ponerse bien ella sola.

 **—** **Han enviado un demonio a poseerme. Para eso necesitaban un poco de intimidad, así que alguien les proporcionó una cerradura para la puerta y el demonio la puso en su sitio.** **—** Los de la policía científica les habían confirmado que la cerradura estaba recién instalada.

 **—** **Tiene sentido** **—** dijo Ginny **—** **. La mujer a la que seguiste era el demonio, que había cambiado su apariencia para parecerse a Bellatrix. Te dejó inconsciente y luego hizo... lo que hiciera**.

Hermione miró por la ventana. A unos cuarenta metros, dos ventanas le devolvieron la mirada, una iluminada y la otra a oscuras. Como dos ojos gigantes congelados en un guiño. ¿Qué había hecho el demonio tras haberla dejado inconsciente?

Ella no se sentía diferente. No había rastro de una presencia extraña en su cuerpo o en su mente, ni de la lucha interna que había presenciado en Remus cuando había luchado contra los cambios impuestos a su mente por Bellatrix y su báculo.

Y, sin embargo, sentía algo cuando se tocaba el hombro. Algo que no podía ser posible que estuviera ahí. Al pensar en la extraña sensación que había percibido al tocarse la herida, los dedos de Hermione sufrieron un espasmo. Era algo anaranjado.

Miró a Remus.

 **—** **¿Sabes lo que necesita un demonio para completar una posesión?**

El agente estaba sacudiéndose las migas de la camisa.

 **—** **Hay un montón de teorías, la mayoría de ellas contradictorias. A causa de los incidentes que sucedieron hace siete años, las reglas de la DCM limitan la relación con demonios a personas de fe. Al parecer no importa qué fe, siempre y cuando el agente profese una.**

Siete años atrás... A Hermione le llevó unos segundos situarse, pero los hechos habían sido tan sensacionales que eran difíciles de olvidar.

 **—** **¿Te refieres al tiroteo de Nueva Orleans? Aquel agente del FBI que murió abatido a tiros por su propio equipo, ¿estaba poseído de verdad?** **—** Alguien había filtrado la historia a la prensa, pero muy poca gente se lo había creído. Demasiado descabellado.

 **—** **Oh, sí. Los gerifaltes no quisieron alarmar al público con los hechos.**

 **—** **¿Y ese tipo que estaba poseído era... creyente?**

 **—** **Católicos no practicantes.** **—** Remus estiró las piernas y apoyó las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen **—** **. Más que no practicante diría yo. Mi opinión personal es que era más vulnerable que la mayoría de la gente porque había perdido la fe, pero es solo una suposición.** **—** Se encogió de hombros **—** **. La política de la DCM también es solo una suposición.**

 **—** **¿Y qué es lo que sabes con seguridad?** **—** preguntó Hermione exasperada.

La puerta se abrió.

 **—** **La proximidad es un factor** **—** dijo Luna con su energía habitual **—** **. El demonio tiene que estar muy cerca, físicamente, de su víctima. La posesión no se puede hacer a distancia.**

 **—** **¿Cómo lo sabes?** **—** Quiso saber Hermione.

 **—** **Draco puede oírme a dos habitaciones de distancia. Tú no.**

Draco sonrió.

 **—** **Eres bastante ruidosa.**

Y también hablaba más de la cuenta, maldita sea. Hermione inspiró profunda y lentamente intentando calmarse. Había algo diferente en Luna. Lucía la misma bata blanca y los mismos vaqueros. Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza en vez de llevarlo suelto de aquella manera despeinada tan habitual en ella, pero Hermione ya la había visto así antes. Entonces que...

 **—** **Otra cosa** **—** dijo Remus **—** **. Los demonios pueden entrar en animales, especialmente en aves.** **—** Se encogió de hombros **—** **. No sé por qué. Quizá los pájaros les resulten fáciles.**

 **—** **Si ya te has enfrentado antes a una posesión, ¿por qué Luna se está encargando de esto?** **—** Hermione miró a Luna **—** **. Sin ánimo de ofender.**

Luna simplemente sonrió. Remus meneó la cabeza.

 **—** **No he dicho que haya realizado un exorcismo con anterioridad. No lo he hecho. Cuando la posesión sucede en un animal, el procedimiento es diferente. Los demonios no se esconden en los animales tan bien como lo hacen en los cuerpos humanos, así que se puede confirmar la posesión de una forma bastante sencilla. Después, matamos al animal. Eso obliga al demonio a salir, de modo que lo matamos o lo hacemos desaparecer.**

 _Oh. Sí que era diferente, desde luego._

 **—** **Y otra cosa** **—** dijo Draco **—** **. No pueden poseer a los gatos. Ni a los lupi.**

 **—** **¿Gatos?** **—** Hermione no podía ver más allá de la superficie de los ojos de Draco. Estaban oscuros y brillantes bajo la luz de los fluorescentes; reflejaban la luz, pero escondían todo lo demás. Pero parecía cansado **—.** **Has estado hablando con Max.**

Luna rió.

 **—** **Normalmente tomo las afirmaciones de Max con bastante precaución, pero tiene razón en lo de los lupi.**

 **—** **¿Quién es Max?** **—** preguntó Ginny.

 **—** **Un amigo** **—** respondió Draco

 **—** **Es el dueño del Club Infierno.** **—** Era algo en el rostro de Luna, decidió Hermione. O quizá solo sus ojos. Parecían tener... más. Lo que resultaba ser una estupidez, claro. ¿Qué quería decir con más? ¿Más qué?

Luna hizo una señal a Ginny.

 **—** **Por favor, necesito que te sitúes al lado de Remus.**

Las cejas de Remus se arquearon.

 **—** **¿Los lupi no pueden ser poseídos?**

 **—** **No. La Dama los hizo así.** **—** Luna se acercó a la cama de Hermione **—** **. Y ahora es el momento de que se callen todos.**

 **—** **¿Entonces tiene que ver con sus creencias religiosas? ¿Con una de sus leyendas?**

Draco contestó.

 **—** **Es un hecho, aunque no espero que lo creas.**

 **—** **O te callas** **—** dijo Luna **—** **, o tendrás que marcharte. Draco...**

 **—** **No voy a marcharme.**

 **—** **Entonces ponte al otro lado de la cama. No toques a Hermione hasta que haya terminado.** **—** Luna ocupó el lugar de Draco al lado de Hermione **—** **. ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

Parecía una pregunta genuina, no mera cortesía. Y aquellos ojos, esos ojos grandes y oscuros... eran más oscuros que los de Draco; ese marrón profundo e infinito que la gente a veces llama negro.

 **—** **Estoy bien. No sé qué esperar de todo eso. ¿Has hecho antes algo parecido?**

 **—** **Sí. Dos veces. La posesión es tan excepcional como la amnesia real, así que mi experiencia también es poco usual. La primera vez fue con una gallina.**

Hermione sonrió.

 **—** **Una gallina poseída. Eso es... bueno, no sé. Es como Bunnicula, que chupa el jugo de las zanahorias. Simplemente no da miedo.**

 **—** **La gallina había matado a dos perros y había atacado a un niño. La segunda vez fue un hombre adulto. Él o mejor dicho el demonio que tenía dentro, intentó matarme.**

Aquella declaración cortó de raíz cualquier intento de humor.

 **—** **Pero no podía. No le estaba permitido. Te lo cuento para que no te preocupes. Tú y yo estaremos protegidas.**

 _¿Cómo?_ O quizá lo que quería preguntar era: _¿por quién?_

Luna sonrió como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta no formulada y lo encontrara divertido. Se sentó en la cama a la altura de la cadera de Hermione. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros.

Como si lo supieran todo.

 **—** **Esto no va a ser como un exorcismo católico. Mi gente no se enfrenta a un demonio a nivel espiritual. Conectamos con nuestros dioses a través de la tierra. Los demonios no pertenecen a nuestro mundo, así que apelamos a los poderes de esta esfera para expulsar al intruso.**

Bien, eso tenía sentido. Más o menos

 **—** **Yo no adoro a tus dioses.**

 **—** **Perteneces a la tierra, así que también les perteneces a ellos, creas en ellos o no. Sin embargo, sí que necesitan tu permiso. Tienes que rendirte al ritual voluntariamente.**

Hermione consideró las palabras.

 **—** **No soy muy dada a rendirme ante nada, pero sí que quiero que esto suceda. ¿La intención vale?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Tengo tu permiso para continuar?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Muy bien. Tranquila.** **—** Luna, desde luego, estaba muy tranquila. Sus ojos eran tan serenos, y aun así, tan vastos. Tanto como para abarcar las respuestas a las preguntas que Hermione siempre se había planteado, e incluso a algunas que jamás había soñado con hacer **—** **. Estamos completamente a salvo. Descansa.**

 **—** **No estoy...** **—** Nerviosa, iba a decir, pero le pareció de mala educación terminar esa frase.

Luna empezó a canturrear en voz baja una suave y tranquilizadora repetición de palabras que a Hermione le eran desconocidas.

Aquel sonido hizo que sintiera sueño. Luchó contra él. Quería buscar esas respuestas, esas que estaban escondidas en los ojos de Luna... El mismo tipo de respuestas que las estrellas siempre están intentando hacernos llegar, pensó, cuando miramos arriba, hacia ellas, una y otra vez. Allí, tan alto en el cielo, susurrando sobre el tiempo, sobre sus propios corazones inflamados y el frío que yace entre ellas...

 **—** **Despierta -** dijo alguien suavemente **—** **. Es hora de despertar, Hermione.**

En menos de un parpadeo, todo había cambiado. Luna estaba de pie en vez de seguir sentada en la cama. Remus también se había levantado y permanecía encogido dentro de su chaqueta. Ginny ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Draco estaba en el mismo sitio de antes. Al lado de Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño al mirar a Luna.

 **—** **Estaba dormida. ¡Me has hecho dormir!**

Luna sonrió.

 **—** **Te he inducido al sueño, sí. Contigo fuera de juego me iba a resultar más fácil ver si había alguien más en casa.**

 **—** **¿Has terminado?**

 **—** **Sí. Y no estás poseída.**

Draco puso una mano sobre el brazo de Hermione. Ella giró la cabeza y lo vio sonreír.

 **—** **El ritual ha resultado ser de lo más decepcionante. Luna se ha puesto a canturrear, tú te has quedado dormida, ella ha hecho algunas preguntas y no ha contestado nadie.**

Hermione estaba contrariada. No le parecía bien. Después de toda la tensión y la preocupación, ni siquiera había estado consciente para... bueno, lo que fuera que había sucedido.

O no había sucedido, y eso era lo que importaba. Hermione se obligó a detener la mano que ya iba camino de tocarse el hombro otra vez. En su lugar, buscó la mano de Draco.

 **—** **Está bien. Todo el mundo fuera. Quiero irme a casa.**

* * *

He aquí dos capítulos seguidos! Perdón por la demora, pero como sabrán, estoy escribiendo las otras obras, así que iré actualizando a medida que mi tiempo me lo permita. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo como a mi cuando lo leí la primera vez.

Perdón si soy mala para escribir agradecimientos, pero tengo fiaca (pachorra, vagancia o como se diga en su país) jajajaja. No se pierdan la posibilidad de leer alguna de mis otras historias.

Los quiere

 **Lumione**


	7. Yo también tengo miedo por ti

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Un millón doscientas cincuenta mil personas trabajaban, comían, dormían, amaban y luchaban en los más de mil kilómetros cuadrados en los que se situaba la ciudad de San Diego. La ciudad nunca estaba silenciosa y nunca oscurecía totalmente. Aquella noche, las nubes habían convertido el cielo en una esfera de color marrón sucio, que impedía que las luces de la ciudad salieran a la atmósfera, y mantenía alejada la oscuridad de la noche. Draco no podía ver la luna.

Podía sentirla, por supuesto. Su llamada profunda y tranquila tenía su eco en la sangre de Draco, y aumentaba de intensidad cuando se acercaba la fase de luna llena, cosa que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Pero echaba de menos no poder ver su cambiante rostro. Echaba de menos las estrellas y las profundidades centelleantes de la noche. Y finalmente, echaba de menos andar a cuatro patas. En los últimos tiempos había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de recorrer las colinas en su otra forma.

Si no podía correr a cuatro patas, quizá pudiera encontrar alguna otra forma de disfrutar de la velocidad. Las calles de la ciudad no estaban vacías, pero a medianoche no había congestión ni atascos. Draco consideró que esa circunstancia era suficiente para ignorar los límites de velocidad.

Draco esperaba recibir una reprimenda de su pasajera, estricta cumplidora de la ley. Pero cuando entró en la interestatal 5 y aceleró el Mercedes a la agradable velocidad de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, ella permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, con su arma apoyada en su regazo.

La había sacado del maletero nada más llegar al coche. Eso no lo había sorprendido. Aquella noche Hermione iba a sentir la necesidad de tener su arma cerca. Y era un sentimiento natural. Pero Hermione no estaba haciendo preguntas. Las preguntas eran la manera en las que se enfrentaba al mundo y lo obligaba a adoptar formas que ella podía manejar y comprender. Y en las últimas horas había tenido que hacer frente a formas muy extrañas.

Las mujeres eran criaturas muy complicadas, se recordó a sí mismo. Cualquier hombre que pensara que tenía la clave para su entendimiento, simplemente no había prestado la suficiente atención al género, y su _nadia_ era incluso más compleja que la mayoría. El vínculo no aportaba comprensión además de la unión física. Aquello dependía tan solo de ellos dos. Draco habría sido un estúpido por asustarse del silencio de Hermione cuando tenía tantos peligros concretos por los que preocuparse.

Después de todo, Hermione estaba cansada. Él no, y estaba demasiado agitado como para que irse a dormir fuera siquiera una posibilidad remota. Sin embargo, probablemente Hermione estuviera deseando meterse en la cama y descansar. Un cuerpo herido necesita dormir. Draco pensó en cómo había encontrado a Hermione, caída en el suelo, inconsciente, y le hirvió la sangre, caliente y vivida. Sentía deseos de aullar y de arrancarle la garganta a alguien.

 **—** **¿Estás intentando dejar una nueva marca en el volante?**

 **—** **¿Mmm? Oh.** **—** Flexiono los dedos de la mano, obligándolos a relajarse **—** **. ¿Qué tal la cabeza?**

 **—** **Mejor.** **—** Hermione la meneó ligeramente **—** **. Mucho mejor. Más de lo que sería normal ahora mismo.**

 **—** **Quizá notes cierta mejoría también en el hombro. Luna te ha dejado en sueño un rato más después de que terminara el ritual.**

Hermione giró la cabeza de golpe.

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Ya sabes lo que significa "en sueño".**

 **—** **Más o menos. Es un trance sanador inducido mágicamente. Sé que Luna ha mencionado algo sobre eso, pero creía que simplemente estaba utilizando un término familiar para describirme el procedimiento.**

 **—** **No, quería decir lo que ha dicho. Has estado en sueño.**

 **—** **¡Pero no puede ser! Eso es magia, y la magia no puede afectarme.**

Así que era eso lo que la preocupaba.

 **—** **En condiciones normales no habría podido inducirte al sueño, pero esta vez ha contado con las energías de carácter espiritual, no con la magia. Lo que, por otro lado, te habrá proporcionado mucha más energía sanadora.**

 **—** **¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Es... Yo puedo sentir el don de Luna cuando la toco, así que lo que hace tiene que ser magia.**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando percibes el don de Luna?** **—** preguntó Draco lleno de curiosidad.

Hermione hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

 **—** **Algo así como tierra u hojas de helecho, algo primitivo, terrenal e intrincado. Pero el hecho es que ella utiliza magia. Incluso aunque la obtenga a través de una oración, se trata de lo mismo.**

 **—** **Al parecer no, ya que ha sido capaz de inducirte al sueño.**

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las luces traseras de los coches delanteros que asemejaban un gusano luminoso en la oscuridad.

 **—** **He estado pensando... preguntándome... ¿Y si el hecho de que yo sea émpata ha hecho que la cosa no funcionara? Luna ha creído que no estaba poseída porque nadie ha contestado, pero quizá mi don ha impedido que su ritual funcione. Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido porque Luna me ha inducido al sueño. Solo que no veo cómo ha podido hacerlo.**

Draco suspiró y agarro la mano de Hermione.

 **—** **Todavía estás preocupada por eso...Hermione, no hay ni rastro de presencia demoníaca en ti.**

 **—** **Lo sé. Lo sé, y sin embargo siento algo. Cuando me toco el hombro, todavía hay un rastro de textura anaranjada. El demonio me ha hecho algo y no sé cómo ha podido hacerlo. Necesito saberlo y necesito saber qué es lo que me ha hecho.**

¿Qué podía decir Draco? Él sabía que Hermione no estaba poseída, pero su seguridad era tan solo intuitiva. Ella quería una seguridad racional.

Aun así lo intentó.

 **—** **Incluso aunque un demonio se las arreglará para traspasar tus barreras, o lo que sea que hace que seas una émpata...**

 **—** **Uno lo ha hecho.**

 **—** **Quizá. No tienes ni idea de qué significa ese sentimiento anaranjado que captas. Pero aunque tu don de émpata no te hubiera protegido, el vínculo lo habría hecho. Has sido bendecida por la Dama.**

Al principio Hermione no dijo nada. Con un rápido vistazo, Draco pudo comprobar que tenía el ceño fruncido con fuerza, como si él le hubiera puesto delante un enigma casi imposible de descifrar.

 **—** **Sé que lo crees** **—** dijo por fin **—** **. Pero Remus ha dicho que solo la gente que tiene fe está protegida. No tengo tu fe, así que no creo que la protección de la Dama se extienda sobre mí.**

Hermione estaba teniendo mucho cuidado para ser respetuosa con las creencias de Rule. Eso le ponía furioso

 **—** **La Dama es real, Hermione. Tan real como su enemiga y yo sé que crees en su existencia.**

 **—** **Esa cuyo nombre no podemos mencionar. Cierto. Es muy real.** **—** Hermione hizo repiquetear los dedos sobre la gasa arrugada que cubría sus piernas **—** **. Pero eso no significa que tu Dama sea una realidad.**

 **—** **No afirmamos que lo sepamos todo sobre la Dama, pero a lo largo de los siglos ella se ha manifestado en muchas ocasiones. Podemos estar bastante seguros de que conocemos lo básico.**

 **—** **Mmmm.**

Hermione ni siquiera preguntó. Simplemente asumió que Draco estaba hablando de asuntos confusos como profetas y fe, en los cuales la razón no tenía aplicación alguna, y no se molestó en preguntar a qué se refería.

 **—** **No seas tan jodidamente desdeñosa con cualquier cosa que no hayas aprendido en el colegio.**

 **—** **Hay una gran diferencia entre el mito y la historia documentada.**

 **—** **Nuestra historia oral no es un mito. Lo creas o no, cuando los clanes están en peligro, la Dama nos habla o nos ayuda de alguna manera.** **—** Y añadió de forma maliciosa **—** **: Suele hablar a través de un Elegido.**

Hermione giró la cabeza y fulminó a Draco con una mirada de horror.

 **—** **No estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo.**

Draco sonrió. Aunque no fue una sonrisa amable.

En el _gens amplexi_ que había tenido lugar hacía dos semanas, cuando oficialmente Hermione entró a formar parte del clan Nokolai, había recibido una bienvenida muy calurosa. Muchos miembros del clan se mostraron deseosos de hablar con la nueva Elegida. De tocarla. Ella se sintió perpleja por tantas atenciones, y Draco no le había explicado nada. Estaba claro que él había creído que Hermione se había sentido abrumada.

Y había creído bien.

Hermione tragó con dificultad.

 **—** **Quieres decir que ellos piensan... creen... Dios mío.**

 **—** **Tienen la esperanza de que la Dama nos ayude a través de ti.**

 **—** **Pero tú les has dicho que no, ¿verdad?** **—** Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 **—** **¿Qué podía decirles? Desconozco los propósitos de la Dama.**

 **—** **Bueno, no es posible que tú pienses que yo soy una especie de portavoz de tu diosa, algún tipo de profeta o... ¿cómo se llama? Avatar.**

 **—** **La Dama no emplea avatares.**

Draco casi podía oír cómo Hermione rechinaba los dientes.

 **—** **Pues elige la palabra que te dé la gana. Dios mío. Ni siquiera conozco el lenguaje adecuado para hablar del tema. Es obvio que... ¡Eh! Te has pasado el desvío.**

 **—** **No, no lo he hecho.**

Durante una serie de latidos de su corazón, Hermione no dijo nada. Y cuando lo hizo, su voz reflejaba su enfado.

 **—** **No voy a ir a tu apartamento. Sabían lo suficiente sobre ti para llegar a sorprenderte en la boda de tu hermana. Así que, maldita sea, seguro que saben dónde vives.**

 **—** **Draco** **...**

 **—** **¡Por Dios, Hermione, sé razonable! Tu puerta tiene una cerradura decente, pero eso no impedirá que alguien rompa esa enorme y preciosa ventana que tienes en el salón, y entre en tu casa. Yo puedo protegerte de muchas cosas, pero si ese demonio...**

 **—** **No te he pedido que me protejas de nada. Si tú...**

 **—** **Han intentado poseerte y han fallado. ¿Quién sabe lo que intentarán después? Si la diosa de los azá está detrás de esto, y será mejor que asumamos que lo está, no es alguien acostumbrado a darse por vencido sin obtener su venganza. Matarte será la más sencilla de sus opciones. Theo acaba de enviar algunos hombres extra a mi apartamento para mayor seguridad y ahí es adónde vamos a ir.**

 **—** **Bien. Genial. Pero si te crees que voy a arrastrar guardaespaldas mientras llevo mi investigación, necesitas que alguien te traiga de vuelta a la realidad. Y no puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche. Si tú simplemente...**

 **—** **¡Maldita sea, Hermione, no es el momento para discutir dónde vamos a vivir! Ni si vamos a vivir juntos en algún momento, ni si simplemente nos veremos por las noches. ¿Tienes una remota idea de lo poderosos que son los demonios?** **—** Preguntó mientras viraba bruscamente para esquivar a una furgoneta **—** **. Estás protegida contra cualquier ataque mágico, pero eso no significa nada si un demonio decide arrancarte la cabeza.**

 **—** **¿Podrías ir más despacio? Tus reflejos quizá sean sobrehumanos, pero los conductores que estás adelantando responden en tiempos meramente humanos. Podrías asustar a alguno y podría salirse de la carretera o chocar contra otro coche.**

Draco echó un vistazo al velocímetro. Sus labios se tensaron y se obligó a levantar el pie del acelerador. Había sobrepasado los ciento sesenta sin apenas darse cuenta.

 **—** **Y también tienes que dar la vuelta. Escucha. Estoy intentando decirte que...**

 **—** **¿Qué? ¿Qué pobre excusa de mierda puedes tener para no querer ponerte lo más a salvo posible?**

 **—** **Crookshanks.**

Draco se tragó lo que estaba a punto de decir y utilizó el aliento que le quedó para maldecir al gato de Hermione; aquella maldita bestia antisocial que odiaba a los lobos y que habían dejado en la calle, porque había estado haciendo las malditas cosas que hacen los gatos cuando estaban a punto de salir para la boda.

Pero Hermione había aceptado la responsabilidad de cuidar del animal y uno no abandona a un ser dependiente cuando hay peligro. Draco podía entender eso, aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia en aquel momento. El vecino al que a veces Hermione le solía pedir que alimentara a Crookshaks estaba fuera de la ciudad. Nadie más tenía la llave de la casa y había pasado ya la medianoche.

Se quedó sin adjetivos para describir al animal justo después de abandonar la interestatal.

 **—** **¿Te sientes mejor?** **—** preguntó Hermione, seca.

 **—** **No.** **—** Draco recorrió el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Hermione **—** **. Los perros son más normales. Entienden el concepto de jerarquía y la necesidad de cooperación. Vienen cuando los llamas. Un gato, sin embargo, se largará cuando le apetezca y no puedes estar seguro de si va a volver. Quizá lo haga. Si está de buen humor.** **—** No es que Draco hubiera visto a Crookshanks de buen humor alguna vez- **. ¿Por qué no podías tener un perro?**

 **—** **¿Y en qué momento crees que tuve la oportunidad de elegir? Porque ahora que lo pienso tener que hacerme cargo de un gato no es tan diferente de verme de pronto atada por un vínculo a otra persona.**

 **—** **No hay ninguna similitud.**

Hermione simplemente miró a Draco. Este inspiró profundamente, intentando mantener su genio a raya.

 **—** **Daremos de comer a Crookshanks y nos lo llevaremos a mi apartamento.**

 **—** **Te sigues olvidando del pequeño detalle de preguntar.**

 **—** **¿Y?** **—** Draco estaba siendo poco razonable. Y estaba bien. No se sentía razonable.

Draco se sorprendió. No había esperado que Hermione se echara a llorar, ella no solía hacer eso. Pero sí que había esperado una discusión, quizá una explosión. En vez de eso, Hermione suspiró, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia él por encima del cuadro de marchas que separaba los asientos.

Automáticamente, él la rodeó con un brazo.

 **—** **Se puede saber qué...**

 **—** **Cállate, Draco.** **—** Hermione se apoyó en él.

No podía ser que Hermione estuviera cómoda en aquella postura, inclinada sobre el cuadro de marchas. No era tan alta como otras personas, pero si hubiera sido un poquito más grande, habría sido imposible que cupiera en aquel espacio.

Hermione había colocado su cabeza a la altura de la de él. Normalmente eso sólo ocurría cuando estaban en la cama. Él podía oler el cabello de Hermione; recientemente había cambiado a un champú con aroma a manzana que a Draco le gustaba mucho. Y también podía captar la indescriptible esencia propia de ella.

El brazo de Draco se relajó, aunque no soltó a Hermione. La parte de arriba del brazo de ella estaba pegada al brazo de él y la pantorrilla de su pierna izquierda coincidía plenamente con la pierna derecha de Draco. Hermione estaba caliente. Muy caliente.

Qué demonios. Draco decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia de Hermione. Durante varias manzanas, condujo con una sola mano, en silencio, y mucho más despacio. Su brazo no era un sustituto adecuado para el cinturón de seguridad. Poco a poco sus pensamientos también empezaron a ir más despacio. Encontró un ritmo propio dentro del silencio, como cuando escuchaba el viento o dejaba que el pulso de la tierra penetrara en él a través de los pies; aquel era un silencio que lo tranquilizaba, incluso aunque le hiciera pensar en cosas que a él le habría gustado ignorar.

Sentía el cuerpo de Hermione, caliente e invitador, y pensó que había estado a punto de perderla.

En las cercanías, un perro ladró. A un par de manzanas de distancia, alguien hizo sonar el claxon. Dejaron atrás casas oscuras, locales cerrados y un viejo Chevy que goteaba por los bajos. Oía el ronroneo del motor, el roce de los neumáticos contra el asfalto y el tranquilo susurro de la respiración de Hermione. _¿Podría ella oír su respiración?_ Draco no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba el oído de los humanos. En su otra forma, Draco habría podido captar el latido del corazón de Hermione, pero mientras estuviese a dos piernas su oído no era tan fino.

Aunque también era cierto que en su otra forma, el sonido y el olor y el tacto de Hermione no le habrían afectado de la forma en la que le estaban afectando ahora. Era consciente de su propio pulso porque le retumbaba en los oídos; y también sentía la calidez y la pesadez en su ingle. La necesidad de poseer a Hermione lo atravesó como una ola que lo llevó del deseo al pánico en cuestión de segundos.

Había estado a punto de perder a Hermione.

Cuando giró y entró en la calle sin salida que llevaba al complejo donde se encontraba el apartamento de Hermione, esta le dijo en un susurro:

 **—** **Yo también tengo miedo por ti.**

El abrazo de Draco se estrechó aún más.

 **—** **Si vinieras al Hogar del Clan...**

 **—** **No puedo perseguir a Gregory si estoy encerrada allí.**

 **—** **Lo sé. Lo sé, pero eso no hace que las cosas sean más fáciles.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

Que iba a dejar su trabajo, que iba a quedarse en el Hogar del Clan, que iba a dejar que Draco se asegurará de que estaba a salvo. Que iba a... convertirse en otra persona, alguien que no fuera Hermione: la única que existía para él. La única mujer que existiría para él para el resto de su vida. Y resultaba que era policía.

El instinto de Draco lo obligaba a protegerla. Y también el de Hermione. Eso iba a hacer que su vida juntos fuera a ser muy interesante.

 **—** **Nada** **—** dijo Draco **—** **. No necesitas decirme nada. Me las arreglaré.**

Intentó no pensar en su hermano. No tenía sentido seguir ese camino, no tenía sentido recordar lo que la Elegida de Theo le había hecho pasar. Hermione no tenía nada que ver con Pansy, gracias a Dios. Pero era humana. Y era tan fácil hacerle daño. No podía evitar pensar en el dolor salvaje que había atenazado a Theo, la manera en la que le había arrancado la cordura como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la piel de su cuerpo, dejando sus interioridades al aire libre, sangrantes y chorreando. Dioses, el sonido del aullido de Theo había sido...

Draco no lo había entendido entonces. Por supuesto, cuando Pansy murió, Draco era todavía demasiado joven. Pero incluso cuando alcanzó la madurez, había sido incapaz de entender la profunda herida que la muerte de Pansy había dejado en Theo, aunque había podido ver los efectos.

Y ahora, Draco podía hacerse una idea. Durante un instante, durante una mínima fracción de segundo, cuando vio a Hermione en el suelo de aquel cuarto de baño...

 **—** **¡No hagas eso!**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Tus ojos se han puesto extraños. Como si fueras a cambiar ahora mismo o algo así.**

Draco aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos, sorprendido por su comportamiento. Había estado a punto de dejar que se le fuera la mente, dejándose llevar por la bestia sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Había perdido el control como un adolescente cualquiera, por no haber estado prestando atención.

 **—** **Lo siento. Perdona. No puedo creer que... No te preocupes. No voy a perder el control.**

 **—** **No te vuelvas peludo mientras estás conduciendo, ¿vale?**

Hermione retiró su pierna y volvió a su asiento. Draco la echó de menos al instante. Qué absurdo. Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Hermione; aunque "complejo" quizá era una palabra que le venía grande a aquel montón de estuco en forma de "U". Había nacido como motel barato en los años treinta y no había mejorado mucho por la mano de pintura color rosa chicle que le había infligido algún casero trastornado. El exterior estaba bien iluminado, por lo menos estaba bien desde el punto de vista de la seguridad, pero no de la estética.

 **—** **¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras sitio para aparcar?** **—** preguntó Hermione mientras Draco aparcaba en un espacio situado justo al pie de la escalera que llevaba a su apartamento.

 **—** **A esta hora no es tan complicado.** **—** Draco salió del coche.

La única ventaja del apartamento de Hermione era su ubicación: a dos manzanas del mar. El aire estaba impregnado de olor a salitre. Draco se llenó los pulmones.

Como era normal, Hermione salió del coche sin esperar a que Draco le abriera la puerta; llevaba la pistola en su mano sana.

 **—** **No es por eso. Tú siempre... ¿Qué?** **—** dijo molesta cuando vio que Draco sonreía **—** **. ¿De qué te ríes?**

 **—** **Tu arma es un accesorio de moda muy interesante.**

Hermione miró el arma que llevaba en la mano y a los restos de su vestido; se encogió de hombros y empezó a subir las escaleras. Luego se detuvo.

 **—** **Está bien, está bien** **—** le dijo a la gran bestia gris que se le enredaba entre los pies y que no paraba de maullar **—** **. La comida está en casa. Si quieres comer, vas a tener que dejar que me mueva.**

 **—** **Estaba preocupado por ti.**

 **—** **Estaba preocupado por su cena. ¡Eh!**

Draco había pasado al lado de Hermione, tan rápido como no habría podido escabullirse ningún humano. Él no tenía intención alguna de dejar que Hermione entrara primera en su casa, pero ella habría estado dispuesta a discutir por eso también si Draco le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

 **—** **Esta noche te toca estar en la retaguardia.**

La voz de Hermione lo siguió escaleras arriba.

 **—** **Quítate de en medio si resulta que encuentras algo a lo que debería dispararle, ¿vale?**

 **—** **Lo tendré en cuenta.** **—** No había señales de que hubieran forzado la puerta. Y Crookshanks, cuya nariz era mucho más fina que la de Draco en su estado actual, estaba impaciente por entrar; no dejaba de mover la cola y estaba claro que no tenía ningún motivo de alarma. Draco metió la llave en la cerradura superior, y luego en la otra, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Un olor que no pertenecía a aquel lugar hizo que Draco se tensara y adoptará una clara actitud de lucha; pero enseguida su cerebro se aclaró e identificó el aroma.

 **—** **Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?**

* * *

Hola a todas ¿como les va? Se que muchas me quieren matar por demorarme mucho en actualizar, pero es que la universidad, el trabajo y otros minis proyectos me han consumido mucho. Se que también se preguntan: ¿Qué paso con las otras obras? Bueno, no es fácil adaptarlas todas a la vez y muchas veces, lamentablemente, la inspiración llega cuando uno menos se lo espera, y así como llega, así se va. Pero espero traerles próximamente nuevas novedades.

Bueno, volviendo a esta obra... Ya saben que le paso a la elegida de Theo... No se me ocurrió que personaje ponerle como su pareja, así que decidí que fuera Pansy. Sí, lo sé. No dice exactamente como murió, o si ella se asesino o si la mataron... O si es la madre o no de Luna, pero son cosas que no les voy a decir, así que deberán seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **SALESIA** , mi lectora fiel, quien me sigue desde el minuto cero! Disculpa amiga virtual por la demora, pero espero que te guste!

También se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga **GingerLestranger** , quien ha lanzado su primer libro... Sigue así amiga trasandina!

Y obviamente, te lo quiero dedicar a **TI** , quién me has dado la oportunidad al leer esta y mis otras obras, y dejarme llenarte un momento de tu vida con mis escrituras

Espero no volver a demorarme como antes. Que tenga muy buena semana... y no se olviden de darme un like o un comentario.

Los quiere

 **Lumione**


	8. Visitante Importuno

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Hermione había sentido que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando vio a Draco ponerse en guardia. Había corrido para cubrir los últimos escalones, con el arma lista para disparar. Pero después Draco se había relajado y le había preguntado a alguien qué estaba haciendo allí.

 **—** **Buena pregunta** **—** dijo Hermione , y detuvo su carrera. Maldita sea, estaba demasiado cansada para soportar otro subidón de adrenalina. Su corazón seguía latiendo, pero se sentía débil. Esperaba no desmayarse y caerse de cara contra el suelo. **—** **También son buenas preguntas quién, cómo y por qué, pero estoy tentada de pasar de hacerlas y simplemente decir "buenas noches".**

 **—** **Haré todo lo que pueda para que eso de las buenas noches llegue cuanto antes.** **—** Draco entró y Hermione obtuvo así una respuesta a sus muchas preguntas.

Solo había una silla en su pequeña y austera sala de estar. Y su visitante inesperado no la estaba usando. En vez de eso estaba sentado en un almohadón en el suelo, cerca de la mesita de café, y movía los dedos en el aire. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro, sin cuello y abotonada apenas hasta la mitad del torso. Iba descalzo, y su cabello color canela había crecido demasiado. Con la cabeza inclinada, el pelo ocultaba la mayor parte de un rostro que Hermione sabía que era arrebatadoramente hermoso.

Blaise miró hacia arriba.

 **—** **Hola, cariño. Vaya vestido más horroroso llevas. ¿La sangre es tuya?**

Hermione suspiró.

 **—** **Sé que cerré la puerta con llave y, sin embargo, aquí estás. En mi salón. Sin haber sido invitado.**

 **—** **Ah, bueno. He pensado que no querrías que esperara ahí fuera, sentado en el frío hormigón; o al menos sabía que yo no quería. Llevo aquí...** **—** Sus dedos se detuvieron **—** **. Dios mío, tiene que ser ya pasada la medianoche.** **—** Blaise examinó a Hermione de arriba abajo con sus brillantes ojos azules a los que ella todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo. Tres semanas atrás, en lugar de ojos no había tenido más que sendos vacíos, profundos y oscuros **—** **. Parece ser que has tenido una noche muy movidita. ¿Sexo duro?**

Hermione gruñó y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

 **—** **Vamos, Crooks.** **—** Y se sintió inmediatamente humillada cuando Draco la levanto en brazos, mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa en el último segundo **—** **. No hagas eso cuando vaya armada.**

 **—** **Tiene razón, sabes** **—** dijo Blaise.

Draco depositó a Hermione en su enorme sillón.

 **—** **Ahora puedes librarte de esa arma. Yo me ocuparé de Crooks y luego me libraré de Blaise. Y antes de que empieces a gritarme tienes que saber** **—** añadió Draco mientras se ponía de cuclillas delante de Hermione **—** **, que estoy acostumbrado a que me griten por mi comportamiento dominante.**

Blaise rió.

 **—** **Se refiere al rho. El viejo está sanando, pero le está llevando más de lo normal debido a su edad. Se lo pasa muy bien incordiando todo el rato. La semana pasada le echó una bronca descomunal a Draco por haber seguido las instrucciones de Luna en lo referente a la reunión del Consejo.**

El jueves pasado Draco le había contado a Hermione que tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos del clan. No había mencionado que se tratara de una reunión del Consejo. Draco no tenía por qué contárselo todo, pero ahora Hermione formaba parte del clan, ¿no era cierto? ¿No debería habérselo contado? Observó los ojos de Draco que la miraban fijamente; ojos grises, no marrones y brillante como los de su amigo. Su rostro era hermoso pero imperfecto. La nariz era demasiado estrecha, y quizá ligeramente demasiado larga. Sus labios eran demasiado delgados y las orejas...La oreja izquierda de él estaba situada un poquito más arriba que la de la derecha. Qué gracia. Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante.

Se inclinó para dejar el arma en el suelo, al lado del sillón, y después se incorporó de modo que pudiera seguir observando aquella oreja imperfectamente situada. Los sentimientos la abordaron como una troupe de acróbatas: saltando, rodando, subiéndose unos encima de otros en un precario equilibrio. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

 **—** **Voy a tener que inventarme algo impresionante de verdad para igualar las broncas de tu padre. No creo que pueda estar a la altura.**

 **—** **Tú eres impresionante.** **—** Draco se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso **—** **. Todo el rato.**

 **—** **Qué bonito** **—** dijo Blaise **—** **. Y en general disfrutaría mucho observando vuestros jueguecitos, pero he venido por una razón. Les agradecería que dejaran los besitos y los arrumacos para otro momento.**

 **—** **Estoy demasiado cansada para matarlo** **—** dijo Hermione **—** **. Hazlo tú.**

 **—** **Primero le daré de comer a Crooks** **—** dijo Draco poniéndose de pie **—** **. Que no es un gran gato guardián, precisamente.**

Blaise meneó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el espacio vacío que había entre sus manos.

 **—** **No te preocupes por Crooks. Ya le he dado de comer.**

Por eso Crooks, en vez de mirarlos insistentemente desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, estaba sentado en la mesita de café con los ojos fijos en Blaise.

 **—** **¿Qué le has dado?** **—** preguntó Hermione. Se suponía que Crookshanks estaba a dieta, aunque sobre ese tema el gato no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con el veterinario.

 **—** **Jamón. Tenías un poco en la nevera y parecía que le gustaba mucho. Se ha puesto morado antes de salir a la calle otra vez. Y yo me he comido un sándwich.** **—** Se detuvo para fruncirle el ceño al gato **—** **. Déjalo ya.**

Draco meneó la cabeza, se agachó, levanto a Hermione en brazos de modo que él pudiera sentarse en el sillón con ella. Era un sillón grande y cabían los dos... siempre y cuando ella apoyara sus piernas en el regazo de él.

Al menos así era como Draco la había colocado.

 **—** **Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre esta costumbre que has adquirido de moverme según te convenga.**

 **—** **T** **e prometo que más tarde serás tú la que podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**

La imaginación de Hermione se aferró a la imagen del largo y hermoso cuerpo de Draco colocado en una posición particularmente atractiva, y de pronto, sintió que su cuerpo ya no era un lugar terrible en el que estar, a pesar de los dolores.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Más que nada porque el olor de Hermione se lo había dicho. Los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba, pero sus ojos permanecieron oscuros y serios mientras le colocaba un mechón rebelde de Hermione.

 **—** **Cuando hayas descansado, _nadia_** **—** susurró.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

 **—** **Ya veremos.** **—** Después miró a Blaise y suspiró **—** **. Al grano. Has dicho que tenías una razón para estar aquí.**

 **—** **Medio segundo. Maldita bestia metomentodo** **—** murmuró Blaise mientras meneaba el dedo meñique como si estuviera enganchado con algo **—** **. Yo solía tener un gato como mascota** **—** añadió, como si eso lo explicara todo- **. No pueden resistirse a dar su opinión... Ya está.**

 **—** **Blaise** **—** dijo Hermione exasperada **—** **, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?**

Blaise alzó la mirada. Su rápida sonrisa hizo que pasara de ser un chiflado molesto a un encanto.

 **—** **Mientras los esperaba, he estado jugueteando con algunas sorcéri que tienes por aquí. Hay un montón, sobre todo para ser un lugar que no tiene ningún nodo cerca. Quizá sea por el mar... Pero no creo que les sea interesante escuchar sobre el tema. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?**

Sin esperar una respuesta, inclinó las manos hacia delante mientras murmuraba algo y de pronto en sus manos apareció una bola del tamaño de una pelota de tenis hecha de gusanos que se retorcían y brillaban.

Un segundo después, la bola parpadeó y volvió a ser invisible. Hermione estaba impresionada a su pesar.

 **—** **¿Eso era sorcéri? No sabía que podías hacer que fuera visible para aquellos que no son hechiceros.**

 **—** **Un truco nuevo.** **—** Se le veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo **—** **. Todavía no he descubierto cómo hacer que sea estable, así que su utilidad es limitada. Sin embargo, es un buen espectáculo, ¿eh?**

Draco no sonaba tan satisfecho.

 **—** **Creía que era peligroso manejar sorcéri de forma directa sin emplear un hechizo.**

 **—** **Estas son muy débiles. Y yo soy muy bueno. Ciao** **—** dijo, y dio una palmada, al parecer para disipar las energías con las que había estado trabajando. El gato giró la cabeza como si siguiera con la mirada algo invisible que flotara hacia el rincón.

 **—** **¿Los gatos también las ven?** **—** preguntó Hermione. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Algunos. Por eso las brujas los eligen como mascotas.**

Hermione consideró eso durante unos instantes.

 **—** **¿Y qué es lo que acabas de hacer? Has cambiado algo en las sorcéri, ¿no? En ellas, no en nosotros.**

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

 **—** **Normalmente no sueles hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. Aparte de que Draco me mataría si le hiciera algo mágico sin su consentimiento. Modificar a la gente directamente es muy, muy delicado. Y confieso que no estoy para la labor. Aunque no creo que lo esté nadie que viva en esta esfera, a no ser que estemos entreteniendo a un señor de los hados o algo así. De todas maneras, tú eres inmune, lo que nos lleva de vuelta a eso de la pregunta estúpida. ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **—** **Un demonio ha atacado a Hermione** **—** dijo Draco de la forma más directa posible **—** **. Quizá haya dejado algún residuo tras él.**

Blaise se quedó muy quieto. Solo sus ojos se movían y estaban fijos en Hermione.

 **—** **No estoy poseída** **—** dijo Hermione irritada **—** **. Luna lo ha comprobado. Pero el demonio ha dejado algún rastro en mí. No debería ser posible, pero ha sucedido.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Aparte de que me estén molestando en mi propia casa cuando lo único que quiero es irme a la cama sí, estoy bien.**

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Blaise.

 _ **—**_ **Es maravilloso. Jodidamente maravilloso.**

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rule.

 **—** **¿Cómo puedo hacer que se vaya?**

 **—** **Lo siento.** **—Blaise** se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil, y nada en su expresión indicaba que de verdad lo sintiera. Empezó a pasearse por la sala. Blaise era bailarín. De danza exótica para ser más exactos, una profesión más conocida como estríper, y, por muy molesto que pudiera llegar a ser, siempre era un placer verlo en movimiento. Era la persona más naturalmente grácil que Hermione había visto nunca. **—** **Ya sabes que soy un cabrón egoísta. Es solo que ahora no tendrás ninguna excusa para rechazarme.**

 **—** **¿Rechazarte?**

Rule respondió antes de que lo hiciera Blaise.

 **—** **Quiere formar parte del equipo que va a la caza de Gregory. De forma oficial.**

Hermione alzó la cabeza y buscó los ojos de Draco. Ella ya se había imaginado que Blaise estaría llevando a cabo su propia búsqueda. Y se había preguntado si Draco sabría algo sobre el tema... y no había querido preguntar. Al parecer, sí que sabía y no había querido compartirlo con ella.

Su relación encerraba algunos detalles delicados en lo que a lealtad se refería, por ambas partes. Miró a Blaise.

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **El báculo, por supuesto. Tengo que encontrarlo y destruirlo.**

Una oleada de compasión sacudió a Hermione. Blaise había sufrido lo indecible tras haber sido hecho prisionero por Bella la Loca. A causa de sus barreras mentales mágicas, Bellatrix no había podido tomar posesión de su mente empleando el báculo, cosa que la había enfurecido sobremanera. Le habían sacado los ojos. Lo habían encerrado en una jaula de cristal y solo le habían quitado los grilletes para interrogarlo. Le habían dado varias palizas y le habían amenazado constantemente con la muerte.

Hermione no culpaba a Blaise por odiar, pero su odio lo convertía en alguien en el que resultaba difícil confiar. Incluso si la hechicería no fuera ilegal, ella no habría podido dejar que él se uniera al equipo.

 **—** **No puedo. Lo siento.**

 **—** **No te estoy pidiendo que sea algo oficial. Puedes hacerme consultor, como Draco. Me necesitas. -** Se acercó aún más **-. Puedo ayudarte a localizarlo.**

 **—** **Ya tenemos a un localizador en el equipo.**

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

 **—** **Incluso aunque fuera buena...**

 **—** **Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué das por supuesto que es una mujer?**

 **—** **Probabilidades. Casi todos los localizadores que merecen la pena son mujeres.** **—** Mientras Hermione trataba de absorber aquella nueva información, Blaise siguió con su discurso **—** **. Los localizadores necesitan algo concreto en lo que concentrarse y tú no tienes un trozo de esa abominación de báculo para que tu localizadora pueda empezar a trabajar, ¿me equivoco? Así que tendrá que intentar localizar a** **Gregory** **, pero está protegido.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?** **—** preguntó Hermione.

 **—** **Me he fijado mi bola. Está protegido de alguna manera, al igual que el báculo.**

Si Blaise tenía razón, Ginny no iba a ser la ayuda determinante que Hermione había esperado.

 **—** **Si una localizadora no puede encontrar a Gregory, ¿cómo podrás tú?**

La sonrisa de Blaise le hizo recordar a Crooks. Engreída.

 **—** **No está protegido todo el rato, y al contrario que localizar, escrutar no está sujeto a un momento determinado.**

 **—** **Me he perdido.**

 **—** **Al mirar, las imágenes proceden de los elementales. Agua es el pasado, tierra el presente, aire el futuro y fuego lo mezcla todo. Yo miro utilizando el fuego, lo que significa que empleo elementales de fuego y puedo obtener imágenes del pasado, del presente o del futuro.** **—** Hizo una pausa **—** **. Hace dos días, vi a** **Gregory** **en las llamas. Y no tenía el báculo.**

 **—** **Hace dos días.** **—** Hermione sintió que la ira la golpeaba con renovada fuerza. Dejó caer los pies al suelo y adoptó una postura más seria Hermione-. **Te ha costado mencionarlo.**

 **—** **Estás enfadada** **—** observó **—** **. ¿Pero por qué debería sentirme obligado a darte información, si tú no tienes intención de contarme nada? Y no te escudes detrás de tu placa. No puedes obligarme a que divulgue una información que la ley no reconoce como válida.**

 **—** **Yo sí puedo** **—** dijo Draco de forma neutra **—.** **Y lo haré, si es necesario. Han atacado a Hermione esta noche.**

Durante un largo rato los dos hombres se miraron sin decir palabra. Parecía que estuvieran intercambiando una serie de complejos mensajes. Finalmente, Blaise sonrió.

 **—** **Afortunadamente no va a ser necesario. Como he dicho antes, para eso he venido. Me ha llevado dos días porque necesitaba comprobar mis investigaciones para estar seguro de mis conclusiones. Y al parecer mi impresión inicial era correcta. He visto a Gregory en el infierno.**

Hermione parpadeó.

 **—** **He pensado... cuando has dicho en las llamas, creía que te referías a las llamas que miras. Si** **Gregory** **está en el infierno, está fuera de nuestro alcance.**

 **—** **Borra de tu mente cualquier dibujo animado teológico que te hayas podido crear.** **—** Blaise caminó hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba Crooks, meneando la cola. **—** **Y es verdad que me refería a mi llama de escrutar y no a las de tipo sulfuroso. El infierno no es el destino de los pecadores muertos. Al menos, este no lo es.** **—** Apoyó la mano en la puerta **—** **. No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.**

¿Este infierno? ¿Los demás? ¿Cuántos infiernos existían? Hermione se masajeó las sienes.

 **—** **Crooks no debe salir a la calle tan tarde.**

 **—** **¿No?** **—** Blaise alzó una ceja y miró al gato **—** **. Lo siento. Su puerta, sus normas. En cualquier caso, el infierno, o llámalo Dis, si lo prefieres** **—** dijo mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de la mesita de café **—** **. Según mis fuentes, así es como lo llaman los nativos del lugar. ¿Me pregunto si tomaron prestado el nombre de la obra de Dante o fueron ellos los que lo inspiraron? Sea como sea, Dis es la esfera de los demonios.**

 **—** **¿Y dices que** **Gregory** **está allí?**

 **—** **Está, estaba o estará, semana arriba, semana abajo. Parece que encaja muy bien con eso del ataque del demonio, ¿eh?**

 **—** **Diablos, claro que sí...** **—** Hermione parpadeó. La expresión había sido demasiado adecuada **—** **. ¿Cómo puedes saber dónde estaba?**

 **—** **Demonios, cariño. Había un par de demonios con él.**

 **—** **Creemos que Ella también podría estar allí** **—** dijo Draco **—** **. Es la esfera más cercana a nuestro mundo y sabemos que Ella intentó abrir una puerta. Quizá se llevó a** **Gregory** **con Ella cuando su intento resultó fallido.**

Blaise lanzó una sonrisa.

 **—** **Gracias a nuestros heroicos esfuerzos. Aunque a mí no me pareció que** **Gregory** **fuera un devoto seguidor de Ella. Parecía más un oportunista. No creo que Ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo tan grande por él. Pero puede ser que** **Gregory** **pusiera sus manos sobre el báculo y que este volviera a Ella cuando tú —** y señaló a Hermione **— mataste a Bellatrix.** **Gregory** **hizo el viaje de polizonte.**

 _"Cuando tú mataste a Bellatriz..."_ Sus manos sujetando aquella cabeza rubia y golpeándola sin descanso contra el duro suelo de piedra de la cueva. Los fríos dedos de la culpa, o de la superstición, se hundieron en el interior de Hermione y dejaron un rastro viscoso a su paso. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Maldita sea, no se iba a culpar a sí misma por algo que había tenido que hacer.

 **—** **Así que crees que** **Gregory** **acabó en el infierno por accidente.**

 **—** **Podría ser.** **—** Pero desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano- **. Lo que no nos dice nada, y además, nos estamos desviando del tema.**

 **—** **Y claro, tú eres un tipo que nunca se desvía de los temas.**

 **—** **No tengo ganas de discutir.** **—** Se inclinó hacia delante. Una piedra brillante que colgaba de una cuerda de cuero asomó por el cuello de su camisa.

 **—** **¿Eso es un diamante?** **—** preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Blaise no nadaba en dinero, precisamente. Rule le había dicho que casi todo lo que tenía se lo gastaba en fragmentos de viejos libros de hechizos y cosas así.

 **—** **Sintético. Bonito, ¿verdad?** **—** Blaise devolvió el colgante al interior de la camisa, después se levantó y se estiró. Durante unos instantes pareció más un gato que el hombre lobo a tiempo parcial que era en realidad **—** **. No voy a presionarte para que tomes una decisión ahora mismo. Es tarde, estás cansada, un poco maltrecha y probablemente no sientas la más mínima inclinación por apoyar mi causa. Pero piensa en esto: ¿Cómo piensas destruir el báculo sin mí?**

 **—** **Ah.** **—** Ese era Draco **—** **. Así que eso es lo que te traes entre manos.** **—** Y recitó en un murmullo **—** **: Suus scipio, Id uri, uri, viril In Níger ignis incendi, Aduri vulnus ex mundus.**

 **—** **Exactamente. Y debo decir que me alegra que tengas tan presente el Indomitus. Hoy en día hay mucha gente que lo ignora por completo.**

 **—** **Acostumbrabas a citarlo cuando te emborrachabas.**

 **—** **Siempre he tenido muy buena memoria** **—** dijo Blaise satisfecho de sí mismo.

 **—** **¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? Un resumen, por favor.** **—** Hermione se masajeó las sienes y se preguntó si en algún momento le permitirían irse a la cama **—** **. Parecía como si estuvieras recitando poesía.**

 _ **—**_ **Bingo** **—** dijo Blaise **—** **. El Indomitus es un poema épico escrito en latin muy antiguo, de mucho antes de que los clanes se configuraran como los conocemos en la actualidad. Hoy en día no lo utilizamos mucho** **—** añadió con un tono de desaprobación bastante evidente **—** **. El inglés lo está sustituyendo como nuestra lengua común, al igual que sucede entre los humanos.**

Rule le cortó.

 **—** **Creo que Hermione preferiría escuchar una traducción en vez de una disertación lingüística. El poema relata hechos de la gran guerra** **—** explicó a Hermione **—** **. La parte que he recitado habla del báculo de Gelsuid, que era un avatar de la diosa a la que no nombramos.**

 **—** **Algo me dice que no estamos hablando precisamente de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Déjalo** **—** dijo apresurada **—** **. Deja las leyendas de los clanes para más tarde. Solo dime por qué crees que un fragmento de ese viejo poema tiene algo que ver con un báculo que estamos buscando en la actualidad.**

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

 **— Es el mismo báculo.**

 **— Vamos, hombre. No tienes ni una sola razón para pensar que...**

 **— Cuando estuvimos en las cariñosas manos de Helen viste cómo sujetaba un trozo de madera largo y negro. Pero yo no veía eso.**

Por aquel entonces le acababan de sacar los ojos a Blaise, pero aun así Hermione sabía que las sorcéri seguían siendo "visibles" para él. Así que el báculo había aparecido también en su radar de hechicero.

 **— Me rindo. ¿Qué viste?**

 **— Una herida, una grieta, un desgarro en el tejido del mundo. El báculo de madera que tú veías quizá fuera de nueva fabricación, pero en realidad es un antiguo rasgón practicado en la realidad de nuestro mundo. Por eso me necesitas, para cerrar ese agujero. "Cauterizar la herida", como dice el poema. —** Se le veía bastante animado ante la perspectiva **—. Soy muy bueno con el fuego.**

 **— Lo eres —** dijo Draco **—. Pero el Indomitus habla de quemar el báculo con "fuego negro". Y nunca te he visto usar nada parecido. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es.**

 **— Fuego mágico. Es un poco peligroso. Nunca me había hecho falta emplearlo, pero estoy aprendiendo.**

Teniendo en cuenta que a Blaise le gustaba jugar con las sorcéri que había extraviadas en su salón, Hermione prefería no saber qué es lo que él consideraba "un poco peligroso".

 **— Espero que estés entrenando bien lejos de cualquier área poblada.**

Blaise le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

 **— Por supuesto que sí. No merece la pena alarmar a los vecinos con algún incendio ocasional.**

Hermione abrió la boca con la intención de mencionar más peligros que ella asociaba con el fuego, pero en vez de eso, bostezó.

 **— Lo siento. Cualquiera diría que un desgarro en el tejido de la realidad debería ser lo suficientemente importante para mantenerme despierta.**

 **— En otras palabras —** dijo Draco **—, buenas noches, Blaise.**

Blaise rió.

 **— Sé cuándo me están echando, gracias. —** Se acercó a Hermione lo suficiente para inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla **—. Duerme un poco, cariño. Puedes freírme a preguntas cuando yo te inunde de peticiones en otro momento.**

 **— Por una vez deja encendido tu móvil y lo haré.**

 **— Por ti, lo dejaré encendido. —** Caminó hacia la puerta.

 **— Blaise...**

 **— ¿Sí? —** Sus cejas se arquearon **—. ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Vas a acceder a todos mis deseos?**

 **— ¿Qué sabes sobre posesiones?**

 **— No mucho. Los jefazos religiosos mantienen la boca bien cerrada sobre el tema, siempre ha sido así. No quieren que les pisen el césped, supongo. Aun así, mi conocimiento sobre el tema, por muy fragmentado que pueda ser, sería muy difícil de transmitir completamente antes de que Rule me agarre por el cuello de la camisa y me eche de aquí. ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras saber?**

Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

 **— ¿Por qué la fe es una protección?**

 **— Que me vaya al infierno si lo sé. —** Sonrió **—. Un pequeño chiste. No sé si realmente la fe es una protección.**

 **— Luna lo cree. Y también el FBI.**

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

 **— ¿En serio? Interesante... Quizá El exorcista por lo menos acertara en una cosa. —** Sonrió a Draco **—. ¿Recuerdas cuando la estrenaron? La gente pensaba que todo era real. Un montón de idiotas salieron de no se sabe dónde afirmando que eran expertos sobre el tema. Dios, recuerdo a aquel gilipollas en el programa de Phill Donahue diciendo que había practicado docenas de exorcismos. Docenas. —** Rió.

Hermione también rió, pero su risa estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

 **— Estás minando tu credibilidad, Blaise. El exorcista llegó a los cines antes de que yo naciera. Y quizá Draco y tú terminaban de abandonar los pañales, pero no eran mucho mayores.**

Blaise lanzó a Draco una mirada inquisitiva.

 **— Ah, me has agarrado. Me gusta hacerme el importante, pero eso ha sido demasiado obvio, ¿eh?**

Pero Blaise no había estado haciéndose el importante. Simplemente había estado conversando de manera informal, sobre algo que esperaba que Draco recordara, pero aquello era absurdo. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando de forma ridícula, pero de todas maneras, la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

 **— ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **— ¿Crees que soy un centenario bien conservado? —** La sonrisa de Blaise era retadora **—. O quizá solo tenga sesenta o setenta. Debería estar en los libros de los récords. No creo que haya otro estriper de mi edad que todavía esté actuando.**

Draco lo cortó en seco.

 **— Déjalo.**

El estómago de Hermione se movió como si fuera en ascensor, como si ella hubiera ido hacia abajo tan rápido que a la gravedad no le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar.

Blaise suspiró.

 **— No tenía intención de meter la pata.**

 **— Lo sé. He estado retrasando el momento de decírselo, esperando el instante adecuado... que no es este, pero no le voy a mentir sobre esto. Ni voy a pedirte a ti que lo hagas.**

Hermione por fin consiguió formular una pregunta.

 **— ¿Mentir sobre qué?**

Draco tocó el pelo de Hermione.

 **— Lo siento, _nadia_. Debería habértelo dicho.**

 _¿Decirle qué?_ Esperaba que no tuviera que ver con lo que se estaba imaginando. Aquello era absurdo. Se puso de pie.

 **— Tú no tienes cien años.**

Una leve sonrisa tocó los labios de Draco, labios jóvenes y firmes.

 **— No. Nada tan extremo. Pero sí que soy mayor de lo que aparento. Mayor de lo que he dejado que creyeras.**

El corazón de Hermione latía como loco.

 **— ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **— Cincuenta y cuatro. Blaise es un poco mayor.**

 **— Cincuenta y nueve en junio. —** El gesto de Blaise era realmente de disculpa **—. Espero que aprecies que no te haya mentido. Bueno, solo un poco.**

Hermione miró a aquel hombre joven, alto y hermoso que afirmaba ser mayor que su propia madre y meneó la cabeza.

 **— No, no es posible.**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Blaise parecía estar arrepentido de haber sacado el tema. Draco se había puesto su máscara inescrutable, aquella que impedía que Hermione pudiera leer sus sentimientos reflejados en su rostro. Lo decían en serio. Hermione empezó a pasearse.

 **— ¿Por qué nunca he oído nada al respecto? ¿Cómo han podido engañar a todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo? —** _¿Cómo habían podido engañarla a ella?_

Draco se levantó. Fue un movimiento elegante y ágil. No era posible que tuviera cincuenta y cuatro años.

 **— Hemos llegado a extremos insospechados para mantener el secreto. Hasta hace apenas tres años, todavía era legal pegarnos un tiro en cinco estados. La situación podría haberse puesto muy fea si los humanos hubieran sabido que vivimos al menos el doble de tiempo que ellos.**

 _¿El doble?._ El corazón de Hermione latía demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido. Sentía la cabeza espesa, como si la tuviera llena de algodón. Ya sabía que Draco era mayor de lo que aparentaba. Y aparentaba ser de la edad de Hermione. Su seguridad y aplomo sugerían que era un hombre que había pasado ya la inseguridad y la inefabilidad de la juventud. Treinta y tantos, había pensado ella. Eso era lo que ella le había dicho la primera vez que se habían visto.

 **— En tu carné de conducir pone que tienes treinta y cinco.**

 **— Bueno. —** Blaise se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta **—. Luego no digas que no soy un hombre sensible, porque ahora mismo estoy sintiendo que sobro. —** Puso la mano sobre el picaporte.

 **— Espera —** dijo Draco **—. ¿Puedes conjurar algunas defensas para la casa? De lo contrario tendremos que embalar a Crooks y marcharnos a mi apartamento.**

 **— Claro, puedo hacer algo. No serán defensas reales, eso llevaría mucho tiempo, pero un poco de "no me ves" puede servirles para esta noche. Es un hechizo muy pequeño y muy eficaz. No requiere mucho poder. Confunde la mente de las personas de modo que no puedan localizar el lugar en el que lo he conjurado. Aunque no sé si funcionará con demonios.**

 **— Me gustaría mantener a los demonios fuera.**

 **— No sé de nada que pueda servir para eso —** dijo Blaise con franqueza **—. Algunos creen que los símbolos sagrados podrían ayudar, pero yo soy bastante escéptico. En los viejos tiempos..., pero no podemos contar con eso, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, tu casa tiene un sistema de alarma. Los gatos odian a los demonios. Crooks se pondrá a maullar si siente a alguno cerca.**

Hermione buscó a su gato, pero al parecer Crooks se había aburrido ya de seguir sentado en la esquina. No se lo veía por ningún lado.

 **—** **Lo que tú decidas** **—** susurró Draco a Hermione.

Las manos de Hermione se convirtieron en puños. No se dio cuenta hasta que las uñas empezaron a hacerle daño en las palmas. Se obligó a relajarlas.

 **—** **Aquí. Me han encontrado en la boda de mi hermana. Así que también sabrán dónde está tu apartamento.**

 **—** **¿Blaise?** **—** preguntó Draco.

 **—** **Estará bien. ¿Tienes romero?**

 **—** **¿Te sirve la especia en bote?**

Hermione vio que no la necesitaban. Recogió su arma.

 **—** **Voy a darme un ducha.**

Blaise arqueó las cejas.

 **—** **¿Armada?**

 **—** **Quizá tus hechizos no funcionen con demonios, pero te apuesto a que mis balas sí.**

* * *

Hola, adivinen quién llego, por la persona por la cual lloraban xD. Ok, no, se que no me extrañaron. ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué sintieron al descubrir la edad de nuestros sexys lobos?

Bueno, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a _#Zhang96_ , quién impidió que me fuera del mundo de _#Fanfiction_... Siéntete feliz querida. También, se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga misteriosa _#SALESIA_.

Y también a ti, quién me acompañas en esta aventura que es la escritura!

Perdón si estoy tan ausente, pero la vida me ha absorbido totalmente. El trabajo, el estudio, el amor... Oh sí, como leen. Su autora se encuentra tonta y locamente enamorada :3...

Espero que les guste la nueva imagen y el nuevo nombre de la obra, y también espero no demorar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo...

Los quiere...

 **Lumione**


	9. Pensamientos

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

En el baño, Hermione abrió el grifo, se quitó su vestido de dama de honor, hizo una bola con él y lo tiró a la basura. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Blaise, su arma se había quedado en la mesita de noche y no se la había traído con ella. Su baño era demasiado pequeño para un tiroteo. Dejó caer al suelo las medias y el sujetador mientras la pequeña estancia empezaba a llenarse de vapor. Despegó con cuidado la venda de malla que cubría su herida.

La mayor parte del daño no era visible. Los médicos creían que la bala la había alcanzado de rebote, no había signos de abrasión alrededor del orificio de entrada y la bala se había quedado alojada dentro en vez de salir por la espalda. Pero sí que había causado bastantes daños: había desgarrado músculos y astillado huesos.

Ahora, lo único que Hermione podía ver era una ligera depresión que acababa en un círculo arrugado, que todavía estaba enrojecido y tenía mal aspecto. Una costra con forma de media luna en una esquina indicaba el lugar por el que se había abierto la herida cuando había caído al suelo.

Le habían dicho que la cicatriz desaparecería con el tiempo. Y esperaba que así fuera. Desde los diez años había sabido que podían hacerle daño, de forma permanente e irreversible, y las cicatrices no le habían hecho desistir de sus propósitos. Pero era lo suficientemente vanidosa para darse cuenta de que no le gustaba el aspecto de esta.

Draco creía que el trance había hecho que la herida de su hombro sanará más rápido, al igual que la de la cabeza. Con cuidado, Hermione tocó el círculo pequeño y arrugado. _Naranja_.

Existían drogas que hacían que se te cruzaran los cables en el cerebro, de modo que podías saborear un color u oler un sonido. _Sinestesia_ , así es como lo llamaban, LSD, peyote, mescalina...Incluso la marihuana era conocida por borrar la línea que separaba los sentidos. Pero Hermione no le daba a las drogas y a sus sentidos normales no se les habían cruzado los cables. Tan solo le sucedía al sentido extra, el que le permitía percibir la magia.

Quizá fuera normal. Su don era escaso. Nunca había conocido a otro émpata y se hablaba muy poco de ellos en el folclore. No tenía mucho a lo que remitirse salvo su propia experiencia y nunca antes se había tropezado con un demonio. Quizá percibiera la magia de otras esferas de forma diferente.

 _¿Pero por qué esa magia se había quedado pegada en ella?_

Frunció el ceño mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua. Entró en la ducha y cerró la cortina.

Estupendo, aquello era estupendo. Por unos instantes, el simple placer del agua caliente vació su mente. Deseaba dormir allí, de pie, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre ella... y no tener que encarar a Draco otra vez.

Aquello era patético. Disgustada consigo misma, Hermione estrujó el bote de champú con una mano. Podía hacerlo con la izquierda, pero no podía elevar el brazo derecho, y lavarse el pelo con una sola mano era muy raro. Aunque tenía clarísimo que no se iba a ir a la cama con pegajosos mechones de sangre seca en el pelo.

Desde que había resultado herida, Draco le había estado lavando el pelo. Se sintió culpable. Él era mayor de lo que ella pensaba. Un montón de mujeres salían con hombres mayores que ellas. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua la relajara. Draco tenía cincuenta y cuatro y ella veintiocho, así que él era veintiséis años mayor que ella. Veintiséis años era casi una vida entera para Hermione. Pero no para él. Ahí estaba el problema.

Salió de la ducha, se secó. Intentó acallar la irritante vocecita que imitaba a su madre y que escuchaba continuamente en su cabeza. Esta vez le decía que cuidara su piel. Y no pudo resistirse a echar mano de la crema hidratante.

 _¿Draco también discutiría con la vocecita de su cabeza? ¿Aquella que era como si su madre le estuviera diciendo aún lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no?_ O quizá fuera la vocecita de su padre, porque Draco era un hombre... Pero decidió que un hombre de cincuenta y cuatro años seguro que ya habría encontrado su propia vocecita a la que escuchar.

Hermione se puso una camiseta y un pantalón corto, y cogió un peine de dientes anchos para desenredar el pelo; incluso consideró seriamente irse a la cama sin secárselo. Pero la disuadió la perspectiva de una almohada mojada. Sacó el secador y lo enchufó.

 _¿Los secadores ya existían cuando Draco era pequeño?_ Había nacido alrededor de 1950. Los secadores se habían inventado mucho más tarde, ¿no?

Draco aparentaba unos treinta. Y dolía descubrir que no los tenía y que había dejado que ella creyera en una mentira. Hermione había creído que compartían referentes culturales, pero no lo hacían. Cuando era una niña, se había dedicado a escuchar música disco. Y él había escuchado... _¿qué? ¿Los Beatles? ¿Elvis?_ Ella había crecido viendo Cagney and Lacey, Cheers, Happy Days, Draco ya era mayor cuando Happy Days había estado en antena.

Apago el secador, enrolló el cable alrededor del aparato y lo guardó en un cajón. Echó mano de las vendas y del esparadrapo para cubrir de nuevo la herida, pero finalmente decidió que no era necesario. La versión religiosa de la magia que Luna había empleado al parecer había funcionado muy bien en ella, cosa que la desconcertaba bastante. Pero ya se preocuparía en otro momento por lo que aquello significaba.

Inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba en la cama, en el lado derecho, ya que Hermione siempre dormía en el izquierdo. Estaba apoyado en un par de almohadas, con una sábana cubriéndole las piernas y la cadera. Debajo de ella estaba desnudo. Creía que los pijamas eran la cosa más estúpida jamás inventada por el ser humano.

Él la estaba observando muy detenidamente. Sus ojos la hacían pensar en el agua a medianoche, llena de misterios e insinuaciones, guardándose sus secretos.

Hermione ya estaba harta de misterios.

 **— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **— Antes de que entraras en el clan, no podía. Después... supongo que fue por miedo. No ha sido muy noble por mi parte, pero tenía razón.**

 **— ¿Tenías miedo de que me enfadara?**

 **— ¿Acaso no lo estás?**

 _"Enfadada"_ no era la palabra correcta. Confusa, desorientada, dolorosamente consciente de todas las diferencias que había entre ellos...

 **— Tú también tienes tus secretos. Y yo lo respeto.**

 **— ¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **— La abuela**.

Hermione parpadeó.

 **— Pero ahora ya sabes lo que es. No te hablé de lo que era, pero la viste en acción. Incluso Theo vio cómo cambiaba.**

La boca de Draco se torció en un gesto de disgusto.

 **— También sé que no existen, eh, seres como tu abuela que pueden convertirse en otros animales, y sin embargo, ahí está. Y no te he presionado para que me des una explicación.**

 **— Mejor para ti, porque no tengo ninguna.**

 **— No te estaba pidiendo que me explicaras nada.**

Hermione hizo rechinar los dientes.

 **— No me estás escuchando. No te he dicho que no vaya a contártelo. No puedo, porque no sé nada. Si hay alguien más reservado que tu padre, esa es mi abuela.**

Draco no dijo nada durante unos instantes, después hizo un gesto de disgusto y se rascó el pecho.

 **— Eso hace que mi silencio sea más difícil de explicar.**

 **— Tienes la edad de mi madre. Mi padre tiene tan solo dos años más que tú. —** De pronto, surgió un pensamiento **—. Porque tú envejeces, ¿no?**

Draco arqueó las cejas.

 **— Has conocido a mi padre y otros lupi de su edad. Sí que envejecemos. Solo que más despacio. El motivo quizá sea que nuestra capacidad de sanar repara el daño que hacen los radicales libres que, según los científicos, son los causantes del envejecimiento.**

Los lupi lo curaban todo, desde resfriados hasta enfermedades de transmisión sexual e incluso heridas de bala. ¿Por qué no iban a ser capaces de curar el daño causado por el envejecimiento?

 **— Copias —** murmuró.

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **— He leído sobre eso. Para cuando cumplimos siete años, todas las células de nuestros cuerpos son copias. Cuando cumplimos setenta, nuestro ADN está trabajando con copias de copias de copias, y empiezan a desgastarse. Quizá lo que sea que provoca que cuando nos hacen un test de laboratorio salgan resultados tan extraños, mantiene tus copias en mejor estado que las mías.**

 **— Sí que te gusta que las cosas tengan lógica.**

 **— ¿Por qué no? La magia es un sistema, ¿no? Intenta descubrir las reglas por las que se rige y sabrás cuál es tu lugar.**

 **— Tienes más en común con Blaise de lo que te gusta admitir.**

No, no era cierto.

 **— ¿Hay algo más que hayas decidido no contarme? ¿Algo importante?**

Los dos largos segundos de silencio fueron respuesta suficiente. Hermione sintió que le empezaba a doler el estómago.

 **— No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Lo sé, pero...**

 **— No se trata de eso. Yo... maldita sea. —** Se pasó una mano por el pelo **—. No debería contarte nada. Es... se supone que eso es trabajo de la rhej.**

La sacerdotisa o la historiadora con la que se suponía que Hermione tenía una cita dentro de dos días.

 **— Así que es un secreto del clan. Un secreto lupi. No se trata solo de ti.**

Draco no dijo nada. Simplemente se giró y dio unos golpecitos en la cama, en el lado de Hermione, invitándola a que se sentara. Ella podía entenderlo. Ella también tendría que guardar secretos a veces. Secretos del FBI.

Pero no serían sobre ella. Maldita sea. Quizá se estuviera comportando de forma infantil, pero quería que fuera Draco quien se lo contará todo, no esa mujer a la que no había visto en su vida. Hermione tiró de las sábanas.

 **— Hermione**.

Ella frunció el ceño.

 **— Probablemente sea estéril.**

Hermione abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Y finalmente tragó.

 **— Tienes un hijo.**

 **— Una bendición. Un milagro, quizá. Pero tengo cincuenta y cuatro años y Scorpius es el único hijo que he tenido. La expresión "casi estéril" sería más adecuada.**

Draco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no revelar ningún sentimiento y Hermione no podía saber hasta qué punto le estaba costando hacer esa confesión.

 **— Pero... no puedes tener la seguridad sin hacerte una prueba.**

 **— No estás pensando. Las pruebas de laboratorio no funcionan con los miembros de la Estirpe.**

Claro. Claro que lo sabía.

 **— Aun así, tú has estado con un montón de mujeres y no siempre te has quedado lo suficiente para saber si... No puedes estar seguro.**

 **— Cuando nuestra semilla germina, nosotros lo sabemos inmediatamente.**

 _¿Lo sabían? ¿Los lupi podían saber si una mujer se quedaba embarazada?_ Draco lo sabría si ella... Hermione se tocó el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que no le llegaba aire suficiente a los pulmones.

Por supuesto, ella utilizaba métodos anticonceptivos. Había empezado a tomar la píldora tan pronto tuvo el período por primera vez, muchos años antes de tener su primer amante. Su madre lo había entendido. Y, por primera vez, sin necesidad de explicaciones ni de largas discusiones, su madre había sabido por qué Hermione sentía que necesitaba esa protección.

Tenía ocho años cuando sucedió y por lo tanto aún no era fértil. La habían secuestrado. La habían metido en el maletero de un coche y se la habían llevado... A ella, y a su mejor amiga, Sarah. Se habían saltado las clases y escapado a la playa, donde un hombre de aspecto agradable, como el de un inofensivo abuelo, se las llevó. El hombre no había violado a Hermione porque la policía llegó a tiempo.

A tiempo para ella. Pero no para Sarah. Así que Hermione sabía en su sangre, en sus huesos y en sus entrañas que a una mujer se le podía hurtar su libertad de elección, y quería estar segura que de que esa libertad, esa decisión de tener un hijo, estuviera siempre en su mano.

Solo que ahora no era así.

 **— Lo siento —** susurró Draco.

 **— No. —** Hermione respiró profundamente mientras intentaba alejar la confusión **—. No te disculpes por algo que no puedes evitar. Sé... —** Hermionehabía visto a Draco con su hijo, abrazándolo, levantándolo en brazos, lleno de sencilla y absoluta felicidad. Un mes atrás a Hermione no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Draco fuera un hombre hecho para ser padre.

 **— Siento tu pérdida. —** Las palabras que solía emplear para aliviar a los familiares de las víctimas de crímenes resultaron ser muy adecuadas en aquel instante.

 **— Con el tiempo me he ido acostumbrado. Pero esto a sido un golpe para ti. No sé cuáles son tus planes respecto a los hijos.**

Ella tampoco, la verdad.

 **— No había ninguno en el horizonte, así que... —** Hizo un gesto con el hombro sano **—. La verdad es que no he pensado mucho sobre el tema. —** Y ahora no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

 **— Si quieres, todavía puedes tener hijos.**

La boca de Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 **— Quieres decir con otro hombre.**

 **— Sé que por la educación que has recibido piensas que eso no está bien. Pero la mía me dice que estaría mal privarte de una felicidad tan fundamental como la de ser madre, solo porque no me siento inclinado a compartirte.**

 **— Es algo más que mi educación. _—_** Hermione no sabía cómo explicarle a Draco por qué la fidelidad era tan importante para ella, sobre todo cuando él pensaba todo lo contrario. Y, oh...

Dios. Hermione se tensó.

Se supone que eso es trabajo de la rhej. Eso es lo que él había dicho sobre su secreto. Pero lo que Draco le acababa de contar no era un secreto de los lupi... a no ser que lo que le sucedía a él le sucediera también a los otros lupi.

No eran completamente estériles. Eso era obvio. Pero quizá la magia que les sanaba y les impedía envejecer influía de algún modo en su fertilidad. Quizá esa era la razón por la que los lupi habían elevado el sexo y la seducción a la categoría de arte, y por la que consideraban que los celos eran inmorales. Si no aprovechaban todas las oportunidades que se les presentaban para poder tener hijos, podrían llegar a extinguirse.

El rostro de Draco no le dijo nada. Y por una vez, Hermione no se sentía inclinada a preguntar. Draco había roto alguna especie de ley o de regla al haberle revelado aquello. Podía esperar a escuchar el resto.

De alguna manera, ayudó que Hermione se sintiera muy cansada. Se sentó en su lado de la cama.

 **— Supongo que Blaise habrá hecho su pequeño hechizo.**

 **— Sí. El efecto debería pasar al cabo de diez horas, o cuando se abra la puerta del apartamento.**

 **— Eso es extraño.**

Draco le pasó una almohada y no hizo ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que Hermione no fuera a dormir desnuda como solía hacer normalmente. Aquella decisión no tenía nada que ver con él. Quizá los tipos malos todavía no estuvieran listos para un segundo asalto. O puede que el hechizo de Blaise funcionara a la perfección y el demonio hubiera vuelto al infierno, a Dis, o cómo diablos se llamara aquel sitio.

Pero quizá no. Si tenía que luchar con los malos, humanos o lo que fueran, no quería hacerlo desnuda. Apagó las luces, se tumbó... Y oyó el suspiro de Draco mientras sus brazos la rodeaban. Un suspiro de alivio. Draco no había estado tan seguro de que Hermione tuviera pensado dormir con él aquella noche, aunque tan solo estuviera en condiciones de dormir, y nada más.

A ella, sin embargo, no se le había pasado por la mente lo contrario. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que significaba aquello, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Sintió que la gravedad le presionaba contra el colchón, estrujando pensamientos y preocupaciones, dejándola felizmente inmóvil.

Bostezó sonoramente. Draco tiró de las sábanas mientras cogía postura en su lado de la cama, muy cerca de ella. Automáticamente, ella se acercó a él... Y se sentía feliz de estar así, a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto aquella noche. Y de todo lo que no había descubierto. Tantas preguntas...

Un cuerpo pesado aterrizó al pie de la cama y después se hizo un ovillo pegado a un pie de Hermione. Ella pudo sentir el ronroneo de Crook, un sonido casi inaudible, tranquilizador a su estilo, al igual que el brazo de hombre que le cogió por la cintura. Bostezó de nuevo y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco.

Sin previo aviso, una pregunta escapó de sus labios.

 **— ¿Qué música escuchabas de niño?**

 **— ¿Mmmm? —** Draco sonaba como adormilado.

 **— Cuando eras un niño, ¿qué tipo de música escuchabas?**

 **— Oh. Bach, Beethoven, Chaikovski. Cualquier cosa con cuerdas. Jazz.**

Señor. No podía ser normal ni predecible ni hasta en lo más sencillo, ¿eh? Hermione se rindió y dejó que el sueño tomara su cuerpo

* * *

Hola mis bellezas, ¿como están? Bueno, por el día de hoy, les dejare este capítulo. Solo quiero informarles que voy a darle un stop a esta obra.

Me encuentro feliz de traerles este capítulo, donde pudimos descubrir algo increíble. Yo también me quede de piedra como tu cuando descubrí que son "infertiles". Ahora sabemos porque no son celosos ni porque se casa, eh aquí el verdadero motivo ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Sin más, se despide

 **Lumione**


	10. Enemigos

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

 ** _Un poco de Lemmon :3_**

* * *

De vez en cuando la multitud rugía, una bestia de miles de gargantas que estaban siempre murmurando, murmurando, cuando resultaba que no estaban gritando. Lejos, más abajo, los jugadores de fútbol resaltaban claramente en el verde intenso a causa de sus uniformes blancos.

Allí abajo todo parecía tan ordenado. Y seguro. Pero el a estaba allí arriba, en medio de la bestia-multitud. Y no estaba segura.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. Corrió por entre las altas figuras de adultos, buscando el camino de vuelta. Había perdido de vista a su madre y a sus hermanas cuando se había separado de ellas mientras buscaba a la abuela. Madre se iba a enfadar tanto. Hermione sentía que se le retorcía el estómago. _No te alejes_ , solía decir siempre. No hables con extraños, no llores, siéntate y sé una buena chica, y no te alejes.

Pero ser una buena chica era tan, tan aburrido. Aunque quizá fuera mejor que ser una chica que se había perdido. La bestia-multitud rugió de nuevo y muchos de sus miembros empezaron a saltar.

Vomitaban palomitas de maíz, agitaban los puños y los altavoces llenaban el aire de música. Hermione tragó saliva e intentó rodear a un hombre gordo que apestaba a burbon. Ella odiaba el olor a burbon. Le recordaba a cuando su tío Chen se volvía malo y empezaba a gritar. Normalmente les gritaba a sus hijos, y no a ella, pero de todos modos no le gustaba.

Madre no se había dado cuenta de que la abuela había desaparecido. Hermione había intentado decírselo, pero ella no le había escuchado. Ella nunca escuchaba. Así que encontrar a la abuela dependía solamente de ella.

Tenía que estar en algún lado. A la abuela le gustaban los estúpidos partidos de fútbol, y solían ir a todos por ella. Así que tenía que estar por allí. Hermione solo tenía que encontrarla y entonces todo estaría bien. Quizá la bestia-multitud se la había tragado. La abuela no era muy grande. No era tan pequeña como Hermione, pero tampoco era tan grande como las otras personas mayores.

 _No_ , se dijo. No, eso era estúpido. Nada podría comerse a la abuela. Si la bestia-multitud lo intentara, ella simplemente le diría que se alejara. Y la bestia lo haría. La abuela era pequeña, pero solo lo era su cuerpo. En otros sentidos, era muy grande.

Al igual que su secreto. Se suponía que no debían hablar de ello, ni siquiera entre ellas. No era igual que su secreto. Tan solo se parecían en que tenía que ver con la magia. A la gente no le gustaba la magia, así que las buenas chicas no hacían magia. Y si no podían evitarlo, como le ocurría a Hermione, que no podía evitar saber que si lo que tocaba tenía magia o no, entonces no debían decírselo a nadie.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz. Las personas mayores siempre estaban inventándose normas estúpidas. Especialmente su madre. Su madre estaba atiborrada de reglas y la mayoría de ellas eran idiotas. En aquel instante, deseaba tener una magia realmente poderosa de modo que pudiera hacer que todos se marcharan, y así podría encontrar a la abuela.

Empezó a sentirse intranquila. Había algo que no marchaba bien. Aquella imagen no estaba bien. _¿Por qué llamaba personas mayores a los adultos?_ Estaba…De pronto, la bestia-multitud se hinchó a su alrededor como si ella fuera una astilla clavada en la piel del monstruo de la que este quisiera deshacerse. Le resultaba muy difícil respirar. Hermione empujó con sus brazos a todas aquellas piernas y cuerpos sofocantes, les dio patadas. Se las arregló para salir al exterior como una pequeña y tierna uva que hubiera salido exprimida de su piel, y aterrizó en un claro.

Se quedó allí, jadeando, buscando a la abuela. O a madre. Buscando a alguien, a quien fuera, alguien que…

 **— ¿Necesitas ayuda, niñita? —** La mano que se acercó a Hermione por detrás y se apoyó en su hombro le hizo dar un salto. La voz, a pesar de sus amables palabras, la aterrorizó. Era aguda y dulce, y fría, tan fría… **—. ¿Te has perdido?**

La mano le estrechó el hombro hasta que le hizo daño. Hermione chilló y trató de liberarse, pero la otra mano la sujetó también y la obligó a girarse. Luchó todo lo que pudo. No quería mirar, no quería…

La cara, el rostro sonriente de aquella hermosa mujer y aquellos ojos, vacíos como los de una muñeca… Conocía aquella cara. Aquellos ojos.

 **— ¡No! —** Gritó Hermione **—. ¡Estás muerta, sé que lo estás! ¡Yo te maté!**

 **— Voy a devorarte —** dijo la mujer sonriente **—. Y entonces tú también estarás muerta. Y estaremos juntas.**

 **— ¡No!**

 **— Juntas para siempre… —** La mujer se estaba inclinando hacia ella, estaba cada vez más cerca.

 **— ¡No, no, no! Muérete. Quiero que estés muerta, ¡muerta, muerta, muerta! —** Mientras las manos de la mujer le hacían cada vez más daño y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de Hermione, esta cerró los ojos y deseo tener la magia más poderosa jamás conocida, una que pudiera matar a la mujer sonriente.

Y, de pronto, Hermione se encontró sentada encima de la otra mujer, que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Ya no era pequeña. Y estaba golpeando la cabeza de la mujer contra el frío suelo de piedra, golpeándola y golpeándola. Sangre y materia gris se filtraron por el cráneo destrozado que sujetaba con ambas manos y brillantes trozos de hueso saltaron por los aires. Y estaba mal. Eso no había sucedido así. Pero estaba sucediendo ahora, y la mujer ya no sonreía, y su pelo… no era negro como se suponía que tenía que ser. Era… era…

Hermione se detuvo, paralizada por el horror. Los ojos de la mujer parpadearon una vez. Y de pronto era su madre la que la miraba, el cráneo de su madre entre sus manos, el cabello castaño de su madre pegajoso por la sangre y los sesos.

 **— Me has matado —** dijo.

Hermione se despertó intentando gritar.

 **— Shh, tranquila, Hermione. Tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien. Tú estás bien.**

Draco. Era Draco quien la miraba, era su mano, cálida e inofensiva, la que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras el derecho le dolía como si Bella le hubiera metido los dedos en la herida. Hermione era una adulta, no una niña, y Bellatrix estaba muerta. Muerta de verdad y para siempre.

Su respiración temblaba.

 **— Ha sido malo de verdad —** susurró.

 **— Quizá deberías hablar de ello —** dijo Draco. Su voz grave, profunda, eminentemente masculina y tranquilizadora.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz de poner palabras al horror. _¿Qué bien le haría hablar de ello?_ Solo quería que desapareciera aquel asfixiante sentimiento de culpa. Nunca le molestaba de día. Cuando estaba despierta, Hermione sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces, _¿por qué las pesadillas?_

 _Fuera_ , dijo a los restos del sueño. Y se acurrucó contra Draco.

 **— Cuidado con tu hombro…**

 **— No importa. —** Y no importaba de verdad, aunque le dolía como una muela picada. Pero eso no significaba nada en comparación con la dura y física realidad del cuerpo de Draco. El la rodeó y su cuerpo estaba caliente, tanto como para derretir cualquier miedo y cualquier horror.

Respiró la esencia de Draco y se sintió limpia. Él estaba desnudo. Ella no, pero sus piernas si lo estaban y se enredaron en las de él. Sus muslos eran firmes y ligeramente rugosos por el vello… una rugosidad que Hermione necesitaba en aquellos instantes. Que ansiaba. Restregó su muslo contra el de él y descubrió que el cuerpo de Draco también estaba respondiendo a su cercanía.

Una delicada calidez corrió por sus venas y se le enroscó en el cuerpo, desde los muslos hasta los pies, como un cosquilleo, como un zumbido que la dominaba desde dentro. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación. Después acarició el costado de Draco, absorbiendo todo lo que pudo de él.

Draco no le pidió que verbalizara sus deseos. No le preguntó si estaba segura ni le recordó que tenía que tener cuidado con su hombro, ni dijo nada de nada. Solo por eso, Hermione se alegró de los años de experiencia que tenía Draco, algo que la había molestado bastante tan solo unos minutos antes.

En vez de decir nada, Draco agarró el rostro de Hermione con sus manos y la besó. Lentamente. Con una carnalidad tan obvia y delicada como la calidez que notaba en su vientre.

 _Sí,_ pensó ella. Sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba… Entregarse silenciosamente al otro en medio de la noche, los labios que se encontraban sin necesidad de palabras, la piel, la respiración. La confianza que se abría pétalo a pétalo, el saber que él estaría ahí para ella.

Draco hizo que Hermione se recostara y él se colocó encima de ella, tocándola con delicadeza, besándole el hombro, quitándole la camiseta para acariciarle las costillas y hacerle cosquillas con la lengua en el ombligo. Tiró del pantalón corto de Hermione hasta que consiguió deshacerse de él. Ella recorría el cuerpo de Draco, maravillándose, intentando decirle con sus dedos que lo conocía y que para ella él era un bien muy preciado. Y sin embargo, seguía habiendo cosas sobre él que no conocía y sobre las que aún se hacía preguntas.

En esta ocasión no hubo ningún estruendo de platillos ni hubo ningún delirio de lujuria. A Hermione le dolía el hombro y estaba dejándose llevar por la ola de cansancio, a la vez que por la marea del deseo.

Y, sin embargo, cuando él entró en ella, tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Mientras él entraba y salía, suavemente y con delicadeza, Hermione encontró una felicidad serena en encontrarse con él en cada movimiento. Y cuando se rindió a la marea física que poco a poco la llevaba hasta la cima de su placer, consiguió evitar la tentación de ponerle nombre a aquellos sentimientos, etiquetarlos como pasión, amor o vínculo. Tan solo había misterio, pleno y sin palabras, que la invadía con asombrosa rapidez.

Volvió a la Tierra antes incluso de haberla abandonado, y también estuvo ahí para él cuando Draco empezó a jadear, casi sin hacer ruido, al haber alcanzado la cima de su propia ola. Y después, él yació sobre ella, inmóvil, los dos sonriendo a la oscuridad. Hermione se quedó dormida mucho antes de que él se retirara.

 ** _*~Inframundo~*_**

Draco estaba de pie en la bañera de Hermione, bajo el chorro de la ducha, bostezando. El apartamento de Hermione tenía sus desventajas, pero tenía dos cosas buenas: una habitación sin ventanas fácil de defender y agua caliente en abundancia. Y aquella mañana, el agua caliente puntuaba casi tan alto como un dormitorio fácil de defender.

Tras una noche de duermevela, Draco se había despertado pronto. Le había parecido buena idea abandonar el calor del lecho que compartía con ella antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera a sus necesidades y despertara a su _nadia_ para hacer el amor de nuevo. Hermione necesitaba dormir. Y necesitaba dormir allí, en su propio espacio. Él podía entender eso. Hermione ya había recibido suficientes conmociones el día anterior.

Incluyendo aquellas que se referían a él. Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto y cogió el jabón. A pesar de todo, Hermione lo había buscado. En mitad de la noche, acosada por una pesadilla de la que no quería hablar, ella lo había buscado y se había entregado a él. La tensión que se acumulaba en sus hombros, y de cuya existencia no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, desapareció al recordar la reacción de Hermione. El aroma del jabón se mezcló con el vapor y, junto con el masaje líquido de la ducha, hizo que Draco recuperara por completo sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y alejó cualquier pensamiento, y sintió que abandonaba su piel durante unos instantes. Bostezo de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Tiempo atrás una sola noche de duermevela no le habría dejado tan agotado. Ahora era más viejo. Y había perdido la costumbre. No estaba en forma, habría dicho Theo.

Draco sonrió mientras se enjabonaba, sin dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor. Él lo había entrenado, al igual que a otros muchos jóvenes lupi. Theo no era blando con aquellos a los que entrenaba, pero nunca pedía a sus cachorros algo que no fueran capaces de hacer, y tenía una gran habilidad para descubrir los límites de cada pupilo. Al contrario que otros lupi físicamente bien dotados, entendía que no todo el mundo podía ser como él. Por supuesto, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría sido muy poco realista. A dos patas o a cuatro, Theo era uno entre un millón.

Aquellos veranos de entrenamiento habían quedado ya muy atrás, pero las enseñanzas de Theo habían permanecido. Sus métodos no habrían servido si hubiera tenido que entrenar a humanos, pero servían de inspiración a los jóvenes lupi, que aprendían a estar alerta la primera vez que se despertaban con los colmillos del enemigo clavados en sus espaldas y arrancándoles la piel a mordiscos.

Su sonrisa se apagó. Cerró los ojos cuando el recuerdo le atravesó dolorosamente.

 _Grey._

Durante unos instantes, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo el dolor, nuevo y afilado, y mezclado con otros sentimientos. En aquellos tiempos, había sido el otro hermano de Draco, Greyback, el que había arrancado a Draco un buen trozo de carne. Grey era, o mejor dicho, había sido, un compañero de su misma edad, algo que sucedía en raras ocasiones entre su gente.

Se habían conocido el primer verano en el que Draco había empezado formalmente a entrenarse con Theo. La rivalidad había existido entre ellos, pensó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua le lavara el jabón. Claro que la había habido. Pero había sido una rivalidad amistosa, nada serio. Al menos, en aquella época. _¿Acaso no había sido así? ¿Acaso la lente del presente deformaba el pasado? ¿O lo revelaba con mayor claridad?_

 _Déjalo estar_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró el grifo. Grey estaba muerto. Había muerto para salvar su vida, una muerte digna de un héroe. Si en primer lugar había sido él mismo el que la había puesto en peligro, había sido cosa de Bellatrix la Loca, no de Grey. Con el poder de aquel maldito báculo había desatado una especie de locura en el hermano de Draco.

Pero ella no habría podido llegar hasta Grey si esa semilla no hubiera estado ya presente; la semilla de unos celos particularmente desagradables. En los clanes tenían un término para describirlos: _fratriodi_. Odio entre hermanos.

El móvil de Hermione empezó a sonar mientras Draco se estaba cepillando los dientes. La oyó maldecir, revolverlo todo buscando el móvil y, por fin, responder la llamada. Y la oyó despertarse completamente, tan claramente como si alguien le hubiera dado a un interruptor. Así que Draco terminó rápidamente, cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta.

Eran un poco pasadas las seis de la mañana. La luna había desaparecido ya y el sol todavía no había hecho acto de presencia; de modo que Hermione encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Se sentó cerca de la luz amarillenta mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno que siempre solía tener cerca. Tenía puestos sus pantalones cortos de color amarillo y una escasa camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto parte de la espalda y de la panza.

Se había quitado los pantalones nada más despertarse del sueño. Tenía que haberse embutido en ellos de nuevo cuando había sonado el teléfono.

Hermione miró a Draco, intercambió algo más de jerga policial con su interlocutor, y colgó.

 **— Tengo que irme.**

 **— Lo sé. Aunque me he perdido la primera parte de la conversación. ¿Quién era?**

Hermione se quitó el pelo de la cara y frunció el ceño.

 **— Me gustaría que dejaras de escuchar los dos lados de mis conversaciones telefónicas.**

Draco se encogió de hombros. Incluso aunque pudiera impedir que su oído fuera tan fino, no lo habría hecho.

 **— Ya no trabajas en Homicidios. ¿Por qué te llaman para un asesinato en Temecula?**

 **— Posible asesinato —** le corrigió. Quizá el ceño fruncido de Hermione no estuviera dedicado a Draco, ya que permaneció en su rostro mientras su mirada se concentraba en algún espacio mental en el que estaba recopilando todos los detalles que Draco desconocía **—. Me han llamado de la oficina de distrito del FBI —** explicó mientras se ponía de pie **—. Las autoridades locales de Temecula se han puesto en contacto con ellos para informarles de una muerte sospechosa.**

 **— ¿Y por qué te han llamado a ti? —** repitió Draco.

 **— Hay una posible conexión con Gregory. Un testigo. Han encontrado el cuerpo hace dos horas —** añadió abruptamente, y se dirigió al baño.

Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarla tranquila mientras pensaba.

No era la primera vez que alguien afirmaba haber visto a Gregory Goyle. Hace diez días, Moody había conseguido que el FBI lo incluyera en su lista de los diez más buscados, de modo que se envió su foto y su descripción a todas las agencias de seguridad del estado. Pero Gregory era desesperadamente común: blanco, metro setenta y cinco, pelo castaño, ojos marrones, setenta y dos kilos. Ni cicatrices ni otras marcas distintivas, salvo su excepcionalmente dulce voz. Hermione había dicho con disgusto que era el tipo de hombre que conoces en una fiesta y olvidas a los dos minutos. Draco no sabía cuántos posibles avistamientos habían tenido ya; Hermione le había mencionado solo los que le habían parecido prometedores.

Aunque aquella era la primera vez que alguien decía haber visto a Gregory en relación con un homicidio. Hermione quería llegar a la escena del crimen cuanto antes. Draco tenía que darse prisa en vestirse.

Draco miró la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada. Lo primero era lo primero. Si él no hacía café, Hermione probablemente quisiera parar por el camino a tomar uno.

Draco volvió a la cocina justo cuando Hermione salía del baño.

 **— ¿Por qué es solo un posible homicidio? —** preguntó Draco.

Hermione se quitó la camiseta mientras caminaba hacia el armario que había enfrente de la cama. Su hombro había mejorado mucho, o eso creía Draco. Hasta entonces él la había tenido que ayudar con cualquier tarea que implicara levantar el brazo por encima de la cabeza.

 **— No se ha podido determinar la causa de la muerte —** explicó ella. Abrió el cajón de arriba, hizo un sonido de disgusto y lo cerró de nuevo. Draco la había visto hacer eso otra veces: Hermione abría automáticamente el primer cajón sin acordarse de que había sacado todas sus cosas para hacer sitio a las de él.

Hermione abrió el segundo cajón y sacó una tira de seda negra.

 **— Esto no es mío. De todas maneras, ¿por qué alguien se pondría un tanga? —** Se lo lanzó a Draco **—. Tiene que ser un incordio permanente.**

Draco se puso su ropa interior y luego se dedicó a observar cómo se vestía ella; aquella mañana había elegido braguitas rosas. A él le gustaba ver cómo se vestía. Le divertía verla cubrir lo que él pensaba descubrir más tarde, sí, pero también era un momento íntimo que ella compartía con él; y Draco atesoraba esos momentos con gran cariño.

Hermione siempre se ponía la parte de abajo primero y después el sujetador. Prefería ducharse por la noche y raras veces se ponía medias. Compraba la pasta de dientes en tubos, los pepinillos a granel y las braguitas de todos los colores. Había abandonado temporalmente sus carreras diarias por la playa a causa de su herida, pero seguía religiosamente sus ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Cuando llegaba la hora de ponerse en marcha, se enfundaba antes el cabestrillo para el hombro que los zapatos. Eran pequeños detalles, quizá, pero Draco estaba satisfecho de empezar a conocer a Hermione en el día a día.

 **— ¿Por qué llevas sujetador?**

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos y luego meneó la cabeza.

 **— No tengo ni idea.**

Draco rió y se acercó a ella.

 **— A lo que voy es que el tanga me ofrece cierta… sujeción. Evita que mis partes colgantes vayan por ahí dando saltos.**

Hermione recorrió el cuerpo de Draco con la mirada y arqueó las cejas. Se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, sus partes colgantes estaban más erectas que otra cosa. Draco puso una mano debajo de uno de sus pechos, cubierto por encaje blanco y elástico, y acarició el pezón con el pulgar, a través de la tela.

 **— Me gusta todo sobre estas dos, ¿sabes? El tamaño, la forma, la textura… y el sabor. Sobre todo eso.**

El pezón se endureció y los ojos de Hermione se nublaron. Aunque eso no impidió que ella retirara la mano de Draco.

 **— Tengo que irme.**

 **— Tenemos que irnos, querrás decir. —** Resignado, Draco se acercó al armario, que estaba organizado por color, temporada y tipo de prenda. Hermione se las había arreglado para hacerle un hueco de unos centímetros a Draco para que pudiera colgar su ropa, pero su selección estaba bastante limitada. Cogió unos pantalones de vestir negros.

 **— No te has puesto la venda.**

 **— Al parecer el trance ha ayudado mucho. Mi hombro no se ha recuperado del todo, pero está mucho mejor. —** Hermione se reunió con él delante al armario y cogió una camiseta negra **—. No hace falta que salgas tan pronto.**

 **— Buen intento —** dijo él mientras se embutía en los pantalones **—. Incluso si yo me sintiera bien dejándote ir sola, aun sabiendo que eres un objetivo…**

 **— Te estás acercando peligrosamente a la palabra "permitir".**

 **— Y sin embargo, la estoy esquivando con gran destreza. Creo. Temecula está a una hora de viaje, y eso si el tráfico está fluido.**

 **— A casi cien kilómetros—** aclaró Hermione.

 **— Quizá el vínculo nos permite distanciarnos tanto, pero no creo que sea una buena ocasión para comprobarlo.**

 **— Ok. Esta bien. —** Tiró la camiseta sobre la cama, seguida de un par de pantalones de vestir y una chaqueta roja **—. ¿Por qué no haces un poco de café? Te pondrás de un humor de perros si tienes que tomarte un café en una de esas cafeterías de carretera.**

 **— Ya lo he hecho. —** Incluso una nariz humana hubiera podido captar el olor a café recién hecho. Miró a Hermione asaltado por una súbita sospecha **—. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?**

Hermione suspiró.

 **— Esperaba poder ahorrarme todo eso del macho alfa y el instinto de protección, pero veo que es una causa perdida.**

 **— Has acertado. Explícate.**

 **— El testigo salió con la víctima la noche de ayer. Ha identificado a Gregory como el hombre con el que la mujer abandonó el club.**

 **— ¿Conoce a Gregory?**

 **— Le enseñaron una foto y lo reconoció.**

 **— Entonces está claro que Gregory ha tenido algo que ver.**

 **— Oh, sí. —** Sus ojos estaban neutros, al igual que su voz **—. Gregory escribió una pequeña nota en el estómago de la víctima con un rotulador y la firmó.**

 **— ¿Qué decía?**

 **— "Esta es para *Mione"**

* * *

 ** _*Mione: En la historia original, en realidad dice YU (el apellido de la protagonista original) que suena casi igual a YOU._ **

Ahora yo me pregunto... ¿Qué querrá decir ese mensaje para Hermione? ¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño? Esta y muchas otras preguntas estarán siendo respondidas en los próximos capítulos.

Los quiere

 **Lumione**


	11. Tensión

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Hermione estaba cansada de que alguien condujera por ella en todo momento. Aunque era difícil intentar convencer a Draco de que la dejara conducir a ella, incluso a pesar de la mejora que había sufrido la herida del hombro. Draco no tenía parangón tras el volante. Así que Hermione se limitó a gruñir un poquito en lo referente a dejarlo conducir a él.

Además, no cabía duda de que su coche, un Mercedes descapotable de asientos extraordinariamente cómodos y con unos altavoces fuera de serie, era mucho mejor que el de ella. Dejó el bolso y el portátil en el suelo, y colocó una humeante taza de café en el porta vasos.

 **— Pasa por el Holiday Inn de Harbor —** dijo mientras cerraba la puerta— **. La oficina del distrito iba a llamar a Ginebra. Tenemos que recogerla.**

Draco respondió con un sonido poco comprometedor y echó marcha atrás para salir de la plaza de aparcamiento.

Hermione lo miró.

 **— No tengo ningún problema con ella.**

 **— Me alegra oír eso.**

 **— Si me empezara a sentir mal cada vez que me cruzo con una de tus antiguas amantes, me pasaría la vida deprimida.**

 **— Mi reputación no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, ¿sabes? No he estado con tantas mujeres como le gusta anunciar a la prensa amarilla.**

 **— La verdad es que no creo que fuera posible físicamente. —** Los dedos de Hermione repiquetearon sobre su muslo **—. Me pregunto si sería buena idea hablarle de nuestro vínculo.**

 **—¿Qué? —** Draco frunció el ceño **—. No.**

 **— Sé que debería ser un gran secreto, pero estamos pidiéndole que trabaje sin tener toda la información. Eso no está bien.**

 **— Si dependiera de mí lo haría. Confío en Ginny lo suficiente para darle esa información. Pero ni siquiera el rho tiene el poder de revelar las tradiciones que giran en torno a nuestra conexión con la Dama. Los Elegidos son parte de esas tradiciones.**

 **— ¿Quieres decir que nadie puede contarlo? ¿Nunca?**

 **— No exactamente. —** Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño **—. Todavía hay demasiadas cosas que desconoces. Tienes que hablar con la rhej cuanto antes.**

 **— Y lo haré en unos días, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de esto antes.**

 **— Tendrás que ir al Hogar del Clan. La rhej nunca sale de allí e ignora completamente la existencia de los teléfonos.**

 **— Tal como la describes, se parece mucho a la abuela.**

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento. _¿Se esperaba que dorara a la Dama ahora que era parte del clan?_ No parecía muy probable que eso fuera a ocurrir, pero tampoco quería discutir ese tema ahora.

 **— Dime algo. Wright dijo que no habías cambiado. La gente siempre suele decir eso para ser amable, pero supongo que en tu caso es verdad. ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces?**

 **— Diez años. No, quizá doce.**

 **— Así que puede que Wright suponga un mayor problema para ti que para mí. Si se para a pensar en lo poco que has cambiado...**

 **— Lo deducirá, sí. —** Aceleró suavemente en la calle Harbor **—. Antes o después, saldrá a la luz. Era inevitable que una vez dejáramos de hacernos pasar por humanos, alguien se diese cuenta de nuestra longevidad. Esa es una de las razones por las que algunos lupi se opusieron a que hiciéramos pública nuestra condición.**

 **— ¿Y cómo es que decidisteis salir a la luz? Supongo que no fue por votación.**

Draco la observó con una de esas miradas de no digas tonterías.

 **— No, no fue por votación. Los rhos se reunieron y discutieron el tema, se formaron alianzas, y en algunas ocasiones, pelearon, pero nunca llegaban a un consenso. Al final, mi padre decidió forzar la situación.**

Hermione se detuvo a considerar todo lo que conocía sobre Lucius Malfoy.

 **— ¿Tuvo algo que ver con la decisión _Borden?_**

 **— Con eso también. Pero estaba hablando de _Carr contra Texas._**

Hermione arqueó las cejas. Desde la fundación de los Estados Unidos, el gobierno había ignorado olímpicamente el _"problema lupi"_ , dejando que cada estado llevara las cosas como considerara mejor. Hasta hace poco, los estados habían pensado en el problema en términos de encarcelamiento, ejecución oficial y oficiosa, e incluso la castración.

 _Carr contra el estado de Texas_ lo había cambiado todo. El Tribunal Supremo había considerado que los lupi en su forma humana eran ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos. Antes el Congreso se había apresurado a decretar que la licantropía era una enfermedad muy peligrosa, provocando así más de una década de registro forzado y tratamientos. Y, ahora, gracias a aquel precedente, habían declarado que esos actos eran inconstitucionales. El estatus de los lupi en su forma de lobo aún estaba sin concretar, pero había un proyecto de ley en marcha que por fin podría solventar el tema.

 **— ¿Carr era Nokolai?**

 **— Subestimas a Lucius. —** Mostró una sonrisa tensa **—. William Carr era Etorri, uno de nuestros clanes más antiguos y respetados. Apenas tienen poder. Son muy pocos. Pero tienen mucho du. Honor —** añadió mirando a Hermione **—. Reputación, presencia, magia, historia... el du es un compendio de todo eso. Cada lupus de este planeta les debe algo y se lo deberán hasta el final de los días.**

Aquello prometía una gran historia, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso.

 **— ¿Y...?**

 **— Carr no era simplemente un Etorri. Era el rho. En aquel momento, cualquier otro lupus que hubiera hecho lo que hizo él, habría muerto en manos de aquellos que se oponían a darnos a conocer. Pero eso no ocurrió con el rho Etorri.**

 **— ¿Y de alguna manera Lucius tuvo que ver con eso?**

 **— Sí.**

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, un simple sí y ninguna explicación. Los dedos de Hermione repiquetearon con mayor rapidez.

 **— El asunto Carr sucedió hace... qué, ¿doce años? Quizá incluso quince —** se corrigió a sí misma **—. Unos años antes de que Wright y tú tuvieran algo. Tú tendrías treinta y seis más o menos.**

 **— Treinta y ocho.**

 **— ¿Y ya eras el heredero de tu padre?**

 **— ¿A dónde intentas llegar?**

 **— Estoy intentando hacerme una idea general, eso es todo.**

Draco relajó los dedos que se aferraban al volante.

 **— Hace quince años yo ya era un adulto. Tú no. Y eso es lo que te molesta.**

 **— Y eso es lo que te hace enfadar a ti.**

 **— No estoy enfadado. —** Draco dio un giro muy cerrado para entrar en la calle del Holiday Inn.

Hermione suspiró molesta.

 **— Ya. ¿Ves a Wright ? Se supone que tenía que estar esperándonos en la puerta.**

 **— Siempre estás diciéndome lo que soy o cómo estoy. Estoy enfadado. Soy promiscuo...**

 **— ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!**

 **— Subyace en todos tus comentarios, como las tres cuartas partes de un iceberg que están sumergidas bajo el agua.**

 **— Nunca te he llamado promiscuo—** insistió Hermione.

 **— No hace falta llamarlo negrato a un hombre negro para tratarlo como tal.**

 **— Oh, vaya, ahora soy racista.**

 **— No he dicho eso. Igual que tú nunca me has llamado promiscuo.**

 **— ¿Sobre qué estamos discutiendo? ¿Puedes decirme eso al menos? ¿Solo sobre qué demonios estamos discutiendo?**

Draco se detuvo bruscamente, tanto que Hermione se vio impulsada contra el cinturón de seguridad.

 **— No lo sé. Sobre nada. Ahí está Ginny.**

 **— Genial. Vale. —** Hermione se detuvo a tiempo antes de decir algo estúpido como _"seguro que ella nunca te llamó promiscuo"_. Para empezar, probablemente fuera cierto. Y para terminar, iba a sonar mezquino y como si estuviera celosa Que no lo estaba. Al menos, no del todo.

Pero Draco había sido promiscuo. Quizá no según sus costumbres, fueran cuales fueran; pero según las de ella, Draco había sido como una abeja que iba de flor en flor... Y había estado saltando entre flores mucho más tiempo del que Hermione se había imaginado. Al menos, veinte años más. Sin embargo, sus días de abeja se habían terminado. Eso es lo que contaba. Y quizá era eso también lo que hacía que Draco estuviera tan susceptible. Quizá aquella mañana se había dado cuenta de que cambiar a todas las mujeres por una sola no era lo que se decía un buen trato. Y, después de todo, nadie le había dado oportunidad de elegir. El vínculo los había encerrado en aquella relación y, por mucho que en lo más profundo de su ser los dos supieran que estaba bien, había en la superficie otros muchos sentimientos que no encajaban en absoluto con lo de _"y vivieron felices para siempre"_.

 **— Buenos días —** dijo Ginny Wright mientras abría la puerta trasera en el lado del conductor. Lanzó en el interior una gran bolsa de deporte negra y observó a los dos detenidamente. Sus cejas se arquearon, cosa que hizo que las espirales tatuadas en su frente adoptaran nuevas formas **—. Vaya. ¿Están discutiendo o se ha muerto alguien?**

Draco alzó una ceja.

 **— Kimberly Ann Curtís. Blanca, castaño y marrón, uno setenta, cincuenta y nueve ó veintidós el marzo pasado. La llamaban Kim.**

 **— Muy bien, no hace falta que me lo cuenten. Supongo que no es asunto mío. —** Ginny se sentó en el asiento de atrás **—. Admito que el comentario de si ha muerto alguien no ha tenido gracia, ya que vamos al escenario de un crimen...**

 **— Posible homicidio —** corrigió Hermione automáticamente.

 **— Lo que sea. Todavía es jodidamente pronto. No esperen que diga nada inteligente hasta por lo menos dentro de dos horas.**

 **— Puedo esperar —** dijo Hermione secamente mientras Draco arrancaba **—. Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, por favor. —** La otra mujer murmuró algo como "dictadora del cinturón", pero obedeció, así que Hermione ignoró el comentario. Probablemente Wright nunca había tenido que acudir a la escena de un accidente de tráfico. No tenía ni idea de cómo quedaba un rostro humano tras impactar contra el parabrisas. O tras atravesarlo.

 **— ¿Y qué sabemos sobre ese posible homicidio?**

 **— Un compañero de trabajo de la víctima, Mike Sanderson, ha encontrado el cuerpo a las tres y media de esta mañana. Dice que salían juntos de vez en cuando, pero no de manera exclusiva. De todas maneras, cuando ella se marchó del Cactus Corral con otro hombre, Sanderson se quedó preocupado,fue a casa de Kim hacia las tres para ver que todo estaba bien. La encontró muerta y llamó a la policía. No hay señales de violencia. Ni se ha determinado la causa de la muerte.**

 **— Aja. —** Wright abrió la cremallera de su bolsa **—. ¿Ese Sanderson es el que ha identificado a Gregory? Ella se fue con él, ¿no?**

 **— Sí. —** Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la bolsa **—. Creía que no necesitabas acarrear ingredientes, que tus hechizos estaban incrustados en tus tatuajes.**

 **— Y crees bien. —** Sacó un termo **—. Chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?**

 **— No, gracias. Ya tengo un café. —** Que probablemente se había quedado frío. Hermione agarro la taza y le dio un sorbo. Sí. Frío.

 **— No sé cómo alguien puede beber esa porquería. —** Wright tomó un trago de chocolate, que olía muy bien **—. Me preguntó por qué está conduciendo Draco. No te ofendas. Draco , eres un regalo para la vista, pero eres un civil. ¿Por qué vienes con nosotras?**

 **— Sexo de emergencia—** respondió Draco sin gracia alguna.

Ginny explotó en una carcajada.

 **— Granger, no sabía que el FBI ofreciera este tipo de extras. Estoy celosa.**

Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas y dio gracias a que tenía una piel muy gruesa. Nunca se apreciaba cuando se sonrojaba.

 **— Es un consultor para el caso.**

Ginny rió sarcástica.

 **— Nunca había oído de nada parecido. Con todo ese rollo de Gregory dejándote notas, por un momento he pensado que era tu guardaespaldas.**

 **— Eso también —** dijo Draco **—. ¿Sabes lo de la nota?**

 **— Sí, me he enterado. Granger... —** Hizo un gesto de disgusto **— ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?. —** Rebuscó de nuevo en su bolsa y extrajo un envase de porexpán de esos que daban con la comida para llevar.

 **— De acuerdo. —** Aunque en realidad no lo estaba en absoluto **—. Deberías saber que anoche obtuvimos algo más de información.**

 **— ¿Después de que salieras de urgencias?**

 **— Sí. Zabinni vino de visita.**

 **— Tengo que conocer lo. Un hechicero. —** Meneó la cabeza y abrió el envase de plástico. Dentro había un panecillo **—. Es difícil de creer, pero la realidad a menudo nos sorprende. A mucha gente incluso le resulta difícil creer que exista alguien como yo.**

 **— El cree que puedes tener problemas para encontrar a Gregory porque el báculo lo está protegiendo.**

 **— No lo sabré hasta que lo intente, pero soy muy buena. —** Le dio un buen mordisco al panecillo.

Hermione intentó no quedarse mirando el panecillo de Ginny. La verdad es que podría haber agarrado algo de comida antes de salir... aunque para eso estaría bien que alguna vez hiciera la compra.

 **— También miró las llamas buscando a Gregory y lo encontró en... eh, el infierno.**

Eso hizo que Ginny arqueara las cejas.

 **— ¿En serio?**

 **— No creo que Zabinni se lo estuviera inventando. Pero no sabe si Gregory está allí ahora, ha estado o estará.**

 **— Mirar en el fuego, ¿eh? Bien, eso es interesante. —** Se chupó el pulgar para limpiarse **—. Se relaciona directamente con el demonio que te dejó fuera de combate.**

 **— Eso parece. Tengo una pregunta para ti.**

 **— Dispara. —** Dio otro mordisco.

 **— Para localizar algo, tienes que establecer contacto con lo que buscas, ¿cierto?**

 **— Así es como funciona, sí.**

 **— Entonces quiero que rastrees a Gregory, no el báculo. Me preocupa el hecho de que establezcas contacto con el báculo. Está... contaminado. —** Poco a poco a Hermione le estaba resultando más fácil leer las reacciones que se ocultaban debajo de todos aquellos tatuajes. Y, claramente, Ginny no estaba dando mucha importancia a la prudencia de Hermione **—. ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con magia de muerte?**

Ginny frunció el ceño.

 **— No. Es cosa fea.**

Draco intervino.

 **— El báculo apesta a magia de muerte.**

 **— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo huele?**

 **— A putrefacción.**

Ginny hizo un gesto de disgusto y miró su panecillo.

 **— Me acabas de quitar el apetito.**

Draco sonrió.

 **— Te has vuelto más delicada con la edad. Recuerdo una época en que la mera mención de esas cosas no te conmovía en absoluto. Solo la visión en directo de la putrefacción te habría afectado de verdad.**

Ginny sonrió a la nuca de Draco.

 **—Siempre he sido una chica de buen comer. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el tejado?**

 **— Wright —** dijo Hermione ignorando todo lo que la otra mujer había dicho sobre llamarse por el nombre de pila.

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— ¿Estás intentando cabrearme o el cabreo es el efecto normal que produce tu personalidad?**

La mujer rió.

 **— Es el efecto normal, creo. ¿De verdad que ustedes tienen una relación exclusiva?**

 **— Sí, de verdad.**

 **— Mmmm. —** Miró lo que quedaba de su panecillo. Durante unos instantes, su extraño rostro no reveló ninguna expresión **—. Bien, ¿y qué tal es ese Zabinni?**

 **— También hace enojar a todo el mundo. Aunque también es tremendamente guapo.**

 **— Tengo que conocerlo sin falta. —** Se metió el último pedazo de panecillo en la boca y mastico **—. No tienes por qué preocuparte de que me vaya a "contaminar" si conecto con ese báculo. Tengo todo tipo de protecciones escritas encima. Cuando estoy trabajando, el patrón de lo que busco se queda grabado en mi piel. La energía no penetra en mi cuerpo.**

Aquello sonaba muy parecido a lo que experimentaba Hermione cuando tocaba magia. Podía sentir su textura, pero la magia en sí resbalaba en su piel como si estuviera engrasada. Y sin embargo, al contrario que Ginny , sí que la afectaba en una mínima parte.

 **— Tu piel es parte de ti. No quiero que intentes localizar el báculo.**

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

 **— De todas maneras localizar a Gregory será más fácil.**

¿Ginny estaba mostrándose de acuerdo o estaba evitando dar una respuesta directa? Hertmione le hizo una última advertencia.

 **— Remus también tiene buenas protecciones. Y sin embargo, Bellatrix pudo con él. No pudo romper los escudos mentales de Blasie, pero sí que pudo utilizar el escudo contra él. Le causó un dolor indescriptible.**

 **— Me dices esto porque...**

 **— Porque Bellatrix también era capaz de matar con ese báculo. Lo intentó conmigo. No causó efecto.**

 **— Porque eres una émpata. Eso lo entiendo.**

 **— Pues espero que también entiendas que los procedimientos normales del FBI a la hora de tratar sospechosos no van a funcionar con Gregory. Yo soy la única a quien el báculo no puede afectar, así que cuando lo encontremos, iré a por él yo sola. —** Ginny rió sarcástica.

 **— Quizá seas inmune al báculo, pero existen otras maneras de matar a alguien.**

 **— Tendrá refuerzos—** dijo Draco muy serio.

 **— A diez metros de distancia. Y fuera de la vista.**

 **— Eso es demasiado lejos. Blaise dijo que Bellatrix tenía que estar a cinco metros de él para que el báculo le hiciera efecto.**

 **— Blaise es un hechicero. Lo que supone estar a salvo para él, quizá no lo suponga para otros. Aunque tampoco es que esté segura de que Blaise conozca el significado de la expresión "estar a salvo" —** añadió Hermione pensado en lo que Blaise había estado contando sobre sus experimentos con fuego mágico.

 **— ¿Por qué demonios estás siempre tan preocupada por la seguridad de los demás salvo por la tuya propia?**

 **— ¡También estoy hablando de mi propia seguridad! Necesito saber que la gente que me apoya no ha caído bajo el control de...**

 **— Ya hemos discutido esto cien veces. Gregory no tiene el poder de leer mentes, así que no puede controlar mentes.**

 **— No sabemos qué es lo que puede hacer y qué es lo que no. Si no fueras tan cabezota seguro que...**

 **— ¡Tiempo! —** Gritó Ginny **—. Si no capaces de jugar como amigos, los mando castigados a sus habitaciones.**

 **— ¿Sin cenar? —** dijo Draco, tras unos instantes en silencio.

 **— Solo si no me decís sobre qué es la discusión.**

Hermione respiró profundamente.

 **— De acuerdo. —** Al menos esta vez Hermione sí que sabía sobre qué estaba discutiendo con Draco **—. El problema es que tenemos demasiadas suposiciones y pocas pruebas objetivas sobre lo que puede hacer ese báculo.**

 **— Por lo que has dicho antes, puede matar, provocar un dolor insufrible y controlar tu mente.**

Draco intervino.

 **— Sí a las dos primeras afirmaciones. En cuanto a lo del control mental... En manos de Gregory no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso. Hermione y yo no estamos de acuerdo sobre ese punto —** añadió **—. Yo creo que el báculo aumenta el poder natural del don del sujeto que lo utiliza. Bellatrix era telépata. Gregory no lo es.**

 **— No estoy discutiéndote eso —** dijo Hermione con impaciencia **—. Pero Bellatrix no poseía un don que le permitiera hacer rodajas a las personas a distancia. Ese poder procedía únicamente del báculo. ¿Qué más poderes tendrá que nosotros no sepamos?**

 **— Quizá no tenga límites y el presidente y el Congreso estén ya bajo el control de Gregory. Hermione, no podemos protegernos contra todos los "quizá" que se te puedan llegar a ocurrir.**

 **— Tomaremos las precauciones que parezcan más razonables. Diez metros me parece razonable.**

 **— Te lo parece a ti.**

 **— Yo estoy al mando.**

 **— ¿No podemos someterlo a votación? Y yo que creía que eras una firme defensora del sistema democrático.**

Hermione apretó los labios para evitar que la respuesta que pensaba dar a eso saliera de su boca.

Ginny ya se había divertido suficiente con su riña. _¿Cómo habían llegado a estar tan enfrentados el uno con el otro después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?_

Suponía que tenía que ver con que lo que sentían en lo más profundo no tenía nada que ver con lo que había en la superficie, maldita sea. Sacó un CD cualquiera y lo introdujo en el reproductor. Inmediatamente bajó el volumen.

No tenía tiempo para detenerse a rumiar sobre las diferentes y confusas capas que cubrían su vida amorosa. Se volvió hacia Ginny Wright y le pidió que le explicara detenidamente cómo funcionaba su don.

Y fue una gran idea, porque le sirvió para no pensar en la diferencia de edad, en las pesadillas o en la relación de Draco con aquella mujer, hacía ya tantos años.

* * *

Hola mis bellezas ¿cómo están? ¿me extrañaron? Muy bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de su novela favorita! ¡A pedido del público!

¿Pueden creer que Hermione le reclame a Draco sobre su pasado? ¿Sabrá en algún momento Ginny la relación que tienen estos dos? ¿Será Gregory tan fuerte con el báculo, como lo fue Bellatrix? Para estas y más preguntas, esperen a los demás capítulos.

Como siempre les digo, para entenderlo, deben de leer más de una vez la obra. Sin más que decir, se despide hasta la próxima.

Los quiero

 **Lumione**


	12. Mujeres

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Ginny no había esperado que Hermione fuera a caerle bien. Era envidia, por supuesto, con una saludable dosis de sus primos, los celos. Pero, ¿acaso no era natural? No se sentía culpable por ello. Pero en algún momento había superado todo esos prejuicios y había empezado a caerle bien Hermione. Poco a poco a poco y sin apenas darse cuenta. Sin embargo, aparte de ese hecho, era incapaz de decidir qué opinión se había formado de aquella mujer. Por lo que parecía, Hermione sabía hacer su trabajo, entonces _¿por qué se había traído a Draco?_ No cabía duda que era un guardaespaldas de primera, pero ella tampoco era ninguna florecilla desvalida. Ginny era incapaz de discernir en qué podría contribuir Draco en aquel caso.

Los lupi no tenían relación alguna con la búsqueda de Gregory… A no ser que hubiera algo más que no le habían contado. No sería la primera vez que la dejaran al margen. Demasiado a menudo la gente pensaba en ella como en una especie de monstruo muy útil: haz que gire sobre sí misma y a ver adónde apunta. Según cómo lo veían los demás, no necesitaba utilizar el cerebro para encontrar cosas. Así que daban por supuesto que no tenía. Draco sabía que eso no era cierto, pero estaba siendo igual de reservado que los demás. Y sin embargo, Ginny no creía que él fuera capaz de mentirle abiertamente. Esperaría la oportunidad de agarrarlo a solas, decidió, y así podría preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando.

Temecula estaba a medio camino entre San Diego y Los Ángeles por la interestatal 15. Para cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, llenas de restaurantes de comida rápida y gasolineras, el sol había asomado ya por el horizonte. Hermione apagó aquella música refinada que habían estado escuchando durante todo el viaje. También advirtió a Ginny de que fuera extremadamente respetuosa con las autoridades locales.

Según dijo Hermione, Temecula había nacido como la típica ciudad dormitorio, pero en los últimos diez años había crecido mucho. Como un adolescente desgarbado con tendencia a tropezar constantemente, estaba celosa de su dignidad. En el puesto de policía local había cierta rivalidad entre los recién llegados y los nativos del lugar. Los que llevaban allí toda la vida habían sido sobrepasados con creces por los nuevos, pero tenían la veteranía y el rango de su parte, y no necesitaban que nadie viniera de fuera a decirles cómo tenían que hacer las cosas.

Kim también había sabido cómo hacer las cosas, pensó Ginny mientras entraban en la calle que los conduciría a su destino final. Hasta que alguien acabó matándola, claro está. Vivía en una mitad de un pequeño dúplex de estuco con un tejado de esas tejas rojas que adoran los californianos. El jardín era pequeño pero estaba verde. Contó cuatro agentes de policía merodeando por los alrededores. Tan pronto aparcaron y salieron del coche, uno de esos agentes se acercó a ellos y les ordenó que se marcharan. Hermione le enseñó su identificación. No se impresionó mucho y dijo que tendrían que esperar a que el detective Leung les diera permiso para entrar en el escenario del crimen. Sin embargo, sí se las arregló para parecer avergonzado cuando, tras preguntarle Hermione, tuvo que decirles que ya se habían llevado el cuerpo. Hermione se puso furiosa.

Así que esperaron. Era un alivio estar fuera del coche. No es que Ginny siguiera mareándose cada vez que se subía a uno, para eso tenía su pequeño hechizo para evitar las náuseas, pero odiaba viajar en la parte de atrás. Siempre sentía que había muy poco espacio y que la estaban dejando de lado. El aire tenía esa textura resbaladiza y fresca que Ginny asociaba más al otoño que a la primavera. Pero aquella parte del país apenas tenía otoño, y mucho menos invierno. Había llegado allí directa desde un trabajo en Kansas City y no había tenido tiempo de coger más ropa.

No iba vestida adecuadamente para el clima local. De hecho, no iba vestida adecuadamente, punto. Pero aquello no era ninguna novedad.

Nunca había hecho mucho caso a eso de vestir como un federal. Ginny suspiró y observó a la castaña. Ginny también vestía pantalones negros, pero no se parecían en nada a los de Hermione; y su chaqueta no era, ni por asomo, tan estilosa como la pequeña y estrecha prenda roja que llevaba la otra mujer. Hermione tampoco iba por ahí cargando con una vieja bolsa de deporte. No, ella llevaba un bolso de piel grande y plano que colgaba de su hombro.

Ella y Draco estaban hablando cerca de Ginny. Lo hacían en voz baja y Ginny no pudo entender ninguna palabra. No estaban discutiendo, pero tampoco parecían estar muy contentos. De alguna manera, eso alegró a Ginny. Quizá fuera mezquino, pero le gustaba saber que Hermione no era la mujer perfecta que aparentaba ser.

Al final, alguien salió por la puerta de la casa de la víctima. Era asiático y no vestía uniforme, así que Ginny se permitió llegar a la conclusión de que aquel era el tipo al que estaban esperando. El detective Leung era un hombre pequeño, no mucho más alto que Hermione, e iba vestido tan bien como ella: camisa blanca impecablemente planchada, traje azul marino y corbata estrecha.

En su rostro no se podían adivinar señales que indicaran su edad, pero su cabello tendía más a la sal que a la pimienta. A medida que caminaba hacia ellos fue quedando claro que no tenía intención de darles la bienvenida.

Les informó de su nombre y de su rango, y luego le echó un buen vistazo a Draco. Pasó de frío a glacial.

 **— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y ella?**

Por _"ella"_ se refería a Ginny. Ella le brindó una sonrisa que decía _"bésame el culo"_.

Hermione fue breve y seca.

 **— Él es consultor del FBI, el a trabaja para la DCM… igual que yo, si es que necesita saberlo todo. ¿Quién ha ordenado que se llevaran el cuerpo?**

 **— Yo. Los técnicos habían terminado con él.**

 **— Pedí expresamente que no se llevaran el cuerpo hasta que llegara yo.**

 **— Bueno, no siempre conseguimos todo lo que queremos, ¿eh? Supongo que no recibí el mensaje. —** Su sonrisa era forzada, y tenía aspecto de que le apretaran los calzoncillos, pensó Ginny. También dedujo que el tipo había recibido el mensaje y que lo había ignorado por completo.

Los dedos de Hermione empezaron a repiquetear.

 **— Me gustaría ver su placa, detective.**

Aquello no le gustó al tipo, pero aun así sacó su placa, se la mostró a Hermione y empezó a guardarla de nuevo en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Hermione se quedó inmóvil con la mano extendida. Él se detuvo y trató de hacerles creer que no estaba molesto; luego, le entregó la placa a Hermione.

Ella metió la mano en su enorme bolso y sacó un pequeño cuaderno con elegantes tapas de piel. Allí anotó el número de placa antes de devolvérsela a su dueño.

 **— Bien, antes que nada le echaremos un vistazo al escenario del crimen. ¿A dónde se han llevado el cuerpo?**

 **— Al depósito del hospital. No somos una gran ciudad con un depósito forense. Pero, ah… —** Y aquí es donde empezó a sentirse mucho mejor **—. No puedo darles acceso al escenario del crimen.**

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

 **— Me resulta difícil comprender por qué cree que tiene usted otra opción.**

 **— Oh, yo quiero cooperar. Si su oficina de distrito quiere mandar a otro, estaré encantado de cooperar. Pero no puedo dejarla entrar a usted. —** Se lo estaba pasando bomba **—. No cuando resulta que está implicada.**

Durante unos tensos segundos Hermione no dijo una palabra. Ginny miró a Draco, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. Pero él se limitaba a observar, con una sonrisa, como si supiera que se iba a divertir mucho con lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

 **— Estoy seguro de que esta situación puede arreglarse —** dijo Leung con un gesto de satisfacción **—. Pero esa nota la relaciona con el crimen. No puedo arriesgarme a que el escenario resulte… contaminado. —** Hizo que aquella palabra sonara como si ellos tres contaminaran el aire por el mero hecho de respirarlo **—. Si tiene alguna objeción, siempre puede dirigirse a la ciudad y hablar con el jefe.**

 **— No me ha entendido —** dijo Hermione sin alterarse **—. El artículo 28 del Código de los Estados Unidos, sección 533, autoriza al fiscal general a nombrar agentes para investigar crímenes que vayan en contra de los Estados Unidos.**

 **— Qué demonios significa…**

 **— Artículo 13, capítulo 51, sección 1111, afirma que es un crimen federal emplear medios mágicos para cometer un asesinato. El capítulo 19 afirma que es un crimen federal conspirar para cometer un acto de violencia, incluyendo violencia con medios mágicos. Yo soy el agente debida y oficialmente designado para investigar una conspiración para intentar asesinar por medios mágicos a varias personas, incluyendo a miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de este país. Mi autoridad procede directamente del fiscal general y está por encima de la de su jefe de policía. Mi sospechoso principal fue visto con su víctima. Me dejó una maldita nota firmada en el cuerpo. Artículo 18, capítulo 55…**

 **— No estoy negando que sea jurisdicción suya —** dijo Leung rápidamente **—. Solo digo que…**

 **— Y yo digo que no tiene autoridad para prohibirme el acceso al escenario del crimen. Si tiene alguna queja sobre mi capacidad o cree que puedo tener relación con este crimen, puede informar a mis superiores. No se moleste en ponerse en contacto con la oficina de distrito, ellos tampoco tienen autoridad para interferir. Será mejor que hable directamente con el director de la** **DCM Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Puede localizarlo en el cuartel general del FBI en Washington. Llámelo. —** Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y se lo lanzó al detective.

A favor de Leung había que decir que cogió el teléfono al vuelo, a pesar de que tenía una expresión como la de un ciervo sorprendido por los faros de un coche en medio de la carretera.

Hermione siguió avasallándolo.

 **— Tengo el número de su línea directa en marcación rápida. Pulse siete.**

 **— Espere un segundo —** dijo Leung **—. Yo no quiero…**

 **— Si no se encuentra en disposición de impugnar mi capacidad para investigar este caso, entonces le pido y le exijo su total cooperación. —** Hermione se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el dúplex. Los dos agentes uniformados que estaba más cerca se estaban divirtiendo mucho con el rapapolvo que Hermione le había echado al detective. Quizá Leung no fuera muy popular en el cuerpo.

Draco enseguida supo ponerse a la altura y siguió a Hermione sin quedarse atrás. Ginny los siguió a los dos.

 **— ¿Qué ropa llevaba encima la víctima? —** preguntó Hermione sin mirar atrás.

 **— Ninguna. —** Leung corrió hasta alcanzar a Hermione y la agarró por el brazo cuando llegaron al porche de la casa **—. No voy a dejar que ese ser entre ahí. No es un agente federal.**

Ginny se dio cuenta de que no había intentado agarrar a Draco. Buenos reflejos.

 **— Será mejor —** dijo Hermione, y su voz sonó tan fría como ardientes eran sus ojos **— que me suelte ahora mismo. ¿A no ser que tenga intención de arrestarme?**

El detective soltó a Hermione, aunque parecía que tuviera ganas de darle un puñetazo. Ella clavó los ojos en él, como si lo estuviera haciendo a través de la mirilla de un francotirador. Finalmente, Leung retiró la mirada.

Hermione subió el escalón del porche.

 **— Malfoy no va a entrar ahora mismo. Pero es decisión mía, no suya. —** Hermione abrió el bolso y sacó una bolsa de plástico, de la que separó un par de guantes y un par de fundas para los zapatos.

Ginny miró los pies de Leung. Ni se había molestado en ponerse las fundas para los zapatos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el detective tampoco había llevado guantes al salir de la casa.

 **— ¿Dónde encontraron el cuerpo? —** preguntó Hermione mientras se cubría los zapatos.

 **— En el dormitorio de la parte de atrás. En la cama, bien colocadita: sus manos estaban sobre su corazón. —** Lo estaba contando de mala gana, pero Ginny se figuró que el tipo se creía que había ganado la batalla al conseguir que Rule quedara excluido del escenario del crimen.

 **— ¿Signos de violación?**

El detective negó con la cabeza.

 **— No hay heridas de lucha ni desgarrones visibles, y tampoco parece que haya rastro de semen.**

 **— El tipo que la ha encontrado, ¿es un amigo o un novio?**

 **— Dice que la relación no era constante, pero que se veían de vez en cuando. Se preocupó cuando vio que el tipo con el que ella se marchó, volvía más tarde al local con otra persona. Dice que quiso asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. —** Su expresión dejaba claro que no se creía ni una palabra de aquello.

 **— ¿Tiene una llave o la puerta estaba abierta?**

 **— Dice que estaba abierta. Entreabierta, no abierta de par en par.**

Ahora mismo también estaba abierta. A través de ella Ginny pudo ver una sala de estar bastante común: sofá y moqueta beis, y un televisor. No había ni rastro de los técnicos forenses. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, tampoco los oía trabajar. ¿Ya habían terminado con el examen del escenario?

Hermione le hizo a Draco una señal con la cabeza. Él debía saber qué significaba aquello, porque se colocó delante de la puerta, se agachó y acercó su cara al picaporte.

 **— ¡Qué demonios…!—** exclamó Leung.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Draco olisqueó el picaporte y los alrededores, y luego se quedó en el umbral de la sala de estar. Movió la cabeza como un perro que olfatea el aire. Después miró a Hermione. Ginny se quedó mirando su perfil, hermoso, pero serio.

 **— No he captado nada relevante en la puerta —** dijo Draco **—, pero ahí dentro… —** Señaló con la cabeza hacia dentro de la vivienda **—. Magia de muerte.**

Hermione se giró hacia Leung.

 **— A partir de ahora esta es mi investigación. Este lugar queda precintado. Nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso.**

 **— No puede…**

 **— Acabo de hacerlo.**

Hermione tuvo que recuperar su teléfono. Mientras Leung llamaba a su jefe para quejarse, Hermione marcó el siete y rezó para que no se hubiera excedido afirmando el alcance de su autoridad. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras el teléfono sonaba al otro extremo de la línea. Eran las siete y media, así que en Washington debían ser las once y media. De modo que si no estaba ocupado en alguna reunión…

 **— Hola, señorita Granger—** dijo una voz masculina.

De modo que si no estaba ocupado en alguna reunión, Dumbledore atendía la llamada él mismo. Solo los miembros de la Unidad conocían aquel número.

 **— Tengo entre manos un asesinato por medios mágicos. Gregory está relacionado.**

 **— Sigue.**

Hermione le puso al día de todo lo sucedido, incluyendo su decisión de precintar el lugar.

 **— Así que —** dijo Hermione al terminar el relato **—, ¿me he metido en líos por exceder mi autoridad? Y si resulta que no, ¿podría traer a alguien que confirmara el modo de la muerte según métodos que un tribunal aceptaría? Remus sería la mejor opción, pero si no es él, cualquier otro wiccan valdría. Y también me vendrían bien algunos técnicos forenses. Leung se ha cargado el escenario del crimen, sin contar las huellas que han dejado los zapatos sucios de los agentes de policía y que están por todas partes, pero aun así merecería la pena intentarlo. ¿Y quién se va a encargar de ir de puerta en puerta?**

Hubo un penoso segundo de silencio, seguido de la risita de Dumbledore.

 **— Ya veo que te las estás arreglando muy bien sin Remus, a quien, por cierto, no puedo traer de vuelta todavía, lo siento. Así que tendremos que depender de los expertos civiles. Hay una asamblea de brujos en Los Ángeles cuyo testimonio suele ser respetado en los tribunales. Llama a la oficina del distrito, no mejor yo lo haré. Ellos se encargarán del examen del escenario del crimen, pero tendrás que solicitar la cooperación de las autoridades locales para el tema del puerta a puerta.**

 **— Sí, señor. Sin embargo, Leung es un idiota. —** _¿Iban a necesitar a toda una asamblea para hacer algo que Remus solía hacer solo?_ Tenía algunas preguntas sobre ese tema, pero decidió no hacerlas en ese momento **—. Es el tipo de hombre que se cargaría la investigación solo para hacerme quedar mal. Ah, y creo que hemos empezado con mal pie.**

 **— Ya me he dado cuenta—** dijo Albus secamente **—. Aguántate. ¿Te llevas a Wright para el reconocimiento del escenario?**

 **— Sí, señor. Ahora mismo se está cubriendo los zapatos.**

 **— Bien. Tengo un presentimiento… Bueno, que** **Wright** **colabore en la investigación, por si acaso. Ah, y sobre ese báculo. Me han pedido que te informe de que tienes que preservarlo para su estudio, siempre que sea posible, claro.**

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo sin decir nada. De hecho, Dumbledore no le había ordenado directamente que no destruyera el báculo, solo le había informado de que le habían pedido eso, nada más.

 **— Sí, señor —** dijo sin implicarse demasiado en la respuesta.

 **— Llámame esta tarde para ponerme al día, a no ser que los acontecimientos te lo impidan.**

Hermione se despidió de Dumbledore, colgó y guardó su móvil.

Ginny había estado escuchando la conversación con mucho interés. Draco estaba un poco más lejos, cerca de Leung, probablemente escuchando la conversación telefónica que mantenía con su jefe, en vez de la de Hermione. _Mejor_. Ella sabía lo que Draco opinaba sobre cualquier directiva que se refiriera a preservar el báculo en vez de destruirlo. En general, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él, pero necesitaba pensar sobre el tema.

 **— Vamos —** le dijo a Ginny **—. Veamos qué podemos descubrir.**

Hermione sabía que, como decía el refrán, estaba cerrando la puerta del establo después de que el caballo hubiera escapado. Leung ya había estropeado el escenario. Pero Hermione se proponía salvar todo lo que fuera posible, lo que significaba que, por el momento, Draco tenía que quedarse fuera. Él no se había quejado sobre eso y había demostrado a Hermione que podía ser razonable cuando se lo proponía.

La sala de estar era pequeña, de color beis, y estaba inmaculada. Hermione se detuvo en el centro y miró a su alrededor. Kim Curtís había sido una persona muy ordenada. Había limpiado la moqueta recientemente y la estancia estaba tan ordenada como el apartamento de Hermione, aunque no tenía la misma escasez de muebles. Los dos sillones idénticos parecían nuevos. El sofá estaba cubierto por una colcha color marfil, con dos cojines color verde pálido que iban a juego con los dos sillones. De las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros, los clásicos paisajes convencionales dentro de buenos marcos. También había un gran televisor, un viejo vídeo y un nuevo reproductor de Dvd, todo al lado de cinco cajas cubiertas con un paño. No había cristalería ni vajilla a la vista. Si Curtís había ofrecido una copa a Gregory, no había sido allí.

Hermione se acercó al mueble del televisor y abrió una de las cajas.

 **— ¿Qué buscas?—** preguntó Ginny.

 **— No lo sé. —** Las cajas contenían Cd y películas, vídeos y Dvd **—. Le gustaban los viejos musicales. Y las películas para chicas.**

 **— Le iba bastante bien, ¿no crees? Tenía solo veintidós años, pero tenía casa propia y algunas cosas caras.**

 **— Sí. —** Hermione se incorporó **—. Quizá todavía no lo había pagado todo, pero sí que le iba bien, sí. —** Hasta que se había encontrado con Gregory. Hermione apretó las mandíbulas **—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo al dormitorio.**

 **— Ha sido un espectáculo ver cómo humillabas a ese incompetente —** dijo Ginny mientras seguía a Hermione por el pasillo **—. Toda una lección para mí en lo referente a respetar a la autoridad local.**

Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 **— Supongo que es demasiado tarde para decirte que no sigas mi ejemplo, ¿no?**

Ginny rió.

 **— ¿Te has inventado toda esa jerga legal que les has soltado?**

Hermione entró en el dormitorio y miró alrededor.

 **— Quizá me haya equivocado en los números de los artículos. Pero el contenido es real.**

 **— Das miedo. ¿De verdad te sabes todo el código de memoria?**

 **— Algunas partes. He intentado aprenderme todo lo que he podido. —** Kim no se había molestado en decorar aquella habitación. Paredes blancas, muebles baratos que no iban a juego, aunque tampoco era un conjunto desagradable a la vista **—. No sé si Remus te habrá comentado algo, pero no llevo mucho tiempo en la Unidad. Antes trabajaba en Homicidios.**

La cama sin hacer tenía sábanas blancas y el edredón rosa y amarillo había caído al suelo. No había sangre, pero los intestinos del cadáver se habían vaciado al morir, de modo que no olía precisamente a rosas.

 **— Puaj —** Ginny arrugó la nariz **—. En estos momentos me alegro de no ser Rule.**

 **— Él no reacciona a los olores como lo hacemos nosotros —** dijo Hermione. No había cuadros en las paredes, pero sobre el cabecero de la cama colgaban tres cruces de madera. Hechas a mano, pensó Hermione. Eran bonitas **—. En general, los olores significan información para él. Es como si nosotros viéramos un montón de mierda en la acera, no es gran cosa. Captamos el mensaje y evitamos pisarlo. Los olores cumplen la misma función para él.**

 **— Si tú lo dices.**

Había una Biblia en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Hermione frunció el ceño, intentando conjugar en su mente la imagen de una mujer religiosa que se va a casa con un extraño que ha conocido en un bar. Algunas personas religiosas solían alejarse del camino recto de forma reiterada, pero en aquel caso, aquello no parecía encajar. _¿Por qué?_ Porque los objetos religiosos solo se encontraban en aquel dormitorio, en el espacio personal de Kim, y no en el resto de la casa. No le había gustado mostrar su fe al mundo y, sin embargo, se había ido del bar del brazo de un extraño. Se volvió hacia Ginny.

 **— Por lo que me has contado, todavía no puedes empezar a buscar a Gregory porque no tienes ninguna muestra de su patrón, pero sí que podrías distinguir entre lo que encaja con la víctima y lo que no.**

 **— Primero tendría que sentir algunos de sus objetos, captar su patrón. Luego… —** Ginny miró la cama **—. Luego veré qué es lo que puedo captar que no pertenezca a Kim.**

 **— Adelante. Yo comprobaré las cosas a mi manera. —** Hermione solo había tocado magia de muerte en una ocasión. No había sido agradable. Se quitó un guante mientras se armaba de valor.

Ginny también se quitó los guantes.

 **— Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ser capaces de calibrar la fuerza de ese báculo.**

 **— ¿Y eso?**

 **— ¿Cuál es tu PMI?**

Hermione se detuvo.

 **— ¿Mi qué?**

 **— Tu PMI. Ya sabes, tu Potencial Mágico Innato. —** Cuando Hermione la miró sin entender nada, Ginny le preguntó sin poder creérselo **—: Te han hecho el test, ¿no?**

 **— Oh. Eso. —** Hermione recordaba que Remus había mencionado algo sobre eso **—. El test no funcionaría conmigo porque utiliza un hechizo para medir la fuerza del don del sujeto. Ese hechizo no tendría efecto sobre mí.**

 **— Mierda. Eso tiene sentido. Quizá haya otra manera para calibrar la fuerza de tu don. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que el báculo tenga efecto sobre ti, así que…**

 **— No funciona así. Yo no… —** La voz de Hermione se desvaneció cuando tocó la almohada con la palma de la mano, justo en el sitio donde aún se apreciaba la marca de la cabeza de Kim Curtís.

 **— Eh, ¿estás bien?**

 **— Estoy bien. —** La respuesta fue automática. Y era casi verdad **—. Es solo que odio tocar esa mierda.**

 **— Magia de muerte, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que sientes al tocarla?**

 **— Como si tocara trozos de vidrio y carne en putrefacción. —** No, era peor. Solo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir la corrupción que percibía. Hermione había tenido la esperanza de que pudiera ser capaz de distinguir algún ligero cambio en la magia, debido a que ahora el báculo estaba en manos de una persona diferente. Pero solo percibía una putrefacción que lo invadía todo. Sacudió la cabeza intentado librarse del sentimiento de repugnancia y se puso de nuevo el guante.

 **— Como decía, ser una émpata no es como los otros dones. De hecho, nunca he pensado en ello como en un don.**

 **— ¿Por qué no?**

Hermione intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo.

— **Tú tienes algún tipo de escudo, ¿no? Para protegerte.**

 **— Claro. —** Miró a su alrededor **—. Mmmm… Voy a tener que tocar algún objeto que perteneciera a Kim.**

 **— Le pondremos una etiqueta a cualquier cosa que toques. Intenta no dejar huellas en nada más. —** Se acercó al tocador, un espejo, un joyero y varios botes de perfume en una pequeña bandeja **—. Cualquiera que tenga un don puede aprender a utilizar hechizos, ¿no es así?**

 **— Sí. —** Ginny abrió la puerta del armario con el codo **—. Aunque a algunos se les da mejor que a otros. Muchos de nosotros solo somos buenos en una familia muy concreta de hechizos, aquellos que se relacionan más directamente con nuestro don. —** Se sentó en el suelo y sacó del armario una zapatilla de deporte. La tocó con la mano desnuda **—. Esto será suficiente —** dijo satisfecha.

Al parecer, los zapatos absorbían algo más que el sudor de sus dueños. Hermione abrió el joyero. A Kim Curtís le gustaban los pendientes y las pulseras. No había collares.

 **— Así que los escudos serán más fuertes o más débiles dependiendo de la fuerza de tu don y de lo bueno que seas en ese tipo de hechizos.**

 **— Básicamente sí. Hay formas de almacenar poder, pero siempre ayuda tener un don fuerte.**

 **— Bien, pues yo no puedo utilizar la magia —** soltó Hermione, y cerró el joyero **—. Y no tengo escudos. Ser un émpata es más como… no ser poroso. Hay algunas sustancias que no absorben el agua, por mucha agua que les eches. Pues a mí me sucede lo mismo con la magia, soy impermeable. Excepto…**

 **— No te detengas ahora. Si hay alguna excepción, debería conocerla.**

 **— Ayer por la noche Luna fue capaz de inducirme el sueño. Me han dicho que empleó algún tipo de energía religiosa, no magia. Pero al fin y al cabo era un hechizo. No sé cómo pudo funcionar conmigo.**

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

 **— No puedo ayudarte con eso. Tampoco sé cuál es la diferencia.**

Dejó el zapato en el suelo y se levantó.

 **— Ya tengo el patrón de Kim. No sé si podré captar lo suficiente del patrón de Gregory para que nos sea útil, pero haré lo que pueda.**

 **— Puedes limitar tu escaneo a** **Gregory** **, ¿verdad? De modo que no te acerques peligrosamente al báculo.**

 **— Yo no escaneo. Yo voy clasificando y descartando.**

 **— No te sigo.**

 **— Son dos operaciones distintas. El escaneo sería más como… eh, si estuviera buscando una bufanda roja que se te ha caído al suelo. Podrías verla desde lejos. No te haría falta tocarla o recogerla. Clasificar y descartar es más como si buscaras un pañuelo de seda en un gran montón de pañuelos. Tendrías que tocar todos los pañuelos hasta dar con el que buscas y después tendrías que sacarlo de entre los demás.**

 **— Entonces ten cuidado con lo que agarres.**

Ginny sonrió a Hermione y se acercó a la cama. Su rostro fue perdiendo expresión gradualmente, hasta que solo quedó pura concentración. Colocó su mano izquierda a la altura de la cintura, con la palma hacia fuera, como si pretendiera desviar algo. Extendió su brazo derecho, con el codo pegado al cuerpo, y los dedos de la mano bien juntos y señalando hacia la cama.

Lentamente su brazo se balanceó hacia la izquierda. No se movió nada más. Podría haber pasado por una estatua que tuviera una parte móvil, el brazo que ahora se balanceaba hacia la derecha. Si Ginny todavía respiraba, no se apreciaba. El brazo titubeó y se detuvo. Poco a poco, los dedos se abrieron en abanico.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Y, como si de pronto todos los músculos de su cuerpo hubieran fallado a la vez, cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Hermione se acercó a ella a toda velocidad y llegó justo a tiempo para que la mujer no se partiera la cabeza contra el somier de la cama. Pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con Ginny. Se las arregló para sentarse y movió la cabeza de Ginny para que descansara cómodamente en su regazo. Estaba comprobando el pulso de la mujer cuando aquellos ojos color como el cielo se abrieron de golpe.

 **— Mierda —** dijo Ginny.

 **— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **— Que el hechicero tenía razón. El báculo no desea ser encontrado.**

Durante un segundo, Hermione se quedó mirándola.

 **— Has intentado localizarlo. Después de todo lo que te he dicho, y desafiando una orden directa, has intentado localizar el maldito báculo.**

Ginny parecía avergonzada.

 **— Yo, eh, pensé que no tenías ni idea de lo que estabas hablando.**

Hermione se puso de pie. La cabeza de Ginny golpeó el suelo.

 **— Remus tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una bala perdida. ¿Cómo voy a trabajar contigo si ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti? —** Hermione tenía ganas de golpear algo **—. ¿Te has molestado siquiera en localizar el patrón de Gregory?**

 **— Por supuesto. —** Tuvo la sangre fría de sonar ofendida por aquella pregunta **—. Lo que he encontrado, que deduzco que pertenece a Gregory, estaba relacionado con esa maldita cosa. No he podido separar lo uno de lo otro.**

 **— Eso no es excusa.**

 **— No me estoy disculpando. Simplemente te estoy informando. —** Ginny se puso de pie con agilidad **—. Me siento como si estuviera despertando de una resaca de tres días. Eh… Estaba equivocada en un detalle así que… quizá sería mejor comprobar si, bueno, si el báculo me ha hecho algo. No debería ser posible —** se apresuró a añadir **—. No a distancia. Pero últimamente lo imposible sucede una y otra vez.**

Hermione estaba muy enfadada y no le respondió inmediatamente. Tras una intensa pelea con su parte menos profesional, se las arregló para decir brevemente:

 ** _—_ He tocado tu piel cuando te he comprobado el pulso. No había rastro de magia de muerte, así que yo diría que el báculo no te ha hecho nada.**

 **— ¿Supongo que no sería posible que se te haya pasado por alto cualquier rastro por mínimo que sea?**

 **— Si la magia de muerte tuviera un olor, sería como eso que le ponen al gas natural para que huela mal, a la mínima, sabes que está ahí. Si toco magia de muerte, lo sé al momento.**

 **— Bien. —** Ginny se sentía aliviada **—. Y, eh… hay algo más que tengo que decirte sobre** **Kim Curtís.**

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— No se ha ido del todo.**

* * *

Hola mis bellezas ¿cómo están? ¿me extrañaron? Muy bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de su novela favorita! ¡A pedido del público! Como ven, aun hay algo de resentimiento de Hermione hacía Draco y cierto rechazo a Ginny, además ahora todas se preguntan... ¿Como es eso que aun no se ha ido de todo la victima? Ahhh... ya lo iremos viendo.

Como siempre, les agradezco a las que siguen la obra, no solo esta, si no también a las otras. Además de siempre contar con su apoyo.

Sin más que decir, se despide hasta la próxima.

Los quiero

 **Lumione**


	13. Dudas

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Draco sintió náuseas.

 **— ¿Estás segura de que el residuo que has captado no era un fantasma?**

Estaban esperando a los especialistas del FBI que iban a hacerse cargo del escenario del crimen. Ginny y él estaban en un rincón del jardín, hablando con el agente de policía que había llegado primero al lugar. Los demás agentes ya se habían marchado. Leung los había mandado a casa en un acceso de ira cuando su jefe le había dicho que dejara que el FBI se hiciera cargo del escenario del crimen. Por lo menos la prensa no había aparecido. Todavía.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

 **— No sé qué es lo que he captado, pero con los fantasmas siempre hay una dirección, ¿sabes? Y en esta ocasión no la había.**

 **— ¿Y qué es lo que te impulsó a intentar localizar a una mujer muerta?**

 **— Siempre lo compruebo todo —** admitió Ginny **—. Cuando me llaman, normalmente suele ser porque alguien ha muerto de forma violenta. Esa es una buena manera de crear un fantasma. Así que suelo intentar localizar a la víctima para estar segura. Si hay alguno, llamamos a un especialista.**

Draco la miró un poco incrédulo.

 **— ¿Así que te has encontrado con fantasmas en otras ocasiones?**

 **— Claro. No son tan raros. La mayoría de las veces no son lo suficientemente fuertes para manifestarse, así que nadie sabe que están ahí.**

 **— Y cuando no hay un fantasma por los alrededores… ¿Qué es lo que percibes?**

 **— Nada. Cuando la gente muere, no debería quedar nada localizable. Pero ahí dentro había… bueno, no era Kim al completo, pero había algo de ella. Esa es la sensación que da un fantasma. La única diferencia era que su reminiscencia no estaba sujeta a un lugar como suele ocurrir con los fantasmas. No sé qué puede significar.**

 **— Significa —** dijo Hermione cuando se unió a ellos **—, que Gregory no se ha limitado a matarla. Sino que le ha quitado la vida para alimentar al báculo.**

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

 **— No he podido localizar el báculo en sí, ¿cómo habría podido percibir algo que hay en su interior?**

 **— Pero sí que has conseguido conectar con el báculo. Te ha tumbado de un solo golpe. Así que, ¿dónde está?**

 **— ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! Algo… —** Se detuvo. Tragó con dificultad **—. Algo me está bloqueando.**

 **— El báculo, sí.**

Daba la impresión de que Ginny se sentía enferma. Draco tampoco se sentía muy bien. ¿ _La reminiscencia de Kim Curtís era consciente de sí misma y de su situación?_ Atrapada, sin cuerpo… Se volvió hacia Hermione.

— **¿Has descubierto algo útil?**

 **— Quizá. —** Había tensión alrededor de los ojos de Hermione, una tensión que Draco, de forma innata, sentía necesidad de relajar **—. He descubierto más cosas sobre Mike Sanderson, el tipo que encontró el cuerpo. Y estoy intentando imaginarme por qué una chica como Kim se llevó a** **Gregory** **a su casa.**

 **— Quieres saber si la obligó.**

 **— Ya sé que crees que el báculo no puede hacer eso, pero si no es así, esto no encaja. Kim tenía tres cruces sobre el cabecero de la cama y una Biblia en su mesilla de noche. Y el novio cree que aún era virgen.**

Las cejas de Draco se arquearon.

 **— Eso te hace plantearte preguntas, ¿eh? Por supuesto, que un tipo piense que una mujer es pura como la nieve recién caída no significa que sea verdad, pero según Sanderson, Kim creía en la virginidad hasta el matrimonio. Eso le hacía echarse para atrás, porque él no es religioso, pero estaba enamorado de ella. Y solía ir a buscarla de vez en cuando. Eso es lo que hizo la pasada noche. Sabía que a Kim le encantaba bailar, así que fue al Cactus Corral para ver si la encontraba. Y allí estaba. —** Meneó la cabeza **—. Ahora mismo está hecho polvo porque no evitó que ella se fuera con** **Gregory** **.**

 **— Se culpa a sí mismo. Es natural.**

 **— Algo le olía mal. Kim bailó con** **Gregory** **una sola vez y luego se marchó con él.**

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

 **— Quizá Sanderson no la conociera tan bien como creía. O quizá Gregory le dio rofinol o** **ketamina.**

 **— Puede ser. Veremos si encontramos algún testigo que afirme haberla visto adormilada o borracha. Pero no creo que** **Gregory** **también metiera la droga de los violadores en la bebida del novio reticente.**

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **— Cuando Sanderson vio que Kim se iba con un desconocido, se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Le preguntó a Kim qué estaba pasando.** **Gregory** **simplemente sonrió y le dijo que a ella no iba a pasarle nada, que estaría bien con él. Y Sanderson se lo creyó. Eso es lo que me corroe. Pensó que estaba bien que Kim se marchara con un desconocido.**

Draco sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la argumentación de Hermione.

 **— Eso no es lo mismo que lo que Bellatrix le hizo a Remus.** **Gregory** **no ha borrado la memoria de Sanderson.**

Hermione titubeó.

 **— Se parece más a lo que le hizo a tu hermano —** dijo con cuidado **—. Le hizo cambiar de forma de pensar sobre algo concreto.**

Draco sintió que de pronto le faltaba el aire. Era un dolor agudo. Los colmillos de la memoria se vuelven más afilados cuando les das la espalda.

 **— Sí. Hizo eso.**

 **— Parece ser que el efecto sobre Sanderson duró muy poco. Dos horas después estaba aquí, comprobando si Kim estaba bien. No se tragó lo de _"ella estará bien"_ durante mucho tiempo.**

Ginny parecía escéptica.

 **— Estan sacando un montón de conclusiones a partir de unas pruebas mínimas. La telepatía no es la única explicación. Para empezar, existen otros dones.**

Hermione miró a Ginny.

 **— ¿Cómo cuál?**

 **— Bueno, carisma. No es un don tan raro como la telepatía, pero si invocas un buen hechizo de persuasión y tu don es muy poderoso…**

 **— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —** Hermione se golpeó el muslo con la mano **—. Lo había olvidado. Remus mencionó algo muy parecido, que Gregory quizá tuviera un don de carisma bastante débil.**

 **— No lo puso en el informe.**

 **— El tema salió en el transcurso de una conversación. Creo que estaba especulando. Sin embargo, no puedo recordar cuándo sostuvimos esa charla. No puedo situar el contexto.**

Aquello hizo recordar a Draco.

 **— Después de que modificaran la mente de Remus y Sirius, cuando nos reunimos con ellos en su habitación de hotel. Estaba describiendo su reunión con** **Gregory** **. Dijo que el tipo quizá podía tener un don de carisma.**

 **— Eso explicaría un montón de cosas. Como por ejemplo, por qué una joven devota se iría a casa con…**

 **—Y por qué un hombre medio enamorado de ella no lo impidió.**

 **— ¡Eh! —** Ginny levantó una mano **—. Ya sé que he sido yo la que ha mencionado lo del don de carisma, pero haría falta un don endemoniadamente poderoso más un hechizo de persuasión excepcional para alterar de esa forma el comportamiento y los valores morales de la gente. Un poco de don no serviría de nada.**

 **— El báculo —** dijo Draco serio **—. Cambia las probabilidades.**

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

 **— ¿Sanderson ha mencionado algo sobre que** **Gregory** **fuera por ahí con un trozo de madera negra de metro y medio de alto?**

 **—** **Gregory** **podría haberlos hechizado a los dos para que lo ignoraran.**

 **— O —** dijo Lily muy seria **— ha camuflado el báculo con un hechizo de** _ **"no me ves"**_ ** _._**

 **— ¿Un qué? —** quiso saber Ginny.

 **— Un hechizo que impide que la gente pueda ver algo.**

Ginny lo pensó durante unos segundos y negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

 **— Los demonios son capaces de eso, ser invisibles. Pero eso es innato, como el cambio de Draco. Los hechizos que imitan las habilidades de aquellos que pertenecen a la Estirpe simplemente no existen. Sería demasiado complejo. Es como la diferencia que existe entre manipular ADN y crearlo desde cero.**

 **— Y a pesar de todo, ayer por la noche Blaise le hizo un hechizo de _"no me ves"_ a mi apartamento.**

 **— Estoy impresionada… si es que funcionó. Pero tu apartamento es un objeto inmóvil. Aplicar ese hechizo a un objeto que se mueve es un asunto totalmente diferente. ¿Un hechizo de _"no me ves"_ en un palo de metro y medio de alto que no para de moverse entre la gente en un bar abarrotado? No, no. No me lo creo.**

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

 **— Voy a llamar a** **Blaise** **—** dijo Hermione, y sacó su móvil **—. Dijo que respondería a mi llamada si… Maldición. —** Un sedán fabricado en América y de color blanco, seguido por una furgoneta también fabricada en América, entraron en la calle en la que se encontraban. Los dos vehículos aparcaron a ambos lado del coche de Rule. Los hombres que salieron del coche vestían trajes de color gris. O bien eran del FBI o de Hacienda, y Rule dudaba que vinieran a hacerle una auditoria a la difunta.

 **— Wright…**

Ginny hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 **—Llámame Ginny, ¿ok?**

 **— De acuerdo. Lo había olvidado. Intenta contactar con Remus. A ver si recuerda por qué creía que Gregory podría tener un don de carisma. Tendré que informar a nuestros colegas y ver qué equipo han traído. Draco…**

 **— Llamaré a** **Blaise** **.**

 **— Gracias. Utiliza mi teléfono. Se sentirá más inclinado a atender la llamada porque quiere algo de mí. —** Entregó a Draco su móvil y caminó hacia los recién llegados.

Draco observó a Hermione mientras marcaba el número de Blaise. En una ocasión, le había dicho que una persona de su reducido tamaño tenía que aprender a moverse rápido o corría el peligro de quedarse siempre atrás. No era una mala metáfora para describir la actitud con la que Hermione se enfrentaba a la vida en general. Su paso era enérgico, eficiente y totalmente consciente. Y totalmente femenino.

 **— Te tiene realmente atrapado, ¿eh? —** preguntó Ginny.

Draco la miró con severidad. Mientras el teléfono sonaba al otro extremo de la línea, Draco pensó en todas la cosas que le había contado a Hermione. Y en todas las cosas que no podría contarle nunca. Hermione sospechaba que Rule guardaba algunos secretos en relación con la búsqueda que Blaise estaba llevando a cabo para encontrar el báculo, y tenía razón. Pero aquella no era la peor de sus omisiones.

La noche anterior Draco había intentado no mentirle. Pero cuando diseccionas la verdad en pedazos muy pequeños, es inevitable acabar engañando en mayor o menor medida. El vínculo los mantenía unidos, como sucedía con la gravedad, y no podían escapar. Pero tenían otros sentimientos que los unían: afecto, lealtad, deber. Y a veces la gravedad provocaba avalanchas, corrimientos de tierras e incluso terremotos cuando colisionaban dos placas tectónicas; y colocaba sobre un suelo poco firme una presión extremada que quizá no era capaz de soportar.

 **— Sí —** dijo por fin **—. Me tiene totalmente atrapado.**

Por una vez, la extravagancia natural de Ginny perdió un poco de brillo y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara hecha a base de tramas pictóricas.

 **— Ya veo. Bueno, necesito mi teléfono. Se ha quedado en mi bolsa, dentro de tu coche.**

 **— Aquí tienes. —** Draco le dio las llaves y frunció el ceño mientras la veía alejarse hacia el coche. Él había creído que tras tantos años, a Ginny no le habría importado que él ya no estuviera disponible para jugar y divertirse juntos. Pero, al parecer, sí que le importaba. Draco no sabía qué pensar al respecto, y mucho menos qué hacer.

Por fin la voz de Blaise sonó al otro lado de la línea.

 **— ¿Has cambiado de idea, cariño?**

 **— No —** dijo Draco con brusquedad **—. Sigo pensando lo mismo que ayer por la noche.**

 **— Oh, eres tú. Si me has llamado para darme un regaño sobre ese hechizo de rastreo…**

 **— No te llamo por eso, pero no me importaría saber si funciona o no.**

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

 **— No funciona —** gruñó por fin **—. Al menos no funciona como debería, ya te expliqué que básicamente era un hechizo de tierra, ¿no? Bien, pues no podrías creer la de iglesias que en parte recogen su energía de la tierra, algo que, estoy seguro, asombraría en extremo a sus feligreses. La energía terrestre se mezcla con la espiritual y crea una maldita masa de interferencias cada vez que pasáis a menos de treinta metros de una iglesia. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, por eso intenté vincular el hechizo al aire, pero el aire es tan cambiante, y con toda esa contaminación ambiental…**

 **— Capto la idea. —** Tres personas salieron de la furgoneta. Hermione se acercó a ellos. Ginny estaba hablando por teléfono **—. Nos has perdido el rastro.**

 **— Dos veces —** admitió Blaise **—. Pero enseguida los volví a encontrar, pero llegad a un punto los volví a perder durante al menos kilómetro y medio del mapa.**

 **— Eso no está bien. —** Draco miró hacia su coche, que ahora estaba rodeado de vehículos federales. Había colocado el amuleto que le había dado Blaise debajo del asiento del conductor, donde era bastante improbable que Hermione fuera a verlo, o tocarlo.

Era tan fastidiosamente cabezota. Y también observadora, desafortunadamente. Se suponía que el amuleto de Blaise estaba hechizado de modo que los guardaespaldas de Hermione pudieran seguirla y saber en todo momento dónde se encontraba sin ser descubiertos. Una idea excelente, si llegaban a conseguir que funcionara.

Draco metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y jugueteó con el pequeño objeto de oro. Parecía algo insignificante y, sin embargo, era de oro, veinte quilates, muy suave y muy puro.

 **— Quizá deberíamos comprobar qué tal funciona el pequeño botón de emergencia que me diste. Si eso no funciona…**

 **— Si estás intentando insultarme, enrolla la lengua y métetela de nuevo en la boca para que no tropieces con ella. Esa cosa es sencilla. Las brujas los fabrican continuamente. Pero, si no me has llamado para darme la lata con el hechizo de seguimiento, ¿qué demonios querías?**

 **— Que respondas a una pregunta. —** Hermione y los técnicos forenses avanzaron hacia el escenario del crimen. Ginny había guardado su móvil y los seguía.

Brevemente, Draco puso al corriente a Blaise sobre la víctima de Harlowe y su novio reticente.

 **— Tienes razón en un detalle —** dijo Blaise **—. Bellatrix podía hacer olvidar a la gente que había visto el báculo. Gregory no tiene poder para hacer eso. Un don de carisma de primera, como mucho, sería capaz de hacer que la gente mintiera sobre si había visto a** **Gregory** **en posesión de un báculo.**

Aquello podía complicar las cosas, pensó Draco, a la hora en la que Hermione interrogara a los testigos.

 **— Al parecer, al novio se le pasó muy rápido cualquier efecto que** **Gregory** **causara en él.**

 **— El carisma es un don bastante arriesgado. Algunas personas son más susceptibles a él que otras, y si resulta que hay algún tipo de disonancia, el efecto no dura mucho. Si eso es todo lo que necesitabas preguntarme, tengo que volver a…**

 **— No tan rápido. Si** **Gregory** **necesitaba el báculo para causar el efecto deseado en su víctima y su novio, tenía que haberlo llevado con él todo el rato, pero ningún testigo afirma haberlo visto. Un hechizo de _"no me ves"_ explicaría eso, pero me han dicho que es imposible aplicarlo a un objeto móvil.**

Blaise rió sarcástico.

 **— Supondría muchos más problemas de los que estoy dispuesto a manejar, maldita sea, puedes estar seguro de eso. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que este maldito hechizo de seguimiento funcione como es debido. Tengo que hablar con esa localizadora vuestra. Quizá conozca algún hechizo que me sea de utilidad. O partes de uno, da igual. Eso lo sabré una vez pueda diseccionar el hechizo.**

 **— A ella también le gustaría conocerte. Pero ahora mismo, necesito saber si** **Gregory** **puede hacer que el báculo sea invisible.**

 **— No creo que sea una invisibilidad real. Eso significa hacer cambios en las propiedades físicas de un objeto, lo que no solo requiere un enorme poder, sino que…**

 **— Blaise.**

 **— De acuerdo,de acuerdo** **. Nada de teorías ni explicaciones, solo una respuesta. —** Draco casi pudo oír cómo su amigo se encogía de hombros **—. El báculo le pertenece a Ella. Y no querría saber todas las cosas que Ella puede hacer y que no puedo hacer yo.**

 **— Está limitada en lo que a manifestarse en esta esfera se refiere.**

 **— Pero no conocemos esos límites, salvo de una forma muy general. Sabemos que no puede operar directamente en nuestro mundo y que tiene que utilizar un agente. Y tampoco puede espiarnos a nosotros, a los lupi, me refiero.**

Aquello era lo que decía la tradición, aunque según Blaise, también era de sentido común. Afirmaba que parte de la supuesta omnisciencia de los dioses, o de los Ancianos como prefería llamarlos, procedía básicamente de un hechizo de previsión condenadamente bueno. Y ese tipo de hechizos no funcionaban muy bien en los miembros de la Estirpe.

 **— O en Hermione, siempre y cuando lleve encima el amuleto de la Dama.**

 **— Según la rhej, eso es cierto, y me siento inclinado a pensar que sabe de lo que está hablando. Sin embargo… apenas sabemos nada sobre ese maldito báculo. Y tampoco sabemos mucho sobre demonios —** añadió tras pensarlo unos instantes **—. A excepción de los diablillos de rango más bajo que algunos estúpidos invocan de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, da la impresión de que Ella ha establecido alguna especie de alianza con uno de los señores de los demonios. Es difícil saber qué significa eso.**

 **— Esto que me cuentas no me alegra, precisamente.**

 **— Ya te alegrarás cuando destruya ese condenado báculo.**

Draco sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

 **— Voy a adelantar el momento del próximo círculo a esta noche.**

El silencio que siguió duró lo que un latido de corazón.

 **— Algo ha ocurrido.**

Había ocurrido de todo.

— **Te lo explicaré esta noche.**

 **— Tendrá que ser tarde, o entre número y número. Esta noche tengo que bailar.**

 **— Entre números, entonces. Donde siempre, asegúrate que Max nos lo reserva. Y diles a los demás que lleguen por separado, como la última vez.**

 **— ¿Ahora qué soy? ¿Tu secretaria?**

 **— Yo no puedo llamar —** dijo Draco en voz baja **—. Alguien podría oírme.**

 **— _Filius aper umbo_. Está bien. Seré tu secretaria por esta vez.**

Draco sonrió a pesar de todo.

 **— Quizá tengas razón, pero yo que tú no le mencionaría esa posibilidad al rho.**

 **— No solemos hablar mucho, así que dudo que ese tema salga en alguna conversación. Ciao.**

 **— Cullen colgó.**

Draco respiró profundamente e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Aquello parecía más una traición que otra cosa, pero Draco no sabría decir por qué. Pero lo parecía. Su padre respondió como solía hacerlo siempre.

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— Necesito a Theo.**

 **— No le va a gustar. Acaba de volver de su montaña.**

 **— No hay otra opción. He convocado otro círculo. —** Draco se explicó lo más brevemente que pudo. Luna ya le habría puesto al corriente a su padre sobre el ataque a Hermione, así que no le llevó mucho rato contarle todo lo demás.

 **— De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿dónde y a qué hora?**

 **— Dile que me llame. No estoy seguro de dónde nos… —** La voz de Draco se perdió. Algo que había oído le había llamado la atención, y, aunque, no lo había registrado del todo, alertó sus sentidos. Hermione. Estaba hablando con alguien dentro de la casa. Desde aquella distancia no podía entender las palabras, pero el tono… Echó a andar hacia el dúplex.

 **— Me necesitan.**

 **— Entonces ve, _t'eius_ ven. Llámame después del círculo. —** El rho colgó.

Draco llegó a la puerta justo cuando salía Hermione. Miró brevemente a Draco, una mirada que a él no le dijo nada.

 **— Baxter —** llamó Hermione.

Uno de los hombres trajeados que estaba hablando con Ginny alzó la mirada.

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— Hemos encontrado algo.**

Baxter echó a andar hacia Hermione, y Ginny iba justo detrás.

 **— ¿Qué? —** preguntó Draco. Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Draco pudo ver su rostro claramente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba triste o conmocionada, sino que estaba furibunda.

 **— ¿Qué tiene? —** preguntó Baxter cuando se unió a ellos. El agente, enviado por la oficina de distrito, rondaba los sesenta, pero estaba en forma. Lo que le quedaba de cabello se concentraba en sus dos tupidas cejas. Lucía gafas sin montura y apestaba a humo de tabaco. Miró a Draco y dejó escapar un ligero toque a seru, justo lo necesario para decirle a Draco que aunque su edad y apariencia indicaban lo contrario, Baxter se consideraba el macho dominante en la mayoría de las situaciones.

Después de aquella breve mirada, el agente ignoró a Draco.

 **— ¿Qué tiene?**

 **— Gregory nos ha dejado otro pequeño regalito en el Dvd.**

Las tupidas cejas de Baxter se arquearon.

 **— Un jactancioso, ¿eh?**

 **— Se le puede llamar así. —** Inspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control **—. Le gusta hacer fotografías y Curtís no es la primera persona a la que ha matado.**

 _ ***~Inframundo~***_

San no estaba contento. Por el momento, la Tierra no estaba siendo tan divertida como solía serlo, no cuando resultaba que estaba unido a la herramienta de Ella. Todo lo que quería hacer Gregory era planear y matar, planear y matar. No estaba interesado en follar, ya que no podía. Y… bueno, todas aquellas muertes habían empezado a molestar a San. Había tenido la esperanza de poder ver un alma en el momento de la muerte. _¿Acaso no era el momento en el que suponía que tenían que aparecer?_ Pero todavía no había ocurrido. Según su experiencia, los humanos quedaban bien muertos con mucha rapidez.

San sabía que los humanos eran diferentes. Sus reglas tenían que ver siempre con eso de que tenían almas, _¿y qué demonio podía verle sentido a eso?_ E incluso, en ocasiones, se reunían en grupos para debatir sobre las reglas, eso que llamaban democracia; y se preocupaban mucho por poseer cosas. Tenían un montón de reglas sobre poseer cosas, incluso más que sobre sexo. A menudo se desataban guerras para dilucidar quién poseía qué, pero el poseer no tenía nada que ver con quién se podía comer a quién, porque los humanos no se comían los unos a los otros.

No, en vez de eso comían cosas muertas, y decían _no matarás_ , pero mataban igualmente. Pero eso era porque no tenían que hacer lo que dictaban sus propias reglas. Siempre y cuando no les pillaran, podían romper todas las reglas que les diera la gana. Y por eso la Tierra era tan divertida. Pero no en aquella ocasión. Suspiró y siguió zapeando.

 **— Deja de jugar con eso —** dijo Gregory irritado **—. Me estás distrayendo.**

San miró al hombre que estaba metido en la otra cama, en lo que se solía llamar una habitación de mote». Las habitaciones de motel eran muy aburridas, pero estaban persiguiendo a Gregory, de modo que se tenía que esconder. San lo podía entender, ya que también tenía que ir de incógnito si no quería que los humanos fueran por él también. Esconderse era divertido. Pero no cuando había que hacerlo en una habitación de motel. Cuando se habían quedado en el otro escondite, con los Docenas, San se lo había pasado muy bien. No le estaba permitido mostrarse, pero podía jugar a hacer trucos, y observar a los humanos mientras conversaban, y peleaban, y follaban, y ese tipo de cosas. A veces San tenía que robar cosas. La banda tenía en muy buena consideración a los que robaban, aunque claro está, ellos no sabían que era San quien conseguía el dinero y las armas. Ellos creían que el artífice era Gregory.

Pero en una habitación de motel, todo lo que San podía hacer era ver la televisión. Suspiró y pulsó el botón del mando para cambiar de canal.

 **— Deja eso ya —** le reprochó Gregory.

Lo que estaba claro es que Gregory no era nada divertido. El humano no estaba matando a nadie en ese momento, así que San suponía que estaba planeando. Tenía papeles desperdigados por toda la cama.

 **— No puedo encontrar el jodido canal —** explicó.

 **— ¿Qué jodido canal? ¡Hay cientos de ellos!**

San se alegró.

 **— ¿Cientos? ¿Y joden en todos? Eso es mucho follar.**

 **— Pequeño pervertido estúpido. No hay cientos canales sobre joder, ¡sino que hay que cientos de jodidos canales!**

San arrugó la frente.

 **— Eso no tiene sentido**.

Una de las cosas más difíciles de la Tierra era que no podías oír significados, solo palabras. Pero Gregory había perdido interés y se concentró de nuevo en el estudio de sus papeles.

 **— Tiene que ser la mitad de grande que…** —murmuraba para sí mismo.

San volvió a navegar por los canales; aquella era una bonita expresión. Los humanos eran muy creativos con el lenguaje, porque todo el significado que obtenían de las cosas procedía de las palabras. Seguía sin encontrar el canal en el que follaban, pero encontró uno en el que pegaban tiros.

 _¿Era una guerra?_ Las orejas de San se levantaron. Era muy curioso ver cómo los humanos solían hacer sus guerras.

 **— …colocar las carretas en círculo —** gritó el hombre en el televisor **—. ¡Deprisa! ¡Están a punto de llegar!**

 **— …aún, y si me deshago del escritorio —** Gregory seguía murmurando **—, podría colocar el trono al lado de la ventana. ¿Para qué voy a necesitar un escritorio?**

San intentó deducir qué estaba sucediendo en la televisión. Dos grupos de humanos se disparaban el uno al otro. Los humanos de uno de los grupos iban a caballo; los otros no. Los de los caballos gritaban mucho y parecía que iban ganando. Algunos llevaban armas; otros empleaban arcos y flechas.

 **— No se puede hacer todo de la noche a la mañana. —** Gregory sonaba satisfecho de sí mismo **—. Al principio, el Despacho Oval será suficiente para albergar el trono. Más tarde haré que remodelen el edificio del Capitolio.**

 **— ¿Quién era ese hombre enmascarado? —** preguntó una mujer de la televisión a otro hombre.

El tiroteo había terminado, así que San había cambiado de canal. Las cosas mejorarían pronto, se recordó a sí mismo. Precisamente la noche anterior Xitil había empleado la mano de San para escribir unas instrucciones destinadas a Gregory, instrucciones que procedían de Ella. San había cumplido con su parte. Había llevado a Hermione Granger a Dis, había bebido un poco de su sangre; y oh, ¡aquello había estado muy bien! Efervescente y poderosa…, pero no lo suficientemente poderosa para que San pudiera poseerla. No sin ayuda de Ella, pero Ella no podía actuar directamente. Eso habría roto el pacto.

Así que Ella tenía que trabajar por medio de una herramienta. Una vez que Gregory hiciera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, San podría entrar en Hermione Granger. Eso iba a ser muy divertido. Mientras San observaba a un hombre cocinar en la televisión, porque eso era lo que hacían los humanos con las cosas muertas antes de comérselas, se preguntó si Xitil sabía que la herramienta de su nueva socia estaba simple y llanamente loca.

* * *

Hola, hola. Perdón por la demora, pero espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, repasemos un poco del mismo. Como han leído, hubo más asesinatos, además que Mike estuvo dos horas como ido. Además, algo que seguramente muchos se preguntan... ¿En que momento San llevo a Hermione a Dis (Inframundo)? Oh, eso lo sabremos poco.

De verdad, espero sus comentarios/review. Esto hace a una autora muy feliz

Se despide hasta la próxima.

 **Lumione**


	14. Mi Dama

**Declame**

Esta obra es un Crossover entre algunos personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks**.

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

 **— Hay tres fotografías que no nos ha enviado. Tres víctimas de las que él no quería que supiéramos nada.**

 **— No podemos estar seguros de eso.**

Hermione miró impacientemente sobre su hombro. Baxter estaba sentado en su escritorio, una gastada y rayada reliquia de los cincuenta que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel edificio moderno que albergaba la oficina del FBI en San Diego. Contenía una pila desordenada de carpetas, un ordenador, cinco latas vacías de Dr. Pepper, más la que acababa de abrir.

Aquel tipo tenía una grave dependencia de los refrescos.

— **Mató el veinticinco, el veintisiete y el veintinueve. No hemos recibido ninguna fotografía del día treinta y uno, pero sí que tenemos víctima el día dos y el día cuatro de este mes. Y luego nada hasta el seis y el ocho. Otra víctima el día diez, y ahora Curtís. Hoy es doce. ¿Qué les dice esto?**

 **— Que tenemos un patrón. No significa que matara en las fechas que nos faltan. Quizá esos días pasó algo que se lo impidió. Quizá no encontró a la víctima adecuada.**

 **— Desde luego, tiene una víctima tipo. —** Hermione se detuvo delante del tablón que resumía el caso. Había siete fotografías clavadas en él. Siete fotografías de siete mujeres, todas ellas con el pelo castaño, jóvenes, y estaban desnudas. Cinco yacían en una cama, como Kim Curtís. Una estaba tirada en un callejón, mientras que otra mostraba sus ojos vacíos, apoyada en un árbol. Ninguna tenía señales de violencia en su cuerpo.

Siete personas muertas limpiamente, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

 **— ¿Por qué nos mandará estas fotografías? —** Preguntó Hermione **—. ¿Por qué dejarnos pistas que pueden facilitar su detención?**

 **— Todavía no lo hemos encontrado —** señaló Baxter **—. Pero sí, ya sé qué quiere decir. Dejándonos esas fotografías nos proporciona mucha información.**

Se habían tomado con una cámara digital, lo que significaba que las imágenes en sí mismas podrían ofrecerles bastante información. Había grabado el disco en un Kinko's, por Dios.

 **— Sabemos qué tipo de cámara utilizó y cuándo hizo cada una de las fotografías. Tenemos los nombres de tres de las víctimas, así como el lugar donde murieron. Malditos sean los ojos de Leung.**

 **— No puedo culpar lo porque no se diera cuenta de que la otra muerte sucedida en su territorio también había sido un homicidio —** dijo Baxter **—. Si tienes a una prostituta muerta, sin signos de violencia, no se te ocurre pensar "Eh, estoy seguro de que ese tipo que lleva un báculo mágico le ha absorbido la vida".**

 **— Pero cuando Curtís ha aparecido muerta de la misma manera, tumbada en la cama como la otra víctima, ya sabía que se había equivocado en el caso de Cynthia Porter. Y aun así nos ha impedido hacer nuestro trabajo hasta que su jefe le ha ordenado que lo deje.**

 **— La policía local suele hacer eso a menudo.**

Hermione y Baxter intercambiaron una mirada. Baxter ya sabía que Hermione había estado trabajando en la policía local hasta hacía bien poco.

 **— Yo nunca lo hice —** dijo Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Hermione y Baxter no se habían entretenido en darse cabezazos el uno contra el otro. La jurisdicción de la DCM en aquel caso estaba muy clara, y Baxter había puesto a varios agentes a disposición de Hermione sin quejarse en lo más mínimo. Pero a ella le había dejado bien claro que pensaba que era demasiado joven y demasiado novata para hacerse cargo de una investigación de aquella envergadura.

Hermione se sentía inclinada al estar de acuerdo con él. Quería que Remus volviera. Ya se lo había dicho a Albus cuando lo había llamado para informarle de las implicaciones de aquel caso. Pero el asunto de los diablillos había resultado ser más complicado de lo que había parecido en un principio. Habían sucedido una serie de incendios, unos cuantos accidentes y ahora, un par de muertes. El gobernador de Virginia estaba pensando en cerrar locales y la fuga ya estaba siendo considerada como la mayor del último siglo. Dumbledore no podía hacer volver a Remus hasta que localizaran la brecha y la cerraran.

Ella había hecho algunos progresos. Tenía identificadas a tres de las víctimas, una en Oceanside, otra en Escondido y la tercera en Temecula, igual que Curtís. Las tres muertes habían sido identificadas, en su momento, como muertes por causa natural, y ahora tendrían que ser examinadas con suma atención. Hermione sintió una oleada de lástima por la asamblea de brujos de Los Ángeles a la cual se le había encargado el trabajo. Al parecer, eran bastantes competentes, aunque les había llevado treinta minutos confirmar que Curtís había muerto a causa de magia de muerte.

Hermione había hablado con el jefe de policía de Temecula y con tres testigos del Zactus Corral, incluido el medio novio de Kim. Ahora estaba esperando para entrevistarse con otro testigo, el camarero que al parecer había servido a Harlowe. Era su noche libre y todavía no había podido ser localizado.

A Hermione le resultaba extraño esperar a que otros trajeran a los testigos. Estaba acostumbrada a ir a por ellos personalmente, pero alguien tenía que coordinar las fuerzas federales con la policía local. Y en aquel momento, ella era la encargada de hacerlo.

Se iba a alegrar mucho cuando llegara Croft.

 **— Si Gregory asesinó los días que nos faltan —** y Hermione tenía la corazonada de que así había sido **—, entonces se guardó esas fotografías por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna otra víctima de la que todavía no sepamos nada? La primera fotografía que hemos recibido es del veinticinco del mes pasado.**

 **— Sí, ocho días después de que usted le estropeara los planes con los azá. Me gustaría saber qué estuvo haciendo durante esa semana.**

Quizá estuviera escondiéndose en el infierno. Hermione no le había mencionado esa posibilidad a Baxter. No solo hacía que fuera lo suficientemente extravagante para hacer que el agente empezara a dudar de todo lo que Hermione le había contado hasta entonces, sino que además procedía de una fuente que no podía revelar.

 **— Si tiene razón sobre ese báculo y la necesidad de Harlowe de alimentarlo regularmente —** dijo Baxter **—, pronto tendremos otra víctima. Espero que esté equivocada, aunque no lo creo.**

Hermione lo sabía. Hermione lo sabía, y la seguridad de ese hecho le carcomía por dentro.

 **— Volvamos a esas fotografías. ¿Por qué las hace? ¿Por qué nos las manda? ¿Por qué quiere o necesita que nosotros sepamos tanto sobre lo que está haciendo?**

 **— Quizá no sepa que nos está dando toda esa información. Hay mucha gente que no controla mucho de informática. Yo nunca había oído hablar de esa información, EXIT.**

 **— EXIF —** corrigió Hermione sin mucho empeño. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el mapa que colgaba en una esquina del tablón. Hasta entonces solo habían identificado a tres víctimas y no era suficiente para establecer un patrón. Pero esas tres muertes les estaban llevando hacia el norte, lejos de San Diego.

 **— Pero incluso aunque no controle la terminología, sí que se molestaría en investigar un poco sobre el tema, ¿no? Antes de compartir sus fotos trofeo con el FBI, se aseguraría de que esas imágenes no estén desvelando más información de la que desea que desvelen.**

Baxter sonrió amargamente.

 **— Yo no contaría con que Harlowe sea tan listo como yo.**

 **— Es lo suficientemente listo. —** Hermione había pasado horas interminables recabando información sobre ese hombre, conociéndolo mejor a través de los ojos de otras personas, para estar segura de eso.

 **— Los genios que hacen los perfiles de los criminales creen que ansían el reconocimiento. Hasta ahora ha sido más listo que nosotros, pero eso ya no lo satisface. Quiere estar seguro de que nosotros sepamos lo listo que es.**

 **— Quizá. —** Hermione hizo repiquetear sus dedos sobre el escritorio **—. No, maldita sea, eso no encaja. Simplemente no encaja con el tipo de hombre que era antes, ambicioso, amoral, pero no era un asesino en serie; y se tomaba muchas molestias para pasar desapercibido. Algo ha cambiado, o estamos malinterpretando todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.**

La puerta se abrió.

 **— Quizá se crea invencible —** dijo Draco. Sostenía entre sus manos una caja plana de cartón de la que salían aromas maravillosos: peperoni y salsa de tomate **—. Quizá crea que nunca podremos agarrarlo, o matarlo.**

 **— Qué demonios —** dijo Baxter **—. ¿Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta?**

Hermione frunció el ceño. Normalmente Draco tenía mucho cuidado de no hacer sentir incómodos a los humanos que lo rodeaban. Quizá estuviera cansando.

 **— Tengo muy buen oído. —** Draco se acercó al escritorio y dejó la caja **—. Son casi las ocho y estoy hambriento. He pensado que quizá quiera un par de trozos de pizza. Espero —** dijo mirando a Hermione **—, poder compartir lo que quede con mi dama.**

 _Mi dama._ Solo Draco podía decir aquello y que sonara normal.

 **— Nos resultaría muy útil si Harlowe tuviera delirios de grandeza y se creyera invencible, pero Cullen dijo que era Helen la que afrontaba los riesgos. Harlowe solía ser más prudente.**

 **— Eso era cuando el báculo estaba en poder de Bellatrix. Ahora lo tiene Gregory.**

 **— ¿Crees que el báculo cambia la personalidad de quien lo utiliza?**

 **— Creo que tenemos muchas suposiciones y pocos hechos seguros. También creo que es la hora de cenar. Hay una sala de descanso al final del pasillo donde podremos comernos lo que nos deje Baxter.**

Baxter ya se había apropiado de tres porciones de pizza.

 **— Adelante, vaya, el FBI podrá vivir sin usted durante unos minutos.**

La sala de descanso estaba tan solo a cuatro puertas de distancia del despacho de Baxter, y a aquellas horas estaba desierta.

 **— ¿Dónde está Ginny?—** preguntó Draco.

 **— Aquí no había nada que fuera a ayudarla a localizar a** **Gregory** **, así que ha ido a echar una mano en otro caso. Secuestro de un niño por parte de uno de los padres. Está segura de que podrá localizar al niño. —** Hermione cogió un par de toallitas de papel para que les sirvieran de plato y de servilleta **—. ¿Qué era todo eso de "mi dama"?**

Draco estaba metiendo monedas en la máquina de refrescos. Sonrió.

 **— ¿Acaso no lo eres?**

 **— Suena… —** Hermione pensaba que sonaba como cuando Draco hablaba de su diosa, pero decidió que no le apetecía meterse en esa discusión en ese momento **—. Medieval. Como si estuvieras a punto de montar en tu corcel para ir a detener a algún vil ano con tu lanza.**

 **— Creo que pasaré de la parte del caballo. No les gustamos mucho. —** Trajo dos latas de refrescos y las dejó sobre la mesa: Coca-Cola Light para ella y normal para él **—. A Baxter le resulta incómoda mi presencia.**

 **— Ya le he explicado que eres un consultor para el caso.**

 **— Es más que eso. Normalmente, cuando uno se siente amenazado, suele tener una respuesta visceral, ya sea miedo o agresividad. Pero él me ignora. Es extraño.**

Hermione podía hacerse cargo. Era difícil ignorar a alguien como Draco.

 **— Tiene un toque de… bueno, como extraño. Es muy débil y no puedo identificarlo. Pero hay algo. Quizá hubiera una bruja entre sus antepasados, o incluso alguien perteneciente a la Estirpe. Eso explicaría por qué es más tolerante que el resto de la gente. —** El olor de la pizza le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Cogió una porción y le dio un mordisco.

 **— Quizá. —** Draco se sentó y también agarró una porción, el queso fundido se estiró lo indecible **—. Tu hermana se ha casado por lo civil y no ha tenido una ceremonia religiosa.**

Hermione parpadeó.

 **— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?**

 **— Cuando te he llamado "mi dama", ¿no has pensado que es como cuando hablo de la Dama**?

 **— ¿Ahora resulta que eres telépata?**

 **— No. La verdad es que me tengo que aferrar a cualquier detalle que dejes escapar para poder ir conociéndote mejor. ¿Son mis creencias particulares las que te molestan o es la religión en general?**

Hermione resistió la necesidad de agitarse en su asiento.

 **— Simplemente creo que esos asuntos son privados. Me molesta que la gente haga públicas sus creencias.**

 **— Quieres decir, como si fuera la ropa interior.**

Hermione sonrió.

 **— Quizá.**

 **— Me pregunto si es cosa tuya o es una opinión de tu familia en general.**

La pizza llevaba champiñones. No es que Hermione odiara los champiñones, pero tampoco le entusiasmaban. Quitó uno de su porción.

 **— Supongo que es cosa de familia. Las guerras de religión habían terminado ya cuando yo tenía seis años, pero en realidad son treguas armadas con algunas escaramuzas ocasionales, no es una paz duradera.**

 **—¿Hay diferentes creencias dentro de tu familia?**

 **—Mi madre es cristiana dos veces al año, en Pascua y en Navidad. A mi padre lo educaron como budista, pero no estoy segura de que sea algo que tenga muy en cuenta. En vista de que ninguno de los dos es devoto, pensarías que podrían haber llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, pero… —** Hermione hizo un gesto despectivo con el hombro bueno. Se le estaba enfriando la pizza y le dio otro mordisco a su porción.

 **— Así que te has acostumbrado a ignorar el tema para evitar cualquier conflicto familiar. —** Draco asintió **—. ¿Pero también has dejado de pensar en ello?**

La verdad era que sí. Hermione quitó otro champiñón y habló sin mirarlo.

 **— Como todo el mundo pasé por la típica fase adolescente de hacerse preguntas sobre todo. Ya sabes, de dónde venimos, por qué estamos aquí, qué significado tiene todo, ese tipo de cosas. Y al parecer todo el mundo tenía una respuesta diferente para cada pregunta y ninguna forma de respaldarla.**

 **— Querías indicios. Pruebas.**

 **— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Si estamos hablando de cosas tan importantes como el sentido de la vida, ¿no deberíamos desear tener algo más concreto que un montón de teorías?**

 **— No hay nada malo en vivir en una realidad basada en los hechos. Pero a la ciencia, por muy buena que sea en explicar el cómo, no se le da nada bien el por qué.**

En lo que a Hermione se refería, a nadie se le daba nada bien responder al por qué de las cosas, pero eso no les impedía pensar que lo tenían todo bien resuelto. Hermione frunció el ceño y dio otro mordisco, esperando que Rule captara su incomodidad y cambiara de tema.

Draco cubrió la mano de Hermione con la suya.

 **— Estoy intentando comprenderte, no convertirte.**

Bien. Hermione lo dio a entender asintiendo brevemente, porque tenía la boca llena. Draco quería saber qué opinión tenía ella sobre la fe porque era un tema importante para él.

Y para ella también debía serlo, o no se sentiría tan incómoda al hablar de ello. Aquel pensamiento resultó ser bastante desconcertante; terminó su porción en silencio.

A Draco le pareció bien y no forzó la conversación mientras comían. Hermione pensó que aquella era una de las buenas cosas de Draco. Ella no era un entretenimiento para él. Draco no necesitaba que Hermione le hiciera reír, engordara su ego o lo entendiera de modo que él no tuviera que entenderse a sí mismo. Muchos hombres que decían que buscaban una relación estable, lo que querían en realidad era una combinación de compañera de cama, terapeuta y un espejo en el que mirarse.

Quizá él también hubiera buscado eso en otra época, cuando era joven.

Hermione se sintió súbitamente incómoda, como si alguien le hubiera dado un codazo en el costado sin que hubiera nadie alrededor. No le gustaba pensar en la edad que tenía Draco. Aunque, se dijo a sí misma, más valía que fuera acostumbrándose. Él no iba a rejuvenecer de repente.

Una de las cosas que más le molestaban es que ahora había muchas más cosas sobre él que desconocía. Cosas que habían sucedido en aquellos veinte años de más. Quizá debería preguntarle a Ginny cómo era Draco doce años atrás, cuando los dos habían mantenido una relación.

 **— ¿Qué? —** preguntó Draco mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toallita de papel.

 **— No he dicho nada.**

 **— Me estás mirando con unos ojos que delatan que tienes grandes preguntas que hacerme.**

Hermione tenía la sospecha de que a Draco no le haría gracia que Ginny y ella se pusieran a comparar sus apuntes.

 **— Es bonito poder estar sentada a tu lado sin sentir la necesidad de echarme encima de ti.**

Draco sonrió.

 **— Me has hundido.** **Pero quizá lo que te pasa es que estás agotada. Ayer tuviste un día muy duro y no has dormido lo suficiente.**

 **— Estoy bien. —** Por lo menos durante un par de horas más **—. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. El vínculo se ha relajado un poco, ¿no? Ahora podemos alejarnos más el uno del otro. Mucho más.—** Hacía poco no habían podido alejarse ni una manzana **—. Estar a tu lado sigue siendo agradable, pero es más como si me hubiera tomado una cerveza y no las seis latas del paquete.**

 **— ¿De verdad eras de las que te tragabas seis latas en tu época de la universidad? La verdad es que no te imagino haciéndolo.**

 **— Me emborraché una vez. Y no me gustó. —** Hermione no podía comprender por qué la gente veneraba aquella total falta de autocontrol **—. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **— Un lupus no se emborracha tan fácilmente. Nuestros cuerpos tratan el alcohol como a una toxina y lo limpian de nuestro sistema tan rápido que no podemos intoxicarnos.**

 **— Eso puede resultar muy útil… a no ser que realmente quieras emborracharte.**

Draco sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya rápida, limpia y enérgica, como un relámpago.

 **— Y quise emborracharme, cuando estaba en la universidad. Quería saber qué se sentía. Era tan estúpido como los demás chavales, creyéndonos adultos solo porque habíamos alcanzado la edad legal para beber.**

A Hermione le resultaba bastante difícil imaginarse a Draco en la universidad. _¿Se habría inclinado por los deportes? ¿Habría sido estudioso o habría pasado de ir a clase? ¿Habría tenido amigos?_ Hermione se refería a amigos humanos. Gente que no perteneciera a los clanes.

 **— ¿Tu padre tiene alguna foto tuya de cuando eras joven? Me refiero a cuando eras niño o un adolescente. Me gustaría verlas.**

Draco inclinó la cabeza sorprendido.

 **— Henry tiene un montón de álbumes. Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides, te dejará echarles un vistazo.**

 _¿Henry? Quién… oh._

 **— El criado de tu padre, o cocinero, o lo que sea. ¿Él guarda las fotos familiares?**

 **— Henry forma parte de la familia desde hace muchos años. Me cuidó cuando era niño.**

A pesar de que estaba claro que Draco no había nacido solamente de la semilla de su padre, Hermione no recordaba haberle oído hablar de su madre. La ausencia materna en las conversaciones la empujó a tener cuidado al abordar el tema.

 **— Nunca mencionas a tu madre.**

 **— Podría decir que tuve muchas madres. A nuestra gente le entusiasman los niños.**

De acuerdo, quería dejar esa puerta cerrada. Hermione lo dejaría pasar por ahora. No era el mejor momento para abordar un tema tan personal.

 **— Supongo que Luna fue una de aquella figuras maternales… —** Su voz fue a la deriva mientras caía en la cuenta **—. O no. Ella, eh, debe tener tu edad o estar muy cerca. Probablemente jugaron juntos.**

 **— Ah, su cabello gris confunde bastante. Solo tiene cuarenta y cuatro. Es mi sobrina.**

 **— ¿Tu… sobrina?**

Draco asintió.

 **— Creció con el pueblo de su madre, pero venía al Hogar del Clan a pasar los veranos con** **Theo.**

Luna parecía mayor que Draco. Parecía mayor que su propio padre. _¿Qué ocurriría en una familia cuando la mitad de ella, la parte femenina, envejecía más rápido que la otra mitad?_

 **— ¿Cuántos años tiene Theo?**

 **— Sesenta y cinco.**

Dios. Sí que parecía mayor que Draco, pero Hermione le habría echado cuarenta. Y, sin embargo, todavía tenía unos ochenta años más de vida por delante, mientras que su hija…

 **— Maldición —** murmuró Hermione **—. Theo será testigo de cómo envejece su hija. Y ella nunca lo verá convertido en un anciano.**

 **— Cuando aún somos jóvenes no es fácil para nosotros tener que enfrentarnos al hecho de tener una hija.**

Hermione tuvo una idea repentina.

 **— ¿Es por eso por lo que los lupi no os casáis? ¿Por eso no creéis en el matrimonio? No podrías esconderle un secreto así a tu mujer. Ella envejecería y tú no, al menos no al mismo ritmo. Y ella moriría. Eso sería muy duro.**

El rostro de Draco era una máscara impenetrable.

 **— Eso forma parte de nuestra vida.**

 **— Yo envejeceré y moriré antes que tú. —** Ya está, lo había dicho. Sentía que su corazón vacilaba.

 **— Posiblemente.**

Sus cejas se arquearon.

 **— Si vives el doble que un ser humano, eso son ciento cincuenta años más por lo menos. Yo quizá viva ochenta y cinco o noventa años, si conservo la salud. Así que cuando yo tenga ochenta y mi cuerpo rechine como una máquina oxidada, tú serás un hombre de ciento seis años saludable y lleno de energía.**

 **—A veces los Elegidos viven tanto como nosotros. No sucede siempre. No sabemos por qué.**

Draco no sabía si perdería a Hermione cuando aún le quedaran años y años por vivir. No poder saber eso… era casi tan difícil de asimilar como la desesperación. Hermione tocó su mano. Él se la agarró con fuerza, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Como si pudiera mantenerla joven por pura fuerza de voluntad. Tras unos instantes, se relajó un poco. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó la mano de Hermione.

 **— Ya tengo suficiente por lo que preocuparme ahora mismo para pensar en los "y si" que todavía están a años de distancia. Lo más inmediato que me preocupa ahora, me temo, es que esta noche tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos del clan.**

 **— De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?**

 **— El rho ha decidido convocar una reunión de todos los clanes. —** Se limpió de migas la palma de la mano y las dejó caer en la caja de pizza **—. Me necesitan para establecer algunos contactos.**

 **— ¿Qué supone una reunión de todos los clanes? ¿Os reunís absolutamente todos?**

 **— Sí. Se convoca una cada siete años más o menos. La última se celebró hace apenas dos, así que aún no es hora. Pero hay mecanismos que permiten convocar una reunión de todos los clanes en caso de emergencia. El rho cree que es oportuno poner en marcha esos mecanismos.**

 **— Por Ella. Por la diosa. Porque va a por los lupi.**

 **— Correcto. Por supuesto, ya hemos informado sobre Ella, pero es fácil desechar un cuento como ese.**

 **— Entonces, ¿qué pretende conseguir tu padre con esta reunión? ¿Crees que podrás convencer a más de los tuyos de que la amenaza es real?**

 **— Nunca he intentando adivinar qué tiene Lucius en la cabeza —** dijo Draco **—. Pero uno de los objetivos es, sin duda, convencer a los escépticos de que el peligro es real. De que Ella está actuando en nuestro mundo otra vez.**

Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo repiquetear un dedo en la mesa. Draco le había contado una vez que los lupi habían sido creados para luchar contra la diosa. Fuera cierto o no, Draco lo creía. Y al parecer, también lo creía el resto de los lupi, incluido Blaise, que no era muy dado a creer en ese tipo de cosas que exigían tener fe.

 **— ¿Y qué supondrá que los demás clanes te crean? ¿Qué harán?**

Draco titubeó antes de responder. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban su preocupación.

 **— Thranga —** dijo por fin **—. Quizá.**

 **— Bien, ahora lo comprendo del todo. Si tú…**

La cabeza de Draco se giró, alertando a Hermione de que había oído acercarse a alguien. Unos segundos después, ella también lo oyó: pasos.

Baxter apareció en la puerta.

 **— Hastings ha encontrado al camarero en casa de su novia y lo está trayendo para acá. Le he dicho que podemos utilizar mi despacho. El tipo estará más tranquilo allí que en una sala de interrogatorios. —** Detuvo su mirada en la caja de pizza **—. ¿Os ha sobrado algo?**

 **— No. —** Hermione se levantó de su silla **—. Enseguida voy.**

Baxter asintió y volvió pasillo arriba. Hermione agarró la caja de pizza vacía y la tiró a la basura. Otra vez se les había acabado el tiempo. Parecía que nunca había tiempo suficiente para los temas que importaban de verdad.

Sin embargo, aún estaba a tiempo de abordar uno de ellos.

 **— ¿Cuál era tu programa de televisión favorito cuando eras niño?**

 **— Haces preguntas muy raras.**

 **— Yo solía ver Barrio Sésamo. ¿Lo daban cuando eras pequeño?**

 **— No, yo era del club Mouseketeer del ratón Mickey.**

 **— Del club Mouseketeer. —** Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Hermione **—. ¿En serio? ¿Tenías la gorra?**

 **— No me acuerdo. No, no creo que la tuviera. —** Draco se acercó a Hermione y puso una mano sobre su hombro sano **—. Supongo que todavía estarás aquí un rato.**

 **— Tiene toda la pinta. Mira, te digo una cosa. Si te hace sentir mejor, te llamaré cuando esté lista para marcharme. —** Hermione estaba muy satisfecha de sí misma. ¿Quién decía que no era capaz de comprometerse?

El gesto de la boca de Draco no indicaba que estuviera contento.

 **— Mi reunión será muy larga. Probablemente tú acabes antes que yo.**

 **— No pasa nada. Si necesitas el coche llévatelo, ya le pediré a alguien que me lleve.**

 **— No puedo dejarte sola a no ser que aceptes a otro guardaespaldas en mi lugar.**

 **—Draco. —** No exageres tu reacción, se dijo a sí misma. Ella estaba en el punto de mira del asesino, y Draco estaba preocupado, era natural **—. No estoy diciendo que sea invulnerable, pero tengo buena puntería. Podré llegar a casa en perfectas condiciones.**

 **— Un arma es una defensa muy poco útil si resulta que estás dormida cuando decidan atacar.**

Hermione miró hacia el pasillo. ¿Era el ascensor?

 **— Tú también duermes.**

 **— La duermevela es diferente.**

 **— ¿Qué es eso? No, espera, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Tengo que volver al trabajo.**

 **— Primero escúchame, ¿qué te cuesta? Seré muy breve. —** Draco agarró la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla.

Esa era otra de las cosas buenas de Draco, se dijo Hermione después de que se separara de él y pudiera pensar claramente de nuevo. Cuando la besaba, centraba en ese acto toda su atención.

Quizá Hermione se hubiera equivocado un poco en esa analogía suya sobre la media cerveza.

 **— Recuérdame que te pregunte sobre esa duermevela.**

 **— Está bien. Theo está en el aparcamiento, esperando para llevarte a casa cuando estés lista.**

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **— He creído que sería mejor que esperara fuera, de modo que no tuviera que deshacerse de sus armas. Está de acuerdo contigo en eso de que las balas pueden ser muy útiles a la hora de enfrentarse a un demonio.**

 **— Eso es un alivio, pero…**

 **— Quizá puedas llamar al guardia de seguridad de abajo y explicarle quién es Theo, para que no piense que mi hermano es un tipo que acecha el edificio con la idea de poner una bomba o algo así. —** Draco se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

 **— ¡Espera! ¡Espera un segundo! No he dicho que vaya a dejar que Theo juegue a ser mi guardaespaldas.**

 **— ¿Juegue? —** Draco se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo **—. A pesar de que ya has conocido a mi hermano, ¿sigues diciendo eso?**

Hermione lo miró muy seria.

Draco suspiró.

 **— Hermione, el rho tiene guardaespaldas. Eso no hace que sea menos valiente.**

 **— El rho está de acuerdo con tener guardaespaldas. Yo no he dicho ni una maldita cosa.**

 **— Pero no eres estúpida, así que estarás de acuerdo. Además, necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa. ¿Por qué no Theo? Ya está aquí.**

 **— Está aquí porque lo has llamado. Y no me has consultado. —** Hermione oyó voces en el pasillo: el camarero, quejándose de que hubieran interrumpido su noche libre, y un agente que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

 **— Has estado muy ocupada. Me he tomado la libertad de meter el número de Benedict en la agenda de contactos de tu móvil, y también lo tienes en marcación rápida. Es el número doce. Si le dices cuándo quieres irte a casa, él estará listo para llevarte.**

Lo que significaba que Draco había planeado esto hacía horas, cuando el a le había dejado el móvil para llamar a Blaise. Y a ella se lo había soltado así, en el último minuto.

 **— Maldita sea, tengo que irme ya. Pero tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación sobre todo esto.**

Draco sonrió.

 **— Por supuesto. Hasta luego, _nadia_.**

* * *

Hola, hola. Perdón por la demora, pero espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, al final Hermione le dijo a Draco como se sentía con respecto al tema de la edad y en cuanto a nuestro bombón, es más que obvio que no la quiere perder por nada. Además, de que pudieron estar un rato juntos sin la necesidad de terminar revolcándose por ahí jajajaja.

Ahora, les vengo a traer un concurso... Estaba pensando realizar un concurso de preguntas sobre **#LoveDanger** , donde la ganadora se llevará el libro **Peligro Tentador** donde base la obra. Sí quieren saber más sobre esto, deben seguir mi pagina. Igual, más adelante, les dejaré el link donde responderán. Mi página es **/lumione/** (también lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil)

De verdad, espero sus comentarios/review. Esto hace a una autora muy feliz.

Se despide hasta la próxima.

 **Lumione**


	15. Encuentro

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Un sábado a las ocho de la noche, el Club Infierno estaba abarrotado y el ambiente era de lo más ruidoso. Draco sintió la vibración de la música a través de las plantas de los pies, incluso en el cubo que Blaise solía emplear como camerino. No tenía ni idea de cómo los clientes humanos del local podían escuchar los unos a los otros.

Por supuesto, aquella era una de las razones por las que había elegido el Club Infierno para el círculo. Necesitaban un terreno neutral para reunirse, y el club había cumplido esa función en reuniones mucho más formales que la que se iba a celebrar aquella noche. Era físicamente imposible que pudiera escuchar sus conversaciones.

 **—** **Max dice que los demás ya han llegado.**

 **—** **He visto algunos.** **—** Blaise se secó la cara con una toalla. Acababa de terminar su número de baile y estaba sudoroso, y tan desnudo como permitía la ley **—** **. Incluyendo Leidolf.**

Aquel nombre llamó la atención de Rule. Max no le había dicho nada al respecto.

 **—** **¿A quién han enviado?**

 **—** **Al querido Randy.**

Randy Frey, el clan lu nuncio del citado. El homólogo de Draco. Aquello era buena señal, significaba que los demás se habían tomado en serio esa convocatoria ... Pero Draco no tenía ninguna intención de darle la espalda a ese tipo.

 **—** **Yo no tengo mucha importancia a que el clan Leidolf haya decidido participar en esta reunión** **—** dijo Blaise arrojando la toalla húmeda a la playa que le servía de tocador **—** **. Quieren saber qué te traes entre las manos, eso es todo.**

Los Leidolf y los Nokolai tenían una larga y sangrienta historia. Recientemente, esa historia incluía un ataque que se había saldado con Lucius muy malherido y un Nokolai muerto… junto con tres miembros del clan Leidolf.

 **— Eso también va por los demás. Sabíamos que una vez que convenciéramos a unos pocos para que vinieran, los demás decidirían que no podían permitirse quedarse al margen. Leidolf ha mandado a su heredero.**

 **— Estatus. —** Blaise cogió sus téjanos **—. No podían permitir que su representante tuviera menos rango que tú.**

 **— Quizá. —** Draco se apoyó en la pared mientras luchaba contra la imperiosa necesidad de abrir la puerta. Blaise era totalmente impermeable al disgusto generalizado entre los lupi por los espacios pequeños y cerrados **—. ¿Cuántos han aceptado venir esta noche? Max estaba tan nervioso por este asunto que cuando me ha llevado hasta la puerta trasera no ha sido capaz de darme un número aproximado.**

Blaise sonrió y se puso los téjanos.

 **— Me lo puedo imaginar. Pobre Max. No le gusta estar metido en los fregados, prefiere observar desde la barrera, sano y salvo.**

Draco levantó una ceja.

 **— ¿Sabes algo que yo desconozca?**

 **— Al círculo de esta noche van a asistir cinco más que al primer círculo, y eso a pesar del poco tiempo con el que se ha avisado… Eso incluye un buen puñado de lu nuncios. Todo apunta a que la reunión va a ser movidita. Casi puedo oler el** ** _seru_** **desde aquí.**

 **— ¿Qué ha cambiado?**

 **— Etorri está aquí.**

Etorri… el clan más honorable de todos. En los largos siglos que siguieron a la gran guerra, el clan había estado al borde de la extinción más de una vez. El único Etorri que había sobrevivido a aquel conflicto había sufrido tales alteraciones que él y todos sus descendientes se habían visto apartados del resto de sus congéneres: la magia era demasiado intensa en ellos y reducía su fertilidad. Sin embargo, asombrosamente, el clan había sobrevivido. E igual de asombrosa era su integridad inquebrantable. Vivían por y para su _du_. Etorri. El nido de imbéciles cegados por el orgullo y por la rectitud que había expulsado a Blaise de sus filas por practicar la hechicería, condenándolo a vivir como un paria durante el resto de su vida… Si es que vivía. Los lupi que no pertenecían a ningún clan normalmente se suicidaban o se volvían locos. Por la razón que fuera, Blaise no se había sometido a ninguna de esas dos acciones. Tres semanas atrás, su vida como lobo solitario había llegado a su fin cuando el clan Nokolai lo había reclamado por la sangre, por la tierra y por el fuego. Si los sentimientos de Draco sobre el clan Etorri eran encontrados, los de Blaise eran volátiles.

 **— ¿A quién han enviado? —** dijo Draco eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

 **— ¿A quién si no? —** La boca de Blaise se torció en lo que se suponía que era una sonrisa **—. A mí querido primo. Oh, no hace falta que seas tan cauteloso. No hace falta que andes de puntillas por temor a herir mis delicados sentimientos. —** Blaise se subió la cremallera y abrió la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse una camisa. Ya que consideraba el hecho de ponerse unos pantalones como una simple opción y no una necesidad, lo de ir sin camisa no resultaba sorprendente **—. Podré sobrevivir a ver a Stephen de nuevo y Dios sabe qué él es demasiado puro como para que vaya a contaminarse por entrar en contacto con nosotros, seres inferiores.**

 **— Me alegro de que no te amargues por esto.**

Blaise soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Draco se alegraba de haber salido de aquella habitación del tamaño de un armario. Aunque el pasillo en el que desembocaron no fuera mucho mayor, ya que era estrecho y oscuro. Un extremo daba a la estancia miserable que Max llamaba su oficina. Caminaron en dirección contraria, hacia los olores y los sonidos del club.

La estancia cavernosa abarcaba el sótano y la primera planta del edificio, y su parte más alta se perdía en la oscuridad de la bóveda. Max se había esmerado mucho en la decoración. Había tomado prestado un poco de todos los clichés que había podido encontrar sobre el infierno, y había creado un submundo tridimensional hecho de cartón, incluyendo paredes que parecían de roca, fuego de pega y un olor ambiental que él insistía en decir que era azufre.

La mayoría de los clientes del local solían ser humanos, por supuesto. Los lupi que lo frecuentaban hacían del club un lugar muy atractivo para los que buscaban emociones fuertes y de todo tipo. Algunas mujeres intentaron captar la atención de Draco, a algunas las conocía, a otras no. Otras intentaron abordar a Blaise. Parecía que esa noche se había lucido bastante. Los dos se abrieron paso por entre las mesas, zafándose de las que les asaltaban con una sonrisa, una palabra, un gesto de cabeza y buscando a aquellos que no eran humanos.

Allí, en la barra. Draco captó la mirada de un hombre y este le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Al otro lado de la estancia, otro hombre los vio acercarse, le dio un beso a la mujer que tenía a su lado y se puso de pie. Otro par de hombres que estaban sentados en una mesa, rodeados de mujeres, causaron una gran decepción a su alrededor cuando se levantaron para marcharse. A lo largo de toda la estancia, hombres solitarios o por parejas, que se asemejaban los unos a los otros en su extraordinaria agilidad empezaron a moverse hacia la parte de atrás del local. Allí se alzaba una escalera de caracol que permitía el acceso a un piso escondido en la oscuridad, imposible de detectar desde abajo. Draco y Blaise llegaron a la escalera los primeros.

Draco empezó a subir seguido por Blaise.

 **— ¿Te ha costado escaparte para venir aquí? —** preguntó Blaise.

 **— No. —** Ni siquiera tuvo que mentir. Tampoco es que le hubiera contado toda la verdad a Hermione, pero no había sido una mentira flagrante.

 **— Mira, incluso aunque falle el hechizo de seguimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que quizá haya sido capaz de arreglarlo, no pasa nada, porque Theo tiene el botón de emergencia, ¿no?**

 **— Sí.**

 **— Vaya, sí que te has vuelto monosilábico de repente. Supongo que te sientes culpable, ¿eh?**

Es un mal hábito, eso de sentirse culpable.

 **— Cállate, Blaise.**

 **— Vale. Pero creo que estás exagerando las cosas. Hermione es muy sensata. Ahora estará enfadada, pero en cuanto lo piense un poquito…**

 **— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer? —** replicó Draco **—. ¿La mujer que no acepta tener guardaespaldas y que te obliga a inventarte un hechizo para que yo pueda estar seguro de que está a salvo? ¿La mujer a la que he tenido que engañar para que acepte quedarse con** **Theo** **mientras yo no estoy? La otra noche la atacó un demonio, pero, oh, no, ella no necesita protección. ¿Eso es ser sensata?**

Llegaron al piso superior, un _loft_ , sin amueblar tan ancho como la pared del fondo del local. Los cojines habían sido arrinconados para hacer espacio y el suelo estaba enmoquetado. No había luz; la única iluminación procedía de arriba. Con una simple mirada, Blaise hizo que cambiara la situación. Las doce velas negras colocadas en círculo se encendieron espontáneamente. Después miró a Draco.

 **— Quizá a** **Hermione** **no le caiga bien** **Theo** **. A mí no me cae bien.**

Draco rió sarcástico.

Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras haciendo más ruido del que era estrictamente necesario. Era simple cortesía. Draco tomó nota y forzó a sus remordimientos y, sí, a su sentimiento de culpa, a que se escondieran en lo más hondo de su ser, donde no entorpecieran los asuntos que se iban a discutir esa noche.

Blaise sacó de una pequeña bolsa una vela blanca que seguía apagada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo al lado de Draco y puso una mano sobre su brazo; un gesto extraño. Los lupi acostumbraban a tocarse a menudo, pero Blaise había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislado.

Y había dejado de buscar el contacto de otros congéneres hacía décadas.

Subvocalizó en voz tan baja que, incluso estando así de cerca, Draco casi no pudo oírlo.

 **— No tiene sentido que te castigues de esa manera.** **Hermione** **sabrá arreglárselas cuando llegue el momento.**

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco.

 **— Lo más gracioso es que encima lo dices como si eso fuera a reconfortarme.**

La sonrisa con la que le respondió Blaise fue rápida y fugaz. Se volvió justo en el momento en el que el primero de los asistentes a la reunión llegaba arriba. Era Ben Larson del clan Ansgar, el más grande de los clanes escandinavos. Ben era un gran guerrero, pero podía llegar a ser excesivamente reflexivo y buscaba certezas cuando apenas había posibilidad de ofrecerlas.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Blaise. Quizá tenía la esperanza de que Draco hubiera decidido cambiar de guardián. Sin embargo, todos iban a tener que ajustarse a los cambios que se estaban produciendo. Las esferas se habían transformado y Ella estaba activa de nuevo.

 **— Un momento —** dijo Blaise a Ben. Esta vez pasó su mano por encima de la vela que sujetaba y murmuró unas pocas palabras para hacer que naciera una llama. Era puro teatro, y había sido idea de Draco. Quería que los demás fueran acostumbrándose a Blaise y a sus rarezas, porque él era muy diferente a los demás. Aquellos que tenían un don podían invocar el fuego mediante un ritual. Blaise podía llamarlo con la mente.

Le tendió la vela a Draco en primer lugar.

 **— ¿** ** _Accipisne alios in pace?_**

 **—** ** _Accipio in pace._** **—** Draco mantuvo la palma de la mano sobre la llama, sin tocarla, hasta contar hasta tres, el tiempo suficiente para sellar el pacto, el tiempo justo para que si llegaba a quemarse, la herida sanara sin demora. Después, Draco se encaminó hacia la vela negra más cercana y se sentó delante, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

Blaise acercó la vela blanca a Ben.

 **—** ** _Accipiaris in pace_** **.**

 **—** ** _Advenio in pace_** **. —** Ben puso su mano encima de la llama como Draco había hecho segundos antes y después ocupó su lugar en el círculo de velas negras.

Uno a uno, los demás asistentes entraron, colocaron su mano sobre la llama de la vela blanca y juraron venir en paz. Con McGuire del clan Cynir. Stephen Andros, el lu nuncio de los Etorri, con sus extraños ojos pálidos característicos de su linaje y el cabello del color de la ceniza. Ito Tsegaye del clan Mendoyo. Javier Mendozo de los Ybirra, con su piel casi tan oscura como la de Ito. Rikard Demeny de los Szós. El heredero del clan Kerbero, Jon Sebastian, que tenía aspecto de contable, pero luchaba como un loco. Y Sean Masters, de los Kyffin.

En total, quince de los veintidós clanes dominantes estaban directamente representados; ocho por sus respectivos lu nuncios. Uno de los herederos y dos de los nonheris habían cruzado el océano para acudir a aquel círculo. Stephen Andros había recorrido casi la misma distancia, ya que las tierras de los Etorri estaban situadas en la parte norte de Canadá.

Draco intentó no sentirse mal por el hecho de que hubiera hecho falta la intercesión del líder Etorri para que muchos de ellos acudieran a aquella reunión. Lo importante era que habían ido.

Eso debía ser suficiente.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, Blaise apagó la vela y se sentó en un sitio aparte, cerca de la pared. Él era el responsable de evitar que el círculo sufriera intromisiones, tanto físicas como mágicas. Ella no podía espiarlos directamente, pero sus agentes quizá si fueran capaces de hacerlo. Draco era responsable de todo lo que ocurriera dentro del círculo. Y no era una tarea fácil. Empezó guardando silencio y dejando que todos tuvieran unos instantes para concentrarse y alcanzar la paz necesaria para mantener al lobo bajo control.

Las velas ardían detrás de cada uno y arrojaban sombras sobre los rostros de los presentes, y el olor a cera inundaba el aire. La música y las voces del piso inferior llegaban amortiguadas. Y sí, debajo del fuerte olor a cera de las velas y las esencias personales de cada uno de los presentes, Draco captó más de un sutil rastro de seru.

Los lu nuncios eran dominantes por definición. Reunirlos a todos en un círculo de pace era complicado, pero lo sería aún más hacer que se escucharan mutuamente y que cooperaran. La violencia estaba prohibida, al igual que los desafíos y el combate. Pero cada uno de ellos intentaría dominar al otro por puro instinto.

Incluido él, claro. Blaise tenía razón. Iba a ser una reunión muy movidita.

 **—** ** _In pace convenio_** **—** dijo formalmente **—. Empecemos.**

 **— Puedes empezar con una explicación —** dijo Rikard **—. ¿Por qué ese de ahí —** señaló a Blaise con la cabeza **—, está actuando como guardián?**

Rikard era el mayor de todos ellos, pero la edad no había suavizado su carácter. Seguía siendo fiero y estaba acostumbrado a decir aquellas cosas que los demás quizá evitarían mencionar por prudencia o simple cortesía.

 **—Porque la rhej de los Nokolai nunca abandona el Hogar del Clan. Porque Blaise tiene las habilidades necesarias. Y porque yo lo he elegido.**

Uno de los nonheris murmuró algo que Draco decidió ignorar.

Rikard rió sarcástico.

 **— Está claro que lo has elegido tú. Pero…**

Stephen Andros le interrumpió.

 **— Perdemos el tiempo discutiendo algo que ya hemos aceptado al sentarnos en este círculo. Nokolai ha convocado el círculo. Por lo tanto, Nokolai tiene derecho a elegir guardián.**

Draco no se lo agradeció. Aquello podía ser un insulto, ya que implicaba que Stephen lo apoyaba porque lo consideraba un subordinado. Pero sus ojos tropezaron con los del heredero Etorri durante un segundo de mutuo entendimiento. Stephen Andros tenía la constitución de un jugador de fútbol americano, pero tenía los ojos inquietantes de un monje, un sabio… o un hechicero.

Draco se preguntaba si esa gota de otredad en la herencia genética de Blaise era lo que había hecho posible lo imposible. Nunca había existido antes un lupus hechicero; se decía que la magia innata de los lupi arrinconaba cualquier otra. Draco nunca se lo había preguntado a su amigo. A Blaise no le gustaba hablar de su vida en el clan Etorri.

 **— A mí me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí. —** El que habló fue Ito Tsegaye de los Mendoyo; oscuro, delgado y muy alto. Hablaba inglés con fuerte acento, cargado de melodías distantes y extrañas. El clan Mendoyo había vivido muy retirado de los demás clanes durante siglos, al igual que África se había ido separando cada vez más de Europa. Para Draco, todo lo que rodeaba a los Mendoyo, y no solo su acento, le resultaba extraño.

 **— Estás aquí para que lleves información de vuelta a tu clan y tengo la esperanza de que algunos de ustedes haya venido para unirse a la lucha contra Ella. Algo ha cambiado, y las esferas ya no están tan distantes las unas de las otras. Ahora Ella es capaz de operar en nuestro mundo otra vez, y tiene intención de destruirnos.**

Randal de los Leidolf, sonrió.

 **— No me cabe duda de que Ella nos destruiría si pudiera. Pero todo lo demás… solo tenemos tu palabra.**

Draco lo miró sin alterarse. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no dejar que su _seru_ se disparara como respuesta a aquel flagrante insulto.

 **— Sí, tienes mi palabra. Todos ustedes han escuchado** **noticias de lo que ha sucedido, cómo sus seguidores fueron derrotados y su báculo desapareció. Pero algunos de ustedes solo lo saben de segunda o tercera mano, ¿quieren escucharlo de mi boca?**

Querían, aunque tuvieron que mantener una pequeña discusión hasta alcanzar ese acuerdo.

Probablemente Hermione los hubiera hecho votar, pensó Draco con una sonrisa.

 **— ¿Hay algo que te hace gracia? —** preguntó Ito.

 **— Un pensamiento privado. Mi Elegida considera que algunas de nuestras formas de proceder son muy extrañas y por un momento he visto las cosas a través de sus ojos. —** No haría daño recordar a los presentes la existencia de Hermione. La Dama nunca había otorgado una Elegida a un lu nuncio; al menos, no desde los tiempos de las leyendas.

 **— Tu Elegida… Algunos dicen que es una émpata.**

Draco miró al hombre que había hablado. Con era un amigo, pero, más que eso, tenía la misma forma de pensar que Draco. Tenían que organizarse ya, mientras el poder de Ella en este mundo estuviera limitado.

 **— Sí, lo es.**

Aquella afirmación provocó que varias cejas se arquearan.

 **— Extraño —** sentenció Rikard.

 **— Desde Magya de los Etorri no había habido…**

 **— Coincidencia. Esto no significa…**

 **— Un lu nuncio con una Elegida que resulta ser émpata, ¿coincidencia? —** Con rió sarcástico **—. Claro, y ahora resulta que a la Dama le encanta gastar bromas.**

Ben su puso rojo de ira.

 **— ¿Ahora resulta que eres un experto en las intenciones de la Dama?**

 **— Solo digo que no es una coincidencia. No llamamos a nuestras parejas "Elegida" porque la Dama las otorgue al azar.**

 **— Cierto —** dijo Randall **—, pero tampoco queremos sacar conclusiones precipitadas. —** Se volvió hacia Draco con su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Era un hombre guapo, una década más joven que Draco, con el cabello rubio, dedos largos como de pianista, y que se contoneaba más que una serpiente **—. No estarás intentando decirnos que te crees que estás protagonizando una reposición de la historia de Senn y Magya, ¿no?**

 **— Randall. —** La sonrisa de Draco era muy agradable **—. Te respeto demasiado para intentar convencerte de eso.**

El comentario produjo algunas sonrisas y un par de risillas. Draco aprovechó el momento distendido para relatar todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces. No era su estilo contar una historia emocionante con él mismo como protagonista, así que lo hizo como si estuviera dictando un informe impersonal, como hubiera hecho Hermione. Le llevó un buen rato.

Algunos miraron a Randall cuando Draco habló del ataque a la persona de su padre, y más tarde miraron a Blaise cuando Draco relató su heroica participación en el desenlace de los hechos.

Y cuando hubo terminado, empezó el bombardeo de preguntas. Las primeras fueron sencillas, pero inevitablemente acabaron preguntado sobre Hermione.

 **— Sí, todavía es policía, pero ahora trabaja para el FBI.**

 **— Es decir, ¿que ahora forma parte de vuestra policía federal? —** preguntó

 **— Correcto. —** Draco respiró profundamente. No podía posponer más tiempo la cuestión y, de hecho, era la razón por la que había convocado esa reunión **—. Está a cargo de la investigación que busca el báculo. Así es como he podido saber que el Gobierno no tiene intención de destruirlo.**

Aquel anuncio produjo gritos airados incluso entre los que aún no estaban convencidos de la existencia del báculo. Draco les dio un momento antes de continuar.

 **— Han ordenado a Hermione que preserve el báculo para su posterior estudio. No sé quién quiere esa maldita cosa, pero no importa. No podemos dejar que lo tengan.**

Y en aquella intención incluía a la propia Hermione.

* * *

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles la paciencia que me tienen. Por apoyarme con sus comentarios o con los votos. Se que me demoro en actualizar. A veces es por falta de tiempo pero muchas veces es por vagancia o cero ganas.

Bien, en este capitulo hemos conocidos a algunos otros clanes. Y sabemos que Draco no fue el único Lu nuncio que ha tenido una elegida. ¿Coincidencia? No creo. ¿Una broma de la Dama? Jamas. ¿Algún plan de la Dama? Puede ser. ¿Esta leyendo esto como si fuera un anuncio? Probablemente jajajajaja.

Con respecto al concurso de #LoveDanger. Lo dejare en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Recuerden seguirme en facebook. Md encuentran como Fanfics de Lumione

De verdad, espero sus comentarios /rewivs. Esto hace a una autora muy feliz.

Se despide hasta la próxima.

 **Lumione**


	16. La llamada

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

A las diez y cincuenta y siete, Hermione tomó el ascensor, se apoyó en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta en esos momentos. Tal vez, había sido suficiente para reducir su jornada y antes, pero tenía tan poco tiempo ... quizás un día. Después, Gregory volvería a matar.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor. El edificio tenía un sistema de seguridad bastante decente, una puerta electrónica más una guardia de seguridad con una hoja en la que tenía las entradas y la salida. Incluso, el hombre bromeó con ella sobre el hecho de que tenía una "cita de lo más paciente".

Miró a través de la gruesa puerta de cristal y vio a Theo. Esta es la forma de tomar un taxi para ir a una casa en una época estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que quiere dañarla. Aún que apretó los labios. Draco pensó que estaba siendo cabezota al negar que necesitaba protección. Mientras salía, tenía que admitir que algo de eso era cierto. Pero lo que la ponía en la enferma era la actitud dominante de Draco.

Había tomado la decisión por ella que mañana y había esperado todo el día para contárselo.

 **\- Aquí estamos al descubierto. Será mejor que entremos el coche.**

 **\- Hola Theo. Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal estas tú?**

La sonrisa que tocó los labios del lupus fue como un visitante inesperado.

 **\- Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Sobre todo porque no te estas desangrando. ¿Podemos meternos en el coche ahora, por favor?**

Hermione suspiró.

 **\- Claro. ¿Dónde ...? Eh, espera un segundo. Ese es mi coche.**

 **\- Yo tengo un jeep. No tiene puertas. No es seguro.**

 **\- Supongo que Draco te ha dado las llaves.**

 **\- ¿Estás molesta?**

 **\- Tiene acertado. Pero no estoy molesta contigo. -** Theo comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió sintiendo minúscula a su lado. Draco era alto pero su hermano era grande y punto, metro noventa y cinco, y más de cien kilos, calculó, y cada centímetro estaba tan duro que podía haber hecho daño si chocabas con él.

No se parecían en nada. Theo vestía unos tejanos con una camiseta negra y una cazadora vaquera que escondía una base sobaquera con su arma. Y, gracias a Dios, no fui por ahí con la vaina con el mismo color de acero en su interior que solía lucir en el Hogar del Clan.

 **\- ¿Qué llevas?**

 **\- Un poco de todo. Mi arma principal es una Sig Sauer *.**

 **\- Yo también llevo una Sig.**

 **\- Buena elección. Quería traer mi AA, pero cabía la posibilidad de que alguien registrara el coche. No creo que te fuera a servir de mucho encerrado.**

 **\- AA ... arma automática. Estás hablando de una ametralladora o algo así.**

Él asintió.

 **\- Muy útil para cualquier tipo**

 **\- Veo que tengo más cosas por las que dar las gracias.**

Llegaron al Toyota de Hermione. Theo se apropió del asiento del conductor antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, así que tuvo que acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Frunció el ceño.

 **\- Puedo conducir. Mis reflejos son casi tan rápidos como los tuyos. -** Eso lo había heredado de la abuela.

 **\- Quizá tan rápido como los de Draco. -** Arrancó el coche **-. Pero no como los míos.**

Hermione lo miró y se se acerca de cómo llegar a ser Theo. Hermione lo había visto en acción una vez, pero había sido en forma de lobo, e iba acompañado de otros muchos; y ella había estado muy ocupada intentado que no le dispararan y respondiendo con sus propias balas.

Aparte de a Draco, Hermione no había podido distinguir los lobos. Sintiósequia profesional para las habilidades de Theo. ¿De qué podría ser una mujer en su forma humana? Aunque no era el único que averiguó esa misma noche. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

 **\- Draco me dijo una vez que tú deberías ser el lu nuncio. No porque seas mayor que él, sino porque eres mejor guerrero.**

Theo hizo un pequeño sonido de impaciencia.

 **\- Creía que Draco ya lo había superado.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **\- Soy mejor guerrero. Eso no quiere decir que fuera un ser mejor lu nuncio.**

 **\- El lu nuncio defiende al rho y responde a los desafíos formales, ¿no? Luchar forma parte del trabajo.**

 **\- También es el heredero. El que en algún momento se convirtió en el rho. Draco guiará a nuestra gente mucho mejor que yo.**

 **\- ¿Que no tienes resentimientos porque pasaran por encima de ti?**

Theo se mantuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Hermione pensó que lo había ofendido. Cuando ella miraba, se quedaba pensando, aunque sus ojos permanecían vigilantes, los fijos en las ruedas de los autos que tenían delante de ellos, al lado, y detrás de ellos. Ojos de policía, pensó Hermione.

Era extraño ver que alguien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida al otro lado de la ley, hasta que la ley había cambiado.

Finalmente, cuando aceleraba para incorporar al tráfico del interés 15, Theo respondió:

 **\- Estás pensando en Fedrick. Él quería ser rho. Yo nunca quise. Cuando nuestro padre nombró heredero a Draco, Fedrick se enfadó mucho. Yo me sentí aliviado**

Era el turno de Hermione de permanecer en silencio. Las cintas gemelas provocadas por las luces traseras de los automóviles parecen tener tirando de ellas, como una cuenta más en una sarta de perlas. Sintió que le pesaban los párpados. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el reposa cabezas ... y volvió a incorporarse inmediatamente. Estado estado cerca de quedarse dormida. Confío en él, pensó sorprendida. En algún lugar en su interior, había decidido contar con Theo cuidaría de los dos. Aquello no era propio de ella y no sabía qué pensar.

Al contrario que Draco, o que toda la gente que conocía Hermione, Theo no tenía radio ni un reproductor de Cd en el coche. Quizá estaba intentado escuchar el peligro al igual que intentaba verlo venir. Así que se abrieron paso a través del intenso tráfico de la ciudad, en silencio, y tan solo las luces de los coches aliviaban la oscuridad que los envolvió. Sugerían las formas y los objetos más revelados.

¿Por qué Hermione había preguntado Theo sobre sus sentimientos? Estaba seguro de que tenía los demás, pero los mantenía tan lejos de la superficie y de la vista de la gente, que Hermione dudaba de que él también conocía mucho mejor que ella. No parece probable que Theo se fuera a abrir a ella.

Y, sin embargo, su instinto la animaba a creer en él. Había algo tranquilo en él, algo extrañamente pacífico Parecía estar a gusto consigo mismo. No como ella. Ahora que había dejado de hacer las cosas y de hablar, la incomodidad de un cuerpo que todavía estaba en proceso de curación comenzó a ser patente. Se removió en su asiento, intentando acomodar su hombro lo mejor posible, y se removió de nuevo. Y su mente estaba de todo menos tranquila.

Por fin, Hermione rompió el silencio.

 **\- Me gustaría preguntarte algo y quizás mar un poco grosero según vuestras costumbres.**

 **\- Nuestras costumbres no difieren tanto de las vuestras.**

 **\- Vale, quizás es que la pregunta es simplemente grosera. Es sobre ... tu hija.**

Theo la miró brevemente.

 **\- Draco te ha hablado de ella.**

 **\- Esta misma noche, sí. Y la otra noche me enteré de lo de ... bueno, de lo de su edad. Todavía estoy intentando responderlo.**

 **\- Te ha emocionado. -** Fue una simple observación, el juicio de valor de ninguna clase **-. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Luna?**

 **-¿Su madre era tu Elegida?**

 **-No. -** La pausa entre esa simple respuesta y sus próximas palabras fue muy breve, una fracción de segundo **-. Conocí a Pansy cuando Luna tenía doce años. No tienes hijos**

Hermione tenía una docena de preguntas más. Sabía que una ciencia cierta que la Elegida de Theo había muerto, pero no sabía cuándo ni cuánto. Quería saber qué ocurría cuando uno de los miembros de un vínculo moría. ¿Cómo afectaba eso a lo que sigue con vida? También quería saber más cosas personales. ¿Había amado a Pansy? ¿Habían sido amigos además de amantes? ¿Habían sido los límites de su vínculo? ¿Sus habilidades se transmitieron al otro como han ocurrido con Draco y ella? Hermione estaba acostumbrada a un formulario de preguntas muy personales, a menudo tenía que hacerlo cuando los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Pero eso no fue una investigación y la reserva de Theo era muy profunda.

 **\- Gracias por contármelo -** dijo Hermione por fin.

Cuando Theo habló, Hermione detectó una nota de diversión en su voz.

 **\- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber?**

 **\- No, pero ...**

El móvil de Hermione sonó. Metió en la mano el bolso y lo sacó para responder cuanto antes.

 **\- ¿Sí?**

 **\- ¿Hermione Granger? -** dijo una voz masculina desconocida. Hermione frunció el ceño. Muy poca gente tenía su número de teléfono.

 **\- ¿Quién es?**

El hombre al otro lado, un sonido muy masculino y muy agradable.

 **\- Todavía no has tenido el placer de conversar. Soy Gregory Goyle.**

El agotamiento de Hermione se evaporó en una ardiente oleada de ira. Se sentó erguida.

 **\- Es muy considerado por su parte que me haya llamado. Lo he estado buscando.**

 **\- Ya me ha enterado. -** Una vez que las voces emiten un significado a todas y cada una de las palabras que dicen, un significado que sugiere una intimidad entre ellos dos. Como un predicador de la televisión, pensó Hermione, o alguien que vende aparatos de cocina en los programas de tele tienda que dan por la noche **. No has tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, ¿eh?**

 **\- Por ahora no. -** Que siga hablando. Hermione estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego fuera de lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo hablando más tiempo. Si haras que alguien siguiera hablando, siempre conseguías que dijera más de lo que tenía pensado decir **. ¿Cómo ha logrado este número?**

 **\- De la misma forma para la que tiene muchas cosas interesantes sobre usted, gracias a alguien que es casi omnisciente. Me imagino que eso resulta muy útil en su trabajo -** Añadido **-. Ser capaz de observar y escuchar a quien que quiera, en cualquier parte del mundo.**

 **\- Sería muy útil, sí. Pero "casi" significa que Ella no es omnisciente, ¿no es cierto? No puede espiar a los lupi. Ni a mí. Y Ella no puede hablar con usted directamente. -** ¿O podía? Dios, si el báculo había convertido a Gregory en una canción y ahora era capaz de recibir instrucciones de Ella directamente y sin intermediarios ...

 **\- ¿Tan segura está usted de eso? -** Sonaba como el típico tío comprensivo dándole una palmadas en la cabeza a una sobrina traviesa **-. Pero tiene usted razón en este caso. Ella no es omnisciente del todo. Pero como demuestra esta simple llamada de teléfono, hemos encontrado la forma de trabajar a pesar de esas pocas limitaciones. Aunque el uso también es una limitación en cierto sentido, ¿no? Siempre es más agradable conversar en persona.**

 **\- ¿Le gustaría almorzar conmigo? -** Hermione hizo que su voz sonara seria y seca **-. Vaya, espere, voy a verificar mi agenda.**

 **\- La verdad es que no me refería a un almuerzo. -** Gregory se rió. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho **-. ¿Y si nos vemos ahora mismo? Es un poco tarde, pero mi agenda está tan apretada últimamente ...**

Hermione miró a Theo. Su rostro estaba limpio de cualquier expresión salvo concentración.

Por supuesto. Él también estaba escuchando a Gregory.

 **\- Esta noche estoy libre. ¿Quedamos?**

 **\- Tendrá que venir a mí, me temo. Y debo insistir en que no se lo diga a nadie. A nadie en absoluto, Hermione ... Una excepción de un conductor, por supuesto.**

¿Gregory sabía que iba en el coche con alguien más? Hermione miró a Theo. Todavía era capaz de subvocalizar, aunque no fuera capaz de oírlo.

 _\- ¿Nos siguen?_

Theo negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Eso también va para su conductor. Nada de llamadas de teléfono. Si alguien más está al tanto de mi pequeña cita, me siento muy mal, y me dice que no reacciono muy bien cuando hieren mis sentimientos. Y yo lo sabré, Hermione. -** Gregory bajó el tono de voz **-. Aquella persona que quizás no puede ser capaz de espiar directamente, pero no hace falta. Puede observar a los demás, una persona a la que se sienta tentada de llamar. Como sus colegas del FBI, o la policía ... o incluso su propia familia.**

De repente, Hermione pide húmeda su nuca, como si hubiera traído un agua fría y fría.

 **\- ¿Dónde nos reunimos entonces?**

 **\- Le daré las instrucciones en un momento. Primero, aquí hay alguien que lo quiera hablar con usted.**

 **\- Espere ...**

Pero Gregory le pasó el teléfono a otra persona. Alguien cuya voz hizo que Hermione sintiera un golpe de terror ciego.

 **\- ¿Hermione? -** dijo Beth con su forma de hablar rápida y despreocupada **-. Gregory me ha pedido que te diga que estoy bien. No sé por qué. En realidad, ni siquiera sé por qué aquí aquí ... No me gustan nada los sitios como este. Pero no está tan mal, ¿sabes? Goyle así lo ha dicho. Él cuidara de mi.**

 **...**

Las velas y han ardido hasta más de la mitad. Discutieron muchos temas pero solo llegaron a un acuerdo sobre ninguno, y ya casi era la hora de que Blaise se marcha para su segundo número.

Aunque Blaise ya no tenía la necesidad de bailar. Al menos, no por dinero. Y Draco había creído que Blaise dimitiría después de que el rho le otorgara una asignación en el nombre del clan, como "un maldito abogado", como solía decir Blaise. Pero aún continuará haciendo los espectáculos cada noche, las dos veces a la semana. Le dijo un Draco que quería trabajando un tiempo parcial porque necesitaba el dinero extra.

Quizá el propio Blaise se creyera su excusa. Pero Draco no. Blaise nunca había tenido demasiado interés en el dinero, más de un año, más allá de que el permiso para acceder a los trozos de papel que era el único tesoro para él: pedazos de libros antiguos de hechizos y cosas así. No, la regla creía que el baile era una canción en algo que necesitaba.

Pero en ese momento, precisamente, no era más que una maldita molestia.

 **\- Deberíamos ir acabando -** dijo al momento en conseguir el contador baza en las discusiones-. En cuanto se rompa el círculo, la grabación que debe tener cuidado al no hablar de los temas que se han discutido aquí. Después de esa reunión se celebran otras cuantas, de eso está seguro. Quizá menos formales, pero mucho más productivas.

 **\- Todavía sigo sin saber qué quieres de nosotros.** **-** Ben estaba gruñón **-.** **¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Está muy bien hablar contra ella, pero Ella no está aquí.**

 **\- Mantengan abrió los ojos -** dijo Draco rápidamente y las narices pegadas al suelo. **Observando si esto de las esferas se está moviendo y que se está produciendo cambios ha llegado la repercusión en las clanes.** Por ejemplo, ya tiene hablado de la banshee que se avistó en Texas.

 **\- Avistamiento Posible -** corrigió Javier **-. Pero ya lo has comprobado y las historias de los testigos concuerdan.**

 **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo en sus territorios?** **-** preguntó Draco **-.** **Avisen de cualquier cosa extraña que suceda. Intentar averiguar qué otros miembros de la Estirpe. Tú, Ben, quizás puedas avisar a los trolls, verifica si ellos han notado algún cambio.** **-** El clan de Ben estaba radicado en Escandinavia, la parte de la tierra que se acogió a lo que quedaba de la población trol de todo el mundo.

 **\- Trols.** **-** Ben rió sarcástico **-.** **¿Alguna vez has intentado hablar con uno? Hablarle a un árbol sería más efectivo.**

 **\- Ya que mencionas eso de hablarle a los árboles tú a alguien, me ofrezco voluntario para consultar con las dríadas.**

Aquel comentario suscitó varias risas. Las dríadas eran excepcionalmente timidas ... y excepcionalmente cariñosas una vez superaban su timidez.

 **\- Yo no sé nada sobre trolls o dríadas, pero conozco a los árboles. Y a los árboles no se les habla. Se los escucha.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. El ambiente se cargó con un toque ligero a vergüenza ajena que apuntaba a Ito. A todo el mundo le caía bien, pero nadie lo entendía muy bien.

 **\- Nos estamos saliendo del tema -** dijo Randal **-. Ped** **irnos Que prestemos La atención any un acontecimiento extraño, Es Como pedirnos Que prestemos Atención a la letra "s".** Una vez pongas tu atención en esa letra, la empezaras a ver en todas partes. Por supuesto que la gente los veta se extraños en cualquier parte si se pone en contacto con empeño.

 **\- La letra "s" es común. Los acontecimientos extraños son, por definición, poco comunes. No estoy pidiendo que me informe de cosas como el nuevo peinado de tu hermana ... por extraño que sea.** **-** Hubo un par de sonrisas y algunas risillas **-.** **Pero si oyes rumores de que han visto criaturas pertenecientes a la Estirpe que no tienen estar en nuestro mundo, los demás debemos saberlo.**

 **\- ¿Y a quién se lo contamos? ¿A ti?** **-** El labio superior de Randal subió ligeramente como expresión de su desprecio **-.** **Tienes un plan. Pretendes utilizar toda la información que reúna para "probar" que tienes razón y así aumentar las probabilidades de convertirte en el líder de la guerra si resulta que las clanes se alinean con tu padre en su megalomaníaco ...**

 **\- Será mejor que te detengas ahí.** **-** Draco se quedó muy quieto **-.** **No hablo de mi padre así como yo no he hablado el tuyo ni de su costumbre de matar por una emboscada, así que ...**

 **\- Si quieres, puedes contármelo a mí -** dijo Stephen con toda la calma del mundo- **. Me presto para actuar como juez y parte en estos asuntos. A no ser que duden de la habilidad de Etorri de ser imparcial, claro.**

Randal no se atrevió a ir más lejos, pero entre los ojos y su cabeza se giró hacia Stephen.

 **\- ¿Te ha tragado su teoría absurda de que las esferas están cambiando?**

 **\- Por favor -** le dijo Ito al hombre sentado a su lado **-, ¿qué significa "tragado"?**

Randal le contestó sin dejar de mirar a Stephen.

 **\- Creer. Pensar que la teoría en cuestión vale más que las cagarrunas de un gato.**

Stephen ni se inmutó.

 **\- Etorri ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de que las esferas estuviesen cambiando antes de que recibiera la invitación para este círculo de pax.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?** **-** Explotó Randal- **.** **En nombre de Dios, ¿qué pruebas tenéis para creer eso?**

 **\- En primer lugar, encaja con la profecía ...**

Aquella afirmación hizo que todos se lanzaran a hacer comentarios.

 **\- ¿Qué profecía?**

 **\- ... A los Etorri les encantan todas esas tonterías místicas ...**

 **\- Si tenías conocimiento de la existencia de una profecía y no nos ha dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora ...**

 **\- Y en segundo lugar** -siguió Stephen- **,** tú **mismo** has **visto al Gran Cazador en los bosques del norte.**

Se hizo el silencio. Y en medio de él, se oyó la voz de Blaise.

 **\- Draco.**

Draco giró la cabeza y las aletas de su nariz se hincharon.

 **\- ¿What?**

 **\- Tenemos que romper el círculo ahora. Theo ha apretado el botón de emergencia.**

* * *

Antes que nada... ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado esta fiestas con las personas que mas quieren o como yo, viendo anime. Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes n.n

En este capítulo, sigue la charla de los clanes (se puede cortar la tensión entre Draco y Randal con unas tijeras), además de que un personaje ¿querido? hace su aparición. ¿Como sabra donde y con quien esta Hermione?¿Como logra engatusar a Beth para usarla como rehen? Y también, descubrimos que Luna NO ES la hija de la elegida de Theo, aunque nos quedamos con las ganas de saber que paso con Pansy. En fin, tendremos que esperar más capitulos para seguir averiguando que pasa con esta obra.

Espero que pasen una muy hermoso año nuevo. Aquí en mi pais son las 9 de la noche, yo estoy recién por comer lo de ayer (asado con fideos). Los quiero mucho, no se olviden


	17. Conversación

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Draco sintió que se le erizaba el vello a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Sintió que todo lo que lo rodeaba se volvía afilado, al igual que su mente. No necesitó detenerse a pensar lo que tenía que hacer; las acciones fluyeron de su cuerpo una tras otra, con una claridad cristalina.

— **Este círculo ha terminado —** dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie **—. Hermione está en peligro, quizá la estén atacando ahora mismo. Me voy. Blaise…**

Él también se había puesto de pie inmediatamente.

 **— El mapa está en mi camerino, al igual que tu móvil. Quizá Hermione haya intentado contactar contigo.**

Draco ya se había puesto en marcha cuando uno de los nonheris lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo.

 **— Espera un minuto. —** Draco se deshizo de él con violencia y siguió caminando.

Hubo una pequeña trifulca; el hombre que había caído al suelo estaba enfadado, pero Rikard y Con lo detuvieron cuando vieron que iba a por Draco.

— **Idiota —** rugió Rikard **—. La compañera de Draco está en peligro. Tienes suerte de que no te haya partido el cuello.**

Draco se dirigió a la barandilla, ya que bajar por las escaleras le iba a llevar demasiado tiempo, pero Stephen le cortó el paso. Draco gruñó.

 **— No estoy intentando detenerte —** dijo Stephen con su voz fastidiosamente calm **a—. Voy contigo.**

 **— Entonces, vamos. —** Draco agarró la barandilla con una mano y saltó por encima para dejarse caer al vacío. Los demás lo siguieron.

Aquella noche los clientes del Club Infierno presenciaron un espectáculo inesperado e insólito. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y más hombres cayeron desde la oscuridad y aterrizaron sobre las mesas y en el suelo; se movían asombrosamente rápido. Como un río que se abre paso entre las rocas, avanzaron esquivando los obstáculos. Aquellos que habían aterrizado sobre las mesas, simplemente saltaron sobre quien fuera que estuviera ocupándola, luego bajaron al suelo y siguieron avanzando sin mirar atrás.

...

Las ruedas del Toyota chirriaron ligeramente cuando Theo tomó un desvío. Hermione sentía su lengua hinchada y torpe, como si ocupara demasiado espacio dentro de su boca.

 **— Estamos en la Cincuenta y Cinco —** dijo al hombre que tenía a su hermana de rehén.

 **— Sigan hasta Bárbara… Creo que eso es lo que pone aquí. Beth, cielo, ¿puedes ver qué pone en estas letras diminutas? No comprendo por qué tienen que hacer los mapas tan… ¿Sí? Oh, Bandera, no Bárbara. Giren a la derecha en Bandera. Intenten darse prisa. Solo les quedan quince minutos.**

 **— Sigue hasta Bandera y gira a la derecha —** le repitió Hermione a Theo.

Gregory sabía que no conducía Hermione y que alguien iba al volante. No sabía quién, ni que Theo podía escuchar todo lo que decía. Tampoco sabía que Theo tenía unos auriculares conectados a su móvil. Hermione le había marcado el número de Draco, para que él pudiera seguir concentrado en conducir.

Llamar a Draco era un riesgo calculado. Gregory insistía en que Hermione siguiera hablando con él: le daba instrucciones para avanzar poco a poco y un tiempo límite para cubrir la distancia en cada fase. No sabrían a dónde se dirigían hasta que llegaran allí, así que Theo no sabía cuándo convendría quitarse los auriculares. Si Gregory se daba cuenta de que los llevaba…

Pero necesitaba ayuda. Gregory tenía a Beth y él estaba al mando; además, el momento y el lugar en el que se iba a producir el encuentro estaban completamente bajo su control y quizá no estuviera solo. Hermione no se atrevía a pedir refuerzos de forma oficial, pero Draco podía escuchar a Theo cuando este se comunicará subvocalizando. Y Gregory no.

Si es que Draco respondía a la maldita llamada.

De pronto, como si él fuera un imán y ella tuviera un trozo de hierro en las tripas, Hermione sintió la presencia Draco en una dirección y distancia determinadas. No estaba en el Hogar del Clan. Estaba mucho más cerca. En alguna parte de la ciudad. Podía apuntar con su dedo en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, pero no podía llegar hasta él y obligarlo a atender el maldito teléfono.

 **— Este es un barrio pésimo —** dijo Hermione haciendo lo único que estaba en su poder: hacer que Gregory siguiera hablando **—. No le va muy bien, ¿eh?**

 **— Es temporal, es simplemente temporal. Debería ver los planes que he trazado. Quizá se los enseñe antes de que… Beth, no me molestes ahora. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, mis planes. Primero me ocuparé de usted, Hemione querida. Si no fuera por usted, yo no estaría aquí ahora, ¿no? No puedo decir que esté contento con usted, no, ni hablar, no estoy contento, pero recibirá lo que se merece. Y usted… Ahora no, Beth.**

 **—¿Y cuáles son sus planes? —** preguntó Hermione rápidamente. Podía escuchar de fondo la voz enfadada de Beth **—. ¿Ser el rey del mundo, quizá?**

 **—No, no. —** Otra vez estaba de buen humor **—. Me elegirán. Todos me amarán, ya verá.**

Theo le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Cuando Hermione lo miró, él señaló sus auriculares y asintió. Gracias a Dios por fin había contactado con Draco.

 **— Qué curioso —** dijo Hermione **—. Ahora mismo no me siento nada inclinada a amarlo.**

 **— Sí, usted es diferente ¿verdad? Tiene usted mala suerte. Pero no se preocupe, cariño, es solo temporal. O quizá deba decir que la que es temporal es usted. —** Y se rió de su propia gracia.

 **— Puede seguir pensando eso si le hace sentir mejor. —** La gran ventaja que tenía el bando de Hermione, es que por ahora Gregory, o su diosa, no la quería muerta. Gregory la quería para alimentar al báculo, o al demonio, o a lo que fuera, lo que requería mucho más trabajo que simplemente matarla. Eso le daba a Hermione cierto tiempo para maniobrar. A no ser, claro, que estuviera equivocada sobre las intenciones de Gregory .

 **— Pero no será usted un problema durante mucho tiempo más. Yo me encargaré de… A ver, a ver, ¿no te he dicho que la dejes en paz?**

Esto último se lo había dicho a otra persona. Hermione oyó una voz masculina y luego la voz de Beth, aguda y asustada.

 **— ¿Qué ocurre? —** Quiso saber Hermione **—. Si le hace daño yo….**

 **— Haré lo que me dé la gana. Mientras el a esté en mi poder…**

 **— Seguirá viva y no sufrirá daño alguno, o mi trabajo se va a convertir en algo muy sencillo: matarlo y ya está.**

 **— Oh, pero no puede. Incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. Tiene que arrestarme, ¿eh? —** Hizo que sonara como si fuera algo de lo más divertido.

 **— No arresté a Bellatrix.**

Gregory guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

 **— Bien, bien. No va a tener la oportunidad de matarme. Pero no seamos tan agoreros. Después de todo, su hermana está viva, y está bien. No está muy contenta ahora mismo, pero eso es culpa suya. Se ofende con facilidad.**

Una risa masculina en el fondo. Hermione cerró el puño con la mano que tenía libre y las uñas se le clavaron en la palma.

 **— Quizá sea usted quien la ofende.**

 **— No, ella está completamente enamorada de mí. Sin embargo, yo… Beth, ¿no te he dicho que te calles? —** gritó Gregory.

Hermione tenía que distraer a Gregory.

 **— ¿Se trata de una venganza, Gregory? ¿Por eso va por mí? ¿Por qué estropeé sus grandes planes?**

 **— Se lo advertí a Bellatrix —** murmuró Gregory **—. Le dije que iba demasiado deprisa. Pero, ¿me escuchó? Y usted… usted se cree tan lista, pero en realidad no fue usted la que lo estropeó todo. Fue la estupidez de Bella. Aunque no voy a negar que usted no tuviera nada que ver, yo… ¿Qué?**

La voz que esta vez Hermione escuchó de fondo era aguda y chillona.

 **— Oh, está bien. —** Gregory había retirado su cabeza del teléfono. Su voz llegaba apagada, el tono petulante **—. Ya que no se comporta, atala.**

Hermione oyó a su hermana decir el nombre de él, Gregory, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Y después, una bofetada. Al instante, Gregory volvió al teléfono, muy contento otra vez.

 **— Ya aprenderá. Quizá me la quede. Es muy bonita, aunque no tan leal como debería. Parece ser que piensa que si me hace enfadar usted estará a salvo.**

El báculo quizá mantuviera a Beth totalmente cautivada, pero no había podido cambiar su forma de ser ni su inteligencia. Quizá Beth no fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, pero… probablemente ya había descubierto que él la estaba utilizando para llegar hasta Hermione.

Hernione respiró profundamente y tranquilizó su voz.

 **— Acabamos de entrar en Bandera. Y ahora, ¿a dónde?**

 **...**

Draco se agachó en el frío hormigón del aparcamiento fuera del Club Infierno con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Blaise lo imitó. Estaban observando cómo un punto luminoso en el mapa que Blaise había desplegado se movía por la línea recta que representaba la calle Bandera.

Doce hombres más, quietos y silenciosos, también observaban.

 **— De acuerdo —** le dijo Draco a Theo **—. Los tenemos localizados. Somos ocho lu nuncios y siete nonheris, además de Blaise y yo mismo. Voy a informarles. —** Una pausa **—. Sí. Llámame cuando hayan llegado a su destino.**

Draco colgó y miró a los hombres silenciosos que lo rodeaban.

 **— ¿Están aquí para ayudar de verdad o por mera curiosidad?**

 **— ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el báculo? —** preguntó Javiero.

— Sí. Gregory ha secuestrado a la hermana de mi nadia y la está utilizando para llevar a Hermione hasta él. Él tiene el báculo.

 **— Entonces voy contigo —** dijo Javiero, y su afirmación fue seguida de un coro de aceptaciones, bien en forma de "sí", bien transmitidas por un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

 **— Entonces entenderan esto: vamos de caza y yo estoy al mando.**

La simple palabra "caza" dejaba muy claro los términos en los que iban a actuar: obediencia inmediata. Nada de discusiones, nada de preguntas. En aquellos momentos, Draco era incapaz de hacer las cosas de otra manera, y los demás lo entendían. Incluso Randal asintió, un poco reacio.

 **— Muy bien. Hermione y Theo van en coche. Theo conduce. Hermione tiene guardaespaldas, pero él no cree que sean capaces de seguirlos todo el camino. Los está llamando ahora mismo. —** Los guardaespaldas tenían uno de esos mapas hechizados de Blaise, pero no contaban con su ayuda para hacerlo mencionar cuando la señal empezaba a fallar **—. Podrán ver en el mapa que Hermione y Theo avanzan en nuestra dirección. Todavía no sabemos a dónde van, Gregory les está dando instrucciones poco a poco y tiene a Hermione al teléfono todo el rato. Afirma que lo único que hace es transmitir la información que recibe de Ella a cada instante, y que sabrá si Hermione contacta con alguien para pedir ayuda.**

Eso produjo algunos murmullos. Rikard frunció el ceño.

— **¿Es eso posible?**

Blaise respondió.

— **¿Posible? Sí. ¿Probable? —** Se encogió de hombros **—. La leyenda deja bien claro que Ella puede observar nuestro mundo, aunque no puede espiarnos a nosotros.**

 **— Pero nadie puede establecer comunicación entre esferas. Ni siquiera El a. ¿A no ser que haya conseguido otra mascota telépata…?**

 **— No parece probable. —** Draco sentía que su instinto y su necesidad de actuar ardían en su interior con una fuerza imposible de ignorar, como la de la sangre o las mareas. Sin embargo, durante unos segundos, la urgencia entró en equilibrio con su mente, que se mantenía fría y clara como a la luz de la luna. Gracias, Dama **—. Gregory ha sabido cuándo Hermione salía del edificio del FBI. Sabe que alguien conduce el coche de Hermione, pero ignora quién. También desconoce que hay gente siguiendo a Hermione físicamente, e informando de todos sus movimientos por medios convencionales, así que Ella le está dando la información de alguna manera. —** Hizo una pausa antes de revelar su conclusión **—. Theo dice que no los está siguiendo nadie. Y es difícil engañar a Theo.**

Algunos asintieron, otros fruncieron el ceño. Ninguno se mostró en desacuerdo con aquella afirmación.

 **— Gregory no sabe que Theo se ha puesto en contacto contigo —** dijo Stephen, pensativo **—. Eso nos dice que su fuente de información es, de hecho, nuestra enemiga. Si los estuviera siguiendo una persona, podría haber visto a Theo hablando por teléfono, pero Ella no lo puede saber, sobre todo si él está hablando con uno de nosotros. Somos lupi.**

Draco asintió un tanto ausente, estaba concentrado en el mapa. Podía sentir a Hermione débilmente, muy débilmente, pero percibía su presencia casi en el límite de sus sentidos como una pluma que tocara su piel. Nunca había sentido a Hermione desde tan lejos. Quizá fuera un regalo de la Dama. Se detuvo a considerar la logística.

 **— ¿Por qué —** preguntó uno de los más jóvenes **—, seguimos aquí todavía?**

Blaise señaló el mapa.

 **— Perderemos un tiempo valioso si nos lanzamos en la dirección equivocada. Una vez dejen atrás la calle Garner, aquí —** dijo, y señaló una línea recta que descansaba justo delante del punto luminoso **—, sabremos con más seguridad hacia dónde tenemos que ir.**

Draco habló.

— **Tendremos que ir en varios vehículos. La mayoría de ustedes no conocen la ciudad, así que…**

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo tuvo pegado a la oreja mucho antes de que sonara de nuevo.

 **— Sí. —** Oyó a su hermano hablar en una voz tan baja que le resultaría imposible escuchar a un humano, y respondió **—. Vendrán. Reglas de caza, Etorri va de segundo.**

Tras unos instantes en los que calló para escuchar, Draco se puso de pie con agilidad.

 **— Los guardaespaldas de Hermione no han podido seguirles el rastro, así que todo depende de nosotros. Han recibido nuevas instrucciones de Gregory. En Garner girarán hacia el sur. Hacia nosotros. —** Miró a todos los hombres que lo rodeaban **—. Nos vamos.**

 **...**

Aquel barrio era de lo más cutre. Era tan tarde que la mayoría de las casas estaban a oscuras y alguien había disparado a muchas de las farolas de la calle. Pero en una ciudad de aquel tamaño, la oscuridad nunca era completa. El sucio cielo púrpura reflejaba las luces del centro y proporcionaba cierta iluminación lúgubre.

De todas maneras, Hermione ya sabía qué aspecto tenía aquel barrio a plena luz del día: un puñado de casitas pequeñas en plena decadencia, muchas estaban vacías. La pintura de las fachadas se caía, los jardines estaban sucios y algunas tenían el típico coche oxidado como ornamento del césped delantero. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de grafitis con los colores de las diferentes pandillas. Tiempo atrás, en aquellos cinco meses memorables en los que había patrullado aquellas calles, había sido territorio de los Cripps. Ahora los grafitis contaban la historia de cómo los Docenas se habían hecho con el barrio.

Eran una banda relativamente nueva, en parte importada, en parte nacida en aquellas calles. Muchos de sus líderes eran supervivientes de las guerras que habían asolado los países de Centroamérica; adolescentes y jóvenes que de niños habían sido testigos directos de todo tipo de atrocidades. Un hermano al que le habían cortado la cabeza con un hacha. Una madre a la que había violado todo un batallón. Una hermanita muerta por accidente a causa del machete de un soldado.

Niños que se habían abierto camino hasta los Estados Unidos, escapando de los escasos familiares que habían podido sobrevivir a la barbarie. Niños que habían crecido para cometer las mismas atrocidades.

Tan pronto como Theo hubo tomado el último desvío, Hermione estaba segura de que estaban a punto de llegar a la madriguera de Gregory. Indicó a Theo que se quitara los auriculares. Gracias a Dios, Theo ya había cortado la llamada y los había escondido en el compartimento del salpicadero, sin perder tiempo con dudas o discusiones.

 **— Supongo que nuestra escolta acaba de situarse delante de nosotros —** dijo Gregory **—. Un viejo Chevy Impala, de color púrpura muy brillante, con llamas pintadas en los lados. Un coche de chasis bajo. El conductor y uno de los pasajeros son hispanos. El otro es afroamericano.**

 **— Vaya por Dios, sí que le gusta ser políticamente correcta, ¿eh? —** Gregory estaba de muy buen humor ahora que por fin Hermione había llegado sin incidentes a sus manos **—. Asegúrese de seguir a Raúl y a sus amigos.**

 **— Deduzco que estamos a punto de llegar. —** El pasajero que iba en el asiento delantero estaba hablando por teléfono. Sin duda estaba informando de que ya se habían encontrado con Hermione y Theo.

 **— Quizá.**

 **— La verdad es que me siento fatal por no haber pensado antes en la posibilidad de las pandillas. —** Hermione tenía intención de que Gregory se sintiera satisfecho de cómo la había engañado. Tenía intención de dejar que Gregory hinchara el pecho lleno de orgullo, se pavoneara y se creyera invencible **—. ¿Cuál sería mejor escondite que este? Responden muy bien a la influencia de un líder carismático.**

 **— Los muchachos nos han sido muy útiles. Entienden mi mensaje.**

Theo tocó el hombro de Hermione. Ella lo miró.

 **— ¿Por qué no me habla de eso?**

 **— ¿Quiere escuchar mi mensaje?**

 **— Claro. —** Theo hizo un gesto como de frenar con una mano. hermione subvocalizó: _— ¿Nos retrasamos un poco? ¿Haces que se cale el coche? —_ Theo asintió y ella le respondió de forma idéntica. Por lo menos, los dos estaban en la misma onda.

Gregory estaba cometiendo errores. Confiaba demasiado en su casi omnisciente diosa. No estaba pensando correctamente o habría tenido en cuenta la debilidad de Ella: los lupi. Quizá fuera cierto que se creía invencible, como había sugerido Draco.

Eso no significaba que Gregory fuera menos peligroso. Pero les daba una oportunidad. Draco estaba de camino con otros lupi, o al menos esa era la esperanza de Hermione. No sabía a qué distancia estaba, pero cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

— **Sí que quiero —** dijo de nuevo en voz alta **—. Me gustaría saber que hay algo más que el típico "unete a mí y tendrás todo el dinero y todas las mujeres que quieras".**

Gregory rió.

 **— No subestime a los Docenas. También quieren armas, alcohol y drogas. Pero, ¿qué hay de usted Hermione Granger? ¿Qué quiere usted?**

 **— Quiero que suelte a mi hermana, sana y salva.**

 **— Ya lo supongo, si no, no estaría ahora mismo siguiendo a Raúl y a sus amigos. Pero, ¿qué hay de su persona? ¿Acaso no tiene la esperanza de salir de esta sana y salva también?**

 **— Ese es mi plan, sí.**

 **— Pues los míos se desvanecieron hace poco —** añadió soñador **—. Por supuesto, he hecho más. Un hombre no puede evitar seguir haciendo planes. Pero quizá usted podría expresar cierto remordimiento por haber interferido en mis antiguos planes. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo hará. Le predigo que pronto, muy pronto, se va a arrepentir mucho de que creyera que se iba a salir con la suya.**

El Chevy se detuvo sin previo aviso. Hermione se vio impulsada hacia delante cuando Theo pisó el freno a fondo para evitar empotrar su coche en el parachoques del que los precedía. El pasajero sentado en el asiento de atrás del Chevy se volvió y les sonrió. Apoyó el cañón de una escopeta recortada en el respaldo y apuntó a Hermione.

 **— La predicción es un asunto muy poco de fiar. —** Quizá Hermione se había equivocado al creer que conocía el objetivo de Gregory. Quizá la había llevado hasta allí porque quería que la mataran, y quería presenciar cómo lo hacían **—. Incluso los buenos precogs meten la pata continuamente.**

 **— Ya veremos. Aparque junto a la acera —** le ordenó Gregory casi en un susurro **—. Aparque y salga del coche. Los muchachos la llevarán a donde tiene que ir.**

Había un hueco para aparcar al lado de la acera, justo delante de una casa de estuco estropeado y descolorido. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, pero la luz se filtraba por las rendijas de los tablones. Una vieja camioneta modificada hasta el punto de que ya no se podía identificar el modelo original ocupaba la mayor parte del jardín delantero.

Hermione miró a Theo. El lupus tenía aspecto de estar aburrido. Parecían una pareja que vinieran a una tediosa visita familiar. Pero él debía saber lo asustada que estaba ella. Podría oler el miedo de Hermione. Maldición maldición… Hermione respiró profundamente y lanzó los dados. Se apostó su vida, la de Beth y la de Theo.

 **— No.**

 **— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?**

 **— Una vez esté en sus manos, habré perdido mi baza para negociar. Suelte a mi hermana. Después hablaremos.**

Theo asintió, la risa de Gregory fue mucho menos convincente de lo que había sido hasta el momento.

 **— Debe estar bromeando. Haga lo que se le dice o Beth lo lamentará, aunque usted no lo haga.**

 **— Que yo entre en esa casa no hará que ella esté más segura. Si nos tiene a las dos, no me quedará nada con qué negociar.**

 **— ¿Y qué hay de su seguridad? —** La voz de Gregory perdió su tono cantarín al elevar el volumen **—. ¿No ve la escopeta que la está apuntando? También tienen más armas. ¿Qué le hace pensar que tiene otra opción?**

 **— Dispárenos, entonces. —** Escuchó a su propio corazón latir más rápido y más fuerte, como si estuviera enferma **—. Dígales que disparen. A no ser, claro, que eso haga enfadar a su diosa.**

 **— Ella no me controla. Yo estoy al mando, ¿entiende?**

 **— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es que se dedica a matar a la misma mujer una y otra vez, Gregory ? ¿Esas chicas de pelo castaño no le recuerdan a alguien?**

Eso hizo que Gregory perdiera el control. Maldijo a Hermione… y a Ella. A todas las mujeres.

Mientras Gregory se desahogaba, Hermione miró a Theo.

 _— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —_ susurró. Quería decir «¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar los refuerzos?»

Theo extendió las dos manos, las cerró y luego de nuevo extendió los dedos de una de ellas. Quince minutos. Seguro que podría seguir distrayendo a Gregory durante quince minutos más…, aunque el hombre se estaba enfadando tanto que Hermione se temía que ordenara que les dispararan solo para demostrar que estaba al mando. Hermione interrumpió el discurso de Gregory.

— **Está bien, está bien, usted es el jefe. Es el pez gordo. Lo he captado. Pero aun así tiene que negociar. Me quiere a mí, así que tendrá que negociar conmigo.**

Silencio, excepto por la fuerte respiración de Gregory amplificada por el aparato de teléfono. Estaba jadeando como si se hubiera pegado una carrera.

— **No voy a soltar a su hermana —** dijo por fin **—. Si lo hiciera perdería mi única baza para negociar, ¿no es cierto? Quizá sea usted la que necesite que la convenzan. Félix —** dijo a otra person **a—, ¿serías tan amable de violarla por mí? Puede escuchar —** le dijo a Hermione **—. Podrá oírla suplicar.**

Hermione sintió que se le enfriaban las manos. Flexiono los dedos, tragó la bilis que había llegado hasta su boca y dijo:

 **— Aparcaremos en la acera, pero no voy a salir hasta que vea a Beth.**

Gregory rió estúpidamente.

 **— Sabe qué le digo… Le iremos quitando toda la ropa mientras usted se lo piensa, ¿eh? —** Catorce minutos más. Tenía que entretenerlo catorce minutos más.

 **— No sabe mucho sobre asuntos de rehenes, ¿verdad? No me está ofreciendo nada que me haga pensar que tengo una oportunidad de recuperar a mi hermana. Si decido que mis esfuerzos son inútiles, cogeré el teléfono para llamar a cuarenta o cincuenta agentes federales solo para estar segura de que pagará por lo que le haga a mi hermana.**

 **— ¿Y qué cree que le sucederá a su hermana si hace eso?**

 **— No lo sé. ¿Es tan malo como lo que le sucederá a usted si no me lleva hasta su diosa?**

Hubo un instante de silencio.

 **— Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo**.

* * *

Ahhhh nada más lindo que arrancar el año con un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito (si no, que me lo digan a mi n.n). Ahora que me compre una tablet, espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido.

Bueno, ahora sabemos que los clanes se han unido a Draco para buscar a Hermione, qué Gregory por el momento se comunica con la misma por un teléfono. ¿Qué saldrá de este encuentro? Ahhhh tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo *insertar risa malvada*

Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en facebook como **Fanfics de Lumione**.

¡Hasta la próxima amigos!

 **LUMIONE**


	18. ¿Muerto?

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Theo había terminado la llamada con un solo gruñido:

 **— Desen prisa.**

La fuerza crecía dentro de Draco como una explosión inminente, vaciándolo de todo propósito, alejándolo de la racionalidad del humano y acercándolo al poder del animal. Había encontrado un nuevo equilibrio. El seguía allí, igual pero cambiado; las palabras ya no significaban nada para él, pero existían como pequeños momentos de paz en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Blaise iba en el asiento de atrás del Mercedes, con el mapa extendido sobre sus piernas. Con conducía; Draco no había querido dividir su atención. Avanzaron a buen ritmo por la carretera de cuatro carriles, pero unas obras los hicieron desviarse a una de dos y estaban arrastrándose como un caracol por culpa de una lenta furgoneta que iba delante. Sin embargo, ya estaban cerca. Draco podía sentir a Hermione claramente, como una pulsación.

También sentía la luna y su llamada. Una llamada que en vez de calmarlo, alimentaba la fuerza que estaba surgiendo en su interior.

Pronto, dijo a la furia que corría por su sangre. Muy pronto.

 **— Detén el coche—** dijo a Con.

Con detuvo el coche. Draco no le había dicho que saliera de la carretera, así que no lo hizo.

Los tres vehículos que los seguían se habrían empotrado unos en otros si los conductores hubieran sido humanos. Pero no lo eran, así que todos se detuvieron como si lo hubiera coreografiado.

Draco se bajó del coche. Los demás lo siguieron, sin hacer preguntas, sin discutir. La reglas de la caza.

— **Se nos acaba el tiempo —** les dijo elevando la voz para que se le oyera por encima de los bocinazos de los demás conductores. Les habló deprisa porque no creía que pudiera evitar el cambio durante más tiempo **—. Hermione ha llegado hasta Gregory, o está a punto de hacerlo. Ha reclutado a una banda, una pandilla muy violenta. No sé cuántos son. Pero tienen armas. —** Draco se detuvo intentando respirar normalmente.

Solo unos minutos más.

 **— Blaise —** ordenó **—, aléjate.**

Con el mapa en la mano, Blaise se alejó unos paseos.

 **— Estamos muy cerca —** continuó Draco **—. Los coches solo nos obligarán a ir más despacio, así que la mitad de nosotros avanzaremos desde aquí a cuatro patas, y a toda velocidad. Nos acercaremos con el viento a favor, los humanos no podrán olemos, pero Theo sí. Nuestro ataque será una sorpresa.**

Algunos sonrieron. Muy pocos humanos habían visto a toda una manada de lupus de caza. Y los que lo habían hecho, en general, no habían vivido para contarlo.

 **— La otra mitad se quedarán con Blaise, con Etorri como líder. Stephen. —** Se volvió hacia él **—. Tú quédate en tu forma humana para que puedas dar órdenes. Tu trabajo será hacer que Blaise se acerque lo suficiente para que pueda destruir el báculo. No puede cambiar ni pelear. Necesitamos todas sus fuerzas para el báculo. Haz que llegue lo más rápido que puedas.**

 **— ¿Quién va contigo?—** preguntó Stephen.

 **— Los que estén más cerca de mí, me imagino que… —** Pero la frase se detuvo ahí cuando el cambio atenazó a Draco. La tierra entró en su cuerpo, como si quisiera llegar a la luna que la reclamaba, utilizándolo a él como escalera.

Como en el nacimiento y en la muerte, el dolor era parte del cambio. A veces era tan solo una nota menor en una canción, como un dolor en los pulmones y en el cuerpo durante una carrera. Y otras, cuando se había evitado el cambio durante demasiado tiempo, o se producía lejos de la tierra o de la influencia de la luna, el dolor era como un gran gong resonando en todas y cada una de las células. Aquella vez, el cambio lo atravesó y arrancó a la bestia de su interior con una única explosión.

Uno detrás de otro, los que estaban más cerca de él cambiaron, como Draco había esperado que hicieran. El cambio repentino del líder alfa provocaba una ola de energía que alcanzaba a la manada, y que arrastraba a los demás al cambio. Como si en realidad no fueran más que un puñado de burbujas a la espera de ser reventadas por un dedo gigante y maléfico. La ropa cayó al suelo desgarrada. Las bocinas dejaron de sonar cuando los conductores humanos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y miraron asombrados. En algún lugar, un perro empezó a aullar.

Unos segundos después, ocho pares de zapatos quedaban donde antes había habido hombres. Y ocho lobos enormes echaron a correr en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione sintió su fuerte respiración contra el pecho mientras salía del coche. Su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en sus acciones.

Catorce o quince hombres, algunos adolescentes, otros cercanos a los treinta, se abrieron en abanico formando un semicírculo delante de la plataforma de hormigón que servía de porche de la casa. Todos estaban en guardia. Hermione contó seis rifles, dos escopetas recortadas y. una gran variedad de pistolas y cuchillos. Justo detrás, apenas visibles, había tres personas: Gregory, Beth y un miembro de la banda que la tenía bien sujeta con un brazo grande y grueso.

La oscuridad reinante no lo ocultaba todo. El báculo de Gregory, por ejemplo. Era totalmente negro y no debería haber sido visible y, sin embargo, los ojos de Hermione lo localizaron con facilidad, al igual que al hombre que lo sujetaba. El pandillero que sujetaba a Beth también era fácil de ver, ya que era casi una cabeza más alto que todos los demás y tenía la constitución de un toro. Aparte de su tamaño, el pañuelo de color claro que cubría su cabeza y su camiseta blanca, lo hacían destacar claramente. Un fugitivo destello de luz hizo que Hermione viera el cañón de un arma que apuntaba a la cabeza de Beth.

Y Beth… estaba vestida. Hermione tragó aliviada. No habían violado a su hermana y Gregory había aceptado dejarla marchar.

Por fin, Hermione dejó en el suelo el maldito teléfono. Con la puerta del coche entreabierta, se volvió hacia Theo.

 **— Quédate aquí. Gregory me quiere viva. Pero no tiene ningún motivo para no pegarte un tiro a ti.**

 **— No podré hacer mucho desde aquí.**

 **— Tampoco podrás hacer nada ahí fuera. No con veinte o treinta balas en tu cuerpo.**

Theo sonrió con aquel gesto que apenas era una sonrisa y echó mano de la manilla de su puerta.

Hermione le agarró el brazo.

 **— No puedo detenerte. Eres jodidamente grande. Pero no te conviertas en un lastre. Con ese báculo Gregory puede hacer que cambies de bando, que creas en él, que quieras ser su seguidor. No te fíes de tus reacciones. Déjamelo a mí.**

Theo la miró fijamente y asintió.

 **— Entendido. Pero su carisma no le va a servir de mucho si no puede oler.**

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **— ¿Sale o no sale? —** gritó Gregory **—. Beth, quizá quieras decirle a tu hermana que se dé prisa, ¿eh?**

Hermione oyó el grito de dolor de Beth y abrió la puerta de par en par.

 **— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya estoy aquí. Ahora deje ir a Beth. —** Ese era el trato. Ella y Theo saldrían del coche para quedar a merced de aquel pequeño ejército de pandilleros, y Gregory dejaría ir a Beth.

Hermione no creía que Gregory fuera a cumplir el trato. ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

Draco estaba cerca. Estaba cerca y venía hacia ella.

 **— No lo creo. —** Gregory avanzó unos pasos con el báculo en la mano. Parecía que estuviera haciendo de pastorcillo en el desfile de Navidad. Pero este báculo no acababa en forma de caracolillo. Era simplemente un trozo de madera recto y alto del color del carbón.

Desde detrás de los pandilleros, Beth gritó:

 **— Hermione, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.**

 **— No es culpa tuya —** respondió Hermione mientras permanecía inmóvil al lado del coche, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo **—. El báculo de Gregory te ha hechizado. No has podido evitarlo… —** De pronto, se detuvo **—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?**

Eso era una mancha pálida que llegaba casi a la altura de la cadera de Gregory, y que parecía un cruce entre un canguro y una pesadilla realmente extraña.

 **— ¡Eh, puede verme! —** La cosa dio un saltito sobre sus enormes ancas, su voz aguda y excitada **—. ¡Puede verme!**

 **— Claro que te ve, cretino —** murmuró Gregory **—. Es una émpata.**

 **— Yo creía que ser eso solo servía para los hechizos, pero puede verme a pesar de que soy dshatu.**

 **— También puedo oírte, ¿sabes?—** dijo Hermione.

 **— ¿Con qué o quién estás hablando? —** preguntó Theo en voz baja.

Hermione se le quedó mirando. Se había acercado a ella tan silenciosamente que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Respondió en un susurro.

 **— El demonio, creo. ¿No puedes oírlo? —** Eso, ese, esa… Definitivamente, eso que colgaba en la parte de arriba, el torso, eran pechos, aunque los genitales… eran claramente masculinos.

 **— No. No creo que lo oiga nadie más de los que estamos aquí.**

 **— Gregory sí lo oye. —** Hermione alzó la voz **—. ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Tú me golpeaste?**

 **—Sí, y casi no puedo esperar a…**

Gregory le dio al demonio un golpe en la cabeza con el báculo.

 **— Intenta ser un poco menos estúpido. Y ahora —** le dijo a Hermione **—, es hora de que mis muchachos les quiten las armas.**

Hermione dejó de prestar atención a la extraña criatura que seguía al lado de Gregory.

 **— No, no. Es hora de que le diga a Míster Musculitos que suelte a Beth.**

Gregory rió.

 **— Oblígueme.**

 **— De acuerdo —** dijo Theo.

Hermione nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido, ni siquiera a Draco. Simplemente vio de refilón algo que se alejaba de ella como un rayo… y después, alguien la golpeó en la cabeza. Tomada por sorpresa, Hermione cayó al suelo mientras los disparos sonaban desde todas partes.

Rodó unos metros, escupiendo tierra, mientras luchaba por sacar su arma. Gritos. Más disparos. El olor acre de la pólvora en el aire y el sentimiento de seguridad al tener un arma en sus manos. Y aullidos.

Inquietantes, fantasmagóricos, hermosos… Aullidos que nacían en las gargantas de unos lobos enormes. Dos, tres, media docena de ellos cruzaron el jardín como rayos, con la luz de la luna bañando sus pieles veteadas y oscuras, directos hacia los pandilleros que no dejaban de dispararles.

Hacia los pandilleros que habían decidido quedarse, claro está. Muchos habían desaparecido; huidos o muertos. Hermione no podía saberlo a causa de la oscuridad y la confusión. Y era más difícil todavía ver más allá del cuerpo fuerte y peludo que había caído sobre ella, cubriéndola en parte.

 **— ¡Draco! —** Maldita sea, estaba haciendo de escudo. Le dio un empujón en la tripa; era todo lo que ella podía ver: la tripa, las patas, el torso **—. No puedo ver nada y no puedo disparar. No puedo ver dónde está Beth. —** O Theo, ¿lo habían matado?

Gregory gritó.

 **— ¡No, no! ¡Detengasen! ¡Detengasen!**

Pero Draco no hizo caso. Miró hacia la batalla, aullando. Dándose por vencida, Hermione se quedó en el suelo, boca abajo con los brazos estirados, con el arma en la mano derecha y utilizando el brazo izquierdo para sujetarla.

El joven gigante había desaparecido, pero Beth seguía sin ser libre. Gregory la tenía bien sujeta. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era mucho más pequeña y no había sido entrenada para el combate. Gregory la sujetaba con una mano. Con la otra, utilizó el báculo. Allí donde apuntaba, le seguía la agonía.

Era indiscriminado. Cayeron hombres y lobos por igual, gritando y retorciéndose. Algunas veces la sangre manaba abundantemente. Otras no. Gregory seguía gritando.

 **— No, no. —** Una y otra vez, apuntando el báculo casi sin mirar. Y poco a poco avanzaba hacia Hermione con ese maldito demonio-canguro saltando a su lado.

Hermione no tenía visión clara para disparar.

 **— ¡Beth, no te muevas! —** gritó por encima de los gritos y los disparos.

 **— Agarrala —** gritó Gregory **—. ¡Agarrala!**

 **— ¡Líbrate del lobo! ¿Cómo voy a tomar a nadie si ese lobo me arranca la mano?**

 **— ¿Cómo? —** Fue un chillido **—. ¡El báculo no funciona! Se supone que debe amarme, seguirme…**

 **— ¡No hueles como un lobo, imbécil! Cuidado, ¡no, no! —** La criatura agarró el brazo de Gregory cuando esté apuntó el báculo hacia Draco **—. ¡No dañes el cuerpo de la mujer! ¡Necesito ese cuerpo! ¡Acércate más! ¡Acércate más!**

La extraña pareja cambió de posiciones para intentar llegar hasta ella, acercándose a Draco por un costado. Draco se movió con ellos, su aullido como un trueno permanente que atravesaba a Hermione. Y ella se arrastraba intentando tener una visión clara de alguna parte del cuerpo de Gregory, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de herir a su hermana de un disparo.

Un tiro a la cabeza. Iba a tener que intentar un tiro a la cabeza Debería ser fácil a esa distancia, pero Gregory no dejaba de moverse y el movimiento de Hermione estaba limitado por un lobo cabezota haciéndose el héroe.

 **—¡Deprisa! —** Chilló el demonio **—. ¡Los lobos están ganando!**

 **—¡Cállate! ¡Dividamonos! ¡El lobo no puede estar pendiente de los dos!**

Hermione se movió hacia la derecha, siguiendo los pasos de Gregory mientras el demonio caminaba en dirección opuesta. Chocó con una pata de Draco y… ahí estaba _. Sí, quieto ahí, bastardo, no te muevas maldición… ¿Dónde…?_ Apretó el gatillo justo cuando Gregory se hizo a un lado de nuevo. _Maldición._ Más rápido de lo que ella habría podido reaccionar, Draco se giró para lanzarse por Gregory…, pero el báculo atacó justo cuando estaba a punto de actuar. Lo hirió en el hombro. El cuerpo de Draco sufrió un espasmo y cayó al suelo, como sin vida.

El mundo desapareció. Solo quedó un estado de vertiginosa caída hacia el terror y la culpa.

 _Es mi culpa, es mi culpa… primero Beth, luego Draco. Sufren por mi culpa…_

La ira invadió su cuerpo y le dio fuerzas para liberarse del peso muerto de Draco, rodar por el suelo para alcanzar su arma y… Entonces, una mano caliente sujetó su muñeca y la detuvo ens eco como si fuera un cepo de hierro.

Era naranja. Hermione lo sentía naranja. Como en la herida del hombro.

 **— ¡La tengo! ¡De prisa, deprisa!**

Gregory soltó a Beth. Esta cayó al suelo y no se movió. Hermione luchó violentamente para liberar su mano, pero el demonio no quería soltarla; así que intentó cambiar de posición para tomar el arma con la mano libre, pero sus piernas seguían atrapadas por el pesado cuerpo de Draco. No podía llegar hasta su pistola.

Gregory se acercó a ella con una expresión de maníaco regocijo y la golpeó en el estómago con el báculo.

Un sentimiento nauseabundo inundó su cuerpo como un cieno repugnante que se pegaba a ella, se endurecía y se partía en cientos de fragmentos. Fragmentos que se le clavaban en el cuerpo, desgarrándola de maneras indescriptibles mientras aquella mano naranja la sujetaba y algo tiraba y tiraba de ella desde un lugar que nadie debía haber sido capaz de alcanzar…

Hermione gritó.

Una bola de fuego negro, inquietante y terrible, golpeó a Gregory en la cabeza creando un halo repugnante que descendió por su brazo hasta alcanzar el báculo.

El dolor era insoportable, afilado, como un cuchillo que se clavara en el mundo y que arrastrara a Hermione… hacia la nada.

* * *

Y aquí ya esta el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Vieron lo que paso, llegaron los refuerzos, pero... ¿De verdad Draco esta muerto? Ahhhh deberan estar atentos al siguiente capítulo :)

Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en facebook como **Fanfics de Lumione**.

¡Hasta la próxima amigos!

 **LUMIONE**


	19. Confusión

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Cansancio. Dolor. Sonidos…

 ** _— …excepto_** ** _Rikard_** ** _. El maldito báculo le ha cortado el cuello. Ha muerto antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sanar._**

 ** _— Fuego del infierno. Aunque se ha ido con mucho estilo. Estaría contento de eso. ¿Es el único?_**

Hermione conocía la segunda voz, pero la memoria era como un pez resbaladizo que saltaba y se liberaba antes de que ella pudiera tenerlo bien sujeto. Casi perdió la conciencia de nuevo, pero el dolor que sufría su cuerpo insistía en mantenerla despierta.

Sentía como si la hubieran marcado a fuego a la altura del ombligo, y el dolor palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Pero existían peores dolores que el físico. Flotando en un espacio indefinido, Hermione era consciente de una pérdida tan grande que su mente evitaba detenerse en ese pensamiento.

 ** _— …Ya nos hemos llevado a todos los heridos, así que me marcho. La policía llegará enseguida. Será mejor que tú te vayas también._**

 ** _— ¿Y dejar que ella se despierte sola en medio de este desastre? —_** La voz familiar sonaba a reproche.

 ** _— Su hermana también se despertará pronto. Ella_** ** _puede…_**

 _Su hermana._ _Beth_ _. Sí._ _Ella…_ La memoria volvió de golpe, fea y retorcida. E incompleta. Necesitaba saberlo.

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, vio que todavía era de noche. Estaba oscuro y veía las cosas borrosas, como si hubiera olvidado cómo enfocar los ojos. El aire olía a pólvora, sangre y carne quemada. Su mente recordó el fuego, un fuego extraño, negro en el centro y azul en las llamas externas. Un fuego negro que rodeaba a Gregory y descendía por el báculo… que estaba apoyado en su estómago.

Hermione había sufrido quemaduras de fuego mágico. Quizá se hubiera freído junto con Gregory de no haber sido por su don… que había resultado no ser la completa protección que había creído que era.

Las formas borrosas se fueron aclarando. Arriba, el cielo nublado que impedía ver las estrellas, brillando por la luz de la ciudad reflejada en él. Y arrodillado a su lado, aunque en ese momento estuviera mirando hacia otro lado… era Blaise, descubrió Hermione. Desnudo de cintura para arriba. Estaba escuchando lo que le decía alguien situado detrás de él.

 **— Si no te marchas quizá puedas hacer algo útil —** dijo el otro hombre. Hermione tenía una vaga impresión de su aspecto: rasgos simétricos, piel clara, pelo rubio… pero la oscuridad ocultaba el resto de los detalles **—** **. Sus quemaduras necesitan cuidados.**

 **— No soy ningún sanador.**

 **— Nunca has prestado atención a las cosas que se pueden hacer sin usar la hechicería. El agua fría enfriará las heridas de modo que no sigan ardiendo.**

 **— ¿Llevas agua?**

Ya era suficiente. No necesitaba seguir escuchando cómo hablaban de ella. Hermione se mojó los labios y trató de hablar.

 **— ¿Draco?**

El otro hombre desapareció en la oscuridad tan rápida y silenciosamente que Hermione llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado. Poco a poco, Blaise la miró. Sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio más allá de cualquier límite.

 **— Lo siento,** **Hermione** **. Se ha ido.**

 **—**

Cansancio. Dolor. Sonidos…

Sonidos sin sentido, un parloteo de palabras que Hermione no entendía. Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Nada en aquel parloteo la forzaba a despertar… y, sin embargo, algo la empujaba a hacerlo.

Ira. Debajo de aquel parloteo, alimentándolo con una fuerza increíble, había ira. Alguien estaba muy, pero muy enfadado. Quizá fue el sentido de peligro lo que evitó que volviera a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Quizá fue la curiosidad. Sin embargo, una vez que logró seguir consciente durante más de un latido de su corazón, supo que algo andaba mal. Sentía dolor, y aquello era parte de ese sentimiento… Como si alguien la hubiera marcado a fuego en el estómago. Sentía dolor a causa de alguna herida. Pero había algo más que andaba mal. Algo que era peor.

Necesitaba saberlo…

La confusión, vasta y poderosa como el dolor, la hizo abrir los ojos. Hermione vio el cielo, un cielo del color del metal sin lustre, brillante como los rescoldos de un fuego moribundo. Brillaba por todas partes y, sin embargo, no había ni rastro del sol. Debajo de ella el suelo era de piedra. Los guijarros se le clavaban en la espalda… en la piel desnuda de su espalda y sus nalgas.

Estaba desnuda. Eso la molestó. Intentó pensar qué debería hacer al respecto, pero sentía su mente pesada como si los pensamientos tuvieran peso y ella careciera de la fuerza necesaria para levantarlos y ponerlos en orden. Pero yacía desnuda en un suelo de piedra bajo un cielo de color metálico. Aquello no estaba bien, pero… ¿dónde se suponía que estaba? Por lo menos no tenía frío. De hecho, no tenía ni frío ni calor, a excepción de las piernas.

Estaban muy calientes. Había algo sobre ellas que las mantenía así.

Oh…

Un impulso mayor que el dolor o la debilidad le permitió alargar una mano. Tocó pelaje… un pelaje que subía y bajaba ligeramente al ritmo de la respiración.

Entonces todo estaba bien. Suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

 **—**

Hermione se sentía mareada, como si el mundo hubiera girado y hubiera adoptado un ángulo extraño. Miró al cansado rostro de Blaise con un gran sentimiento de pérdida.

No, descubrió. No era el mundo lo que estaba torcido. Era la distancia lo que lo hacía parecer así… La distancia entre la realidad y lo que le habían contado.

 **— No. No es posible.**

 **—** **Hermione…** **—** La expresión de Blaise se suavizó y mostró algo que Hermione nunca había visto en él. Piedad.

Eso la puso furiosa.

 **— No si estás usando la expresión "ido" como un eufemismo para "muerto". Ni siquiera se ha ido lejos. Está a menos de dos kilómetros. —** Había experimentado con el vínculo lo suficiente para estar segura de la distancia **—** **. Puedo localizarlo fácilmente, aunque quizá tengas que ayudarme a moverme.**

Blaise negó con la cabeza, parecía tan destrozado que Hermione no sabía si lo que tenía que hacer era sacudirlo o darle palmaditas en la mano. Los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en una fina línea, pero de todos modos hizo la siguiente pregunta.

 **— Mi hermana.** **Gregory** **la ha dejado inconsciente.** **Está…**

 **— Está bien —** dijo Blaise con rapidez **—** **. Está inconsciente, pero** **Stephen** **dice que su respiración y sus pulsaciones están bien, así que pronto volverá en sí. Se la ha llevado al porche para que no se despierte al lado de lo que queda de** **Gregory** **.**

 **— Bien, eso está bien. ¿Era** **Stephen** **con el que** **estabas…** **? Da igual. —** Eso podía esperar. No tenían mucho tiempo **—** **. Tenemos que encontrar a** **Draco** **.**

Blaise hizo un gesto de tristeza.

 **—** **Hermione…**

 **— Mira, no sé dónde está, pero sé que lo han herido. No está muerto.** **Échame** **una mano. Necesito sentarme.**

Blaise negó con la cabeza, el desconcierto mezclado con el cansancio.

 **— No, no te vas a sentar. Estás herida.**

 **— No es por bromear, sabes. Pero tirada en el suelo no** **impongo** **mucho y esas sirenas se están acercando. Vas a necesitar todo el apoyo oficial que pueda darte para evitar que te arresten y te ejecuten por utilizar la hechicería para freír a** **Gregory** **. —** Y ella tenía que encontrar a Draco.

Blaise suspiró.

 **— Espera un minuto.** **Déjame** **intentar algo. No me queda mucho,** **pero…** **—** Sacó un pequeño diamante que colgaba de una cadena alrededor del cuello.

 **— ¿Qué es eso?**

 **— Piensa en esto como si fuera una batería de repuesto. El fuego mágico gasta gran cantidad de energía, así que llevo almacenando un tiempo.**

En su apartamento… cuando Blaise había dicho que estaba jugando con las sorcéri, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado alimentándose para más tarde?

 **— Creía que el conocimiento para hacer eso se había perdido durante la Purga.**

 **— Soy** **jodidamente** **brillante, ¿eh? —S** u voz sonaba despreocupada, pero su rostro era otra historia. Sostuvo el pequeño diamante en una mano y con la otra tocó el estómago de Hermione, susurró algo, y luego señaló con un dedo.

Una pequeña llama nació en el lugar que había señalado y luego se apagó. Y una ola de frío reconfortante hizo desaparecer el calor que atenazaba el estómago de Hermione.

 **— He hecho desaparecer el calor. Frío instantáneo en tu** **tripita** **. ¿Mejor?**

 **— Sí. Gracias. Ahora** **ayúdame** **a levantarme.** —Hermione alargó su mano.

En vez de cogerla con la suya, Blaise se inclinó, pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Hermione, y la levantó. Le dolió, pero el mundo no desapareció. Una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, Hermione recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Estaban solos a excepción de los muertos.

Había un montón, pilas de cadáveres por todo el jardín que apenas se adivinaban en la penumbra. Y a sus pies, un pequeño montón de cenizas. Aquel tenía que ser Gregory, o lo que quedaba de él. No tenía muchas ganas de contarle los detalles a la policía.

Pronto llegarían las primeras patrullas. Las sirenas sonaban desde unas manzanas de distancia.

 **—¿Theo?**

 **—Maldito héroe. —** Sacudió la cabeza **—** **. Ha calculado un poco mal.**

Algo se retorció en el pecho de Hermione.

 **— Entonces, está muerto.**

 **— Diablos, no. Está lleno de agujeros, pero ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de desmayarse. Nos ha obligado a volver a por su cuchillo antes de dejarnos que nos lo llevamos de aquí. Si sobrevive a esta noche, se pondrá bien, aunque le llevará mucho tiempo recuperarse del todo.**

 **— Los** **demás…** **—** Fueran quienes fueran, y Hermione tenía muchas preguntas al respecto **—** **. ¿Los demás se lo llevaron a pesar de sus heridas?**

 **— No podemos dejar atrás a nadie. Tus colegas lo arrestaran. Los muertos, sin** **embargo…** **—** Titubeó **—. Tradicionalmente sirven a la comunidad una última vez cargando con la culpa de los humanos que hayan podido morir. Y esta noche han muerto bastantes.**

 **—** **Draco** **no —** dijo Hermione con firmeza **—** **. No vas cargarle nada a él. No está muerto y puedo jurar que no ha matado a nadie. Estaba conmigo.**

 **—** **Hermione** **. —** Blaise estaba demacrado **—** **. El báculo ha explotado y luego ha desaparecido.** **Draco** **se ha ido con él.**

Dos coches de policía derraparon al tomar la curva con las luces parpadeando y las sirenas aullando.

 **— Ya** **discutirás** **conmigo más tarde —** dijo rápidamente **—** **. Haz lo que te digo. No respondas a las preguntas que te haga nadie salvo yo. Llama a un abogado. Yo diré que creo que** **Gregory** **se prendió fuego a sí mismo cuando intentaba matarme. De todas maneras, no te he visto, así que no puedo testificar sobre lo que has hecho o no. Y la magia es un asunto peligroso, ¿no? Quizá al intentar utilizar el báculo en una** **émpata** **le ha salido el tiro por la culata.**

 **— Es una historia tan buena como cualquier otra. —** Blaise sonó indiferente.

Está destrozado, pensó Hermione. No cree que Draco esté vivo, y el dolor le impide darse cuenta del destino que le espera si se queda aquí.

 **— Blaise —** dijo, alargando la mano para tocar el brazo desnudo del lupus… y quedándose helada. Porque no estaba ahí. El zumbido, el murmullo, la indefinible textura de la magia, la que tenía que haber sentido al tocar la piel de Blaise… no estaba ahí.

 **—**

Se despertó atenazada por el terror. En su mente resonaba el eco de un aullido como de otro mundo. Había algo en aquel sonido…

Sin embargo, ahora lo único que oía era ese parloteo furioso y agudo igual que antes. El mismo cielo metálico la observaba desde lo alto. Ni nubes, ni sol. Y el mismo dolor le atravesaba el estómago. El peso sobre sus piernas había desaparecido.

Sintió una oleada de pánico. La angustia le dio fuerzas para elevar el cuerpo apoyándose en un codo.

Había un lobo enorme de pie a su lado. Era hermoso, con el pelaje negro y plateado, y proporciones elegantes. Estaba enfadado, su labio superior formaba un gruñido inaudible que permitía ver sus grandes y torcidos colmillos.

Estaba gruñendo a la fuente de aquel parloteo, una criatura que Hermione no había visto nunca antes. Era de color naranja brillante. Iba desnudo. Y por lo menos era macho en su mitad inferior.

A excepción de los pequeños y suaves genitales que colgaban, la parte inferior de su cuerpo se parecía a la de un canguro o a la de un dinosaurio de juguete, ya que poseía unas ancas enormes y una cola puntiaguda. Pies grandes. No tenía ombligo. Tenía el torso musculoso y ornamentado con dos pechos muy femeninos y pezones color verde oliva del tamaño de medio dólar. Por el contrarío, los brazos y los hombros parecían casi humanos.

Carecía de vello. No tenía ni alrededor de los genitales ni en su redonda cabeza. Su boca era una gran rendija atestada de dientes, tan afilados como los del lobo, pero no tan enormes. Los ojos eran grandes y estaban rodeados de largas pestañas, absurdamente hermosas en aquel feo rostro. Los tenía muy separados, y estaban colocados por encima de dos agujeros que Hermione supuso que eran la nariz.

Medía casi un metro de alto. El tamaño de un niño.

 **— ¿Qué eres? —** preguntó Hermione.

El ser saltó y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Después suspiró fastidiado de una forma muy humana.

 **— Genial. Esto es genial. No has entendido ni una sola palabra, ¿verdad?**

 **— ¿Eso eran palabras?**

 **— Tienes suerte de que hable tu** **idioma** **—** gruñó el ser.

El lobo miró a Hermione y dejó de gruñir. Se retiró un poco, con cuidado de no perder de vista a la criatura, y se situó al lado de Hermione. A ella no le gustaba estar tumbada en el suelo. Tampoco le gustaba estar desnuda, pero no parecía que hubiera ninguna alternativa por el momento.

Le dolió todo el cuerpo al intentar sentarse, pero lo consiguió. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y sus dedos tocaron algo extraño en su cuello... una cadena con un colgante. Tocó el colgante y le hizo sentir bien, tanto por la forma como por el zumbido de la magia que percibió a través de él. Lo agarró con una mano y se apoyó en el lobo.

Su pelaje no era tan suave como parecía a simple vista, pero era agradable sentirlo en su piel.

Él parecía contento de servir como sostén para Hermione, así que ella pasó un brazo sobre su cuerpo y se apoyó más en él. El contacto era agradable. Bien. El lobo soltó un gemido, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta.

La criatura habló.

 **— Y supongo que tampoco lo has entendido a él.**

 **— ¿Y tú sí?**

El ser se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse el pelo que no tenía.

 **— Las cosas no podrían ir peor. ¿Podrían ir peor? Debería estar dentro de ti, en la Tierra, y sin embargo aquí estoy, de vuelta en** **Dis** **…**

La tierra tembló. Y se movió. Sus dedos se agarraron al pelaje del lobo. ¿Un terremoto?

Sintió que el corazón le latía más deprisa. Por primera vez, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Rocas. Era lo único que podía ver: rocas grandes, rocas pequeñas, guijarros. Rocas anaranjadas, rojizas, grises y amarillas. Ni árboles, ni hierba, ni agua. A lo lejos podía ver una única montaña, negra, coronada por lo que parecía un cráter. ¿Un volcán extinto?

Hermione esperaba que estuviera extinto.

Pero no podía ver muy lejos. Estaban en un pequeño callejón sin salida, en el fondo de una vaguada, rodeados de rocas. Rocas que podrían desprenderse si la tierra temblaba de nuevo.

Hermione no quería quedarse allí. No sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pero aquel no era un buen lugar para ella, estaba mal lo mirara como lo mirara. Tenía que ponerse en marcha, salir de allí… pero el simple hecho de estar sentada la había dejado sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo podría andar? ¿A dónde podría ir?

La criatura gimió.

 **— Ella está tan enfadada. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay una zona muy cerca de aquí. Una zona** —repitió impaciente mientras ella lo miraba sin entender **—** **. Ya sabes, donde las regiones se superponen.**

El lobo enseñó los dientes en una expresión que parecía ser más de desdén que de enfado.

 **— Lo sé, lo sé. No te** **fías** **de mí, pero deberías. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a** **Hermione…**

¿Hermione?

 **— …Porque no puedo dejar que le pase nada. ¡Por los grandes y brillantes pezones de** **Xitil** **, estoy unido a ella! ¡Si ella muere, yo muero! Ese estúpido hombre me tenía que haber ayudado a entrar en ella, pero no pude porque vuestro estúpido hechicero se metió de por medio, y ahora estoy unido a una estúpida** **émpata** **que no debería estar aquí, y** **Xitil** **está peleando contra Ella, y… —** Su voz se elevó hasta convertirse en un chillido **—** **. ¡Y tenemos que salir de aquí!**

El lobo giró la cabeza para mirar directamente a Hermione, y ella estaba segura de haber adivinado una pregunta en sus ojos.

 **— No me preguntes a mí —** dijo con la voz tan seca como el polvo, tan seca como todo lo que le dolía de su cuerpo, todo lo que sentía vacío **—** **. No sé qué creer, ni qué hacer. No sé quién eres, ni por qué estás aquí, ni dónde es "** **aquí"** **, ni… —** Intentó tragar para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta, pero su voz siguió sonando áspera **—** **. Ni quién soy.**

El cielo que rodeaba el cono oscuro y negro de la montaña comenzó a arder y a lanzar todo tipo de rocas y brasas: negras y naranjas incandescentes o doradas; el amanecer llegó con una explosión. Un segundo después, el suelo tembló y oyeron un estruendo sordo, como un trueno resonando bajo tierra.

 **—** **Recuérdame** **—** susurró la criatura **—** **, que nunca vuelva a preguntar si las cosas pueden ir peor.**

* * *

Cómo todo buen domingo les vengo con un nuevo capítulo de #Inframundo. A partir de ahora, van a de verdad que estar atentos a lo que pasa en la obra...

Quiero agradecer a todos por comentar o dar un me gusta a la historia. Saben que un comentario o un voto hace a esta chica feliz n.n

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en facebook **(Fanfics de Lumione) o** por whatsapp ( FP9ckYKawMZlkgCZs42CZQ )

Los leo la próxima

 **LUMIONE**


	20. ¿?

**Declarar**

Esta obra es un cruce entre personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Aunque el hombre permanecía siempre cerca del lobo, tanto como el lobo permanecía cerca del hombre, la forma en sí marcaba una diferencia. El instinto era más vivo en Draco cuando estaba a cuatro patas, y las palabras se convertían en algo extraño. Aquello estaba bien. El ser de la bestia estaba mucho más apegado al momento presente que el del hombre, por lo que no temía al futuro.

Aunque el presente ofrecía también mucho de lo que alarmarse. Tanto que sentía la necesidad de alzar el hocico y aullar… pero ya lo había hecho. El demonio, maldita fuera su estampa grasienta y anaranjada, tenía razón. Había sido un acto estúpido, pero no habría podido reprimir ese aullido ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego. Que podía estarlo en aquellos momentos. Y peor aún: también podía estar en juego la de Hermione. No sabía qué o quién podía haber oído ese aullido. Pero en ese breve segundo en el que se dio cuenta de que podía haberlos puesto en peligro, ambos, el lobo y el hombre perdieron el control.

Intentó cambiar. Pero no pudo.

Ahora el animal quería actuar. Comida, agua, refugio… las necesidades básicas que podía entender una bestia. El hombre estaba de acuerdo, pero, ¿dónde podrían encontrar algo de eso en el infierno?

Draco dominó el instinto que lo impulsaba a actuar con urgencia. No había ninguna amenaza inmediata. Si el volcán estaba a punto de entrar en erupción, estaba tan lejos que no suponía peligro alguno. ¿Qué era lo que solía decir Theo? Hay un momento para actuar, un momento para planear tu siguiente acción, y un momento para reunir información de modo que puedas planear.

Un sentimiento de tristeza lo atravesó al pensar en su hermano, que quizá estuviera muerto.

El lobo, más apegado a lo inmediato que el hombre, le prestó poca atención. Si Hermione y él sobrevivían y se las arreglaban para volver a casa, entonces sería el momento de preocuparse por Theo.

Draco alzó el hocico. El aire era seco y no había viento. Había un ligero olor en él, pero le era desconocido y no le servía para nada.

Miró a los otros dos. Hermione se estaba tocando la herida casi cerrada de su hombro, quizá preguntándose cómo se la había hecho. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Por sus ojos dedujo que Hermione se sentía perdida. ¿Cuánto había desaparecido? Estaba claro que sus recuerdos personales se habían volatilizado, pero no lo había perdido todo. Aún conservaba los conocimientos del lenguaje y las habilidades motoras básicas. ¿Recordaría la Tierra aunque hubiera olvidado a su familia? ¿Sabía que él tenía otra forma, aunque no pudiera recordar su rostro? Parte de Hermione lo conocía. Draco estaba convencido de eso. ¿Acaso Hermione no había aceptado su apoyo momentos antes?.

Pero Draco no podría hacerle preguntas. No podía abrazarla, ni curar su herida. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. Draco sentía la necesidad de alzar el hocico hacia aquel feo cielo y aullar de nuevo, pero eso habría sido totalmente estúpido.

Hermione estaba sola ahora, privada de su memoria. Draco, incapaz de ofrecer el consuelo que podría dar un hombre, se acercó a ella y la tocó suavemente con su hocico. Y retrocedió. Mezclado con el olor de Hermione, que Draco tanto amaba, había un ligero olor a clavo y a tubo de escape. El olor de un demonio.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, inexpresiva.

 **— ¿Algo va mal?**

Terriblemente mal. Pero Draco no podía decírselo. Olió de nuevo para comprobar que no se había equivocado. La peste a demonio era muy ligera, pero provenía de la piel de Hermione. Y, sin embargo, el demonio estaba claramente separado de ella, así que, Hermione no podía estar poseída. ¿O sí? El demonio había dicho algo de que estaba unido a ella. Dedujo que era esa unión lo que estaba oliendo, pero no habría pensado nunca que esa unión supusiera que parte del demonio estaba dentro de Hermione. Que era parte de ella.

Hermione percibió la confusión de Draco, o sintió que ella misma necesitaba que la reconfortaran un poco. Se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos por el grueso pelaje de su cuello, rascando ligeramente. El alivio inundó el cuerpo de Draco. El sentimiento reconfortante del vínculo que lo unía a Hermione seguía intacto, independientemente de lo que fuera que la unía a aquel demonio.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirar al ser. El demonio saltaba de pierna a pierna, y miraba ansioso a su alrededor… y esto era literal porque su cuello tenía un rango de movimiento semejante a los de un búho. Cuando vio que Draco lo observaba, habló.

 **— Tendrás que ponerte al mando. Tenemos que movernos y ella ha perdido tantos tornillos que no sabe lo que tiene que hacer.**

Draco enseñó los colmillos.

 **— Habla en mi idioma** —le dijo Hermione **—, no parlotees en algo que no puedo entender.**

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que el ser había hablado en su lenguaje extraño. De alguna manera él podía entender a la criatura, hablara la lengua que hablara… Y al parecer el ser también podía entenderlo a él.

Bueno, merecía la pena probar. Emitió un chillido hacia el ser.

 **— Las preguntas más tarde —** dijo el demonio sin dejar de saltar **—. Cuando estemos en Akhanetton.**

Draco dobló sus patas traseras y se sentó sin dejar de mirar al demonio. Hermione los miró a los dos.

 **— No creo que tenga intención de ir a ningún lado. ¿Qué ha preguntado?**

 **— Está bien, está bien. Quiere saber por qué puedo entenderlo. —** El demonio suspiró fastidiado **—. Ustedes, la gente, no entienden nunca nada. Los significados son parte de las reglas.**

 **— ¿Y eso qué significa?**

 **— Nada que tú puedas entender —** dijo el demonio, y se dejó caer al suelo. Se sentó como un mono o una gárgola, aunque su gruesa cola lo obligaba a inclinarse hacia delante. Sus grandes ancas se separaban naturalmente y caían hacia los lados con las rodillas mirando hacia arriba, una posición que dejaba bien al descubierto sus genitales.

 **— Será mejor que sigas hablando**.

El ser suspiró.

 **— En la esfera de la Tierra tienen sus leyes de la naturaleza, la gravedad y todo eso. Aquí tenemos reglas. Una de ella es que los significados están claros estés donde estés, así que todo el mundo capta siempre el concepto de lo que quieres decir, aunque no conozca las palabras que hayas pronunciado. A no ser que seas muy bueno escondiendo cosas, es decir, escondiendo un significado detrás de otro. Yo soy muy bueno** —añadió orgulloso—. **A veces, casi puedo llegar a mentir.**

 **— Yo he oído tus palabras, pero no sé qué significaban. Ni…** —Hermione miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido **—. Ni las de él.**

El demonio se enfurruñó.

 **— No funciona con los émpatas. Un montón de cosas no funcionan bien con los émpatas. Y además, llevas encima un obsequio de Ishtar. Nadie me había avisado. Habría estado muy bien que alguien lo hubiera mencionado en algún momento…** —Sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe—. **¡Quizá Xitil no lo supiera! ¡Quizá Ella no se lo dijera! ¡Oh, oh, oh!** —Se meció sobre sus ancas—. **¡Xitil tiene que estar tan enfadada! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!**

 **—b¿Y a dónde iremos? —** Quiso saber Hermione **—. ¿Qué lugar es mejor que este? ¿Y quién es Xitil?**

 **— Xitil es el príncipe de esta región. Mi príncipe. Tenemos que llegar a Akhanetton, es la región más próxima. Da miedo. —** Tembló— **. Con todo este cielo abierto… Pero no podemos saber qué va a ocurrir aquí. Quizá Xitil esté peleando contra Ella.**

 **— ¿Con quién?**

 **— No voy a decir Su nombre. Ninguno de sus nombres. Es una diosa. Quizá pueda oírlo.**

Draco gruñó una pregunta.

— **Vale. La que está aquí no es Ella en persona, sino su avatar, su representación. Pero en lo que a nosotros se refiere no hay ninguna diferencia. Mientras esté luchando contra Ella, Xitil no se preocupará en lo más mínimo de lo que pase aquí. Arriba puede convertirse en abajo, o quizá lluevan cenizas o… vaya, realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿eh? —** El ser estaba muy frustrado—. **Dis está dividido en regiones, que no solo están gobernadas por sus príncipes, sino que están determinadas por ellos. Calor o frío, que crece y que no, todas esas pequeñas reglas las impone el príncipe, que es parte de todo porque se ha comido parte de todos nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?**

 **— ¿Se ha comido parte de todos ustedes?** —preguntó Hermione disgustada **—. ¿Ha comido parte de ti?**

 **— ¡Así es como son las cosas! Ustedes y sus almas están acostumbrados a la muerte, así que matan con facilidad. Pero nosotros preservamos la vida.**

 **— ¿Comiéndose vivos los unos a los otros?**

 **— Sí. ¿Podemos irnos ya?**

 **— Aún no. Antes has dicho que me llamo Hermione.**

El ser asintió.

 **— Hermione Granger.**

 **— ¿Y él? ¿El nombre del lobo?**

 **— Se llama Draco Malfoy.**

 **— Draco —** dijo Hermione pensativa, como intentando reconocer el nombre de alguna manera, algo que pusiera en marcha su memoria. Pero su expresión indicaba decepción **—. Y, sin embargo, lo conozco.**

 **— Claro. Tienes sexo con él un montón de veces. Bueno, cuando no es un lobo. No sé si tienes sexo con él cuando está en esta forma. —** Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su pene empezó a endurecerse **—. Pero si lo hacen, me gustaría verlo.**

Draco gruñó.

Hermione ignoró los detalles irrelevantes para centrarse en sus preguntas.

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir con "cuando no está en esta forma"?**

 **— Es un lupus. Tú eres humana. Y yo… —** dijo el ser. Su alegría y su pene volvieron a su estado anterior— **, yo estoy metido en un lío muy gordo. Se supone que ninguno de los dos deberíais estar… ¡Vaya!**

Draco también lo había oído y había girado la cabeza hacia el origen de la posible amenaza antes de que el demonio hubiera dejado de hablar.

Pies. Montones y montones de pies corriendo, y se dirigían hacia ellos.

El demonio saltó y aterrizó en la cima de una gran roca vertical.

 **— ¡Haz que suba aquí! —** gritó **—. ¡Empújala hacia la roca o la arrollarán!**

¿Era una especie de estampida? Tomando una rápida decisión Draco empujó a Hermione con el hocico.

 **— ¿Quieres que haga lo que dice esa criatura? No sé sí… ¿Qué es eso?**

Hermione acababa de oír lo que los otros dos habían captado hace rato. Draco la empujó con urgencia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se dirigía hacia ellos, se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor, pero apoyándose en Draco consiguió ponerse de pie.

Draco sabía que Hermione estaba herida. Aunque no recordaba los últimos instantes en la Tierra, había podido olerlo al despertar aquí. Pero ahora podía ver claramente la herida de Hermione, y le preocupó. Justo debajo de su ombligo tenía una ampolla hinchada con forma de un puro gordo, aunque más grande. La piel que la rodeaba estaba rosada. Una quemadura de segundo grado, pensó Draco, alarmado. ¿Había bacterias en el infierno?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Probablemente Hermione había traído con ella algunas bacterias en su piel, y lo único que Draco podía hacer era esperar que el cuerpo de Hermione pudiera luchar contra ellas.

El dolor sería intenso y el proceso de cura muy lento. Maldita sea, Hermione necesitaba tratamiento médico. Y Draco ni siquiera podía ofrecerle un vendaje. No tenía una camiseta de la que arrancar trozos de tela para proteger la herida de Hermione.

Ni tampoco ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era extraño. ¿Por qué las ropas de Hermione no habían llegado con ella? El amuleto de la Dama había facilitado el viaje del cuerpo de Hermione hasta Dis, pero no de su ropa.

Draco no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y no podía ayudar en nada. Tan solo podía caminar nerviosamente al lado de Hermione mientras ella se acercaba a trompicones hacia el saliente. Después Hermione se colocó entre él y el demonio y se sentó en el suelo. Draco podía oír los latidos del corazón de Hermione, demasiado rápidos, y su respiración entrecortada.

Segundos después, los alcanzó el impacto.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, así que les vengó con un nuevo capítulo de Inframundo! ¿Porque creen que Hermione no recuerda nada? ¿Porque no tiene ropa?¿Sera Draco consumido por el lobo? ¿Que son esas pisadas? Para está y más preguntas, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

He decidido que esta obra sea actualizada cada 6 del mes (no me maten)

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en facebook **(Fanfics de Lumione) o** por whatsapp ( FP9ckYKawMZlkgCZs42CZQ )

Los leo la próxima

 **LUMIONE**


	21. No hay luna en el infierno

**Declame**

Esta obra es un crossover entre los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Cayeron en cascada por los bordes de la vaguada, tan rápido y en tanto número que Draco no pudo ver qué aspecto tenía una criatura individual. Se quedó con la impresión de haber visto un montón de cuerpos de color gris con demasiadas piernas, y de haber captado un penetrante olor a champiñones y a pomelo. Pasaron a toda velocidad por el callejón en una manada de cientos de miembros y siguieron corriendo hasta salir por la única salida como un río que fluye por un cauce.

La riada iba y venía de forma intermitente, pero la estampida duró al menos diez minutos. Y tan rápido como la tierra había empezado a temblar, todo terminó, dejando detrás unos cuantos cuerpos. Muchos se habían visto reducidos a pulpas sanguinolentas; sangre roja, así que era posible que el sistema vital de esas criaturas se basará en el oxígeno. Algunos de ellos todavía se movían.

El demonio no se movió; tampoco Draco. Segundos después, dos sombras gigantescas se deslizaron por el suelo rocoso. Draco miró hacia arriba

¿Pterodáctilos? ¿Pájaros gigantes? Pasaron demasiado deprisa para vislumbrar algún detalle y,en su forma actual, no veía muy bien de lejos. Daba la impresión de que perseguían a la estampida. Quizá estuvieran de caza.

El demonio suspiró aliviado y, después de mirar al cielo un poco angustiado, salió al exterior. Esperando que eso significará que el peligro ya había pasado, Draco lo siguió. Quería ver de cerca a una de esas criaturas.

El cuerpo más cercano a él estaba casi intacto. Parecía una cucaracha sin caparazón, del tamaño de un gato y con la piel grisácea. Las seis delgadas patas eran bastante extrañas, pero eran más de un animal que de un insecto. En las partes en las que había desaparecido la piel y la carne, Draco pudo ver huesos. Las patas terminaban en una pequeña garra. La cabeza, sin embargo, era la de un insecto, pequeña, plana, con ojos con facetas y mandíbulas cerradas. Era muy desagradable a la vista, pero no olía mal. Aunque en breve, empezaría a hacerlo. Por lo menos para él. El cuerpo del animal lanzaría al aire todo tipo de toxinas. Draco no sabía si, en caso de tener que hacerlo para no morir de hambre, Hermione podría comerse un bicho de esos sin que le pasara nada; o si ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

Deseó con todo su ser que no tuvieran que llegar hasta ese punto.

 **— Ahora o nunca —** dijo el demonio resignado. Cogió a una de las criaturas que aún se movía y le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco.

Hermione hizo sonido como de disgusto.

 **— ¿Qué decías de que nosotros matamos con facilidad?**

El ser masticó y tragó.

 **— Yo no lo he matado. Simplemente me lo estoy comiendo.**

 **— ¿Y por qué será que no veo diferencia alguna**

 **— No está muerto. Lo estaria si no me lo hubiera comido, pero ahora es parte de mí. Ustedes comen cosas muertas. Nosotros comemos cosas vivas. Aunque hubiera preferido otra cosa antes que un _hirug._ —** Hizo un gesto de disgusto al mirar el cuerpo decapitado que sostenía entre sus manos, y arrancó una pata **. — Son criaturas estúpidas. Pero están aquí y voy a necesitar un poco de _ymu_ extra.**

Cuando el demonio abría completamente esa enorme raja que le servía de boca, daba la sensación de que la parte inferior de su rostro colgaba completamente. El demonio mordió la pata.

 **— Deberías haberme dicho que estás demasiado débil para viajar.**

Hermione suspiró y se apoyó en una roca. No estaba muy cómoda, pero la herida del estómago le impedía inclinarse hacia delante.

 **— Tu pequeño aperitivo no me va a ayudar a viajar. A no ser que estés pensando en cargar conmigo, y no pienso…**

 **— ¿Cargar contigo? Eso sería estúpido. Será mejor si te doy una pequeña descarga y hago que desaparezca tu herida.**

 **— No puedes hacer eso. Has dicho que soy una émpata y eso… debe ser cierto. Puedo tocar la magia… —** Su mano buscó el amuleto de la Dama que llevaba al cuello y que había recibido al entrar a formar parte del clan Nokolai **—. Pero la magia no puede tocarme. No puede afectarme.**

 **— ¿Y cómo crees que has llegado hasta aquí? —** replicó el ser **—. ¿En tren?**

La cabeza de Hermione giró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, sus cejas se arquearon.

 **— Estamos unidos —** dijo el demonio, impaciente **—. Así que yo puedo afectarte. No puedo entrar más dentro de ti, pero estoy a medio camino. Puedo darte… Tu idioma no tiene las palabras adecuadas.**

 **— Pues búscalas—** dijo Hermione, tensa.

El ser frunció el ceño.

 **— Bien, cuando como, recibo _ymu_ y _assig. Ymu_ es energía. Assig es un patrón, la memoria y la capacidad de pensar. Ese _hirug_ no podía pensar, pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.**

Draco sí lo entendía y no le estaba gustando nada. Se colocó entre Hermione y el demonio.

 **— ¡No voy a hacerle daño! Voy a ayudarla.**

Draco gruñó.

 **— Espera.**

Hermione tenía las cejas fruncidas y eso la hacía parecerse mucho a su madre, Pensó Draco.

 **— Yo tampoco confío en él… ella… eso. —** Hermione se detuvo frustrada— **. ¿Qué diablos eres?**

 **— Me llamo Sam. Tu estúpida lengua no tiene una palabra para los que somos él y ella, así que puedes llamarme eso. No nos quedamos con un sexo único. Bueno, algunos demonios lo hacen, pero la mayoría…**

 **— Eres… un demonio.**

Sam suspiró fastidiado.

 **— ¿Qué creías que era?**

 **— Entonces este lugar es…**

 **— Dis. O el infierno, como lo llaman ustedes, pero eso no es más que un malentendido**.

Hermione ya estaba pálida. Y ahora parecía conmocionada. Cuando Sam siguió hablando, Draco le gruñó. _Cállate_.

Hermione cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, como si por esa simple acción pudiera ver las cosas más claras. Miró las rocas, el cielo extraño, los hirug muertos y moribundos, el demonio. Movió sus dedos en un muslo.

 **— De acuerdo. Tú eres un demonio y estamos en el infierno. ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **— Ha sido un accidente. El hechicero ha quemado el báculo mientras estaba intentando entrar dentro de ti.**

A juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Hermione, aquella explicación no tenía mucho significado para ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

 **— No importa. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tienes razón sobre una cosa, este lugar no parece muy seguro.**

¿Y cualquier otro lugar en el infierno sí lo sería? Draco hizo un ruido con la garganta, frustrado por no poder hablar. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea salir de aquel pequeño refugio.

No sabía cómo habían llegado al í, pero el báculo ya había desaparecido antes, cuando Ella lo había reclamado. Gregory también se había visto arrastrado a aquel lugar, voluntaria o involuntariamente, solo porque en aquel momento el báculo había estado en sus manos. Quizá era eso lo que había ocurrido ahora. La quemadura en el estómago de Hermione sugería que su piel había estado en contacto con el báculo cuando este fue alcanzado por el fuego mágico. Y Draco había estado en contacto con Hermione. Así que los dos se habían visto arrastrados al infierno junto con el báculo.

¿Y qué había pasado con aquel demonio? ¿Por qué había vuelto también? ¿Y dónde estaba el báculo? Si Ella lo había reclamado, ¿no habrían aterrizado ellos allí donde estuviera Ella?

Miró hacia el volcán. No es que se quejara de haber caído bien lejos de Ella. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran, mejor. Pero si había sido el báculo el que los había arrastrado hasta allí, tenían que haber aparecido junto a él.

La otra posibilidad era que, de alguna manera, la destrucción del báculo hubiera abierto una puerta. Blaise había dicho que aquella cosa era como una brecha en la realidad, así que no era una idea tan descabellada. Si había ocurrido eso, aquella puerta era la única forma de volver a casa.

Pero si Hermione recordaba la posibilidad de la existencia de una puerta, no tenía la mente puesta

en eso ahora mismo. Tenía muchas preguntas, eso no había cambiado; y solo un ser al que hacérselas. El demonio.

 **— ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso que sea que haces? ¿Y qué más me hará además de darme fuerzas?**

 **— Controlaré tu cuerpo, más o menos.**

Draco gruñó. Sam frunció el ceño.

 **— Si quieres decir algo, tienes que pensar en las palabras. No sirve de nada que hagas ruidos sin sentido.**

 **— Creo que ya sé lo que quiere decir —** dijo Hermione—. **No voy a dejar que controles ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.**

 **— No estoy hablando de posesión. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. Estaba intentándolo —** añadió ofendido— **. Lo que quiero decir es que tendré que tomar el control de tu cuerpo de forma temporal. De modo que pueda crear _ymu._**

 **— ¿Esa _ymu_ es la energía de la que has estado hablando? ¿La que proviene de los seres vivos? —** Hermione negó con la cabeza—. **Tampoco voy a dejar que me llenes de magia de muerte.**

Sam empezó a perder la paciencia.

 **— _¡Ymu_ no es magia de muerte! Cuando comes cosas muertas, ¿es eso magia de muerte? _Ymu_ es solo energía. Ustedes tienen todo tipo de energías en su mundo, bombas, electricidad y gasolina; solo que no pueden comerse esa energía, ¿no? Tu cuerpo tendría que cambiar para obtener energía de la gasolina y no de animales muertos como hacen ahora.**

 **— Sí, pero… Me parece que me estás llevando en una dirección para que no vea la carta que escondes en la manga.**

Sam frunció el ceño.

 **— ¿Carta?**

 **— No importa. ¿Cómo puede ayudarme esa _ymu?_**

Sam frunció el ceño aún más.

 **— Se puede decir que la ymu hace que las cosas adopten la forma que deben tener.**

 **— Entonces la ymu de un hirug hará que mi cuerpo quiera ser como un hirug.**

 **— ¡No, no, no! La ymu es energía. El patrón viene del _assig,_ pero con eso tú no puedes hacer nada. Yo sí —** dijo de forma petulante—. **Por eso soy un demonio. Pero tú no vas a recibir _assig_ de _hirug,_ y tu cuerpo ya conoce su propio patrón, así que solo tengo que darte _ymu_ y él mismo se curará y se hará fuerte de nuevo.**

Hermione se mordió el labio durante unos instantes.

 **— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?**

 **— Podrías hacerme una mamada…**

Esta vez fue Hermione la que gruñó.

 **— Está bien, está bien. No tiene por qué haber sexo de por medio. Pero tienes que meterte parte de mi cuerpo dentro de ti. Es como comer. No puedo poner mi _ymu_ en el aire.**

 **— ¿Tengo que comerme una parte de ti?**

 **— A mí tampoco me hace gracia, sobre todo si no hay sexo de por medio, pero… —** Frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando furiosamente **—. Saliva. La saliva podría funcionar. Puedo poner un montón de _ymu_ en la saliva, y luego te la puedes tragar.**

Hermione hizo un gesto de profunda repulsión.

 **— ¿Qué es eso que has dicho antes? Supéralo. Si eres escrupulosa con lo que vas a encontrar por aquí para comer, te vas a morir de hambre. No hay ningún McDonald's en la esquina. No hay esquina. ¿Lo pillas? No hay esquina. —** Se rió de su propio chiste— **. Pero antes de que puedas comer _ymu,_ tengo que hacer unos pequeños ajustes en tu cuerpo. Hacer que las cosas sean un poco más densas donde haga falta.**

 **— ¿Densas?**

 **— ¡No existen las palabras en tu idioma! —** Sam se rascó la cabeza con la mano que no sujetaba al _hirug_ muerto. Después, una cascada de palabras incomprensibles salieron de su boca, eso que Hermione llamaba parloteo. Y esta vez, Draco tampoco entendió qué quería decir.

Las palabras se mezclaban con imágenes e impresiones sensoriales. Draco entendió la palabra "hidrocarburo". Olió sangre. Después oyó "trigo tierno" seguido de "hígado" y el sonido de un goteo de agua. "Huevos" eran parte de una imagen que representaba el brillante disco del sol.

 **— ¿Lo ves? —** Dijo el demonio por fin **—. Él tampoco puede entenderlo. Tienes que tener las ideas en tu mente, o no podrás captar los significados.**

Hermione asintió lentamente.

 **— Una pregunta más. ¿Puedes deshacer más tarde lo que hagas ahora?**

 **— Claro. —** El ser miró el hirug que todavía sostenía en una mano y lo tiró al suelo. Al parecer, algo que moría del todo se convertía en incomible. Después, Sam miró a su alrededor, examinando los cuerpos de los hirug muertos y moribundos.

Hermione se frotó la frente.

 **— Tengo que pensarlo.**

A lo lejos, la montaña retumbó, aunque esta vez no tembló la tierra.

 **— Pues hazlo rápido —** dijo Sam mientras se agachaba para recoger otro hirug.

Draco tocó el brazo de Hermione con su cabeza mientras gruñía suavemente. Es una mala idea. No lo hagas.

Ella le pasó la mano por el lomo.

 **— ¿No te gusta la idea, eh? A mí tampoco. Pero ¿qué opciones tenemos? Casi no he podido llegar hasta aquí antes de que llegara la estampida. Me duele. No puedo viajar en este estado.**

Draco la tocó con el hocico y luego se sentó en el suelo.

 **— ¿Crees que deberíamos quedarnos aquí? Por ahora, al menos. —** Draco asintió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 **— Creo que debemos aceptar que la criatura, el demonio… que Sam sabe cómo sobrevivir aquí. Y que nosotros no sabemos. Nos ha dicho que me necesita viva, porque si no, él morirá también… ¿Qué opinas al respecto?**

Draco no podía responder a esa pregunta con un simple sí o no. Ni siquiera podía escribir en el suelo. No había tierra suficiente. Draco hizo un ruido de frustración.

 **— No importa. —** Hermione hundió los dedos en el pelaje de Draco y rascó suavemente **—. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que deberías ser capaz de responder a mis preguntas… De todas maneras, creo que Sam está diciendo la verdad. —** Miró al cielo, donde el halo que rodeaba al volcán había empezado a desaparecer **—. Me pregunto si sabes algo de esa diosa que dice Sam que está peleándose con su príncipe.**

Draco asintió de nuevo.

 **— ¿Sí que sabes algo? Ojalá pudieras hablar. Debe ser muy poderosa si puede enfrentarse así con un príncipe demonio. ¿Crees que podría ayudarnos?**

Draco negó enérgicamente.

 **— ¿Ella es de lo malos?**

Él asintió.

 **— Entonces nos da igual quien salga vencedor de esa pelea. Cualquiera de los dos es malo para nosotros.**

Maldita sea, Hermione tenía razón… mucho más de lo que ella se daba cuenta. Y Draco no estaba pensando correctamente. Si el avatar de Ella sobrevivía a la batalla con el príncipe demonio, quizá comenzará la búsqueda de Hermione. Así que, quizá fuera cierto que tenían que marcharse de allí; pero no en ese mismo instante. Hermione estaba dejando que la urgencia del demonio la obligará a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Lentamente, Draco meneó la cabeza. No vayas tan rápido. Dame tiempo para buscar los restos del báculo, o alguna señal de la puerta. Para buscar comida y agua para nosotros. Para descubrir si podemos sobrevivir aquí.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

 **— No sé si eso quiere decir "no, no podemos quedarnos aquí", o "no, no estoy de acuerdo". Pero supongo que no importa. Es mi decisión.**

Draco negó con la cabeza. Ella no tenía información suficiente para tomar una decisión. Ni siquiera podía consultar sus propios recuerdos, o se daría cuenta de que él estaría atado de pies y manos por la decisión que tomará. Él tendría que seguirla, tanto si Hermione decidía quedarse allí como si decidía ponerse en ella no le estaba prestando atención. Había levantado una mano y había apoyado su cabeza en ella. Parecía estar tensa y exhausta. Y muy incómoda.

Por lo menos, Draco podía ayudarla un poco en ese sentido. Se acercó a ella para que Hermione pudiera apoyarse en él. El a le sonrió e hizo justo eso, apoyar un brazo sobre el lomo de Draco y descansar. Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecieron inmóviles.

¿Qué haría él si Hermione decidiera aceptar la oferta del demonio? No había nada que pudiera hacer, pensó Draco. Quizá le atrajera la idea de atacar al demonio, pero, por poca confianza que le tuviera, era el único guía que tenían en aquel mundo. Además, el ser afirmaba que estaba unido a Hermione. Podría intentar interferir e impedir que el demonio se acercara a ella, pero no serviría para nada y haría enfadar a la criatura. No serviría para que Hermione repensara su decisión, y él no podía interponerse entre ellos dos de forma indefinida.

 **— Maldita sea —** dijo Hermione por fin, y se incorporó **—. Ojalá tuviera aquí mi ropa. —** Sacudió la cabeza **—. Qué estupidez. Es estúpido preocuparse ahora por la ropa, pero no me gusta estar así. No me gusta ir desnuda por ahí.**

No era estúpido en absoluto. Pero él sí que lo era, porque no se había percatado de la desnudez de Hermione. Solo porque su cuerpo no reaccionara a el a como solía hacerlo cuando era un hombre… ¿Pero por qué su ropa no había llegado con ella? El obsequio de la Dama sí que había cruzado. Y también había venido él.

Más tarde. Se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía que ofrecerle a Hermione algo de protección. Toda su piel estaba expuesta a la intemperie y podía ser dañada fácilmente. Por lo menos, Hermione necesitaba zapatos. Giró la cabeza y le chilló al demonio.

La criatura se rió.

 **— ¿Ves algún centro comercial por aquí? En este lugar, la ropa sirve para decorar los cuerpos de los seres de alto rango. No puedes ir y comprarla.**

Draco hizo un ruido de nuevo.

— **¡Pies que pueden resultar heridos al andar con ellos! —** Sam rió— **. Los humanos son muy extraños. Si se va hacer daño al andar con sus pies, ya los curará. Una vez le dé algo de ymu, claro está. —** Sonrió solapadamente— **. Apuesto a que podré conseguirle algo de ropa cuando lleguemos a Akhanetton.**

 **— De acuerdo —** dijo Hermione.

Draco se volvió para mirar a Hermione.

 **— Mi cuerpo —** le dijo ella— **. Mi decisión. Creo que debo aceptar lo que propone Sam. Este no es un buen sitio para sentirse débil.**

Sam murmuró aprobando las palabras de Hermione.

 **— Bien dicho. Tu cerebro funciona mejor de lo que creía. —** El demonio había encontrado otro hirug que aún se movía. Este estaba en mejor estado que los demás: tres de sus patas todavía se movían y trató de escapar, algo que pareció alegrar a Sam. El demonio sonrió antes de arrancarle la cabeza al animal de un mordisco. Masticó y tragó. Después se dirigió hacia Hermione y Draco **.— Muy bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es estarte quieta.**

Hermione alzó una mano.

 **— Un momento. No vas a tocarme mientras tengas eso en la mano.**

 **— ¿Qué? —** Sam miró los restos del _hirug_ ** _—._ Oh. ¿No te gustan la sangre y las vísceras? A muchos humanos les gustan. ¿No eras una especie de policía?**

 **— No lo sé. ¿Lo era?**

Sam se golpeó la frente con una mano.

 **— Es verdad. Has perdido unos cuantos tornillos. Lo había olvidado. —C** entró su atención en terminarse el hirug tras descartar algunas partes que no estaban suficientemente vivas. Después avanzó hacia Hermione.

A Draco se le erizó el lomo. Aquello no estaba bien. No estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo podía detener a Hermione.

Sam se detuvo a unos metros de Draco y lo miró con desconfianza.

 **— No confío en ti. Vete a otra parte.**

¿El demonio no confiaba en él? El hocico de Draco no tenía la forma adecuada para reírse ni para ser irónico, ni para ninguna otra cosa.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se alejara.

— **Muévete. Cuanto antes hagamos esto, mejor.**

Al parecer, Hermione no necesitaba recuperar su memoria para ser fastidiosamente cabezota e independiente. Sin tenerlas todas consigo, Draco se alejó unos metros, pero se mantuvo a una distancia desde la que pudiera saltar encima del demonio si fuera necesario. Quizá fuera más fuerte que el propio Draco, pero era más pequeño y más lento. Si hacía daño a Hermione…

Sam se acercó más a Hermione, manteniéndose lo más alejado que podía de Draco. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo y su cabeza estaba a la altura de la del demonio. El ser le mostró sus manos. Sus pies eran grandes y planos como los de un canguro, pero sus manos eran pequeñas. Del tamaño de las de un niño. A excepción del color, parecían humanas.

Hermione se quedó mirando esas pequeñas manos anaranjadas, inexpresiva. Después, las cogió con las suyas.

Durante unos minutos no sucedió nada. Nada que Draco pudiera ver, al menos.

 **— ¡Tienes que estarte quieta! —** dijo Sam frunciendo su enorme boca.

 **— No me he movido.**

 **— Te estás moviendo por dentro. Intentas evitar que entre. —** Sam frunció la boca con másbfuerza aún— **. Piensa en cosas que estén quietas. Cosas que no se mueven nunca. Y piensa en ellas con todas tus fuerzas.**

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Instantes después, Sam se inclinó y abrió su boca sobre la de ella. Hermione intentó alejarse, pero el demonio le impidió mover la cabeza. Draco se puso tenso, gruñó, pero el beso había sucedido antes de que estuviera seguro de que debía atacar.

Sam dio un paso atrás, sonriente. Hermione no sonreía. Tragó. Tragó de nuevo, como si le costara pasar la saliva del demonio. Poco a poco su expresión cambió de asco a asombro. La rojez que rodeaba la quemadura de su estómago empezó a desaparecer.

Poco a poco fue más rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que Draco podría haber sanado una herida de ese calibre. Primero la piel rosada se volvió color crema y después la ampolla empezó a encogerse. En cinco minutos no quedó ni rastro de la quemadura. La herida del hombro también había desaparecido.

¿Era así cómo se sentían los humanos respecto a la habilidad de sanar de los lupus? ¿Incómodos, intranquilos, convencidos de que no debería ser así de sencillo? ¿Que esa facilidad para recuperarse debería pasarles factura en algún momento? Hermione se tocó el estómago y luego movió los hombros comprobando el alcance de la curación.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

 **— Ha funcionado. Me siento… —** Estiró ambos brazos— **. Me siento bien.**

 **— Deberías —** gruñó Sam— **. Te has llevado ymu suficiente como para una garra. Vamos.** — Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

Hermione se puso de pie con facilidad, sin muestras de dolor, sin necesidad de apoyarse en Draco. Hermione lo miró y él no pudo ver en su rostro nada a lo que agarrarse, ni una sonrisa, ni una disculpa, ni una duda. Quizá fuera una forma de afirmarse: él no había querido que ella lo hiciese, pero lo había hecho igualmente. Draco estaba muy enfadado. Le retiró la mirada a Hermione.

Sam ya estaba trepando por un talud. Hermione lo siguió. Y también lo hizo Draco.

Se colocó en retaguardia. El callejón no era muy profundo y el talud que el demonio había elegido para salir de allí era fácil de escalar. Draco siguió a Hermione, como ella seguía al demonio, y su ira no desapareció.

Era injusto. Draco lo sabía, pero el saberlo no le impedía seguir bullendo de ira. Hermione estaba rota y separada de su propio ser, de un modo que a Draco le resultaba difícil imaginar; pérdida en el infierno con un lobo y un demonio como única compañía, incapaz de recordar su propio nombre. Dolorida, asustada, sin recuerdos, ¿por qué Hermione debería haber seguido su silencioso consejo?

Pero la ira no era lógica, y la suya nacía de su más profundo ser. Porque él también estaba roto, separado de una gran parte de él mismo: su clan, su familia, su mundo y su otra forma. Y quizá nunca fuera a recuperar nada de eso. Quizá nunca volviera a utilizar las palabras, o ver a su padre o a su hermano, o estar ahí para ayudar a su hijo a sobrevivir a su primer cambio. Quizá nunca volviera a coger algo con la mano en vez de con sus fauces.

Y si seguía en forma de lobo durante demasiado tiempo, olvidaría cómo era utilizar las manos. Dejaría de pensar en palabras. El hombre desaparecería y solo quedaría el lobo.

La parte de él que era lobo no tenía miedo como su parte de hombre. Echaba de menos a su clan, pero disfrutaba de volver a correr a cuatro patas y de la cercanía de su compañera. ¿Acaso en algún momento el futuro había sido algo más que una neblina? Y sin embargo, el dolor del lobo también era profundo.

Donde debería haber existido una larga y lenta melodía, el poder y la energía que conformaban su alma, solo había silencio. Y por eso, el lobo no hallaba consuelo.

No hay luna en el infierno.

* * *

Antes que nada ¡Feliz Día de la Mujer! Para todas las que me siguen, les traigo este adelanto como regalo n.n.

Yo se que para muchas un mes es bastante tiempo, pirque se estaban acostumbrando a que suceda una vez a la semana, pero se viene un año bastante movido...

Esperó como siempre sus comentarios, favoritos o me gusta.

¡Nos vemos el 6 de abril!

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	22. Seguir Andando

**Declame**

Esta obra es un crossover entre los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

* * *

Hermione se despertó muy alterada, con el corazón latiendo frenético y los ojos abiertos de par en par por el terror.

Un olor mezcla de antisépticos, flores y fluidos corporales atravesó la niebla de pánico que la atenazaba y le hizo comprender que estaba en un hospital. Con ese descubrimiento, la razón también despertó y empezó a darle sentido a las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

El sonido que había oído, el ruido que la había sacado de su sueño de una forma tan abrupta… Hermione retrocedió mentalmente hasta dicho momento, lo revivió y decidió que a alguien se le había caído algo al suelo justo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Había estado soñando. Retazos del sueño seguían pegados a su mente a pesar del repentino despertar… un grueso pelaje entre sus dedos, un pelaje cálido y reconfortante que cubría un cuerpo fuerte. También había sentido bienestar físico, y recordaba la existencia de un objetivo, un lugar al que debía llegar. Tenía que ir andando hasta allí. Estaba de camino cuando se había despertado. Había estado andando.

En el sueño no estaba sola. Ahora, lo estaba.

Era muy temprano. La luz grisácea que entraba por la ventana de la habitación apenas permitía ver las formas de las cosas, pero sí pudo comprobar que no existía ninguna amenaza en las inmediaciones. La habitación estaba vacía, tan vacía que Hermione sentía que no tenía vida y que era tan real para ella como el escenario de un teatro.

Tan vacía como ella misma. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le había quitado algo muy importante y muy preciado.

Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando que su corazón se tranquilizara tras el inesperado subidón de adrenalina. Se encontraba sola y un entumecimiento se extendía como una enredadera cancerígena desde aquel lugar vacío y muerto que había en su interior. El lugar donde había residido su don.

Abuela, tú me aseguraste que esto no podía suceder. Que era imposible que dejara de ser una émpata. Hermione deseó que su abuela estuviera allí con ella, lo deseaba con la misma intensidad de un niño que se acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, llorando en medio de la oscuridad. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara qué le había ocurrido, incluso aunque eso no pudiera arreglar nada.

Pero no iba a obtener lo que deseaba. Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo a un día con el que no quería enfrentarse.

Draco había desaparecido.

 _Desaparecido,_ se recordó a sí misma. _No muerto._ Poco a poco la habitación fue adquiriendo forma, sustancia, mientras la luz clareaba en el exterior. Tal como había sugerido su sueño, Hermione tenía un objetivo. Tenía que encontrar a Draco.

No sabía nada: ni dónde buscar, ni cómo hacerlo, ni quién podría ayudarle a reunir las piezas para darle sentido a su desaparición. Pero siguió el consejo de su sueño. Echaría a andar y daría un solo paso cada vez.

Su primer paso sería literal, pensó. Tenía que salir de la cama. Las dos tareas fundamentales de la piel de una persona eran mantener fuera las toxinas peligrosas y dentro los fluidos. Las grandes quemaduras le impedían realizarlas con eficacia, de modo que le habían dado antibióticos para ayudarla, y la habían ingresado para pasar la noche para que sus fluidos pudieran recuperarse.

La vía intravenosa había hecho un buen trabajo. Se sentía estupendamente.

El esfuerzo de sentarse no resultó ser muy duro, sobre todo en una cama que respondía a todos sus movimientos, pero girarse para bajar al suelo fue un tormento. Aunque lo hizo. Se puso de pie, jadeando… tendría que aguantarlo. Empezó a avanzar hacia el cuarto de baño, arrastrando con ella la percha que sostenía la bolsa de los fluidos.

Quizá aquel molesto sentimiento de irrealidad con el que se había despertado fuera un efecto secundario de los calmantes que le habían dado la noche anterior. Los había necesitado. Cuando la habían trasladado a la habitación, su mente había estado tan abotargada por el dolor y las emociones que no habría sido capaz de seguir el razonamiento de un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijera. Sin embargo, ahora no necesitaba drogas. Tenía que pensar sobre muchas cosas.

Y de todas maneras, Hermione no creía que a estas alturas fueran a ofrecerle algo más fuerte que ibuprofeno. Pronto le darían el alta. No había razón alguna para que siguiera más tiempo en el hospital.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para enfrentarse a aquel nuevo día. Utilizó el cuarto de baño de su habitación, el cepillo de dientes facilitado por el hospital, y el peine que solía llevar en el bolso. Se lavó la cara y las manos, y miró la ducha con anhelo.

Incluso aunque no le hubieran recomendado que no se duchara aún, Hermione no lo habría hecho. No tenía nada limpio que ponerse. Habría tenido que llamar a alguien… a alguien que no fuera su madre.

Hermione miró fijamente el impecable lavabo blanco, su mano sujetaba el peine con fuerza. Palabras inconexas flotaban en su mente junto con fragmentos de conversaciones y la posibilidad de haber dicho en su delirio cosas que no debería haber dicho.

No cabía duda de que la noche anterior se había convertido en la pesadilla de cualquier padre: dos hijas ingresadas en urgencias, ambas víctimas de la violencia. Y su madre siempre manejaba la ansiedad asignando culpas, como si eso fuera a resolver el problema. Así que Hermione creyó que era una tonta por necesitar algo que Monica era incapaz de dar, o simplemente no podía… El hecho de que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión no evitó que Hermione sintiera dolor. O ira.

Al principio, Hermione había estado demasiado aturdida para comprender la diatriba de su madre. Mucho de lo que decía lo había escuchado ya muchas veces, las mismas quejas cansinas sobre la profesión de Hermione. Pero aquella vez la voz había sonado tan estridente. Tan ansiosa por echarle la culpa. "Tu culpa", le había dicho su madre. "Es tu culpa que le hayan hecho daño a tu hermana pequeña. Casi la violan. Casi la matan."

"¿Y qué hay de mí?", había dicho Hermione, o quizá simplemente lo había pensado. Siento mucho que hayan hecho daño a Beth, pero a mí también me han hecho daño. He hecho todo lo que… Todo lo que había podido. ¿Pero cuándo había sido eso suficiente? Aunque su madre no se había detenido ahí. Ha ido demasiado lejos, pensó Hermione. Esta vez, su madre había ido demasiado lejos.

Y también ella. Cuando Mónica Granger había echado al cuello de Draco porque necesitaba a más de una persona en quien descargar aquel cargamento de culpa; cuando su madre había dicho que él estaba merecidamente muerto, y ella le había dado una bofetada. Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos que se negaban a abandonar su cabeza. Dejó el peine, abrió la puerta del baño… y su corazón latió como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto de par en par justo en ese mismo instante, lo que provocó que ella y un hombre de piel oscura enfundado en una bata de médico que le venía grande, se quedaran mirándose sorprendidos.

Hermione dedujo que era el médico, por el estetoscopio que llevaba y la expresión hostil que lucía. Tenía que dejar de dar un salto cada vez que escuchara un ruido o viera algo inesperado.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione había vuelto a la cama y miraba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla apagada del televisor. Tenía la mesa plegable abierta delante de ella. Contenía una humeante taza de café, un bolígrafo y el cuaderno que solía llevar en su bolso.

Iban a tenerla ingresada una noche más, en observación. No había razón para ello. El médico había hecho todo lo posible por ofrecer una buena explicación; había mencionado el trauma y el peligro de sufrir una conmoción. Hermione no se lo creía. Quizá la noche anterior sí que hubiera habido peligro de que la sufriera, pero eso ya había pasado. Y le había quitado la vía intravenosa. El bastardo del estetoscopio había tenido el valor de darle golpecitos en la mano diciéndole la suerte que tenía. Las juntas médicas y las compañías de seguros siempre estaban encantadas de sacar a la gente a puntapiés de sus camas, y sin embargo a ella le estaban ofreciendo un día extra.

Hermione aprovechó y se dedicó a descansar. Dumbledore también le había dicho que descansara. Maldita sea.

Una persona paranoica habría llegado a pensar que alguien la quería en un lugar en el que fuera fácil encontrarla. Alguien oficial, con mucho poder. Alguien que quizá prefiriera que landeclararan demente.

Hermione había contactado con Dumbledore dos veces la noche anterior. Primero lo había llamado desde la escena del crimen para ofrecerle una impresión general de los hechos. Después le había dado un informe más detallado mientras esperaba que la trasladaran de urgencias a su habitación. Algo había cambiado en el lapso de tiempo entre esas dos llamadas. Algo o alguien había convencido a Dumbledore de que Draco estaba muerto y no desaparecido.

Él había dicho algo de que los lupi se llevaban los cuerpos de sus muertos así como hacían desaparecer a los heridos. Hermione había insistido en que ellos no habrían hecho nada parecido sin decírselo a ella. En ese momento, Dumbledore le había dicho que descansara. Blaise tampoco le había creído. Nadie la creía. Y deberían hacerlo.

No había cuerpo.

La noche anterior, sus pensamientos la habían l evado en una dirección que no le gustaba nada. Había tenido la esperanza de que dormir la ayudaría a aclarar la mente lo suficiente para encontrar una explicación que no tuviera que ver con conspiraciones. Pero hoy sus pensamientos se dirigían en la misma dirección.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de café y empezó a organizar sus ideas sobre el papel. "Secuencia", escribió. Debajo desarrolló una lista de los eventos de la noche anterior. Marcó con un asterisco los hechos que no había vivido o no recordaba, y que le habían contado otras personas. Según Blaise, Theo había captado el olor de los otros lupi. Al saber que la ayuda estaba a punto de llegar, se había lanzado al ataque con la idea de provocar la máxima confusión parancuando llegaran los refuerzos. Después había sacado a Hermione de la línea de fuego y se había encargado del tipo que tenía a Beth. Su cuchillo había sido rápido y certero. El pandillero había muerto inmediatamente con tres palmos de acero clavados en la garganta. Tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de lastimar a Beth. Después, Theo había abierto fuego contra el resto de la banda.

Había veinte humanos. Veinte hombres jóvenes cargados de armas que habían apuntado a Theo, listos para disparar. Él había matado a siete y herido a cinco antes de que los pandilleros lo derribaran a tiros; justo en el momento en el que había llegado el resto de la manada.

Aquella irrupción había espantado a la mayoría de los pandilleros que quedaban en pie. Los que no habían salido corriendo murieron, pero solo uno de ellos había sido asesinado por los lobos.

A esas alturas, Gregory se había vuelto loco y su obsesión por liquidar a Hermione había alcanzado gotas insospechadas. Había utilizado el báculo de forma tan errática que había destruido tanto a sus propios hombres como a los lupi, sin distinción.

"El báculo", escribió Hermione. Uno. Gregory lo tenía en la mano cuando Blaise había alcanzado con su fuego mágico. Se había achicharrado al instante… pero su cuerpo no había desaparecido. Dos. El báculo estaba en contacto con Hermione. Como consecuencia, había sufrido quemaduras, pero no había desaparecido. Tres. Draco estaba alejado del báculo y, sin embargo, había desaparecido.

¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué era la única en darse cuenta de que la muerte de Draco no aclaraba nada? Hermione frunció el ceño al mirar la secuencia de eventos que había confeccionado. Termínala, se dijo, y así añadió: "Una patrulla de policía examinó el lugar del tiroteo. Draco no estaba allí."

Hermione no podía culpar a la policía local por creer que se había vuelto loca. Hermione había sido capaz de decirles dónde estaba Draco, había podido percibir su presencia en el lado oeste de la casa destartalada que había servido de cuartel general a la banda. Había convencido a uno de los policías para que la acompañara hasta el lugar… y no habían encontrado nada, ni a nadie. Ni rastro de Draco.

"Posibles explicaciones", escribió. Y justo debajo, añadió: "1) El vínculo no funciona correctamente" y "2) El vínculo funciona correctamente, es la realidad la que está mal." Hizo un gesto de disgusto. Veía imposible poder probar tanto la primera afirmación como la segunda. Al final, Hermione se obligó a escribir una última posibilidad: "3) Draco está muerto y me estoy engañando a mí misma".

Pero, maldición, Hermione todavía era capaz de sentir a Draco. No estaba cerca desde luego. Quizá estuviera a unos quince kilómetros de distancia, incluso a más. Pero Hermione sentía claramente su presencia en una dirección determinada. Si aquello era imaginación suya, es que el vínculo había sido una ilusión desde el principio. Hermione tachó la última posibilidad.

¿Dónde la dejaba eso? Nadie había visto morir a Draco. Nadie había visto que alguien se llevara su cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, los dos grupos, los lupi y el FBI, insistían en que estaba muerto, no desaparecido. Uno de esos grupos, o los dos, debía tener poderosas razones para declarar muerto a Draco, incluso aunque sospecharan que todavía estaba vivo.

Ahí es donde Hermione se encontró con un muro infranqueable. No le cabía en la cabeza que Blaise pudiera estar compinchado con el FBI… Lo que la dejaba con dos grupos con motivos diferentes o de vuelta con la posibilidad de que se estuviera engañando a sí misma. En ese caso, Hermione no podía confiar en lo que percibía ni en su lógica, y debería aceptar agradecida el ofrecimiento de internarla en algún lugar agradable y seguro.

A la mierda. Draco estaba vivo. Ella era la única que podía encontrarlo, porque nadie más quería buscarlo ¿Cómo podía empezar la búsqueda?

Repasando lo que sabía, por supuesto. Y sabía dónde estaba Draco, al menos, la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse. Retiró la mesa, se agachó, recogió su bolso del suelo y sacó un mapa plegable de la ciudad tamaño bolsillo. Hermione tenía la intención de seguir el rastro de Draco.

Se había movido, descubrió Hermione. Eso la sorprendió. Y todavía se movía… despacio; quizá estuviera caminando. Hizo todo lo que pudo para calcular la distancia y anotó en el mapa el lugar aproximado donde creía que podía estar Draco. Decidió que cada treinta minutos volvería de nuevo al mapa para comprobar la evolución. Y no se detuvo a pensar en cómo iba a encontrar a Draco ni en cómo iba a traerlo de vuelta, sin ayuda de nadie.

Porque parecía imposible. Y si se permitía pensar en qué era posible y qué no, nunca reuniría las fuerzas suficientes para dar el siguiente paso. Aunque ese paso la llevara directa al infierno.

En aquel lugar, el cielo no cambiaba. Era difícil acostumbrarse a eso. Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero le daba la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Le dolían los pies.

Por lo demás, se encontraba en muy buena forma. Esa _ymu_ era algo realmente fuerte. Sentía que podría seguir caminando durante días… si es que los días pasaban en aquel lugar privado de sol. Habían dejado atrás las estériles alturas y ahora caminaban por un estrecho valle.

Extrañamente, el ambiente se había ido enfriando a medida que descendían, y hacía frío suficiente para que Hermione hubiera empezado a envidiar el pelaje del lobo. Sin embargo, y por el momento, el caminar la mantenía relativamente protegida del frío.

En aquel lugar crecían cosas. Nada verde, desde luego. Y dedujo que sin sol, era imposible que existiera la clorofila. La planta más común tenía la apariencia de una hierba suculenta, gruesa y carnosa, del color de los limones, que crecía desperdigada y apenas se alzaba del suelo lo suficiente para cubrir su pie. Las demás plantas apenas eran tallos o raíces que tampoco crecían mucho más que aquella "hierba". Existía una excepción: una enredadera de color óxido que formaba grandes pilas enroscadas, creando matorrales que salpicaban el valle asemejando nidos de enormes y venenosas serpientes.

Hermione no había tenido la oportunidad de verlas de cerca. Sam no quería acercarse a ellas por nada del mundo..En ocasiones, el cielo estallaba en llamas cerca de las montañas que quedaban a su izquierda. Habían perdido de vista el volcán, pero las señales de la batalla continuaban.

Delante de ellos estaba la zona. No faltaba mucho. Quizá treinta minutos más de caminata, nada más.

Desde aquella distancia no parecía más que un enorme muro gris que se extendía de lado a lado del valle, bloqueando la salida. A medida que se acercaban, de alguna manera perdía definición en vez de ganarla. Y a no ser que se obligara a mirarlo fijamente, Hermione era incapaz de posar su mirada en él. No era por un hechizo, eso lo sabía. Hermione no podía verse afectada por un hechizo.

Simplemente algo en la naturaleza de aquel a pared hacía que fuera imposible enfocarla. Fuera cual fuera el material con el que la habían levantado, no era sólido. Su parte más alta se fundía con el cielo como una sombra proyectada hacia arriba.

Al otro lado estaba la meta: Akhanetton. Allí estarían fuera del alcance del príncipe de Sam y de la diosa cuyo nombre temía pronunciar.

Según Sam, en una zona las reglas se comportaban de forma extraña. Y eso era todo lo que el demonio le había explicado sobre las zonas. Lo único que Hermione sabía sobre Akhanetton era que era otra región. Cuando ella le hacía preguntas, Sam la hacía callar y miraba alrededor asustado. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que el demonio estaba fingiendo parte de ese temor como excusa para evitar contestar a sus preguntas.

Sam estaba especialmente nervioso ahora que estaban en campo abierto, pero Hermione no había detectado ninguna amenaza en la cercanía. Tan solo había insectos. El infierno estaba lleno de insectos. La mayoría de ellos eran pequeños y actuaban como insectos normales; volaban y zumbaban con esa despreocupación que solo puede ser consecuencia de carecer de cerebro. Los más grandes habían huido en cuanto se habían acercado a ellos.

Más que insectos, y más que plantas, lo que el valle tenía a montones era tierra y polvo. Era un polvo muy fino de un color bastante peculiar, púrpura muy oscuro. Como un crepúsculo desecado.

Hermione recordaba el crepúsculo. También el amanecer, el olor del mar y el ronroneo de un gato. No tenía ni idea de qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella, pero ahora era capaz de recordarlo.

Al principio, Hermione no había tenido nada, ni un solo recuerdo. Pero mientras caminaba, de vez en cuando una palabra se colaba en su mente y encontraba su lugar. Como cuando el zumbido de los insectos le había hecho recordar el ronroneo de un gato, y de pronto, la palabra "gato" había adquirido el tamaño y la forma de los gatos, con su pelaje suave y sus afiladas garras. Y su forma de moverse por el mundo, como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

Todavía no era capaz de identificar el nombre que el demonio había dicho que era el suyo, pero quizá tarde o temprano volviera a ella también. Quizá, en algún momento, supiera de nuevo quién era "Hermione".

La tierra y el polvo, aunque aliviaban la planta de sus pies, resultaban muy incómodos cuando se le colaban por la nariz y por la garganta. Con cada paso se elevaba una humareda.

Sintió picor en la garganta y tosió.

 **—¡Chsss!** —dijo Sam delante, de guía.

Hermione lo seguía unos pasos por detrás, y el lobo deambulaba por el valle. Hermione lo había perdido de vista hacía ya un buen rato y, sin embargo, era capaz de decir por dónde andaba.

Eso la había sorprendido. La primera vez que Draco había desaparecido de su vista, con la intención de vigilar ante posibles peligros, Hermione se había sentido intranquila hasta que había percibido su vínculo con él.

No captaba sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos, ni nada concreto, pero Hermione sabía en todo momento dónde estaba Draco. Y en aquel momento, estaba de camino a reunirse con ellos de nuevo. El valle era un espacio abierto que no ofrecía ningún refugio, pero entre los matorrales y las subidas y bajadas del terreno, el lobo, Draco, se las arreglaba para avanzar escondido. También era silencioso, asombrosamente silencioso. Ni siquiera Sam pudo oírlo mientras se acercaba.

Probablemente Draco habría podido sobrevivir en aquel lugar él solo, pero nunca habría abandonado a Hermione.

Incluso aunque estuviera enfadado por la decisión de Hermione, y eso había quedado muy claro desde el instante en el que habían abandonado su refugio en el barranco, Draco se quedaría a su lado. Estaba segura de eso, aunque fuera incapaz de explicar cómo lo sabía.

El demonio también se las habría arreglado muy bien por su cuenta. Pero ella no. Como sus heridas se habían curado ya, había dejado de ser un lastre. Ahora, simplemente, era inútil. Aunque también era cierto que, de no ser por ella, a esas alturas el lobo y el demonio se habrían matado el uno al otro.

Una sombra oscura y enorme apareció de la nada, justo delante de ellos. Sam gritó, dio un salto atrás y luego le enseñó el puño al lobo.

— **¡No vuelvas** a **hacer eso!**

— **¡Chsss!** —dijo Hermione.

Sam se giró para mirarla.

Draco, el lobo, sonrió. O por lo menos Hermione creyó adivinar que lo hacía. Le gruñó al demonio.

— **¿Qué ha dicho?**

Sam miró desdeñoso a Draco.

— **Oh, el perrito bonito está cansado** y **tiene sed.**

Draco gruñó más alto.

— **Venga, Sam... ¿Qué ha dicho de verdad?**

— **Ha encontrado agua** —dijo Sam—Quiere **que vayas con él** , **porque cree que estas sedienta.**

— De acuerdo. —Aunque no estaba sedienta. Tenía ganas de quitarse el polvo de la garganta, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba beber algo. Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, tampoco tenía hambre. Extraño. ¿Un efecto secundario de la ymu?

¿Qué más efectos secundarios estaría padeciendo su cuerpo sin que ella se hubiera percatado? ¿Sin que ella hubiera notado nada porque no tenía los recuerdos suficientes para saber si algo había cambiado?

Draco la interrogó con la mirada. Hermione asintió y él se alejó al trote. Ella lo siguió, y Sam también, aunque no dejó de quejarse por el rodeo que les obligaba a hacer. Hermione sospechaba que, en el fondo, el demonio también estaba deseando tomarse un descanso y que solo se quejaba porque había sido idea del lobo.

Sus pies agradecieron cambiar la dura roca por aquel suelo terroso. El paisaje del valle era monótono, pero las montañas que podía ver a su derecha eran bonitas a su manera. La vegetación suavizaba sus contornos, y las decoraba en tiras de varios colores: ocre, óxido y marrón en todos sus grados, del color de la arena hasta el del café o la uva. No se parecían en nada a las montañas del otro lado del valle.

Se detuvo para mirar atrás e intentó localizar el lugar del que habían partido. En algún lugar entre aquellas rocas, estaba escondido el barranco que, en sentido estricto, la había visto nacer.

Hermione no pudo localizarlo.

— **¿Qué?** —Susurró Sam—. **¿Ves algo?**

El demonio se había detenido. El lobo también, y la miró fijamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar con palabras los sentimientos que se habían arremolinado en su estómago.

Era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Todo lo que le quedaba a Hermione era seguir adelante. Así que siguió adelante.

* * *

Y un mes después les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Me demore porque había perdido el archivo original (casi me muero!) Pero bueno, aquí está la historia querida por todos! (O eso creo). Gracias como siempre por todo.

Le quiero dar la bienvenida a **sofi793** a esta obra (y darle las gracias por darme un opotunidad al leerla) y agradecer a **lesiramu, ennychavez, MiliRodriguez840, AlejandraGarcia136, Irene-Díaz** por el voto al capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias chicas! (No las puedo etiquetar T.T)

 ***ennychavez:** Muchas gracias. Y si, un mes tarde te traje la actualización n.n

 ***Marycielo Felton:** Exacto, al principio se conmemoraba los derechos de la mujer y se volvió algo comercial. Y como siempre digo, para entenderlo, tienen que leer como mucha atención al capítulo, porque uno se pierde(como me paso a mi).

Chicas, si alguna quiere leer el libro, lo tengo en version PDF. Sólo deben mandarme un mail (el mismo lo encuentran en mi perfil)

Me despido hasta la próxima!

 **LUMIONE**


	23. ¡No puede ir más rápido que ellos!

**Declame**

Esta obra es un crossover entre los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **JKR** con el libro **Peligro Mortal** de **Eileen Wilks** .

Ni el trama, ni la historia me pertenece, si no a sus respectivas autoras. Yo solamente los combine por diversión.

—

El charco era literalmente eso, un agujero en la roca donde se recogía el agua. Parecía más una charca que un estanque. Estaba en una depresión que parecía haber sido creada por el impacto de un pequeño meteorito.

 _Meteorito_ , pensó Hermione, sorprendida de que la palabra plantara en su mente una imagen de un cielo estrellado. El espacio. La luna y lluvias de meteoritos que parecían estrellas que caían.

Se detuvo para gozar de la imagen del espacio y las lluvias de estrellas. Sam llegó primero al charco, se arrodilló y, apoyándose en sus cortos brazos, metió la cabeza en el agua. La sacó, escupió y después se inclinó de nuevo para tragar agua como… bueno, como un perro. O un lobo.

Hermione observó a Draco. Seguramente había bebido ya todo lo que necesitaba cuando había descubierto el charco, así que ahora permanecía echado cerca de la orilla, los ojos abiertos, pero cabeceando.

Está exhausto, pensó Hermione, y eso la preocupó. ¿Había pasado más tiempo del que creía? ¿O quizá el lobo no se encontraba bien?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos andando? —preguntó súbitamente.

Sam se sentó sobre sus ancas, satisfecho de haber ahogado la sed, o fuera lo que fuera que sentía un demonio.

— ¿Según el reloj de quién? Aquí el tiempo es más errático de a lo que estás acostumbrada.

— El tiempo no cambia. Eso… eso no tiene sentido.

— Aquí sí. Aunque… —Sam arrugó la frente—. Cerca de ti quizá funcione como tú estás acostumbrada. No sé exactamente cómo funcionan las cosas cerca de una émpata.

Una docena de preguntas amenazaron con desviarla de su tema principal, pero se mantuvo firme en su camino.

— Pues haz una estimación de cuánto tiempo llevamos andando según tu, eh, reloj.

—Oh, quizá uno de tus días. Ya te he dicho que la zona no está lejos.

Entonces que Draco estuviera exhausto tenía sentido, se dijo aliviada. En su vagabundeo quizá había cubierto el doble de territorio que Hermione y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido. Quizá también llevará mucho tiempo despierto antes de que hubieran llegado allí.

Era un pensamiento desconcertante que hacía referencia a un pasado que Hermione desconocía. Se dio cuenta de que sentía celos. Celos de Draco, por poseer algo que ella había perdido. Celos de ella misma… de esa Hermione que ya no existía, excepto en los recuerdos de otros.

Por supuesto, si Draco llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir, lo mismo le ocurría a ella.

— No tengo sueño.

— Todavía estás cargada de _ymu._ Su efecto dura más que una comida normal a las que estás acostumbrada. Una vez empiece a desgastarse, quizá te entre sueño. O te sientas débil. O hambrienta. O quizá simplemente caigas redonda.

— ¿No lo sabes?

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

— Los únicos humanos de los que sé que tomaron _ymu_ , estaban poseídos. Probablemente tenga efectos diferentes si no tienes a un demonio dentro de ti.

Pero Hermione estaba unido a uno… justo al que tenía delante bloqueándole el camino. Rodeó a Sam para acercarse al agua y así poder quitarse el polvo de la garganta.

Sam tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— ¡Eh!

— Primero tienes que fijarte en las cosas. ¿Ves eso?

Ahora que Sam se lo señalaba, Hermione se fijó. Una pequeña enredadera emergía de una fisura en la roca, justo donde Hermione había estado a punto de poner el pie. Pálida y sin hojas, parecía más un gusano albino que una planta.

— ¿Y bien?

Sam suspiró fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué crees que hemos estado evitando esas cosas?

 _¿Aquella era una de esas traicioneras enredaderas?_

— No lo sé. Te lo he preguntado, pero me has hecho callar. —Hermione se acercó para examinar la planta—. Las grandes tienen un color diferente.

— Tienen un montón de sangre en su organismo.

Oh. Hermione se agachó aún más para echar un buen vistazo y asegurarse así de que sería capaz de reconocerla en caso de que viera una.

— No veo que tenga boca, pero está cubierta de pelillos. O quizá sean cilios.

— Llámalos como quieras. Son pegajosos. Muy pegajosos. Y son la parte que come.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué es un peligro para mí? Es demasiado pequeña para comer algo más que insectos.

— Podrás marcharte de aquí, sí. Pero la planta seguirá pegada a ti y la savia destruirá tu piel.

Después de aquella explicación, Hermione tuvo mucho cuidado a la hora de acercarse al charco. Cuando se arrodilló en la orilla, vio gran cantidad de insectos que volaban cerca de la superficie del agua, unos bichos muy bonitos del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Apenas tenían color, pero sus alas eran iridiscentes. Los insectos tocaban ligeramente el agua y se elevaban de nuevo, dejando pequeñas ondas tras ellos.

A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia beber de aquellas aguas, así que simplemente se salpicó la cara. El agua estaba fría. Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, pero no fue por el frío.

— Está por todas partes, ¿no?

— ¿El qué? —Sam saltó encima de una roca cercana al agua y se sentó en un saliente inclinado que le vino a la perfección para acomodar la cola.

— La magia. No es que esté literalmente en todas partes —se corrigió a sí misma. Buscó un lugar cubierto de tierra donde poder sentarse. La roca no era para ella tan cómoda como lo era para el demonio—. Pero existe en el suelo, en el aire, en el agua. —A veces, mientras caminaba, sentía que la rozaba una suave brisa. Pero el aire no se movía. Era solo la magia.

Aquello era distinto, ¿no? Hermione estaba segura de que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada por tanta magia en estado puro.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes sentirla? ¿Que la sientes a pesar de no estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo?

— Por supuesto. No hay nada que se interponga entre mi piel y todo lo demás, y soy una émpata , ¿recuerdas?

Sam rió sarcástico.

— Mejor que tú, te apuesto lo que quieras. A no ser que hayas encontrado los tornillos que te faltan .

Hermione apretó los puños.

— Lo tuyo no es el tacto, ¿verdad?

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Rozó la cadera de Hermione con su cabeza. Ella dejó caer su mano sobre el lomo del lobo y con ese simple gesto se sintió mucho mejor. Más tranquila, como si durante mucho tiempo hubiera estado apretando un puño imaginario alrededor de un pensamiento o un miedo, y finalmente pudiera relajarse.

— He recuperado algunos recuerdos —dijo dirigiéndose al lobo, y no al demonio—.Ninguno sobre mí, pero me acuerdo de… un lugar que no es como este.

Draco hizo un ruido grave y sordo. Hermione miró a Sam con la esperanza de que pudiera traducirlo.

— Dice que él recordará por ti. Y ahora, ¿podrías estarte quieta? ¿O es que quieres atraer a un par de _erkint_?

— Creo —dijo Hermione mirando al lobo—, que Sam se preocupa mucho por los ruidos cuando no quiere responder a mis preguntas.

El lobo asintió.

— Tengo un montón de preguntas y probablemente tú también. Pero quizá sea mejor que nos las guardemos hasta que hayamos descansado. —Hermione no estaba físicamente cansada, aunque para sus pies sería estupendo poder estar sentada un rato. Estaba agotada por la gran cantidad de preguntas que tenía, por el vacío que sentía en su interior y que solo contaba con el silencio como respuesta—. Ya acribillaré a Sam con preguntas más tarde. Ahora necesito sentarme, y tú necesitas dormir.

Draco titubeó, pero enseguida estuvo de acuerdo y se acomodó en un claro protegido por una elevación del terreno que hizo pensar a Hermione en el reborde de un cráter de meteorito. El lobo se tumbó y miró a Hermione. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, oscuros y cálidos, y capaces de transmitir todo tipo de sentimientos. En aquel instante, parecían invitar a Hermione a acercarse.

Ella aceptó y se sentó junto al lobo. Su cuerpo era suave y caliente, y Hermione se sentía bien a su lado. Le acarició el lomo.

— Venga, duerme. Yo vigilaré.

De nuevo, el lobo titubeó.

— No estás acostumbrado a que otro vigile tu sueño, ¿eh? Es cierto que yo no seré tan buen centinela como tú. Carezco de la capacidad de tus sentidos. Pero no necesito dormir, y tú sí.

El lobo suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de Hermione. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Esto también hizo que Hermione se sintiera bien. Sabía que el lobo había estado enfadado con ella. No había querido que Hermione tomará la ymu, ni que hubieran abandonado la seguridad del barranco.

Pero o bien había superado su ira, o la había dejado de lado. Draco había confiado en ella lo suficiente como permitirle velar su sueño, y eso importaba. Importaba mucho.

Si él no hubiera estado allí con ella… pero, lo estaba, así que no tenía sentido seguir por esa línea de pensamientos. Pero simplemente con el mero hecho de pensarlo surgió un sentimiento… como una de esas olas del mar que todavía era capaz de recordar: rodaba en su interior haciéndose cada vez más grande. Y también como esas olas que recordaba, este sentimiento tenía cierto toque a sal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él era la única cosa buena que tenía.

— Me alegro tanto de tenerte —susurró suave, muy suavemente, para evitar despertarlo—. Maldita sea, me alegro tanto de tenerte.

Sam soltó una risilla. Hermione se secó las lágrimas a toda velocidad y se volvió hacia el demonio, enfadada; pero la criatura no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Estaba ocupado con los insectos voladores de alas brillantes. Una de sus manos salió disparada y agarró a uno de ellos.

Hermione también debía alegrarse de tener a Sam a su lado. Era cierto que todo lo que el demonio había hecho hasta el momento había sido por propio interés, pero aun así era el que había curado sus heridas.

Sam se metió el insecto en la boca.

Sus hábitos no eran exactamente agradables, pero ella y el lobo lo habrían pasado mucho peor si no hubieran contado con su ayuda.

El demonio agarró otro insecto y se lo dio para comer a una enredadera-serpiente. Sam soltó una risilla mientras el insecto aleteaba frenético.

Ahí tenía una clara razón para no vincularse con Sam más de lo necesario. Apartó la mirada.

Le estaba resultando difícil estarse quieta. Antes había sentido la necesidad de descansar, pero ahora que estaba sentada, sentía el impulso de moverse. Hermione había pensado que su nerviosismo desaparecería una vez hubieran dejado atrás aquel barranco encajonado, pero resultaba que había cargado con él durante todo el camino.

Y también se había traído otro sentimiento. Uno que alimentaba su nerviosismo, aunque Hermione sospechaba que no era la causa directa. Un doloroso sentimiento de necesidad.

Quería sexo.

Ahora que estaba sentada, quieta, aquella necesidad había saltado al primer plano. Pero había estado sintiéndola durante todo el camino sin prestarle mucha atención, sobre todo desde de que Sam le había dado la _ymu_. Recordó la súbita oleada de fuerza y energía, como si su sangre hubiera empezado a bullir de forma repentina.

Quizá era así como solía sentirse cuando su cuerpo estaba sano y descansado. ¿No se suponía que los demonios estaban obsesionados con el sexo? Quizá esa necesidad proviniera directamente de Sam, al fin y al cabo estaba unido a él. O quizá fuera culpa de la _ymu_.

Hermione miró a Sam de nuevo. No iba a preguntarlo de ninguna de las maneras.

Sam había dicho que ella y Draco solían acostarse «cuando él no era un lobo». Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Draco llevaba mucho tiempo en forma de lobo? ¿Cómo era cuando no era un lobo?

Hermione deseó poder recordarlo. Qué curioso… recordaba el sexo, sabía qué era lo que necesitaba su cuerpo. Podía imaginar cómo era tener las manos de un hombre sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar que la hubieran tocado nunca. Intentó evocar una sola imagen, específica: uncrostro, un nombre, un lugar. Y fracasó. ¿Cómo era su cama? ¿Con quién solía dormir en ella? ¿Había tenido muchos amantes? O… recuperó otra palabra, pero esta entró en su mente con la sutileza de un martillo.

 _Matrimonio_. ¿Y si estaba casada?

Hermione miró al lobo, cuya cabeza seguía apoyada en su muslo. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba poner orden los pensamientos que la asaltaban. No llevaba alianza… pero también era cierto que su ropa no había llegado allí con ella así que, que no hubiera alianza no significaba mucho.

No se había dado cuenta que había echado mano del pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello, hasta que sintió que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de él. El débil y familiar zumbido de la magia le hizo relajar los hombros. Aquel colgante sí que había viajado con ella. Seguramente una alianza habría podido venir también.

El demonio suspiró, estiró sus cortas patas y se reclinó en su cola.

— Me aburro.

¿Acaso el silencio solo importaba cuando el demonio no estaba aburrido? Hermione lo miró con gesto de reproche.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Sam—. ¿Tú no te aburres de estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que el demonio era como un niño. Un niño malcriado que le arrancaba las alas a las moscas y con ellas alimentaba a las plantas carnívoras. Pero quizá los demonios no durmieran, así que Sam no se daba cuenta de que tenía que guardar silencio o despertaría a Draco.

Hermione lo hizo callar.

Sam hizo un gesto de disgusto y arrancó un puñado de hierba carnosa y amarilla.

Hermione apostaba a que si empezaba a formular preguntas de nuevo, sería el demonio quien la mandaría callar en actitud asustada. Pero no se iban a mover de allí hasta que ella supiera más cosas.

Hermione admitió que se había precipitado al tomar su decisión. O había dejado que la presionaran para tomar una. El dolor había sido un argumento convincente que había jugado a favor del demonio. Todavía pensaba que había tomado la decisión acertada, pero se había basado en muy pocos datos. Antes de cruzar la zona y llegar a otra región, Hermione tenía intención de conseguir algunas respuestas.

Miró a su izquierda, donde se alzaba aquella barrera turbia que cerraba la boca del valle, como una camiseta compuesta de lycra y de niebla a partes iguales.

 _Lycra. Camiseta_. Hermione sonrió satisfecha mientras ambas palabras generaban rodo tipo de imágenes y conceptos en su mente. Gimnasios y hacer ejercicio. Tiendas y grandes almacenes. Calcetines y zapatillas de deporte… y, oh, ¡ojalá tuviera un par ahora mismo!

Aunque también deseó tener a mano un centro comercial entero para poder hacerse con otras cosas como ropa interior, pantalones, una camisa, un peine… su pelo tenía que estar hecho un desastre.

Su pelo. No sabía qué aspecto tenía. O su rostro.

La superficie del charco estaba demasiado agitada a causa de los insectos y no era un buen espejo. Aunque tampoco había pensando en eso hasta ahora. Ahora necesitaba saberlo.

Alzó una mano temblorosa. Primero tocó su pelo. No muy largo ni muy corto. Liso. Al ponerse un mechón ante los ojos pudo ver que era marrón. Y su rostro… se tocó las mejillas, el mentón, pero no sabía cómo unir lo que recibía con la punta de los dedos para formar una imagen. ¿Las orejas debían ser así de grandes? ¿Y la nariz? La suya parecía que estaba bien, pero ¿era grande o pequeña? No sabía cómo de grande tenía que ser la nariz. O los labios. Sus…

¿Qué era eso?

Giró la cabeza con rapidez y sacudió al lobo para que se despertara.

— Despierta. Rápido. Sam, ¿qué son esas cosas?

— Qué son qué… ¡Mierda! —gritó el demonio a la vez que el lobo erguía la cabeza, la sacudía para despejarse y la dirigía hacia donde apuntaba Hermione.

Cuatro formas aladas y enormes acababan de salir de la zona y volaban hacia ellos.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Sam saltó de pata en pata, mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos y miraba frenético a su alrededor—. ¡Sabía que era mala idea que nos paráramos aquí! ¡Lo sabía!

El lobo ya se había puesto de pie, pero él tampoco sabía qué había que hacer. No había ningún refugio a la vista, nada que los escudara de cualquier ser que viniera volando, y Hermione carecía de arma, incluso de la más rudimentaria… Y esas cosas eran enormes.

Y volaban rápido. Ahora Hermione podía verlos claramente.

Durante unos instantes, la sorpresa se impuso a cualquier otro sentimiento. Al ver a aquellas cuatro formas sinuosas del color del bronce viejo, volando directamente hacia ellos, deslizándose por el aire con la facilidad con la que una serpiente se arrastra por la tierra, ayudadas por unas alas enormes cuya envergadura podía abarcar a una casa, todo lo que pudo pensar fue: Existen.

Existen de verdad.

Dragones.

Hermione sintió que una nariz fría la tocaba.

— ¿Qué…? Oh. Sí —dijo mientras el lobo se echaba bajo el borde de una depresión del terreno y se apretaba contra el suelo todo lo que podía—. Sí, ya veo.

No existía ningún lugar al que poder huir, ni ninguna manera de defenderse. Su única oportunidad era intentar pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Hermione se agachó detrás de una roca.

Ya no podía ver a los dragones. La inundó el terror que no había sentido segundos antes.

Sintió la boca seca. Su corazón latía frenético. Giró la cabeza para intentar localizar a las criaturas sin tener que moverse. Así es como se siente un conejo, temblando en la hierba mientras el águila merodea desde el aire, incapaz de ver venir su m uerte, pero sabiendo que antes o después l egará.

Sabiendo que llegará.

Se aferró a la gorguera de Draco. Puede que fuera una mera coincidencia que los dragones volaran hacia ellos. O que tuvieran una visión pobre. Quizá…

El demonio seguía dando saltitos sin saber qué hacer, a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

— ¡Me comerán! ¡Sé que me comerán!

— ¡Sam! —Gritó Hermione—. ¡Les estás ofreciendo un blanco perfecto! ¡Cállate y agáchate!

El demonio la miró fijamente, con sus bellos y extraños ojos abiertos de par en par por el terror.

— ¡Me comerán! —chilló—. ¡Ya no existiré! Tú tienes alma, tú todavía existirás. ¡Pero yo no! ¡Todo lo que soy desaparecerá!

Hermione se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. ¿Quizá pudiera derribarlo y obligarlo a que se tirara al suelo? ¿Podría? Sam parecía pequeño, pero era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía…

— ¡No! —gritó al lobo mientras intentaba evitar que saliera corriendo. Demasiado tarde.

Draco se había escabullido de su escondite y había salido a campo abierto. ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía luchar contra ellos, o correr más que ellos o…? Oh, no.

— ¡Está loco! —El demonio siguió al lobo con la mirada mientras este corría en línea recta, sin preocuparse por avanzar en zigzag, rápido, muy rápido. Estaba claro que no estaba simplemente huyendo de los dragones, sino que seguía alguna estrategia—. ¡No puede ir más rápido que ellos!

No, no podía. Estaba intentando atraer a los dragones hacia él. Se estaba ofreciendo como una presa fácil.

Hermione se puso de pie. No recordaba la acción de ponerse de pie, simplemente lo estaba.

Observó cómo una de aquellas criaturas de leyenda se separaba de los demás, con las alas plegadas, y caía en picado, directo hacia Draco, como una flecha recién liberada del arco. Hermione todavía estaba observando la evolución del primer dragón, cuando los tres restantes imitaron a su compañero: plegaron las alas y se lanzaron.

El primero de los dragones, el que había acechado a Draco, rozó el suelo y se elevó.

Cuatro largos segundos después, una sombra ocultó el brillo del cielo. Y después, unas garras se cerraron alrededor de Hermione.

—

Se que me quieren matarme por demorar, pero siendo sincera, tenia fiaca en leer el capítulo para actualizarlo. ¡No me maten! jajajajajajajajaja. Bueno, cada vez se pone más interesante esto y como verán, acá estan los Dragones, seres que tendrán una muuy buena participación. No se lo pierdan!

Los leo dentro de un mes!

Los quiero

 **LUMIONE**


End file.
